I Sometimes Think About How I Would Die! part 2
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Picks up where part 1 left off; Jacob's killed Donztig, Miley has choose whether to stay in Forks or pursue career opportunities and Vampires attack in multitudes. Macob! Miley/Jacob! Rated M for sex and violence. PARTS 3 & 4 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

** |Name |Age |Imprint |Played By  
*****|Miley Ray Stewart |16 |Jacob |Miley Cyrus  
*****|Jacob Ephraim Black |16 |Miley |Taylor Lautner  
*****|Seth Clearwater |15 | |Tyler Posey  
*****|Leah Clearwater |19 |Jayden |Julia Jones  
*****|Shane Mauboy |15 |Rachel Black |Joe Jonas(Age 15)  
*****|Quil Ateara |16 |Claire |  
*****|Brady Couco |13 | |Blake Woodruff  
*****|Caley Hart |18 |Matt |Vanessa Hudgens  
*****|Matt Austin |16 |Caley |Justin Bieber  
*****|Embry Call |17 |Kim |  
*****|Jayden Couco |16 |Leah |Kyle Dayton  
**** |Ella Holden |14 | |Mackenzie Rosman(Age 14)  
**** |Preston Fletcher |19 | |Robbie Amell  
**** |SURPRISE CHARACTER  
*****|Whisper |0-1 | |Mate Cyrus**

***|Sam Uley |20 |Emily |Chaske Spencer  
*****|Jared |17 |Kim |  
*****|Paul |16 | |  
*****|Collin |13 | |Boo Boo Stewart**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"I don't care!" I said quite heartlessly, holding Jacob to me and kissing every part of him that I could reach. "I don't care, Jacob, I love you!"

"I killed him, Miley!" Jacob repeated, breaking down in my arms. I held Jacob tightly, running a hand through his short black hair comfortingly and kissing his cheeks and the side of his head repeatedly.

"I don't care, I just want you to come back to me, we can deal with this together, just please come back to me." I mumbled into his shoulder, my voice cracking a little and tears blurring my vission again. "I don't blame you, Jacob, I could never blame you for protecting me, I love you!" I felt his sobs starting to weaken and eventually stop. "He deserved it, who knows what he might have done in the future, what if he was spying on another innocent girl and he decided to do more than that? What if he tried to _rape_ another little girl?" He shuddered at the word and so did I and I felt his tears stop falling against my skin. I knew he was imagining Domztig trying to do something to_ me_. "You were saving a little girl from a lifetime of torture, I couldn't ever be mad at you for saving an innocent life."

"But, I took a humans life... Not a bloodsucker, a real live _human_." Jacob looked up at me with wide, kinda scared, worried, regretful brown eyes that just about broke my heart. "You should hate me."

"I would never hate you, Jacob!" I cooed, brushing his tears away and kissing his forehead. "Donztig deserved to die, I just didn't want you to do it because I didn't want you to get caught." Okay, I know I sounded really heartless, but it was true; Donztig did deserve to be ripped limb from limb and I was more worried about Jacob getting caught than anything else. "I love you!" I unconsciously starting rocking him back and forth to calm him, even though he had stopped crying I didn't want him to start again. "I don't care what you did, I just care that you're here and you're okay and that I'm not gonna lose you."

I could never do anything but love Jacob, I didn't care if he killed a human, the human had been spying on me for two years and had naked pictures of me in the shower and getting dressed/undressed, who knows what Donzrig would have eventually tried if it weren't for Jacob protecting me. I had been too worried I would never see him ever again to care about him killing someone. I just wanted my Jacob back, I was too scared that he had been so angry at me that he had left the pack to even blink twice at thought of him kiiling a perverted pedophile. I let Jacob into my mind to hear those thoughts, hoping he wouldn't feel guilty, and I did feel him relax a tiny bit against me, but I knew it would be a _long_ time before my Jacob was back.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I don't know what happened, but I guess I must have fallen asleep to Miley whispering comforting words to me. I couldn't believe she didn't care that I had killed her neighbour. After I had run away after almost taking her in anger I had run for a couple of hours to get rid of my excess energy, but it didn't work so my rage had led me back to the bastard and I just couldn't stop myself when I remembered what he had been doing and I thought about what he might have done in the future if she hadn't moved to Forks or if I hadn't been there that night. When I woke up Miley was still here except she was dressed in a simple baby blue tee and a skirt so I realized she had gone back to her house when I was out. She was washing a wet cloth over my naked body softly and kissing my tingling skin and mumbling that she loved me. I couldn't believe she could still stand to be around me let alone come looking for me after I saw that look of pure fear in her eyes yesterday morning.

"Goodmorning, my Love!" Miley murmured when she noticed I was awake, moving up to my head and kissing my lips lightly. I cherished every nano-second she was touching me in case she decided I really was disgusting and that she didn't want to be around me anymore.

"I love you!" I whispered, my voice hoarse and scratchy. " I love you, Miley Stewart, and I'll never stop for as long as I live." I said desperately, trying to make sure she knew, so she could forgive me. I knew I had no right to her forgiveness after how I terrified her yesterday, but I was willing to do anything to make sure she never got that look in her eyes ever again. That look of pure fear in her innocent, bright eyes, especially when I was the one to put it there. I had vowed as soon as I saw that look that I would do anything in the world to make sure my Miley never looked like that ever again.

"I love you too, Jacob Black!" Miley said quietly, kissing my cheek and warpping her arms tightly around me and I melted in her touch, revelled in the fact that she wasn't running away from me screaming for what I had done to her. "And I'll never stop no matter what!" Her words sent hope coursing through every inch of my body, but I couldn't bring myself to believe them; what if I got mad again and hurt her? I couldn't trust myself not to after yesterday and the second I did I knew she would stop loving me, imprint or no imprint.

"I almost hit you..." I whispered, knowing it would probably be easier for her to leave if she didn't have to wait for me to lose control again. "I could have hit you."

"No! You couldn't!" Miley denied and I could hear the shock in her voice. "I was offering myself to you, but you didn't, you _couldn't_." I prefered to remain quiet, I prefered not to mention how tempting it had been to take her giht there in anger instead of love. "You could have done whatever you wanted to me, but you didn't, you chose to leave instead of taking your anger out on me."

"But, I almost hit you..." My voice cracked, but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything but Miley.

"But, you didn't!" She countered, looking me in the eyes and I commited everything about her beautiful orbs to memory. "You could have, but you didn't, you could have done anything, but you didn't, you left instead of hurting me." Her voice was soft and caring and loving and she shouldn't have been using it when I saw the look of complete terror in her eyes yesterday. "You love me don't you?" She asked and I shot my head up to her.

"More than anything!" I replied immediately, feeling like it would be a crime not to love her, like I would die if I didn't love her.

"And you know I love you the same, right?" She questioned and I was silent for a second. I knew she _shouldn't_ love me after what I could have done to her. But, would she really be here, comforting me, holding, washing my blood away if she didn't?

"Yeah... I know!" I sighed and she siled softly.

"That's how I know you could never hurt me." She said and I felt confused and kind of relieved at the same time that she didn't say it was all a joke and that she didn't love me. "Because when you're in love like we are then there is no way you could ever hurt the other person, so I _know_ you could never hurt me, not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow, not in a million, bazzilion years. We're in love too much." Miley explained in a matter-of-fact voice and I felt relief flood through me that at least one of us had confidence in me. Miley leaned up and kissed my lips softly, tracing her tongue across my lips lightly and I let her in without hesitation, thought or even a nano-second passing. Our tongues brushed together sensually in a reasurng, loving kiss that made me believe every word she said. I felt like I knew what she was talking about in September when she said I made her crazy enough to believe my delusions - only they weren't delusions - except this time it was reversed and I was believing her comforting lies. When we pulled away for air Miley stayed in my arms for a while and I made absolutely no move to change that, nor would I ever. "You need to eat!" Miley said when she eventually did pull out of my arms and for the first time I noticed that my cut-offs from yesterday and a bright green shirt were folded neatly nearby and the almost full box of poptarts was next to them.

"You're all I need to keep going." I countered quietly, wanting nothing more than to just hold her to me for the rest of my life.

"No... I'm pretty sure you need food." Miley retorted and I saw a smile smile on her sweet lips, she grabbed the poptarts and crawled back to me, curling back into my lap and resting her head on my shoulder, not seeming to care that I was naked the whole time. I guess finding out I killed someone made all the lust go away. "Now eat!" Miley demanded, a cute determind look on her face that made me obey even though I didn't see a point when I could have run to Forks and back a hundred times just from finding out that she still cared about. Forks... Charlie would probably have my heat in a noose for keeping Miley away again, and he'd ground her even more than before so on the off chance that I did survive the first day back I wouldn't be able to see her probably until she was eighteen and old enough to move out. "We should go back to Forks shouldn't we?" I asked reluctantly as Miley opened one of the poptarts and handed it to me. A look of confusion crossed her face for a second, followed by realization and then a frown graced her lips.

"Yeah... Probably..." She pouted and I leaned down and kissed her like I used to when she pouted and I was happy that she still let me kiss her. Her pout instantly disapeared and I smiled. "But, I don't wanna, Charlie will probably, like, ground me a million times so I won't be allowed to see you 'til I'm a hundred and four... Can we stay here a little longer?" She asked and I felt like doing cartwheels or something.

"We can stay as long as you want, Miles." I grinned, in no hurry what so ever to get back to Forks so I could lose her indefunately.

"Good!" She smiled, relaxing into my arms and I was excastic to see none of the fear from yesterday in her beautiful hazel eyes.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"Where did all the blood come from?" I asked the question before I even realized it had formed in my head and Jacob tensed beside me. After I had practically force-fed him and he got dressed in his cut-off jeans and an old _Rico's_ shirt of Jackson that was at the house we had started walking aimlessly down the beach, away from the house slowly. I instantly felt guilty for bringing it up when he had looked so torn up yesterday for killing Donztig... But it wasn't Donztig's blood, it was his...

"After..." He started, then trailed off, looking for the right words.

"You don't have to tell me." I said quietly, I stopped walking and he stopped too, turning to face me with sad brown eyes.

"After I... I was still angry that the son of a bitch had been spying on you and after I... I took my excess enrgy and anger out on a bunch of boulders. I bit it and cllawed and scratched and ran into it until I couldn't anymore." He said quietly and I felt my heart stop. He had intentionally hurt himself? "And I was so..." He continued, not looking me in the eyes, instead focussing his gaze pn the water lapping at our feet lightly. "I was afraid... I was afraid that you would hate me because I killed a human... I was afraid that you would be disgusted with me, that you'd never want to see me or talk to me ever again... I was afraid that you'd be scared of me because I almost hit you... I was afraid of losing you and I guess I took it out on the rocks." Jacob admitted and I felt my heart almost breaking at the sadness in his eyes and voice.

"Never!" I whispered and his eyes snapped up to me, confusion now mixed with the sadness. "I will _never_ leave you, Jacob!" I promised, reaching up and stroking his cheek softly. "I could never hate you, I could never be disgusted with you for protecting me, I could never not want to see you, I could never not want to talk to you, and I could never leave you for anything... I love you, Jacob!" I told him slowly, making sure he heard every single word.

"I love you too, Miley!" Jacob said, bringing me into a tight hug that I was more than happy to return, cradling him to me gently.

It was the that I realized he wasn't feeling guilty about killing Donztig - and in my opinion he shouldn't - but for making me scared yesterday. He was only worried about me the entire time instead of being worried about getting caught or any of the other multitude of things to worry about, he was just worried that wouldn't love him because he got angry and I offered myself to him.

"I love you!" I repeated, bringing his head down to mine and standing on my toes to kiss him slowly and reassuringly. "I." I kissed him again, trying to make sure he understood perfectly. "_**LOVE**_!" This kiss was deeper and more passionate. "_You_!" I ended, kissing him again, though it was shorter, but still as passionate and loving.

"Thank-you!" Jacob breathed and even with my wolf hearing I barely heard him, but I smiled as he burried his face in my hair, happy that he undertood that I could never stop loving him even if I tried. And it had nothing to do with imprinting either.

"Anytime." I smiled, kissing his neck lightly.

After a few minutes we started walking again, this time back to the house... Or I guess my _third_ home. My first home was anywhere Jacob was and it would forever be my home no matter what. I even wrote the song 'Finally Home' about him being my home - it was on the CD I gave him for Christmas. My second home would have to be Tennessee; I grew up there and had a lot of good memories there - despite the bad ones - and I'd never be able to stop loving my childhood farm. Which would make Malibu my third hime; it's where I fullfilled my dream of being a singer and spent two amazing years with my Daddy and Jackson and Lilly and Oliver, Malibu would always have a place in my heart, but wherever Jacob was would always be first.

When we got to the house I went to my closet and dug out the back pack I had used during elemtary school - I don't even know why I still had it - so we could put our clothes in it when we had to phase to go back to Forks. I heard Jacob laugh when he saw the _Barbie Princess_ patterns and I pouted. I tossed it at him and he automatically caught it, going quiet.

"Go ahead." I sad fake-sad. "Laugh, make fun, it doesn't hurt or anything." I turned away from him and I heard the baqg hit the floor and a secon later his arms were around me from behind and I smiled.

"No, Miles, I love you!"He assured and I turned in his arms, smiling up at him brightly, linking my hands around his neck.

"I love you too, Jacob!" He leaned down and kissed me softly and I cherished every touch of his lips to mine after being afraid that I'd never see him again yesterday. "Now strip!" I ordered when we pulled away a few seconds later.

"WHAT?" Jacob asked, his jaw dropping and his hands tightening just a little on my waist.

"You can't phase when you're wearing them or you'll destroy them." I explained and relaxed a little so I stepped back, out of his grasp and made the first move by pulling my own top over my head, blushing bright red so I somwhat resembled a mutated lobster. I wished I had thought to put a bra on when I came back here when he was sleeping last night, but it was a little late for that now considering I was standing in front of him half naked. I don't think I'd ever stop being embarassed about my body around Jacob, especially when he was looking at me like I was the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow or like I was some miracle or something, it made me feel self conscious and like a little kid who couldn't be naked in front of anyone. Before I even realized it Jacob had stepped forward and was kissing me intensley so I felt every nerve in my body tingle.

"Perfect..." Jacob mumbled against my lips, his hands ghotsting over my breasts and making me instantly want him, like any touch from him could do, it was like he knew just where to touch me to make me crazy with lust. I kissed him back hungrily and pushed my hands up his shirt, feeling his perfect chest and abs - damn _eight_ pack always made lustful - as I forced it off him.

"Shower!" I muttered, starting to walk backwards and bring him with me into my private bathroom and he kicked the door shut behind him. I chose shower over bed because even though he had me up the wall with lust I was still in my mind enough to notice that there was still an awful amount of blood on him after I washed him. I fumbled with his jeans before eventually getting them undone and pushing them down so his _man_hood sprang free, standing straight out at attention... Or rather, beggin for my attention. I don't know how but I managed to pull Jacob into the shower without causing either of us serious injury and I deftly reached a hand over to turn the water on almost full heat.

I ran a hand along his length, measuring like I had the first time and I was shocked to find that it had grown at least half an inch since his birthday only two weeks ago. Jacob groaned loudly and one of his hands gripped my waist whilst the other pushed my skirt down and ghosted over my heat. Before he could touch me anywhere I pushed him away from me so he stumbled back a few steps with an adorably sexy surprised look on his face. The water was falling all over him just adding to the sexiness that is Jacob and I think I might have orgasmed a little just from the sight of him.

I stepped forward and kissed him long and slow, roaming my hands all over his body before pulling away and raking my nails down his torso as I dropped to my knees. His hands dropped to my head and tangled in my hair. I glanced up and saw a needy, lusty, begging, loving look on Jacobs face before focussing my attention back on his hardness. I kissed the tip teasingly and he moaned my name loudly, beggingly, but I decided to tease a little more by moving up and kissing just above his package - he had his pubic hair trimmed before (he said for 'removal of self-pleasuring discomfort' which was really when he kept pulling them out on his 'solo missions') but now he had completely shaved it after I hadn't liked when he had it last time - this made it _so_ much easier. Jacob whimpered loudly and his hands tightened in my hair when I moved down, going further down than he wanted and taking one of his over-grown golf balls in my mouth, sucking lightly so I didn't hurt him or anything before I moved on to the other one.

"Please?" Jacob begged and I gave in, kissing up the underside of his length before doing the same to the head and then...

* * *

**Okay, so I hope the part at ht ebeggining helps you understand part of what's going on in my mind as far as the packs go.**

**I'm hoping Miley and Jacob are going to be married by the end of this story so there will be more scenese like the above, getting closer and closer to sex until it eventually does happen, so this is my warning to all readers.**

**Another thing, all competitions are still open until April 1st, I just figured since I was so far ahead in writing that I would post earlier than I said I would, so I hope you like it.  
5 REVIEWS WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**COUNTDOWN: 21 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT HERE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The last month had been T-O-R-T-U-R-E!!!

Not as bad as the first two weeks though, because I was allowed to play and write music again for my upcoming album. Jacob had convinced me to do another album and Uncle Charlie had said he wouldn't ground me for another month for disapearing for a whole day when everyone thought I was in my room if I did the movie this summer, but I was still on the fence about that. Just about every song I was writing had something to do with Jacob in one way or another and I had even decided to put 'He Could Be The One' - one of the songs on Jacob's Christmas CD - onto the album. Today was the day I had to decide on another month of no Jacob or _three_ months of no Jacob this summer and I was torn. On one hand I was in desperate need to see my Prince now because the midnight meetings and Puppy sent letters weren't enough for me right now. On the other hand I definately wouldn't last _**THREE WHOLE MONTHS**_ without any contact other phones, e-mails, video chat, IM and telepathy.

I had called Aunt Dolly looking for a way out of grounding and the movie, but she said she wouldn't help because I needed to learn that I couldn't always run off with my boyfriend when I felt like it... To which I'd automatically and unthinkingly replied 'fiancé'. Of course, something good came of that response as I'd gotten the idea to ask my Godmother - and legal guardian - to sign consent forms for me and Jacob to get married a year and a half earlier than we'd normally have to wait, which would therefore mean not even Uncle Charlie grounding me would be able to keep us apart because we'd be legally bound for eternity. Today was also the day Aunt Dolly would tell me weather or not she'd agree.

"Aunt Dolly?" I asked the second my phone rang and I heard a familiar country chuckle.

"Hey, Sweet Pea!" Aunt Dolly greeted and I felt like dancing around, but I was in the middle of the school cafeteria - an unfortunate side affect of being sixteen was that I needed to go to school. But, if Jacob and I got married early then I could probably transfer to his school so we could be together all the time. We talked about normal stuff for a couple of minutes and I felt like I was about to burst out of my skin when she finally brought it up. "I will agree-"

"YES!!!" I jumped up and felt everyone in the school turn to stare at me at my outburst, but I didn't care. "Thak-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-"

"But, I have a few conditions." Aunt Dolly interrupted me and I deflated a little.

"Anything!" I said quickly, not really caring what it was. "Anything at all!"

"Number one; you do the movie!" Aunt Dolly started and I became confused.

"Huh?" She'd never really cared about my Hannah career before, she just wanted me to live my dream, so what had changed.

"I want you to spend those three months away from him and then if you still want to I will consent." She explained and I deflated a little more. That was a win-lose situation; I had to spend three months away from Jacob so I could marry him so we wouldn't have to be apart?

"But-" I could feel myself pouting, but I couldn't stop it, it wasn't fair.

"Condition two; you are both virgins at that time so I _know_ it's not because you're pregnant."

"Well, duh, my purity ring isn't just for show!" I said, rolling my eyes even though she couldn't see. "And three?"

"Me and your grandmothers are there, there's no way I'm lettin' my Godbaby get married without me there." Aunt Dolly said and I could almost hear the tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Done!" I agreed quickly before faltering. "Well... I'll think about the movie, so it really all depends on that, but other than that I agree completely and can I get back to you on the first one?" I asked, rambling a little, but I didn't care because I might be getting married in a little over six months.

"Take as much time as you want." Aunt Dolly allowed and I got the feeling she wouldn't mind if I spent a couple of years deciding. Of course, that wouldn't happen, but she could hope.

"I love you, Aunt Dolly!" I smiled happily.

"I love you too, Miley!" Aunt Dolly said and I hung up, dancing around.

"I'm gettin' married! I'm gettin' married! I'm gettin' married!" I sang, despite every eye in the room following me and every ear straining to listen.

"You're _what_?" Bella asked, shocked, and I turned back to her.

"Uh... W-well, not yet... Six months at the earliest." I stuttered, blushing a little before a thought crossed my mind. "I have to call Jacob!" I gasped grabbing my phone again and walking out of the cafeteria for some privacy.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I got a good news, bad news phone call from Miley during lunch at school today. Good news; Miley and me might be able to get married as early as six months, that's over a year before we can do it without consent. Bad news; her Aunt Dolly would only consent if she did the movie and was in Georgia for three months. The thought of being able to call Miley my wife was enough to have me practically skipping around school for the rest of the day and not even a surprise quiz in math or Sam giving me the evil eye as I went to get Brady and he was getting Collin - another 13-year-old shape shifter, though he was in the other pack and Sam was probably going to make him run patrol or something - could bring me down.

"Dude... Why are you so happy?" Brady asked as we walked home to where his older brother was now just starting to phase. Other than Jayden we had another three wolves in our pack; Caley Hart an 18-year-old friend of Leah's, her imprint 16-year-old Matt Austin who in turn imprinted on her, my old friend Embry Call left Sam's pack like Quil did because he didn't like always being ordered around, and now Jayden made eleven - 12 if you're counting Whisper who really did turn out to be part of the pack.

"No reason." I shrugged, practically bouncing back to the house in my happiness.

"Uh huh..." Brady muttered disbelievingly. "And I'm the tooth fairy. What's going on, Jake?" He questioned again and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you when I know for sure." I replied and he raised his eyes at me as I ran to my room. As soon as I closed my door I dropped my school bag on the floor and began to strip, then I opened my window and jumped out, phasing on my way through so I landed as a wolf on the ground and took off towards the cave. I was meeting Miley there so we could talk about it, I touched out with my mind to see if she was phased in, but I was disapointed to find only Jayden and Leah in their wolf forms - and of course Whisper who couldn't turn it off (poor little guy never got a thought to himself unless we were all human). Leah was running patrol and Jayden was just phasing to get used to it and because he couldn't really control it.

_Any sign of the bloodsucker?_ I asked Leah, nearing the cave and catching Miley's sweet scent. Miley had told me she was a little worried because the red-head hadn't come back for Bella yet and the other one that was working for the red-head that had taken off with her scent had gotten away alive and with her clothes, so I had everyone on a rotating patrol for the enemy vampires. Unlike Sam who had Collin, Jared and Paul all on almost constant patrol for any vampire within ten miles.

_No, but that doesn't mean they're not coming._ Leah thought back and I sighed in relief.

_Howl if you need me._ I told her before phasing out when I got to the cave. Miley was already there and I quickly pulled on a pair of sweats before sitting next to her and pulling her into my lap. "Hey, Baby!" I smiled, kissing her lips lightly.

"Hey, yourself." Miley said shyly, blushing a soft pink. It always amazed me how she could be so in control when she was pleasing me - I still hadn't had the chance to return the favor yet - and then she'd blush at the smallest of kisses or showing even a tiny bit of her beautiful, flawless skin or when I when I showed more skin than when I was fully clothed. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Mi's!" I grinned, things had almost returned to normal in the last month since the Malibu incident as it was fondly called. No-one in the pack had found out about Donztig or his demise, or about Miley being Hannah, and Miley had somehow managed to convince me that no matter she would love me - I'm not quite sure how she accomplished that feat considering I had always thought her too good for me. But, I did sometimes have nightmares of how terrified she had been of me and that she'd leave me, but since we spent just about every night cuddled up together in one of our bedrooms - usually hers for privacy reasons - she always talked me down and assured me that she wouldn't leave and that she wasn't scared of me. "Sooo... We can get married?" I asked casually before breaking out into a happy grin.

"Only if I do the movie in Georgia for three months." Miley reminded me and I frowned.

"Oh... Right... That." I glared at the opposite cave wall and Miley kissed my neck lightly, turning in my lap so she was stradling me.

"She's only doing it because she cares and she dosn't know how much we're in love no matter how much I try and tell her." Miley murmured against my skin before darting her tongue out and tasting me before moving onto a different spot, as if she's trying to find the best tasting part of me to mark.

"I know." I sighed, letting my head fall back against the cave wall. "But, I'm just trying to figure out if three months away from you is worth a piece of paper that says we love each other."

"That and..." She trailed off as she tasted another part of me and I moaned - a _very __**manly**_ moan. "If we were married we could do..." Miley bit down softly on the last spot she tasted - the one where I moaned - seeming to like that one best. "_Other things_..." My half arousal became full at those mere two words that were filled with sexual suggestion.

"Well..." I paused to moan again under her torturous mouth. "We could always call... And text..." I squeeked when Miley slipped her hand into my sweat pants. "And e-mail..." I mustered what was left of my stolen self control and lifted my head to capture Miley's lips with my own as she took my anatomy problem to hand. "And... I could... Visit on... Weekends..." It was getting increasingly difficult to talk as I got closer and closer to my finish. "And we could... Oh, crap, Miley..." I groaned, reaching the end after holding out for as long as I could. I'd really have to work on that if I wanted sex with Miley to last more than four seconds - and that was if I was lucky.

"Tell me," Miley demanded, a little out of breath, when I carefully pushed her off me and down onto the blanket on the cave floor and I climb over so I was hovering above her.

"What?" I asked when she didn't continue, kissing her neck and finding her pulse point, that was her weak spot.

"Right now, don't think about it just say yes or no..." It was her turn to stop talking to moan and my wolf senses could smell her arousal. "Should I do the movie?"

"Yes!" I replied automatically, without thinking, just like she told me to. When I realized what I said I froze at her neck and she cradled my head in her hands, pulling it up so she could look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly, her lust-darkened blue eyes innocent and nervous. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to read her reactions, what she wanted. I knew she wanted to do the movie, it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and the book it was based on was written specifically with her in mind by some famous romance author. I also knew she hadn't immediately said yes to the movie because she didn't want to leave me... So I was once again holding her back from something she wanted to do.

"Yes!" I repeated, softer, more deeper, and I tried not to let my sadness show. I could handle three months if it meant my Angel got to do something she wanted so badly. "I'm sure!" I sealed my fate with three little words that I was already regretting.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I had told Uncle Charlie I was going to the studio this afternoon after school so I could go see Jacob without getting trouble. My Jacob time had been both happy and sad; happy because he said I should do the movie - and I'd only really admitted to myself that I _really_ wanted to do the movie - and sad because with three words my decision was made for us to be apart for the entire summer. When I got home I dialed Vita's number into my ohone and paced back and forth in the kitchen just holding it for a good ten minutes before Uncle Charlie got home and I decided it was now or never.

"Vita?" I bit my bottom lip, absently walking into the kitchen, when she answered on the other side of the connection.

"Miley? Have you decided about the movie yet? It's a great opportunity for you." Vita said, always trying to convince me to do it, though these days I think it was less to do with my career and more to do with her, Aunt Dolly and Uncle Charlie joining forces to get me to spend some time away from Jacob to see if what I felt for him was really real and not just a rebound relationship

"Uh, yeah, about that..." I took a deep breath, it would only take three words to have my summer written in stone. "I'll-" I took a deep breath and forced the words out. "I'll do it!"

* * *

**Well, thank-you for all the reviews, and as promised here's chapter 2, it will now take five reviews to this chapter to get the third... Sorry for being so picky, but I just really like reviews!!!**

**As to the competitions, I think I'm gonna go with Liam Hemsworth for the male character, because there's only been one vote for another guy. Liam will be playing 18-yea-old Ryan Atlas who will be half vamp/half human and Miley will meet him when she's doing the movie. The female is still up for voting; Willa Holland, Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez - and please CHOOSE THE SPEACIES - voting closes on April 1st. The 'guess the twist character'competition is still open as well for 50 point towards naming Macob's first born child.**

**Anywho, thanks again for the reviews and please review again if it's not too much trouble.**

**COUNTOWN: 20 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT IN AUSTRALIA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I didn't sleep at all that night, instead chosing to lay wake staring at the ceiling and half regretting the three words that had sealed my summer plans for good. As soon as I hung up with Vita I had a feeling she was spreading the word and that the contract would be here for me to sign first thing the next morning with Aunt Dolly's signiature already in place for 'parent or guardian'. I left my window shut as well, so when Jacob came by to see me he didn't have access and I felt guilty for not letting him in, but I just needed some time to think without his sweetness and understanding making me feel guilty for agreeing to do the movie.

As per our agreement Uncle Charlie let me out of my grounding the next day - April 1st - so I was free to go see Jacob as much as I liked as long as I didn't stay overnight again. But, everytime I thought about going to see him I felt sick to my stomach because I would be leaving him in two months, and guilty for that and not letting him in last night and not taking his calls all morning. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car without even saying goodbye to Bella and Charlie, and Whisper trailing behind me with a sad look on his face, as if he knew something was wrong - which he most likely did considering he was a smart little mutant puppy who could understand things most other dogs probably couldn't. I unlocked my car and got in, letting Whisper in as well, before pressing the button to put the hardtop roof down because it was a depressingly sunny day. Which of course meant the Cullens wouldn't be there which meant no Jasper, no Alice, no Rosalie and no Emmett to cheer me up.

"Hey, Whis." I smiled sadly at him, letting him stumble into my lap and look up at me with his innocent puppy eyes. I was the only he let call him that, he growled and barked at everyone who tried - even Jacob - and it made me smile that I was that special to him. "What's a matter, Sweetie?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side questioningly. I already knew what he wanted to ask 'Why didn't Daddy come last night?'. "I just needed to think for a bit, but don't worry, he's gonna come over tonight." I assured him and he nuzzled me lightly, licking my face. "In a few months we're not gonna see Daddy for a long time." I told him sadly and he sat back, his ears drooping a small questioning whine escaping his throat. "I'm gonna be moving away for a bit, and I want you to come with me so I don't get lonely." Whisper layed down and hid his eyes under his paws and I was silently amazed that I understood what he was asking without telepathy or anything. "No... We're not breaking up... We're just gonna be apart for a few months so we can be together forever... I know it doesn't make sense, Whis, but I need you to understand for me, because I won't make it without you." Bella opened the front door and I sighed, kissing his furry white softly. "I gotta go to school now, But I love you, Sweetie." Whisper barked and licked my face again and I hugged him tightly for a second before letting him go so he could run back inside. I sighed and started my car before pulling out onto the road, this was going to be a long day.

There seemed to be some sort of unspoken rule at school that on sunny days Bella would sit with her human friends and I would run off to the cave to be with Jacob - not that anybody knew, they just thought I disapeared - but today I found myself dreading lunch a little, under my thrill of excitement and happiness. Because at lunch I would have to face Jacob and tell him that I called Vita and said I'd do the movie. The first three hours of school felt like days could have passed and no-one would have known the difference, I was edgy and snappy and mopey the whole time and as soon as the bell rang I was out the door and half way to the forrest already.

"Jacob?" I spoke softly, nearing the cave; Jacob's school got out for lunch fifteen minutes before mine and had to go back fifteen minutes earlier as well, so we didn't have much time and I was worried that he wouldn't turn up because I had been denying him since last night. I could hear heavy breathing in the cave and there was the distinct salty/watery smell of tears in the air and I felt a dagger shoot straight through my heart when I realized Jacob was crying because of me. I ran into the cave and quickly took him in my arms, kissing his tears away. "Jacob, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, wiping his fresh tears away as soon as they fell.

"M-Miley?" He seemed hesitant to believe I was really here and I hated myself even more.

"I'm here, Jacob, I'm here!" I promised, kissing all over his face. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Jacob, I love you!"

"Then-then why didn't you talk to me?" He sounded so broken and young that it broke me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I was stupid! I'm so sorry, Jacob!" I was almost crying as well now as I declared my love him and apologized over and over again, kissing every part of him that I could reach between declarations. "I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again, no matter what, please forgive me?"

"I-I thought you were mad at me..." Jacob sniffed, sounding like a little boy. Who was I kidding? I couldn't be away from him for three months, we'd both go insane and end up doing things we might not be able to live to regret.

"No." I cooed, cradling his head to me chest as his tears stopped and his breathing slowly evened out. "No, I could never be mad at you... I was being a stupid idiot, I love you, Jacob!"

"I love you too, Miley!" Jacob said quietly, listening to my heart beat. He liked to do that after his nightmares; listen to my heartbeat, to know I was there and that I wasn't leaving him. "Why didn't you talk to me?" He whispered as I leaned us back against the cave wall. I couldn't tell him anything but the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth when he sounded like that.

"Because I told Vita that I'd do the movie." I sighed and he lifted his head off my chest to look at me with wide eyes. "I was being stupid and I felt guilty for agreeing to do it when I knew you really didn't want me to go and I'm gonna call Vita on my way back to school and tell her I changed my mind-"

"No!" Jacob shook his head, interrupting my ramble and I looked at him, surprised.

"Huh?"

"You're not gonna tell her you changed your mind." Jacob explained and I furrowed my brow.

"But-"

"I want you to do it, Miles!" He said earnestly, cutting me off again and I felt confused.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

God! Why did I tell her I _wanted_ her to do the movie? She was giving me the perfect out, the perfect chance to change my mind and say I didn't want her to go, but I was stupid and said I wanted her to. Because I knew that deep down she really did want to do and the only thing stopping her from agreeing instantly was me and I didn't want to hold her back like that. Not only did I tell her _once_ that I wanted her to go, but I told her **numerous** times when she was unsure and kept asking. I told Miley _**TWELVE TIMES**_ in the space of forty-five minutes that I wanted her to spend three months half way across the country away from me. What kind of an idiot am I? Oh, yeah; an idiot who's in love, that what.

"Seriously, Dude, you're bipolar or something." Brady commented when he saw after school and I realized I probably looked as depressed as I felt. "Yesterday you were all happy and crap and now you look like Whisper just died or something."

"Miley's going to Georgia for the summer." I muttered dully, kicking a rock on the ground with enough force for it to bounce on of a tree twenty feet away and back at me. "And I told her I was fine with it."

"Why'd you do that?" Brady snorted, shaking his head as if I was a complete idiot, which I was.

"Because she wanted to go and I was the only reason she was going to stay." I frowned, regretting telling her to go, but knowing I would never take it back because I wanted her to be happy and take every opportunity she could in life.

"So naturally you tell her to go so both of you can be miserable." Brady rolled his eyes and I growled lowly in my throat, I didn't need to be reminded of that right now, or any time for that matter.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered as soon as we got back to the house. I didn't care that it was three in the afternoon, I just wanted to be alone until Miley got out of the studio - she really did have to go to the studio today and I felt horrible without her here when our days together were numbered. Seth was patrolling today so I didn't have to worry about that until it was my turn tomorrow and Miley's on Sunday. We always had connecting days so we could spend more time together and we'd run around the perimetre together.

"Jacob?" Great. First I _cry_ because I think that she's mad at me and now I'm imagining her voice when she isn't even gone yet. "You're not imagining me, Jacob!" I shot up when I felt a hand on top of mine on my bed. Miley really was here, a small smile on her perfect lips. "I skipped out on recording, I have a better use for my time." She explained, casually nudging me to the side and laying down next to me.

"I love you!" I layed back down and turned my head to look at her.

"I love you too, that's why I'm here." Miley turned to face me as well and leaned over to kiss me before settling back so she could look at me. "I don't need to finish the CD 'til the end of the month and only haave a couple more songs to do... Aunt Dolly says that Daddy wrote some songs for me before he was killed, but I don't know if I want her to send them to me or not... They were the last songs he ever wrote." Miley became sad thinking abiut her father, I hoped that one day she'd be able to think about her family happily, but for now the only thing I could do was take her in my arm and kiss the top of her head. "I wish you could come to Georgia with me." Miley sighed, tracing patterns on my chest just over my heart. "You make me feel better." I kissed her hair again and she snuggled further into me. "Vita said it's gonna be on an island."

"I'll come visit you every chance I get." I promised and I felt her smile into my chest.

"When I get back we can get married!" Miley said quietly and it brought a smile to my face, I'd finally be able to call her my wife.

"I like the sound of that." I murmured just before there was a knock on the door. "WHAT?" Brady took that as his cue to come in and he didn't seem terribly surprised to see Miley here - probably because she was here about every second day when she told Charlie she was at the studio, or because she'd spent the night here on more than one occasion in the last month.

"Something weird happened to Jayden and Leah." Brady told me, not even batting an eye at Miley half on top of me, though now she was sort of half sitting up as well, her hands on my chest to keep her up. "Leah came to see you to talk about changing her next patrol and then Jayden saw her and something weird just happened and they haven't stopped staring at each other." He explained and I was confused. Since when did Leah stare at Jayden? Last I knew she hated him and was avoiding him at all costs.

"Awwe..." Miley cooed and we both looked at her weirdly, but she just climbed off me and ran to the living room and I really didn't really have a choice to not follow like a love sick puppy. Sure enough when we got there Leah and Jayden were staring into each others eyes and it reminded me of one of the sappy romance movies Miley had made me watch before. "They imprinted!" Miley said as if it were obvious, pulling me and Brady back to my room.

"What?" We both asked at the same time and she rolled her eyes.

"Back at Christmas when she asked you what happened when you imprinted, I'm willing to bet my Daisy Rock Butterfly guitar that it was right after she saw Jayden and she imprinted on him, and now that he changed as well he imprinted on her." Miley explained, peeking back out my player cousin and love-hating Leah... Well, they'd certainly make an interesting couple.

"That's insane!" Brady denied, shaking his head at the thought. "Jayden doesn't fall in love, he falls in lust."

"Imprinting isn't something you can stop, it happens as soon as you see the other person." I replied, thinking about the first time I saw Miley, it was kind of bitter sweet because at the time she was sleeping and crying out for her father.

"Is that insane?" Miley was looking out into the living room again and Brady and I copied, seeing Jayden and Leah in the middle of a heated make-out session on the couch and Jayden already had his shirt off and his hands up Leah's.

"No, that's Jayden!" Brady answered, ducking back into my room with a disgusted look on his face and Miley and I followed, sitting on my bed... Or well, I sat on my bed and Miley sat on my lap.

"But, it's not Leah. Face it, they're imprints."

* * *

**Okay, as promised here is chapter three! What do you think? Don't be shy, I love reviews, in fact I love them so much I'm willing to hold the next chapter hostage until I get five more of them. I have no problems with holding thchapters, I already have up to chapter 7 written and ready, so my demands are simple; MORE REVIEWS!!! Please ;)**

**In other matters, please vote on Willa Holland, Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato, or Selena Gomez to be the upcoming female character AND PLEASE ADD THE SPEACIES!!!**

**I love you guys, keep on reviewing, please, and I'll keep on writing.**

**Also, no-one's even tried guessing the twister coming up. Now, I know it's not going to be for a long time; probably then end of this story or in part 3, but that doesn't mean you can't guess. If you don't guess than you have very little chance of getting to name Miley and Jacob's first born child. Speaking of which I'm thinking of giving them twins - again, not for a long time - what do you guys think of that?**

**COUNTDOWN: 18 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT  
In case you hadn't guessed I just figured out how to do the on my laptop!**

**xoxo  
Gossip Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Sorry for another month-long time jump, this takes us to Monday, May 10, 2010_

Miley was coming back today! Miley's coming back today! Miley's coming back today!

The reason she left in the first place was because Hannah had a concert over the weekend in Los Angeles and we had thought it might be a good idea for me to stay here so we could get used to being apart for this summer, and so we didn't get caught again by Vita who would her guardian for all intensive purposes when she wasn't in Forks or Tennessee or with someone from her family. I don't know how Miley was holding up because she'd barely had ten minutes alone the whole weekend to call me, but I'd been edgy and twitchy and snappy and miserable the whole time. It didn't help that Jayden and Leah were always around doing something together, or if it wasn't them it was Caley and Matt who were suddenly always around. A _tiny_bright spot was that my older sister Rachel - one out of fraternal twins who annoyed the Hell out of me when I was kid - came back from Atlanta where she was attending college for a visit. It was nice to see her again, even if I didn't act like it; ever since she and Rebecca moved out they barely came back anymore and I know it really got to Dad, and it probably would have helped to have one of them around back in October to help me out - not that I'd ever admit it.

Two downsides to Rachel coming back? One; Miley wasn't here so I couldn't really be happy that she was here, she couldn't meet the love of my life. Two; Shane Mauboy. Our house seemed to be wolf central or headquaters or something so when Brady, B1 and B2 came back to the house on Saturday - Seth and Shane were like the Bash Brothers from _Mighty Ducks_and Brady was the Little Bash Brother or something - Shane had seen Rachel and BAM! He imprinted. After that we had to sit Rachel down and explain that all the myths we were told as kids were actually true and that her little brother, cousins and over a dozen others could currently change into a bunch of over-grown wolves.

Rachel is now recovering in ward four... Also known as her old bedroom at our house as I waited in a constant frenzy for Miley to get back. Dad had said I wasn't allowed to go wait for her at Charlie's house because even though Charlie liked me, he didn't like that I had kept Miley out overnight doing 'God knows what' on several occasions, so it probably wasn't best to go to his house and take his niece away as soon as she got back. If I didn't see Miley soon I was gonna just about burst... And Rachel wouldn't get to meet her future sister-in-law before she had to go back to Atlanta, Georgia - I knew that was gonna be really hard on Shane.

It was then that I realized that unless Rachel came back here for the summer both she and Miley would be in the same state, so maybe I could get my sister to maybe look after my Angel a bit, just to make sure she was doing okay half way across the country. Without me. All alone. With only her publicist for company. But, then again, that probably wouldn't happen because Shane would probably convince her to come back here... Unless I could convince him to go to her, then they'd both be in Georgia and Miley wouldn't be so lonely with both them and Whisper. On the other hand I couldn't just send one of my pack half way around the country, a pack needs each other and it was bad enough that Miley and Whisper would be going - especially Miley since she was my Beta - I didn't need to be sending another one off as well.

"Don't think so hard, you might get an idea." A voice interrupted my thoughts and I realized I must have been out of it for a while because there was an Angel standing in my doorway.

"Miley!" I jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug "God, I missed you!" I muttered into her hair, inhaling as much of her strawberry conditioner, vanilla body wash and pure, intoxicating Miley scent as possible.

"I missed you too, Jacob!" Miley sighed into my shoulder before pulling back a little so we were just about noes-to-nose. "I love you!" And with that I was in Heaven when her lips were on mine

"Jeez... Everywhere I go it's a yuck-fest." Seth interrupted us and Miley broke away, blushing and hiding her face in my shoulder as I refused to let her go.

"No-one said you had to come _here_, I'm sure you could go to your _own_house." I glared and Miley pulled out of my shoulder, hitting my arm lightly in reprimand.

"Yeah, right." Seth scoffed, leaning against the door-frame as Brady came in from the kitchen with an apple. "So I can see Jayden putting the moves on my sister? No, thanks!"

"Hi, Brade!" Miley smiled and I whimpered when she left my arms to go give him a quick hug and ruffle his hair, she kind of babied him sometimes, but I guess it's okay since he kind of is the baby of the pack. And Miley was one of the few people who Brady let ruffle his hair like that, I think he had a bit of a crush on because he still turned pink when he saw her sometimes, but I knew Miley only thought of him as a little brother so it's all good.

"Hey, what about me?" Seth mock-pouted at being the only one not to get a hug.

"You called me and Jacob a yuck-fest, you don't get a hug." Miley replied, waltzing back to me and wrapping her arms around my middle.

"I'm sowwy!" Seth said childishly, holding his arms out and begging her with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Nope! I'm sorry; too little too late, you insulted my Prince Jacob." Miley shook her head, hiding her smile in my arm. I smirked and moved my arm so it was around her back and I leaned down a little, sweeping my other arm under her legs so I was holding her bridal style as she squealed in surprised and clutched me tightly. "Hey!" She hit my chest lightly and frowning cutely before settling into my arms with a small smile.

"Thought I'd start practicing." I shrugged and she blushed, wrapping her arms around my neck loosely and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Ugh... Come on, Brady, let's go somewhere less chick flicky." Seth made a face at us before leaving with Brady following silently.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked when I started carrying her out of my room.

"I want you to meet someone!" I replied simply, shrugging as we got to the kitchen. I sat her on the kitchen table and kissed her lips softly before pulling away. "Stay!" I commanded... Or actually requested, I could never command Miley to do anything.

"Woof woof!" Miley said dryly and I laughed, petting her on top of her head.

"Good girl!" I mocked and she growled playfully before barking and I kissed her again before leaving to find Rachel.

"Huwwy back, Jacooob." Miley half-yelled/half-whined when I was barely out of the kitchen and I smiled.

When I came back with Rachel and Shane, Miley was laying on her back on the kitchen table with her hair splayed out all around her, her cowgirl boot covered feet on a chair at the end and her hand had pushed her baby pink top up a little and was playing with something I couldn't see. I could have just stood out of sight and watched her for hours, but I wanted to be with her not stalk her, I had Rachel and Shane with me, and I didn't know how long we had until she had to go back to Charlie, so I cleared my throat and she quickly sat up, pulling her top back down to hide what she was playing with and blushing light pink.

"Hi!" She smiled, biting her bottom lip shyly and I grinned, leaving my sisters side in favor of my Miley. I went over and lifted her feet off the chair before sitting in it and putting her feet in my lap, massaging her legs softly.

"Miley-" I kissed her bare knee - she was wearing a skirt - and smiled against her sweet tasting skin. "-this is my sister, Rachel..." Her beautiful currently-brown eyes went wide and she blushed harder. "Rachel-" I addressed the 19-year-old who was watching us with interest."-this is my fiancé, Miley Stewart."

"Uh... Hi..." Miley smiled nervously, tugging at the bottom of her shirt and I wondered vaguely what she was hiding.

"Fiancé?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at us and Miley turned an even deeper shade of red, it was kind of adorable to see her so red when she hadn't even done anything. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen!" Miley answered automatically and I could feel how nervous she was so I pulled her down into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly. I felt something tiny and hard protruding from her stomach, but I brushed it off as I kissed her neck comfortingly.

"Gee, Jake, you're setting a _great_example for the kids of your little gang; getting married at seventeen to a sixteen-year-old." Rachel said sarcastically and I was about to reply when Miley's eyes narrowed and I knew it was a bad sign.

"What should age matter when you're in love?" Miley asked, no longer nervous, but more protective.

"If you're so in love why didn't you wait the two years to get engaged and married?" Rachel retorted and I winced as Miley went quiet, I kissed her neck again, but she didn't relax or respond like she usually did.

"Because I waited to tell my Mom that I loved her and that she was my idol and she died." I smell, hear and _feel_that Miley wanted to cry, but wasn't going to let herself show weakness in front of a stranger. "Because I waited to tell my Daddy that he was my hero and he was murdered." Miley was breathing deeply now, to control the tears in her eyes. "Because I waited to tell my brother that I was proud of him and that he was amazing and I loved him and he died." Rachel looked sorry and like she wanted to apologize, but Miley just kept going and unwrapped my arms from around her. "Because when I wait to tell or show people how much I love them they die." With that Miley got up and walked away and I heard the back door close behind her and I longed to go after her, but I knew she wanted to be alone right now.

"Way to go, Rach." I muttered, getting up and brushing past her on my way to my room. The window in my room was long since replaced and it had a view out the back of the house where I could see Miley sitting against the side of the house, breathing heavily and silent tears gliding down her face. I wanted to go out there and hold her and comfort her, but I could feel that she wanted to be alone, which meant I was going to stay exactly where I was until she decided otherwise.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"I'm sorry!" I had been staring blankly at the forest when I heard the voice and I refocused my eyes to find Rachel Black standing in front of me. I quickly reached up to wipe away my rapidly falling tears, but I knew there was no point, she'd already seen them. I pulled my knees up to my chest and turned my gaze towards the forest again, hoping she would go away. It's not that I had anything against her, and her questions were really quite reasonable and normal, but talking about my family always made me want to cry. That combined with questioning my relationship with Jacob and the fact that I had been away from my sunshine for the entire weekend had made me more than a little depressed and it all just came flooding out. "I was thirteen..." Rachel continued, sitting down beside me and I could feel her looking at me. "Me and Rebecca were thirteen and Jake was ten when our Mom died."

I knew it was rude and that she was trying to connect with me or bond with me or something and I knew I should really stay and listen because she's Jacob sister, but I still got up and walked away, into the forrest silently. I couldn't deal with another sad story right now, I just wanted to be along, Jacob knew that, that's why he was waiting in his room until I was ready. I heard Rachel get up and follow me so I quickened my pace until I thought I lost her and I followed the sound of trickling water to a nearby stream that Jacob and I played in as wolves sometimes.

I heard Rachel getting close again, but I didn't bother to move from where I was now sitting on a large moss-covered boulder right next to the stream, if I wanted I could lean down and I'd be able to touch the clear sparkling water. When Rachel found me she was slightly out of breath, but it didn't seem to faze her as she sat on another boulder next to mine. Rachel sighed and grabbed a handful of pebbles and started tossing them one by one into the water making soft plinking noises as they splashed.

"Our Mom was sick... She had a brain tumor..." The similarity didn't escape me as I listened, staring blankly into the water and spotting a small school of little fish swimming around and being scared off by the pebbles before reforming and scattering again. "She was sick and she was dieing, but she still took me, Becca and Jake out for some quilty time... We were in the car and we were getting ice cream on the way home when a drunk driver hit us..." Rachel trailed off and I understood, I went through almost the exact same thing. "I'm sorry... I didn't know you lost your family and I just wanted to tell you that I know what it's like to lose a parent." She went to get up, but I stopped her.

"I was ten!" I spoke quietly and Rachel paused. "Mom took me out for a movie and on the way home it was raining and her tumor made her vision blurry... The last words my Mom ever said was that she loved me and I didn't even get a chance to say it back before she died."

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? I know it's Paul who imprints on Rachel in the books, but I really couldn't care less and I wanted to cause a bit of controversy with her im[rinting on someone four years younger than her so she wouldn't it to happen. Right now I think she's in the denial stage of the imprinting - aka; where she denies Shane her love - but she'll come around eventually.**

**Do I really have to remind you to vote and guess after doing if for the past, like, ten chapters?**

**Also, I think you get the idea on how to get the next chapter by now, pwetty pwease wif a chewwy on top?**

**COUNTOWN: 17 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT IN CINEMAS HERE!!! Who's going to watch it the day it comes out?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Rachel and I were silent for a few minutes until I heard something coming in our direction and I tapped into my shape shifter senses and immediately went on high allert. No, no, no, no , no! I stood up suddenly and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her away from the stream.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked and I groaned, this would be so much easier if I knew if she knew about shape shifters.

"Do you know?" I asked, stopping by a tree and glancing around and straing to listen for any signs.

"What?" I think she was starting to get allarmed or something, but I didn't care, right now all I cared about was getting Jacob's sister away from the danger.

"Do. You. _Know_?" I repeated through clenched teeth before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Do you know about... Do you know about Jacob and Shane?"

"About them being wolves?" Rachel asked confused and I sighed in relief. "What's going on, Miley?"

"I need to phase." I muttered more to myself than to her, glancing around again and strainng my nose for the vampire.

"Phase-wha-you...?" She didn't get a chance to finish when I instructed her to stay exactly where she was and not to move as I hid behind another big tree. When I was undressed I phased into my Hawk form and picked my clothes up in my beak.

**Get on my back!** I ordered, walking awkwardly out from behind the tree that really didn't do anything to hide me since I was now as big as a car.

"What?" Rachel looked seriously freaked, but I didn't have time to calm her down.

**RACHEL!** I thought, trying to grab her attention - not all that hard since I was a giant bird speaking to her telepathically. **Rachel, listen to me, there's something really bad out there and I need to get you back to the house before it finds us.** I could smell the vampire getting closer and I searched for Jacob's thoughts, finding them automatically. It was easy considering I was fine-tuned to his thoughts. **Jacob!**

_Miley?_ His thoughts replied, sensing my panic.

**Jacob, there's a vampire in the forrest.** I thought frantically, looking around weirdly for a way for Rachel to get on my back. **I've got Rachel, but you need to get rid of it before she gets to Bella.**

_I'm on my way, Mi!_ Jacob replied and true to his word a few seconds later I felt him and Shane both phase in and a warning howl rip through the air so I turned back to Rachel.

**Rachel, you need to get on my back right now, I need to get you out of here.** I thought, guiltily adding a touch of compulsion to the thoughts and with her eyes slightly glazed over Rachel climbed on my back, gripping my feathers around my neck tightly. I took a few shaky steps, not used to having an added weight on my back in my bird form. When I took off I had to remind myself not to take any close calls as I flew up out of the dense greenery and into the grey sky.

I chose the air because it was the one place the vampire wouldn't be able to get me because last time I checked they couldn't fly, but they could run on land and I had more of a chance of hitting something and losing Rachel on the ground. Through the mind link I felt Seth and Brady phase in followed by Leah, Jayden, Embry, Caley and Quil. The wolves took chase on the vampire as I flew back to Jacobs house, circling closer to the ground and keeping an eye out in case there were more vampires and they got through the rest of the pack. When I got to the house Whisper was already there waiting on the ground as I circled down for a landing, hoping to God I didn't crash like I normally did.

**Brace for landing!** I know it was stupid, but just before I was about to touch down I closed my eyes and hoped that I at least wouldn't roll and tumble like I normally did. Lucky me, I skidded to a halt and only stopped when I found myself beak to wall with the side of the house. **Last stop, all passengers please depart.** Rachel slipped off my back and I stumbled back a couple of steps, shaking my head. **If there are any problems or anything, just tell Whisper, he can tell us.** I thought to Rachel, turning and starting towards the forrest again, phasing to wolf mid step before I even got there and hearing her gasp behind me.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Turns out the vampire was a female, but it wasn't the red-head who had stolen Miley's engagement ring and wanted Bella dead, it was a different one, a young looking blonde with deep dark red eyes. And she was stronger than the others, so I huessed she was only a new bloodsucker, but she had definately been around. I could smell human blood on her and she had been collecting keepsakes from her victimsl their heard in a messenger bag to be exact.

When I caught up to her I pinned her down and managed to hold her long enough for Shane to catch up and Matt - who was on patrol - to find where we were. I held the leech down with my whole body as Shane bit its head off... Literally. It only took a few seconds for us to rip the bloodsucker up into little pieces, especially without the head and by the time Miley got back to us we all had a piece in our mouths - we had even torn up the torso just in case.

**It's still thinking!** Miley thought, a confused look on her canine face as she stared at the head in Shane jaw.

_Crush it, Shane, then it'll stop!_ I thought and he dropped the blonde head on the ground, putting his two front paws on top of it and preparing to squash it.

**Wait!** Miley interrupted, walking over and leaning down so she could look in the murderous red eyes. **She was a test... Victoria sent her to see how good our reactions were... She was supposed to go straight to Charlie's house and get something to prove she'd been there then get back without being caught, but she caught my scent in here because it was the one the other vampire got...** My blood boiled and if I wasn't already in my wolf form I would have phased, but as it stood the only thing my anger managed to do was snap the leeches arm in half in my mouth. **She got past the Cullens, Jacob, she could have hurt or killed Bella.** Miley thought, panicked, and I growled, those bloodsuckers really needed to step their game up unless they Miley to have to attend another funeral of a family member. Which if she did I was going to kill one or more of them. **Victoria is making an army...** Miley furrowed her canine brow, I guess it was getting harder to read the dismembered leeches thoughts. No new news on the army front, we found that out at New Years. **There's almost fifty of them now... In Seattle... They're going to surprise attack after Bella's graduation, during the summer.** I felt relief flood through me, at least Miley wouldn't be here, I know she'd be safe in Georgia. I never thought I'd really be happy about her going half way across the country, but I just found the overwhelming upside. Safety.

_Miley?_ I asked hesitantly when she took a slow step backwards from the vampire head before pouncing forward and knocking Shanes paws out of the way, squashing it herself then taking off into the forrest. _Take the pieces back and burn them!_ I ordered everyone else, dropping my two pieces of arm and taking off after Miley. _Miles?_ I asked again, but I didn't get a response.  
When I found Miley she was in her human form on the ground where we had started chasing the bloodsucker and she was crying over something. I changed back to human and slowly walked over, wondering what she was crying over, if it was Bella I would have to kill a lot of people for not only murdering my friend, but for murdering Miley's cousin and Charlie's daughter. I slowly knelt down beside her and looked at the object of her tears.

"She took my guitar..." Miley sobbed, curling into me and I immediately wrapped my arms around her shaking frame. "She stole my guitar that you made me and she broke it." The neck of the guitar had been snapped in half, Miley's name was completely torn to pieces, the hearts were shredded and the rest of it resembled splinters... There was no way I could fix it for her, it was long gone. What is with the bloodsuckers coming here and destroying things that made my Miley happy? First the red one stole her engagement ring, the male one stol her clothes and ruined our New Years - other than when she agreed to marry me, that was the best moment of my life - and now the little blonde bitch had pulverised her guitar, her music, her passion.  
I won't make Miley scared of me! I won't make Miley scared of me! I won't make Miley scared of me! I won't make Miley scared of me! I had to keep repeating that to myself so I wouldn't phase and take down a couple of trees then go after the nearest group of zombies. Miley was my first priority and getting her to safety in case there were others hiding around. I carefully picked her up and started back towards the house, I could already smell the puke-worthy stench of burning corpse and the closer I got the stronger the smell got whilst Miley just cried in my arms. What a great first day back after going to L.A.

"It's okay, Miles, it's okay." I murmured, slowing down when the trees started thining and I could see my house. When I got there I saw her clothes on the ground by the back door and I knelt down, picking them up. I helped Miley get dressed when she took them out of my hands and within the minutes I had my arm wrapped around her waist as she walked around the house and went straight for Blue Jeans' stall. When we go there Rachel was in the stall talking to Blue Jeans and brushing him. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked quietly, usually when she was with Blue Jeans she liked to be alone, but she was holding my hand in a death grip right now.

"Please stay?" Miley begged and Rachel looked up at us before her eyes darted to one of the stall walls and then back to Miley.

"Is he yours?" Rachel asked, setting the brush down on a bench as Miley let go of me and went to pick up one of the sharp instruments.

"I've known him my whole life." Miley replied, walking over to the wall Rachel had looked at before and I noticed that there were words carved into the wood; _Mommy-Tuesday December 16 2003_, _Pappy-Friday June 9 2006_, _Uncle Michael-Thursday June 25 2009_, _Daddy-Saturday August 15 2009_, _Jackson-Friday August 28 2009_, _Jacob's Moms Engagement Ring-Monday February 15 2010_. I realized it was people and things that had been cruely stolen from her that meant a lot to her - even though I had no idea who 'Uncle Michael' was he must have meant a lot to her. And now she was carving more words under the others; _Guitar Jacob Made Me For Christmas-Monday May 10 2010!_ Miley dropped the piece of metal she used to write the words and sank down onto the floor of the stall, bringing her knees up to her chest. I hesitantly walked over to Miley and sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders comfortingly and she leaned into me.

"How 'bout I leave you two alone?" Rachel suggested, recieving no reply as she slipped out of the stall and hurried back to the house.

"Why do they always ruin everything when it's all finally perfect again?" Miley asked, sniffling a little and I shook my head, pulling her into my naked lap and letting he rest her head on my shect, listening to my heartbeat.

"Because they're bastards!" I stated matter-of-factly, stroking her hair softly. "Don't worry, Mi, I'll make you another guitar, I promise."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"But, I didn't want the one you made before to get broken." I argued, lifting my head of Jacob's chest. I didn't want him to have to spend days making me another guitar because some evil bloodsucker broke the already perfect one he made me for Christmas, I wanted my Christmas one back and in one piece.

"When do you have be home?" Jacob asked with a sigh and I felt hurt that he wanted me to go already after we'd been apart for the whole weekend, until his arms tightened around me and I realized he was asking because he _didn't_ want me to go.

"I am home." I answered, lifting my head off his chest to peck his lips lightly. "_You're_ my home."

"You're my home too, Miley!" Jacob whispered, wiping my already drying tears away.

"Charlie says I have to be back by eight." I muttered reluctantly, hating to put a clock yo our time together. Jacob nodded and picked me up, holding me to his chest protectively. "Blue Jeans!" I commanded and he obeyed, carrying me over to my horse. "I love you, BJ!" I murmured, kissing his nose and rubbing his head. Blue Jeans neighed in response and nuzzled me and subsequently Jacob. "I know we haven't gone riding lately, but I promise we will soon, just you and me, Blue Jeans." I kissed him again and snuggled back into Jacob, silently telling him he didn't have to stand around holding me in a horses stall all day.

"You like riding bareback?" Jacob asked with a small smile and I remembered when he was chasing me in Crowley Corners before I knew he was the wolf, I don't think I had used a saddle that whole month unless I was with Jacob and we were both riding horses - which happened a total of one time, I think - other than I always rode bareback.

"It's better than saddle 'cause you get to be closer to him and it's so free to ride at full pace through an empty meadow." I smiled happily as Jacob carried me into the house and through to his bedroom.

"I remember..." He set me down on his bed and grabbed a pair of _Scooby Doo_ boxers and pulled them on before laying next to me and kissing my cheek. "I remeber that when I found you in Tennessee you were riding Blue Jeans bareback and you looked so natural and at peace."

"And then you decided it would be a good idea to scare the crap out of me and then chase me to the point that I almost have a heart attack." I smirked and he blushed, looking away. "And then I found out the truth about who you are and then the next day we went to the waterfall and that was when I realized I was really starting to fall in love with you."

"You told me that if I hadn't been there then you would have stripped and gone skinny dipping... I didn't know you were the skinny dipping kind of girl." It was my turn to blush and Jacob's turn to smirk.

"It was really hot that day... You know, in Tennessee summer is actually hot and sunny, not just humid and wet like here." I defended and he laughed. "_And_ that was before I knew that you were supposed to be really hot." I continued and he raised an eyebrow at my choice of words and I blushed again.

"I think you're really hot too." Jacob said and I sat up, deciding to show him the present I got him in L.A.

* * *

**5 reviews for chapter 5?**

**I'm running out of things to say in these Authors Notes, but the chapter doesn't feel right without one, so I'm just gonna remind you to vote on the female you want in the story - Leighton Meester, Willa Hollan, Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez (and PICK A SPECIES) - and to try and guess the twist character coming up. No-one's guessed in a long time and I'm starting tp think everyone gave up. :(**

**COUNTDOWN:16 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT IN AUSTRALIA!!! Who's going to see it? Who's going to get the soundtrack? Who's sick of this countdown? (not me) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"I got you something in L.A." I said, smiling shyly as I sat up and moved so I was straddling Jacob.

"Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I could you sexy?" Jacob mused out loud when I sat back on him lightly so I could feel him slowly hardening under me, he was obviously enjoying this.

"Well..." I leaned down so my lips were right by his ear and let my breath ghost over him, biting my lip to keep from moaning when he twitched under me. "I'd strip naked and go down on you so many times until you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week." I teased, kissing his before sitting up straight.

"You, Miley Ray Stewart, are the most beauutiful, gorgeous, allueing, arousing, hot, sensual, _sexy_ woman I have ever had the fortune of laying my eyes on." Jacob said, biting back a moan when I started to lift my shirt up, getting as far as just before my belly button before letting it fall back down. "You're a sexy, evil _tease_." He grummbled and I laughed, sliding back a little so I wasn't on top of him any more.

"Well, if that's how you feel." I shrugged, moving to get off him with a sense of dejá vú, but he stopped me by tightening his grip on my waist. "I don't think you get your present."

"I'm sorry, I love you, Baby." Jacob pouted and I gave in, grasping the edge of my sirt again and moving forward, back onto his straining excitement.

"Good... Now close your eyes!" I commanded, biting my bottom lip and he whimpered at me. "If you don't close your eyes you don't get your present." His eyes were closed before I could even finish speaking and I giggled.

I slowly pulled my shirt up, tossing it to the side nervously. What if he didn't like it? What if he hated it? I took a deep breath and grabbed his hands, moving them to my stomach, just over my navel. As soon as Jacob felt it his eyes flew open and to my newly pierced belly button that had a dangling 'J' ring. The top part that you screw on had a tiny pink diamond on it, the bottom part had a similar diamond and all down the 'J' - for Jacob obviously - was little diamonds as well. Jacob's eyes grew wide as he stared at it and I tried to figure out if it was a good reaction or not, I held my hands out of the way the whole time and nervously started biting my nails. Without saying anything Jacob grabbed me and flipped us over so I was on my back and I let out a surprised squeel.

"Do you like it?" I asked, now looking up at him as he braced himself above me.

"Like it? No!" My heart sank and I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes anymore. "I love it!" He moved his head so he could face me and he kissed me deeply. It was long and passionate and stirred the heat in me that was only for Jacob. His lips left mine all too quickly and as I gasped for breath he trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest. "I love you!" He murmured against my skin, reaching between my breasts to unclasp my bra and peel it off me.

I blushed and looked away again under his intense, smoldering stare. After a few moments Jacob returned to some of his senses and pushed my bra completely off me and tossed it to the side with my shirt, leaning down again and tracing his tongue down across my chest and to my right breast, kissing, licking and nipping all over my sensitive area before moving onto the other one. "You're sexy!" He continued speaking and I my fuzzy brain barely registered that he was speaking as his lips continued torturing me.

"Jacoooob..." I moaned, my hands threading through his hair of their own accord whilst one of his glided down my body to my knee before starting back up, taking my skirt with it this time.

"Sensual!" Jacob mumbled, kissing down my stomach and to my piercing, gliding his teeth over the pierced area, his teeth following by scraping over the skin around it and making me shiver in delight. "Alluring!" His husky voice made more heat and moitsure pool between my legs in anticipation.

Jacob pushed my skirt down my legs, his lips following down my right until he got to my ankle and discarded my skirt, leaving me only in my underwear, and starting to kiss back up my left leg. "Beautiful!"

"Please?..." I begged when he moved back up to my lips and his teased my inner thighs. Jacob kissed me in response and I had no choice but to kiss back in my state of mind - which was really no mind at all.

"Please what?" Jacob just about growled, tugging my bottom lip between his teeth lightly and continuing to tease me.

"Touch... Touch me?..." I pleaded and Jacob smirked against my lips before trailing kissed down my body again. I whimpered and he smirked again. When he got to my panties he pulled the edge between his teeth and started to tug them down.

"JAKE... WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice interrupted and I whined low in my throat.

"Maybe if we don't answer he'll go away?" I suggested, I was so _not_ willing for this to end yet and Jacob seemed to agree because he grabbed my underwear in his teeth again and started to uncover my heated area.

"Jake, I know you're in there, we need you, man!" The voice - Quil, I recognized - called, knocking on the door. 'Well, I need him more' I felt like snapping, but barely kept myself from actually saying it.

"Deal with it!" Jacob growled at the door, dropping his head onto my stomach and sighing when the knocking persisted, sending a breath of hot air over me.

"Come on, Man, you know we wouldn't ask if it weren't important." Quil persisted and I felt like growling at the door as well.

"You should go!" I muttered and Jacob lifted his head up to look at me and I gotta tell you he looked entirely too sexy for it to be legal right then.

"No, I shouldn't, I can get rid of him." Jacob denied, shaking his head, but I pulled myself out from under him somehow without him having to move at all, and pulled my knees up to my chest, higging them.

"I need to be getting back to Charlie soon anyway." I sighed after glancing at my watch and seeing that my Uncle was expecting me back in ten minutes and it was at least a twenty minute drive. Jacob sat up and moved so he was sitting right in front of me.

"I love you, Miley!" He said, his burning brown eyes looking deep into mine and I lost myself in them.

"I love you too, Jacob!" I replied, leaning into his touch when he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear then stroked my cheek lightly. Jacob leaned in and kissed me and I could tell I wasn't the only one who longed to deepen it, but we both held back on our desires and reluctantly parted after only thirty short seconds. "Now go..." I forced myself to say when he still hadn't gotten up after another minute. Jacob sighed and stood up, heading for the door until my giggles stopped him and he turned back around, looking at me in a mixture of confusion, lust and love. "You may want to put some pants on first, Sweetie." I giggled and he blushed, looking down at his obvious manhood that was barely covered by his boxers.

"I love you." Jacob muttered, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead after he pulled a pair of cargo shorts on from the floor. He was out the door and had it closed before I could even say it back, let alone let my eyes flutter open to watch him leave. "WHAT?" I heard him yell at the guys in the living room when he got out there.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of VIew_

"WHAT?" I demanded when I got out to the living room, glaring at Quil and Embry who were waiting for me and had forced me away from finally pleasuring my Miley.

"The _Cullens_ are at the border!" Embry said, getting straight to the point and I furrowed my brow.

"Why?" I asked, if it was anything other life or death of an innocent human who's close to Miley than they will be more bloodsucker bits in the fire for taking me away from my Angel.

"They said they wanted to talk and they'd only leave when they talked to the Alpha." Embry shrugged and I growled just before Miley came into the room, blushing bright red.

"I love you!" She told me, standing on her tippy toes and kissing me lightly, her hand resting on my bare chest. "Be nice and don't kill them." She added against my lips before kissing me again.

"I love you too, Miles." I barely had time to whisper before she pulled away and started towards the door, Whisper following loyally behind, I'd forgotten he was here.

As soon as I heard her car pulling away and her music playing softly as she started back towards Charlie's house I turned back to Quil and Embry. Everything was quiet for about a second before I stormed out the back door without another word and started walking through the forrest, following my nose to where the Cullens stench was the strongest. When I got there Sam, Paul, Jared and Collin were all there, in a growling match with Leah, Caley, Matt and Jayden and I'm pretty sure the only reason they hadn't attacked was because of Leah or because they didn't want to fight girls. The Cullens weren't doing things by half either I noticed, all seven ice blocks were there, standing absolutely still like the corpses they are.

"Ah, Jacob, I'm so sorry to cut into you reunion with Miley." Doctor Fang said by way of greeting, you gotta admit, for an over grown mosquito he was polite. Blondie didn't look the least bit sorry at the thought of pissing me off.

"What do you want?" I asked with asigh, leaning back against a tree and keeping carefully on what was clearly our side of the border whilst they were in the grey area between where they could hunt their little animals and where I could rip them to pieces.

"We could smell the smoke, you're burning one of our kind?" McBloody asked and I rolled my eyes, of course they'd be worried about one of them, not the fact that it had been here in the first place.

"It was on our land and it was after two of our people." I chose to leave out the fact that one of them was Miley.

"We hold no malice for you and your pack destroying, we just wanted to know if it said anything before it's dismembering." I wondered if they knew it was working for the bitch that stole Miley's engagement ring.

"No, sorry, it didn't get the chance to speak." I said without an ounce sincerity. "But, whilst we're on the subject of the little leech, thanks for letting it get by you lot so I could rip it apart." I grinned and they didn't even looked shocked or anything. "You're just lucky Miley wasn't there at the same time or she wouldn't be the only one burning right now."

"She was at Charlie's house?" I guess that hit a weak spot with Mr. Teen USA 1880.

"Yeah, the bitch stole Miley's guitar for proof and then broke it when we got on her tail." I couldn't stop the growl from escaping at the memory Miley's broken form when she found her instrument crushed into little pieces. "I guess that's something you get from this whole thing, Goldilocks, the first one that came accidentally got Miley's scent instead of Bella's so they're on her trail and Bella's safe."

"So the newborn was working with someone else?" Doctor Bloodthirsty asked, jumping in again before Eddie-boy could say anything else.

"Yeah, that little red-headed bitch that's been tormenting Miley, she's starting an army or something." If possible they all stiffened more at those words. "The last one was to get Bella's scent - but he got Miley isntead - and this one was a test, which I'm guessing you failed with a capitol 'F' since she got through and would have made it away if she hadn't caught Miley's scent and gone after her herself."

"I thought she didn't say anything, Dogboy?" Blondie sneered and right now I wanted nothing more than to wipe that sneer of her face.

"She didn't, Miley was able to read it's thoughts from its dismembered head." After that little revelation the Munsters kept us there for another twenty minutes, making sure we told them absolutely everything that had happened right from the begining and by the time we got back to the house Dad had heated up some left-ove pasta - I don't even know how there was leftovers with three wolves in the house at any given time - and then I went back to my room that still smelled intoxicatingly like Miley.

I went over and switched my CD player on without even checking what was in it - I hadn't taken Miley's CD out since I got it so there was no point - and pressed play, letting her sweet voice wash over me as 'I Wanna Know You' spilled out of the speakers. I had only just gotten my boxer shorts and flopped down on my bed to stare at one of my millions pictures of Miley when her sweet music lulled me to sleep.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"**Mmm... Mileyyy..." I moaned a very manly moan as her hands moved slowly up and down my length, bringing me closer and closer to ecstacy for the third time in five minutes with every stroke, but not letting me go there yet. We were at the beach and ****somehow**** an innocent little heated make-out session when I was in a pair of very constricting boardshorts and she was in a very small, tight bikini had turned into more. I was now struggling to brace myself over her as her hands tortured and I tried to keep from ending again.**

"**Yeah, Baby?" Miley smiled innocently from under me, applying just a little more pressure to her task between us.**

"**Oh, God, you're amazing..." I groaned, dropping my head down between her breasts, but she pushed me off her and climbed on top of me, now stradling me. I now had a perfect view of her bare breasts - I had literally torn her top to shreds in my eagerness to get it off her earlier - and I pouted up at her.**

"**You can look, but no touchy." She smirked and I whined needingly, reaching up with pleading eyes, but she playfully smacked my hands away and I whimpered.**

**Before I could argue anymore she rocked her hips into mine and couldn't supress the moan at the sensations it caused. Miley leaned down and her lips attached to mine and her tongue forced it's way into my mouth. Oh, God, she knew that drove me crazy. Her hands roamed over my body and I couldn't keep mine from moving from where they were lazily resting on her waist to up her bare back, tangling in her hair, holding her to me, brushing over the sides of her breasts, cupping her backside, dipping between her legs... I wanted to feel every part of her, but I didn't have enough hands and I could settle on where I wanted to feel first. Miley pulled her lips from mine and moved them to my ear, her hot breath floating over me alluringly, beckoning me to her with every ghost of the hot air.**

"**Wake up!" She ordered** and I became confused.

"Huh?" I asked and she pulled back up and I let my eyes slowly open to find that we weren't at the beach, but in my room, my juice covered boarshorts was my juice covered bedspread, Miley was wearing half a bikini, but short jean short and a _very_ fitting pink t-shirt that said '_Naughty, Not Nice_' right over her assets, and the beach setting came from the fact the top half of my body and the bed all around me was wet. It was a dream.

"I made you breakfast, but if you don't get up than Brade and Jade will eat it all." Real Miley said as I slowly realized that it was all just a dream. Dear God, what did I do to deserve Miley? I mean, how many girl are there around who would wake up extra early just come to her fiancé's house just to make him and his family breakfast? Not too many, I'm guessing. "So you gotta get up."

"W-when did you get here, Baby?" I asked, slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes as I yawned, not entirely believing this wasn't a dream.

"About an hour ago?" Miley shrugged, leaning in and kissing my forehead lightly, she was still stradling me and I knew she could me my reaction to my dream and just her in general. "You're a really heavy sleeper, I tried shaking you, jumping on the bed, and dumping weater on-" Well that explains the wetness everywhere. "- and nothing worked, you only woke up when I kissed... Kinda like Sleeping Beauty... You can be my Sleepy Beauty, you're definately beautiful enough." I didn't care that she was starting to ramble, it was just too cute, especially this early in the morning when it was the first thing I saw and heard.

"You're amazing." I smiled sleepily, pulling her closer and kissing her lips lightly, smiling against her when she wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Miley smiled, slowly sliding off me, much to my disapointment. "But, you gotta get get up before Brady and Jayden eat all the food." When the thought of Miley's cooking got through to my sleep-fuzzied brain I perked up and got out of bed, my excitement becoming embarassingly evident to both of us. "Maybe you should shower first?" Miley suggested, looking away and blushing and I quickly tried to cover myself with my hands as I ran off to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

When I got out of the shower and back to my room Miley was gone so I quickly pulled on some boxers and clean shorts from my dresser before going out to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Dad was drinking his coffe and reading the paper, Miley and Rachel were talking and giggling on the opposite side of the table with a plate stacked with food waiting at the seat next to Miley which I immediately sat down to eat, kissing her on the cheek as I did so. Miley had also put Brady and Jayden to work cleaning the dirty dishes; Jayden washing and Brady drying..

"Awwe..." Miley cooed and I looked up, noticing for the first time that not only were she and Rachel talking - and getting along a lot better than yesterday - but they were also looking at photgraphs and I felt dred run through me. "That's so _cute_!" My eyes widened and my face paled when she showed everyone the picture she was looking at; I was going to kill Rachel for showing her my baby pictures. In this one I was about two and stark naked, standing in the bath smiling as I held my arms out for Wolfy - I had such a way with names (funnily enough I hadn't told Miley what I named him and she named him the same thing).

"Gee... Thanks, Rach." I grumbled, reaching for the picture, but Miley held it out of my reach, turning away and bringing it really close to her face, squinting at it.

"You were so _tiny_!" Miley said out loud and everyone laughed at me.

"Everyone thought he was a girl before he was born." Rachel laughed and I finally snatched the picture away and stuffed it in my pocket, vowing revenge on my sister for doing this to me.

"Should see him now... He's **huge**..." Miley mumbled to herself, though quietly enough since everyone - wolf and not - heard her and she turned bright red. At that Dad set his paper down and rolled himself out of the kitchen after thanking Miley for breakfast and Rachel screwed her face up in disgust.

"Eww... I do _not_ need to hear about my baby brothers sex life." She said, cupping her hands over her ears and Miley laughed.

"No sex!" Miley assured and Jayden laughed.

"Oh, that's right you're holding out for marriage, tough break, Dude!" Jayden smirked and Miley scowled, getting off her chair and coming to sit in my lap, linking her hands arounf my neck and glaring at Jayden.

"Not everyone jumps into bed ten minutes after imprinting, some of us have morals, you know." Miley muttered and I smiled slightly, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Your loss, Babe, you had your chance with the Jay Man, don't come cryin' to me when he's no good." Jayden taunted and Miley growled so I tightened my grip on her, hoping she wouldn't want to attack.

"I wonder what Leah would do if I showed her those pictures you have of me in your spank bank?" Miley wondered out loud and Jayden and I both furrowed our brows at her. He better not have pictures of her, I'd already killed one person for it, I wouldn't have to go after my own cousin as well.

"What pictures?" We asked in unison and she smirked.

"The ones I'm gonna take and show to her if you make fun of Jacob for not trying to force sex on me ever again, I can be _very_ persuasive when I want to be, you won't be doing anything with her for so long you'll be wondering if you can still do it when she finally lets you." Miley threatened and Jayden tried to stare her down, but that's like trying to win a staring competition with a photo; impossible. After Jayden conceded and went back to the dishes, grumbling to himself, Miley turned back to me and I don't know how, but she was holding that picture again. "Can I keep this? You're an adorable toddler."

"No!" I tried to grab it back, she was holding onto with a death grip. "I'm burning it and all the others like it."

"No!" Miley gasped, a look of horror coming over her face. "Please?" She used that damn puppy dog look that made me absolutely melt and my control was gone before she could even bat her long lashes at me.

"Just burry them in the yard or something so I don't have see them ever again." I muttered, that damn pout is going to kill me one of these days.

"I love you!" Miley smiled happily, clapping her hands and pecking my lips lightly and I groaned to myself for giving whilst she and Rachel went back to talking.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, EVERYTHING I had saved including the ext four chapter was just deleted from my memory stick for absolutely no reason.**

**Anywho 6 reviews and I will upload chapter 7!!!**

**COUNTDOWN: 14 DAYS TO THE LAST SONG!!!**

**COUNTDOWN 2: 250 DAYS TO MILEY CYRUS' 18TH BIRTHDAY**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... Friday June 4 2010_

No! No! No! No! _**NO**_!

I refuse to leave and no-one can make me. The day had finally come for me to leave Jacob for the better part of the next three months by being forced onto a plane and half way across the country to Tybee Island, Georgia. We hadn't even left the driveway at Uncle Charlie's house and I was already clutching onto Jacob for my life and crying into his shoulder, begging him to tell me not to go. He didn't tell me to stay, instead he just held me and murmured comforting words to me and then when I calmed down enough he put me in his car and got in the drivers seat as well.

I had begged and pleaded with Uncle Charlie to let Jacob take me to the airport so we could have more time together. Jacob somehow made a two hour drive stretch out into a measly three hours that was mostly silent. Luckily - or unluckily depending on who you asked (I would have been all too happy to miss my flight) - my flight wasn't until three thirty in the afternoon and we left Uncle Charlie's house at eight in the morning. I'm not sure how, but we managed to take three and a half hours to get all my stuff - and Whisper who none of us liked to see in that dog crate - checked in and now it was the final call for boarding.

"Don't let me go?" I begged Jacob, holding onto him as tight as I could, once again crying into him as he held me. "Please, Jacob? Don't let me go?"

"I love you, Miley!" Jacob said into my hair and I felt my heart break a little that he wasn't stopping me. Why wasn't he stopping me? Didn't he love me enough? "More than you could ever know, I love you, and I'm never going to stop."

"Then tell me to stay." I demanded, unable to stop a pout from falling onto my lips as I pulled back just enough to look at him. "If you love me then tell me not to go, Jacob."

"I'm telling you to go _because_ I love you." Jacob murmured and I frowned, I didn't like that reasoning.

"Then love me less and tell me to stay." I didn't care _why_, I just didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave him for the better part of three months; he could only come visit a maximum of three days a week because otherwise it was bad to be away from the pack and there was more chance of getting caught when we weren't suppposed to be seeing each other for three months so we could get married.

"You know I can't do that, Miles." Jacob shook his head softly and I whimpered, why did this have to be so hard? "You have to go, Baby, I love you!" He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

OH, HELL NO!!!

If I was going to have to suffer for three months without him half way across the country, then the last kiss I got from him would _**NOT**_ be just a _peck_ on the lips. I pulled him back to me before he could even move away from me and I kissed him forcefully, our tongues connecting deeply and making me a little light headed with the passion and love I felt radiating from him... Or maybe I was feeling it. I didn't know anymore. I didn't care either as I kissed him with everything I had in me. It was declaration that I loved him, a plea not to let me go, a demand to remember I'd always love him no matter what, a beg not to meet anyone better when we were apart, an order to be safe so when I came back I'd know he was okay, a hope to never forget me... A goodbye...

"I love you too, Jacob!" I breathed when we were reluctantly forced apart for air - who needs to breathe? It's just a stupid neccessity. I hugged him tightly before ventually untangling myself from him and pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek and slowly walking backwards, away from my Jacob, my Prince, my Love, my Soul Mate, my Heart. We stared at each other as I took small steps backwrds, looking into each others eyes until we couldn't anymore and he was swollowed up by the oblivious people hurrying around us. The people who were ignorant to the fact that my heart was just broken into so many tiny little pieces that it was practically dust in my chest.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The house Vita and I were going to be staying in on Tybee was a huge three story house with six bedrooms alone, not to mention the huge kitchen, four bathrooms, living room, reading room, dining room, sun room, TV room... And that was all before I found my bedroom and dumped my stuff on the floor and flopped down on the bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hovered over the thought of calling Jacob or not for about four and a half micro seconds before hitting my number one speed dial and the call button. I waited for him to answer, my heart racing in my chest, not liking being so far away from him and not being able to see him for seven whole days. I waited... And I waited... And I waited... And he didn't answer.

I felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest and stomped on when I didn't hear his sweet voice on the end and it went to the automated voicemail message. Why wasn't he answering? Was he mad at me for leaving? Did he hate me? Did I do something wrong? I suddenly felt like he had back in March when I had avoided him for that night and the following morning and I whimpered to myself as the tears started to form in my eyes for the millionth time today - nor probably the last either.

Vita had to leave immediately for a meeting or something so I was left to my own devices and I really didn't want to think about how Jacob wasn't accepting my calls. I got off the bed amd went to explore the house, coming across a piano in the living room. I sat at the piano and started to idly play a slow, sad melody that fit my mood until I got an idea and I quickly ran up to my room again, grabbing one of my many framed pictures of Jacob out of one of my suitecases and running back down to the piano.

"This is for you, my Prince!" I murmured, starting to play the opening bars of 'When I Look At You'. I was right when I wrote the song, it sounded a whole lot better on the piano than the guitar. "_Everybody needs inspiration..._" I sang softly, just because the music sounded better, didn't mean the lyrics would go well with the piano, so I tested them out a bit, and decided I really needed to rerecord this with the piano and send it to Jacob. "_Everybody needs a song..._" If that was true than Jacob had way more than he needed, I'd written about a bazillion songs for him in the mere eight and a half months I'd known him. "_A beautiful melody... When the nights are long..._" I sighed to myself and choked back the tears again, it felt like they were never going to stop. "_'Cause there is no guarantee... That this life is easy..._" It certainly didn't feel easy right now. Being away from Jacob - even though right now it was only a couple of hours - was Hell... Maybe when I'm done with this movie I'll quit being Hannah? I pondered that thought before going back to the song. "_Yeah, when my world is falling apart... And there's no light to break up the dark..._" There wasn't any light, Jacob is my light and without him I feel like I'm stuck in endless night, never seeing another sunrise or the light dance off his beautiful skin or a beautiful sunset that bathed him in all the colors you could ever imagine. "_That's when I, I... I look at you..._" I looked at the picture and silently begged for Jacob to call me, to take away the sadness I was feeling without his sunshine. "_When the waves  
__Are flooding the shore and I can't  
__Find my way home anymore  
__That's when I, I...  
__I look at you..._" I longed for the week to pass faster than it was, so I could look at my Prince again. "_When I look at you I see forgiveness  
__I see the truth  
__You love me for who I am  
__Like the stars hold the moon  
__Right there where they belong  
__And I know I'm not alone..._" That was wrong, I felt very alone right now. "_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
__When there's no light to break up the dark  
__That's when I, I...  
__I look at you_

_When The waves  
__Are flooding the shore and I can't  
__Find my way home anymore  
__That's when I, I...  
__I look at you..._" I'm not enitely sure how, but instead of progressing into the bridge my fingers somehow melded the melody into a completely different song. "_Everytime I close my eyes, I see your face  
__So I try to play  
__But all I do is lose my place..._" It needed work and it was only three lines and it was missing something crucial at the begining, but it had potential so I continued with it. The lyrics seemed to fit my situation, Fifteen seconds ago I was playing a completely different song, but I lost my place when I was thinking about him not answering my call and how much I missed him already. "_I do my best not to want you  
__But, I do all the time  
__I do all the time..._" I don't think there was even a minute that had gone by since I changed for the first time that I stopped thinking about him. When he said those things back in October I tried my best not to love him, not to want to see his handsome face or hear his velvet voice, but I couldn't stop myself, no matter how hard I tried. "_I just had to call you up and say hello..._" I tried to call him, just to hear his voice, but he wasn't there for whatever reason. I trailed off after that and let my fingers dance to a slow stop on the keyboard when I couldn't come up with anything more. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heart clapping and turned to see Vita at the mouth of the living room, an impressed look on her face.

"Very good, but I don't think it matches the begining." She praised and I closed the lid over the keyboard and got up, holding my picture of Jacob close to my chest.

"They were two different songs." I muttered, feeling selfconscious and a little exposed. I didn't like it when people were listening to me make my music without me knowing, it felt like they were invading my privacy, I'd only ever let my Mom, my Dad and Jacob listen to my music before I had finished it . "When did you get here?"

"When the stars were holding the moon." Vita replied and I paled, that was a lot that she'd heard.

"I have to go." I mumbled, looking down and not meeting her eyes and she sighed.

"Why don't you go brush up on your lines?" She suggested, her voice sounding a little defeated. "The first read-through is tomorrow." That would require me to have studied my lines before... The most I had done was flick through the script a few times; the idea of reading about kissing some guy that wasn't Jacob for three months kind of turned me off reading it.

"Right!" I nodded, heading upstairs and softly kissing Jacob's picture before digging through my suitecases for the script I had just carelessly tossed in during my packing. When I found it I went in search of a nice place to read, ending up on the back porch, sitting on a porch swing that overlooked the beach and gave me a beautiful view of the sunset... It would have been even better with Jacob here.

I sighed and looked down to my script, one of the reasons I hadn't properly looked through it yet was because on the first page were pictures of all the main cast and I didn't want to know who would be playing Hannah's love interest so I wouldn't tell Jacob, so he wouldn't run off and rip the poor boy to shreds. The first picture was mine; Hannah Montana playing Veronica Miller, the lead role, Greg Kinnier and Kelly Preston as my parents, Maxwell Perry Cotton - that cute little boy from _Brothers & Sisters_ - as my brother Matty Miller, NIck Lachey as the creepy bad guy, Carly Chaikin as the misunderstood bad girl who turns good and some foriegn actor named Ryan Atlas as the love interest - I think he was Australian or something _**(AN: AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE - 10 points to anyone who finishes that in a review)**_...

I felt dread, fear, shock and horror run through every inch of my body and all the blood drained out of me when I looked at his picture. It's not that he was ugly or anything, he was actually really good looking, the second most beautiful boy I had ever laid my eyes on be more specific. But, what made me so scared was the fact that my heart fluttered dangerously in my chest at the sight of him...

* * *

**Sorry it's so late... AGAIN! But, my USB deleted everything I had on it including chapters 6, 7, 8 and 9, so I've had to rewrite these last two as I go and I'm going to start on 8 in the morning - it's quarter to 1 here - and I'm not going to ask you guys to review a certain number of times or anything for this chapter because I've held you up and I just hope you're not too mad or anything.**

**COUNTDOWN: 12 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG!!! Yes, I know the last chapter said 14, but I posted that before it was midnight here so technically it was 14 days and now it's past midnight here making it the 20th and therefore 12 days - we get it on April 1st - and how many of you guys are Aussies and watched the interviews with Liam Hemsworth they had on Sunrise and the Moring Show yesterday and the 17th? Me, me, me, I did! :)**

**COUNTDOWN 2: 248 DAYS TO MILEY CYRUS' 18TH BIRTHDAY!!! Does it make me obsessed or stalkery to know that? on a related note it is 290 days until _my_ 18th birthday!**

**P.S: sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to leave it on that cliffhanger! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Friday June 4 2010_

No! No! No! No! _**NO**_!

I refuse to let her go and no-one can make me. The day had finally come fore my Miley to get on a plane and fly to Georgia where we would be apart for the better part of three months. We hadn't even left the driveway at Charlie's house and Miley was holding onto me for dear life, crying and begging me to tell her not to go. I knew I couldn't do that to her, no matter how hard the saying goodbye was, I knew she wanted to do the movie and I wouldn't be the one to hold her back.

I knew Miley had begged and pleaded with Cheif Swan to let me be the one to drive her to the airport in Seattle so we could have more time together. I drove as slow as I could without it actually being too slow and somehow stretched the two hour drive into three hours. Luckily - or unluckily depending on who you asked (I would have been all too happy to miss for Miley to miss her flight and have to stay here even a little longer) - her flight wasn't until three in the afternoon and we had left Charlie's house at eight in the morning, getting to the airport at eleven.. I'm not sure how, but we managed to take three and a half hours to get all of Miley's luggage - and Whisper who none of us liked to see in that dog crate - checked in and now it was the final call for boarding.

"Don't let me go?" Miley begged, holding onto me as tightly as she could and crying into my shoulder - if I was a normal person she probably would have crushed me to pieces. "Please, Jacob? Don't let me go?"

"I love you, Miley!" I said into her hair, breathing in her scent and trying to commit everything about her to memory. Not all that hard since I could never forget anything about her ever. How could you ever forget perfection? "More than you could ever know, I love you, and I'm never going to stop."

"Then tell me to stay." Miley demanded, pouting, and pulling away a little to look at me, the tear tracks on her face breaking my heart. How could I ever say no to her when she looked so heartbroken? "If you love me then tell me not to go, Jacob."

"I'm telling you to go _because_ I love you." I murmured, it probably didn't make sense to her, but it did to me. I loved her too much to hold her back from her dreams and I knew she'd always regret not going if she did stay... And I knew the bloodsucker army was going to attack this summer and I'd feel a lot better knowing the person they thought they were after was half way across the country and they'd have to go through me to get to her.

"Then love me less and tell me to stay." I longed to beg her to stay with me, we both knew that, but we also both knew I wouldn't and that in a few minutes we would be forced apart and she would get on the plane and we wouldn't be together for at the very least a week.

"You know I can't do that, Miles." I shook my head softly and Miley whimpered, holding me tighter. "You have to go, Baby, I love you." I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, if I did anything else I don't think I'd be able to let her go, I'd just kidnap her and run off until everyone stopped trying to tear us apart.

Miley seemed to have other ideas and pulled me back and held me to her before I could even take my lips off hers. Our lips parted at the same time and our tongues colided in a duel of passion. Her sweet tase and intoxicating scent was driving me insane and I didn't think I'd be able to let her go any more than I'd be able to live without my heart. Everything was said in that one kiss; I love you, don't forget me, please stay, I miss you already, please don't meet someone better, I'll never stop loving you, please don't stop loving me... Goodye...

"I love you too, Jacob!" Miley breathed when we were forced apart for air - who needs to breathe? It's just a stupid neccessity I could live without, I only needed Miley to live. She hugged me tightly one more time before disentangling herself from me and pressing a lingering kiss to me cheek and walking slowly backwards... Away from me. I watched with sad, depressed eyes as my Miley, my Angel, my love, my heart, my Soul Mate, my other half, my life walked away from me. We looked at each as she took baby steps backwards and I stood perfectly still - anything else and I run to her and take her away from here - staring into each others eyes until we couldn't anymore. I watched sadly as she slowly walked backwards into the crowds and I couldn't see her anymore, she was just swollowed up by the oblivious crowds hurrying ignorantly around us. Comepletely unaware that my heart had just walked away from me and that I wouldn't be able to see her for at least a week. Seven days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds. I would be counting down each and every one of them until I could see her again. But it got worse, I could only see her for a maximum of three days out of a week, any more it would be harmful to the pack and she wouldn't let me just leave them to their own devices no matter how much I tried to convince her they'd be fine without me.

"Don't go..." I whispered when it was already too late and she was gone, leaving only her sweet scent lingering behind, but that was gone all too soon as well, drowned by the sea of people around me.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

After Miley and I were curely forced apart to endure the worst summer of our lives - or at least mine, I'm pretty sure last summer already has dibs on hers, what with her father being murdered andher brother dieing - I barely made it back to Dads house and out of the car before phasing and sprinting off in the direction of our precious cave. When I got there it still smelt so strongly of Miley that I felt like crying - leave me alone, my imprint is half way across the country. I collapsed on the Hannah Montana blanket and changed back to my human form, pulling the bedspread around me, inhaling her perfect scent; vanilla, honey, peaches and that indescribable, induplicatable Miley smell that absolutely drove me crazy.

After a while the agonizing silence got to me, if Miley were it wouldn't be quiet, and if it was it would be comfortable. I phased back to wolf and grabbed the blanket in my teeth, running as fast as I could back to the house and barely phasing back to human in time to jump through my open window with stopping. I skidded to a halt and crashed-landed against my bed before getting up and switching my CD player on and letting my Angel's sweet voice wash over me as 'Finally Home' started playing... My home is half way across the country right now, planning to spend the next three months kissing some bastard who doesn't even know how lucky he is to have her even glance in his direction.

One second I'm listening to my beautiful Miley's voice sing her love for me, the next I'm waking up just in time to catch my Dad leaving my room after switching my CD off. I guess he was coming in to wake me up, but thought better of it or something, either way it nine in the morning and my heart was aching horrbly for my girl. What a great way to start the summer; depressed. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and turned the music back on, rubbing my eyes as I deftly felt around for something that didn't stink like a leech to put on. If Miley were here she'd practically force me to wear something. That thought was enough to get me to go over to my dresser and pull out a clean pair of boxers and shorts. After that I went to look longingly at one of my millions of pictures of Miley - it's a good to have a plan for the day - but got sidetracked when I spotted my cell phone on my bedside table next to a picture of Miley that had three missed calls from the Goddess herself. I felt panic shoot through at the thought that I missed not one, but three of her calls; what must she think? Did she think I was mad at her? Was she mad at me for not answering? Had something bad happened?

I immediately grabbed up my phone and hit my number one speed dial, waiting about a whole one and a half seconds before I heard her beautiful voice, thick with sleep and worry.

"Jacob?" She asked and I felt guilty for waking her up, I thought about hanging for about half a second before the need to speak to her, to hear her voice, became too strong.

"Hey, Mi's!" I said quietly and she stopped mid-yawn - how, I do not know.

"Jacob?" She question again, more awake and allert, sounding hopeful and I mentally kicked myself. "Is it really you?"

"It's me, Miles, I'm so sorry for not answering before, I didn't hear you call and I didn't know that you did until just now and I swear I won't ever miss one of your calls ever again because I love you and I'll take my phone with me everywhere from now on and I'll turn the volume up on it so I won't ever not hear it again and I'll answer on the first ring everytime and I love you, Miley, more than you could ever know and-" I didn't care that I had started rambling or that Miley might think I'm an idiot for it, I just needed to apologize.

"I love you too, Jacob!" Miley interrupted and I could hear her smiling on the other end and it made me smile. "More than you could ever know." She mirrored sincerely with a small sigh. "And you don't need to beat yourself up or anything, I was just feeling a little homesick is all, but I'm fine now."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Oh, crap!" I said that some more explicit cusses when I once again failed at only just charring the delicate wood I was working on. I was making Miley another guitar, but my hands didn't seem to agree with me as I tried to carefully write her name on the wood with fire without actually setting the whole thing alight; I'd done that to the last five pieces of wood, including the one I had just been working on. "Damn it!" I tossed the overly burnt wood into the wall of my shed, making a loud crashing sound as it collided then fell to the ground, still a little on fire, but I didn't care as I grabbed another piece of wood.

I had started out prepared this time and had a lot of spare wood already cut to size and with what I wanted charred traced in light pencil on it. Unfortunately it looked like I'd need every piece and more with the way my hands kept shaking and how twitchy and shakey I was without Miley. I grabbed another piece of wood and took a deep breath before picking up the gas torch and switching it on. Even though it was only a small one - practically the size of a pencil - I had still managed to screw it up five times. It wasn't this hard the first time around, it only took me three shots to get it perfect, so why was this time so hard?

I got the 'M' in Miley done without any problem, but that was the easy part, now I had to get through the cursive, delicate, elegeant 'iley', the 'Ray' and 'Stewart' - even though hopefully in three months it would be 'Black'... Unless she wanted to keep her maiden name, it was perfectly understandable if she did, we hadn't really talked about it before. I'd like her to take my name, but only if she wanted to, I didn't want her to do anything she didn't want or to feel forced or anything. Maybe she could hyphonate it to 'Stewart-Black' or something?... Anywho, after her name I had drawn two interconnected hearts like on the first guitar and added each of our first initials to the hearts. Of course, once I was done with the front I had decided to draw two intricate wolves laying together on the back... God knows how long that would take me to complete perfectly, so I'd at least have something to do for today at least and maybe tomorrow if I kept screwing up.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway to my shed, causing me to lose my focus and burn right down the whole base front.

"Damn it, Rachel, what the Hell?" I glared at her, crushing the wood in front of me to splinters. Rachel had gone back to Georgia the Wednesday after she arrive so she could take her finals and now the little genius had graduated early and come back to La Push for the summer, meaning Miley was all alone in Georgia unless I could convince her to go back, which most likely was not going to happen.

"You've been in here for hours and we kept hearing crashes and swearing and we were wondering what you're doing." Rachel explained, coming in without asking and sitting down opposite me. I didn't need to ask who the 'we' was; Shane was obviouly one of them - he was practically her shadow (lucky S.O.B got to be with his imprint)- Brady and Shane were most likely there as well unless they got sick of the lucky couple - even though Rachel absolutely downright refused to have any sort of romantic relationship with a 15-year-old - in which case it was probably Jayden and Leah or Caley and Matt.

"None of your business." I growled harshly, roughly brushing the splinters away. I grabbed another piece of wood and set it in front of me, ignoring Rachel as she stared at me and all the wood scraps around me.

"What are you making, Jake?" I unconsciously winced at the shortened version of my name, even though Rachel was only trying to be a good big sister. Lately every time I heard someone call me Jake I thought of Pretty Boy and how he was a freaking actor who was in love with my Miley and who could possibly, maybe, concievably be the one in Georgia with Miley for the next three months.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled, picking up my pencil-torch and turning it on again. I carefully traced the 'M' for the millionth time today, trying to keep exactly on the delicate pencil lines of Miley's name. When I was done with the first letter I pulled back and blew on the smoking letter lightly, revealing a perfect letter 'M'.

"You want some help?" Rachel offered, her voice quiet so she wouldn't startle me again.

"No thanks." I muttered, getting ready to start on the cursive part of the name, I'd have to do that all in one go if I didn't want it to look uneven which is where I'd screwed up three times before.

"Great!" I heard Rachel say sarcastically before getting up and leaving my shed. I sighed and tried to breathe evenly as I started on 'iley'. I managed to get through all of Miley's first name without screwing up again and started on the 'R' of Ray before I was interrupted again, but thankfully I'd already taken the flame away so it didn't ruin this attempt at making a guitar.

"Jake, there's someone here to see you." Brady yelled from outside and I growled.

"Tell them leave!" I said, I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to have the guitar ready for Friday when I'd get to see Miley again.

"I don't think you want me to leave, son." My head shot up when I heard Miley's Godmothers voice.

* * *

**I wanted to start the chapter the same as the last one to give you a look into Jacob's mind during the goodbye, I hope it was okay? What about the rest of the chapter? It took me three days to write so I hope it's good.**

**Only one person got the Aussie Aussie Aussie thing :(**

**Only ten more days to vote for who you want to be the next female character to join the story; Willa Holland, Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez. Or since I've apparently been living under a rock and only just found out two days ago that the incredibly HOT, SEXY, GORGEOUS Taylor Lautner has a little sister, you also now have the choice of Makena Lautner. PLEASE REMEMBER TO ADD THE SPEACIES OF THE CHARACTER!!!  
Also, no-one's been trying to guess the mystery character based around someone from Miley CYRUS' life, it's worth 50 points if you get it right and the first one to 100 gets to name Miley and Jacob's first born.**

**COUNTDOWN: 10 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG IS RELEASED IN AUSTRALIA!!!**

**COUNTDOWN 2: 246 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 18TH BIRTHDAY!!! Who thinks I'm a stalker for knowing that?**

**P.S: I know it's not really fair given that the last three chapters have been late, but I would like five reviews before I post the next chapter, it's not a requirement, just a request. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

After Jacob and I had hung up aftaer about forty-five minutes I jumped in the shower quickly and had rush to get Hannah ready for the reading today. When Vita and I got to where we were meeting - I wasn't really paying attention where we were going - I reluctantly got out fo the car and walked slowly into the building. I don't know why heart did that thing yesterday when I saw that picture of Ryan Atlas, but it had taken me three hours of panicking and hyperventilating and trying to call Jacob and him not answer twice for me to fall into a resltess sleep filled with Jacob and Ryan and nightmares about infedility. My spirits were immediately lifted when Jacob called me back and explained why he didn't answer and I felt a little better until we had to hang up and I was forced to remember what had happened when I saw Ryan's photo. As soon as Vita and I stepped inside a little ball of blonde energy ran up to me and hugged me around the middle.

"Hi! I'm Max!" The little boy smiled brightly when he stepped away, looking like he was about to start bouncing off the walls any second now.

"Hey, Handsome." I knelt down to his level and smiled swetly at him. "I'm Hannah!"

"I know!" Max grinned, his blue-ish/grey eyes bright with excitement. "This summer is gonna be _**AWESOME**_!" He anounced loudly before running off to introduce himself to someone who had just come in behind me. I noticed two things about the person; one, he smelled _awful_, like a vampire, but not quite. And two, he was the second most gorgeous boy I had ever laid my eyes on; Ryan Atlas had arrived...

I recognised him from the photo in my script and I felt absolutely sick to my stomach when I saw him and my heart not only **fluttered**, but I felt my entire being start to change to fit with him, kinda like what happened when I saw Jacob for the first time after I changed and I imprinted... Jacob! I love Jacob! I love Jacob! I love Jacob! I chanted in my head, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to get rid of the image of Ryan that had been permantly burned into my memory.

"Hannah?" I jumped about a foot in the air when Vita spoke and placed a hand on my arm. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing..." I stuttered, trying to block out the sound of Ryan talking to Max. He was nice to kids, I could hear him humoring Max in a conversationg about _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ even though he didn't really sound interested.

"Are you sure?" Vita pressed and I started panicking about what was happening to me, letting my defenses fall down at my feet. I could suddenly hear every little sound withing a four block radius, thoughts were buzzing like hornets in my head, stinging with each new one, smells were choking me as they mixed together to form some sort of poisonous smell that still didn't cover how Ryan's scent was definately not human or alive.

"I-I-I... I need some a-air..." I gasped, running as fast as I could as I left the room, brushing against something _warm_ on way out. I was gone so fast people didn't even notice, but someone did...

As soon as I was free I sprinted away from the room, the building, everything about that place, I ran to the most secluded place I could find and tried to get my defenses back up, not noticing the person who had been following me, despite my faster-than-light speed. Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! I love Jacob! I thought to myself, collapsing to the ground and trying to breathe evenly. The ground was actually sand... I was on a beach, I don't know _where_ the beach was, but it was a beach with millions of foul smells and loud birds and families and waves with thousands of thoughts coming at me from every direction. I don't know why, but everything coming at me nausiated me and I fell to my knees and threw up the couple of bites of toast I'd had for breakfast and in the back of my mind I registered someone pulling my hair back and rubbing my back, but I ignored it as another wave of nausia hit me and I threw up again.

When I was done I sat in the sand breathing heavily for a few minutes before I noticed that the hands holding my hair and rubbing my back were _warm_... And that God-awful vampire smell was surrounding me again, making me want to puke again. I looked up to see who/what it was...

Ryan Atlas was knieling beside me with a concerned look on his face and after the initial feeling of relief and comfort had left - which was just a split second after it came - I jumped away from him and stared at him with wide eyes, not sure weather to go on defensive or offensive and demand to know who/what he was.

"Are you okay, Hannah?" Ryan asked, his voice velvetty and soft, concern written all through it.

"What are you?" I blurted out instead of answering, unconsciously inching away from. "You're not human, I know that much, so what are you?" I asked again, moving away from his touch when he reached over to brush some hair away from my face.

"I think you have a fever, you should see a doctor and get some rest." Ryan advised, but I shook my head stobornly.

"No, _you_ are the one who's unusually warm and who stinks like a vampire, so I'm gonna ask one more time before some people who will permanantly take care of you; _**What. Are. You?**_" I threatened, my voice a lot steadier than I felt, he hadn't done anything that warented the vampire treatment, but my heart was beating a million miles a minute and my head was hazy, trying to figure out what was going on and why I felt pulled to him that same way I felt pulled to my Prince Jacob, the man I loved, the _only_ man that I loved.

"I am..." Ryan took a deep breath and sent a flood of cool, sweet smelling air in my direction. He didn't want to tell me, but he was currious about what I was as well to know about vampires and be able to smell them.

"Half vampire, half human?" I read from his mind, getting impatient with how long it was taking him to spit it out. "That's not possible, Dude, vampires are dead, they can't concieve, so what are you really?" I shot down and demanded all in one sentence.

"How did you know that?" Ryan asked, looking shocked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no... You tell me the truth about what you are first." I shook my head.

"That is what I am!" Ryan insisted, locking his stormy blue-ish/green eyes onto mine and I just couldn't look away. "My mother was human, but my father was vampire, men can sire children at any time of their life so being frozen in time would not hinder that ability, I can survive on either human food or vampire food-" I rolled my eyes and scoffed at that despite my confusion, 'vampire food' I'm not a moron, I know they drink blood. "-blood runs through my veins, just like yours, my heart beats in my chest, just like yours, but my skin is hard like a vampire, my scent is as you know, that of a vampire. Hannah, I am half vampire, half human." Ryan said softly and I was silent - not even breathing - as I thought that through, this couldn't be happening. I felt dizzy and my vission was spotty as I tried to come up with some sort of explanation for him and why my heart was acting crazy around him.

_**MACOB... MYAN?**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"She's coming to!" Someone called in the back of my consciousness as I woke up with a killer headache. It was a male voice and accomponied by the vampire stink that made me want to puke. It only took me a couple of seconds to remember what had happened; my wild heart, the stink, the beach, Ryan Atlas...

That instantly woke me up and I lept away from him, falling off the bed I was on and onto the floor with a thud that I just ignored and kept pushing myself away from Ryan. I felt warms around me and my mind went to Jacob of its own accord before the scent hit me full on and struggled to get away from Ryan, but he was on tightly to me. I opened my mouth to scream, but he seemed to know what I was going to do and covered my mouth with his hand. I didn't care how much my stupid heart did sommersaults and ached for his everything, right now I just wanted to get the Hell away from him and figure out what the Hell was wrong with me. I bit down on his hand as hard as I could and he quickly pulled it away, but not before I could taste his coppery blood, and his hold on me loosened enough for me to get free and run tp the other side of the room, pressing myself into the corner of the walls.

"Stay away from me!" I commanded, not sure if it was because of how he made me feel or because of what he claimed to be.

"You bit me?" Ryan just asked incrediously, looking at his hand as it slowly sealed itself back together.

"I'll do more than bite if you don't stay away from me!" I threatened, keeping my eyes studiously on his form as he neared me and I gulped.

"It hurt... It never hurts... How did you do it?" Ryan looked confused and I couldn't stop the betraying thought of 'adorable' flitting through my thoughts.

"D-don't come any closer!" I stuttered as he stepped ever closer, my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest - and that was saying something considering my heart was usually fast and Jacob was the only one who get it this fast before.

"You know what I am... But what are you to be that strong and smell so go?" Ryan questioned, stopping where he was and raising his hand in defence when I glared venomously at him. I love Jacob! I love Jacob! I love Jacob! I thought to myself when the word 'gorgeous' floated idly through my thoughts. I needed to get away from this guy, I needed to get away from him and figure out what is wrong with me before I had to spend three months around him... Kissing him...

"Mi-Hannah, what's going on here?" Vita asked, finally ccoming into the room so I wouldn't have to answer and I realized that the entire altercation had only taken place in a few short seconds. Ryan averted his intense gaze from me for about half a second to glance at Vita in confusion when she almost called me Miley.

"Nothing." I said quietly, eyeing Ryan as I slowly made my way back to my bed. "Just got startled, that's all." I muttered, keeping my guard up, especially until I could talk to someone who would know what the Hell is going on with me. "What's _he_ doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal, but I don't think I quite managed it from the looks I got.

"Well, after you ran off he went to find and found you passed out behind the building..." Vita explained and I barely managed to keep the surprised look off my face at the lie. "What do you remember?"

"Not much." I shrugged, figuring it was best to say as little as possible so as not to disturb the lie. I wish I didn't have to lie, but the **only** person I could be completely myself with - and I mean complete feathery wings and all - was half way across the country in Washington State. Jacob knew abslutely everything about me from both my forms to how which spots to caress to turn me on, I doubt there was anything about me that I knew that he didn't we were so close... But, now I was feeling all sorts of confused and I couldn't even tell him about it because I don't want to break his heart.

I didn't even have a best friend I could talk to about it because I usually just hung around with either the pack or Bella and the Cullens and I couldn't really talk to the Cullens without all sorts of trouble that I shuddered to even think about and if I told someone in the pack then it would no doubtedly get back to Jacob and break his heart, not something I was willing to risk. My Jacob would not be hurt at all because of this. I guess if I had to choose a second best person to talk it would be my Gammy, what with the fact that she knows more about this shape shifter stuff than anyone else I know, but Gammy isn't what I'd call 'technologically abled' and I couldn't just disappear for a few days to go see her without causing a stir and it again getting back to Jacob one way or another.

"Well, I should be going." Ryan anounced and I barely stopped myself from sighing in relief, him not being here would definately help me figure things out. I hoped so anyway. "I hope you're feeling better, Hannah, and I'll see you tomorrow." I don't know what it was, but something about his voice told me I'd be seeing him a lot sooner than tomorrow if he had anything to say about, but if _I_ had something to say about it I'd never see him ever again.

"Miley, tell me the truth, are you okay to do the read through tomorrow?" Vita asked, sounding concerned and I felt bad for lying to her, but telling her the truth wasn't exactly an option, or even a possibility.

"Yeah!" I nodded, trying to act normal, good practice for when shooting starts. "I think it was just the heat or I had my wig on too tight or something." I waved my hand as if it was nothing. "I'll be fine."

It took another ten minutes to convince Vita that I didn't have some sort of plague or something and that I'd be fine to do the read through tomorrow and then I was left alone with my buzzing, stinging hornet-thoughts. The two main ones that kept popping up were 'I love Jacob' and 'What is wrong me that I feel attracted to Ryan' - though it wasn't in a sexual way, I just felt pulled to him. Whatever was happening to me I needed to figure it out before Ryan came back, Jacob called, or I had to face Ryan in front of everyone at the reading. Whichever came first... I was hoping maybe a coma?

After a couple of minutes of uselessly trying to figure it out on my own I figured I'd at least try and call Gammy or someone who could connect me to Gammy, starting with Mam'aw. She wasn't at Mam'aws house, but I did get a promise that Mam'aw would visit me in Tybee Island and a phone number of someone who lived close to Gammy. When I called the number no-one answered for the first few rings and I worried that no-one was home and I wouldn't be able to talk to Gammy today. When they finally did answer I was surprised to find that it was Gammy who answered herself.

"Gammy?" I asked, just to make sure, Mam'aw did say it was a neighbour right? That Gammy didn't have a phone of her own?

"Now that could only be one of my great granddaughter, Miley or Luanne?" Gammy said and I was surprised she recognised my voice and I didn't even care that she thought I could have been Luanne.

"It's Miley, Gammy." I replied and she chuckled.

"Oh, I'm guessing you wanted to talk about your shifting, am I right dear?" Gammy asked, never one to beat around the bush and I let out a breath of relief that I wouldn't have to be the one to bring it up.

"Uh, yeah..." I said nervously, how exactly am I supposed to ask if it's possible to imprint on more than one person? Or how to get rid of an imprint if you can?

"Did you change again, dear, is that it?" Gammy pressed and I momentarilly forgot about my predicament, was I supposed to have another form?

"N-no!" I shook my head even though she couldn't see and she sighed.

"Well, then what is it, Miley, did you find your second imprint?"

* * *

**Review? 5 times, please?**

**Uh... Vote for Willa Holland, Leighton Meester, Makena Lautner, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez AND CHOOSE WHICH SPEACIES YOU WANT!!!**

**I think I'm just gonna give up on someone guessing the mystery character 'cause no-ones guessing anymore. :(**

**COUNTDOWN: 9 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG**

**COUNTDOWN 245 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 18TH BIRTHDAY!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"I don't think you want me to leave, Son!" Miley's Aunt Dolly said in her country twang and I looked at her in confusion as she shooed Brady away and came into the garage, looking curriously at all the wood pieces. "What're you doin' in here, Boy?"

"Making Miley a guitar!" I answered and Dolly raised an eyebrow at me so I showed her the piece I was working on before she came. "It's more detailed than the one I made her for Christmas, but I'd do anything for her." She seemed impressed and I hoped it had gained me some browny points with her, it was common knowledge that none of Miley's family other than Bella and sometime Charlie liked me ever since they realized we were getting serious. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Miley's in Georgia."

"I know where Miley is, I'm here to talk to you, Jacob Black." I wasn't sure weather to be nervous or not, in the end I decided that if Dolly Parton came all the way to Forks from Tennessee to talk to me than I probably should be more than nervous.

"O-okay?" I set my tools aside and gave the blonde my full attention.

"What are your intentions with her?" Dolly asked, a no-nonsense look on her face. I decided this could be either a really good thing or a really bad thing; good, I'd convinve I really was in love with Miley and that for some reason Miley really loved me and what we have isn't just puppy love or a rebound relationship. Or bad, I'd make a complete idiot out of myself and she'd never sign the consent paper for us to get married and she'd refuse to give us her blessing in the future - which would completely break Miley and we wouldn't get married until she did consent.

"I love her." I said quietly, looking her dead in the eye. "I love Miley more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before and I'll never stop loving her for as long as I live."

"Why?" Dolly asked and I became confused.

"Huh?"

"Why do you love her?" She prompted, sounding kinda impatient.

"I can't explain it, I just do." I shrugged and I could tell she wasn't impressed with that answer. "Love isn't something you can control, it just happens and I wouldn't trade what I feel for Miley for anything."

"How can you know what you feel when you've only known her eight months?" Dolly questioned and I suddenly understood that she was here to interrogate me to make sure I was good enough for her Goddaughter.

"Love can happen in a split second... The first time I saw Miley was the first day she got to Forks and she was asleep at the time and having a nightmare about her father." I paused, I don't know why but it seemed like this was something personal, even though Charlie and Bella had been there as well. "I knew right then that I wanted to protect her from anything bad ever happening to her again, I felt like this girl who I didn't even know and who was calling out for Mister Stewart was the whole reason I was born, the reason for my existance..." I let out a breath and looked up at Dolly - I had been staring off into the distance at a picture of Mileyduring my speach. "I know that seems like a lot for one person to feel in one second, but I did, and I do, and if what I feel for Miley isn't pure love than I don't think I could survive falling in love." Okay, I knew I was head over heals for Miley and that I had imprinted on her, but she didn't, and I couldn't exactly tell her without revealing the whole shape shifter thing which would probably make her run screaming to the hills and never let Miley near me ever again.

"If you love her so much, why not wait until you're both of legal age to get married?" Dolly asked, I guess she accepted that I love Miley. "If this is your way of trying to get in my Godbabies pants than I'm not consenting."

"Marriage is... Marrying Miley would mean that I'd never have to be apart from her or worry that she might not love me like I love her or that I would finally have on the records, legally, how much I love her for the whole world to see for the rest of our lives." Okay, now I just sounded like some stupid sappy romance novel.

"And the sex?" Dolly pressed and I frowned.

"We don't have to have sex, I'll only do it if Miley as absolutely certain she wants to." Actually, I think Miley was more the sex of it - I mean, I wasn't going to complain about her and me doing anything sexual, but my main reason for wanting to marry her was because I love her.

"I don't know what you're playin'at, boy-" I'm guessing I said something wrong from the angry look that crossed her face. "-but I will not let you marry my Goddaughter to get in her pants-"

"I'm not marrying her for sex!" I interrupted, confused, hadn't I just said that. The blonde country star scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I love Miley!"

"You're a teenage boy, all you think about is sex, and I'm not going to let you just use her when she's been through so much in the last year." So that's what this is about? Stupid sexist prejudice.

"I know what she's been through." I said quietly, quite rudely turning away and picking up my flame torch again. I carefully traced the letters 'ay' in cursive to finish of Ray.

"You don't know anythin' about her." Dolly accused and that snapped me, I squeezed the pencil-torch so hard it broke in my hand and I had to move quickly to make sure it didn't ruin the piece of wood.

"I know that her favourite place in the whole world is the farmland in Tennessee, that when she was ten she had to watch her mother died right in front of her, that when she was eleven she was forced to kill her Uncle who was trying to mollest her, when she was twelve her grandfather died and she started thinking about killing herself." I was glaring at the Queen of Country with poisonous eyes and she was speachless. "I know that nine and a half months ago she was forced to watch her father be murdered in cold blood because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and that two weeks later her brother died slowly and painfully from the swine flu."

"Who do you think you are?" Dolly demanded, her eyes blazing in a mixture of anger and grief.

"I'm the guy that's in love with your Goddaughter and who will protect her from anything and everything that tries to hurt her." I said fiercly, flinging away the crushed torch. "If you think coming here was going to get you anything other my declaration of undying love for her then I'm not sorry to disapoint." She looked shocked, but I'm not sure if it was because I crushed the torch, the way I was talking to her or how much I knew about Miley's life.

_**MACOB**_

_Brady B. Couco's Point Of View_

Miley hadn't been gone 24 hours yet and things were already different. Different in a bad way, not a good way. Jake had just about locked himself in his shed and refused to come out for anything, Caley was trying to take her place in the pack by trying to be everyones friend/big sister/mother, Seth was trying and failing miserably over and over again to recreate her choc chip cookies, and I could smell Sam lurking aroun in the forest nearby - why, I don't know.

"I got it!" Seth anounced excitedly, holding a tray of still hot cookies in his bare hand and running over to me like a kid on Christmas. "I challenge you to say those are not the same cookies Miley makes us." I don't _why_ he'd been obsessing over it all morning, but I wasn't going to complain about getting all the duds.

I picked up one of the cookies and took a slow bite, comparing every taste and flavour to the ones Miley had made us on several occasions. Chocolate chips, white chocolate, dark chocolate, nutmeg, orange zest, hazelnut, and... Something unfamiliar to the cookie taste. Seth was watching me carefully as I tasted it, waiting for me to say it was the same.

"Sorry, Dude, that's not it." I shook my head and he frowned, grabbing the cookie back and biting a chunk out of it.

"What are you talking about? It's exactly the same."

"No it's not." I denied and he growled, stalking off with the tray outside, towards Jakes shed. I followed curriously, wondering what he was going to do. Seth barged into the shed and stalked right up to Jacob, shoving the biscuits in his face and ordering him to eat one, completely ignoring the fact that Dolly Parton was right next to him staring at him like a lunatic.

"Those are the same cookies Miley makes, are they not?" Seth demanded, I guess if anyone would know it would be Jake; I don't know how many times Miley has made stuff randomly for him that none of the rest of us got. Jake hesitantly picked up one of the cookies, keeping a close, wrried eye on Seth as he took a bite, chewed for a second then spit it out almost immediately. "Hey!" Seth protested, looking like Jake might as well have killed his puppy.

"Miley's allergic to cinnamon, she'd never put it in anything because it would kill her." Jacob growled and _Dolly Parton_ - I still couldn't believe she was here just to visit Jake - looked surprised. Cinnamon. That's what it was that I didn't recognise.

"You know her allergies?" The Queen of Country asked in surprise. Why wouldn't Jake know that? They were practically married and living together.

"And I also know that she has a heart condition that makes her heart beat faster than normal and hypoglycemia." Jake snapped, pushing Seth and his cookies away and getting up, grabbing his keys off a table nearby. "If you came here just to accuse me of sleeping with her and to say that you won't consent then you should just leave because if you're as stubborn as Miley than it won't matter what I say and I have better things I could be doing than sitting here trying to convince you." He told - once again - **Dolly Parton** on his way outside and I heard him mutter; "Like finding the bitch that stole her ring."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I know I shouldn't have stormed off on Miley's Godmother like that, but she just kept questioning my love for her and I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore so I just... Left. Just because I'm a guy everyone always thinks I'm only with Miley for sex, they never believe I actually love her unless they're a wolf and they know about imprinting - and they still even think I'm sleeping with her. Why can't people just accept that we're not having sex and that I'm in love with Miley?

As soon as I was sure I was out of sight I tore my clothes off and ran off into the woods, towards the cave. The only place in the world where it was just me and Miley... Only now it was just me, no Miley for three months. When I got to the cave I curled up on the groun in the back, wishing not for the first - nor the last - time that I could just hold my Miley and everything would be perfect again.

_**Daddy?**_ Of course Whisper was in the mind link, he couldn't ever leave. _**Why are you sad, Daddy?**_

_I miss your Mommy._ I replied, dropping my head onto my paws and staring longingly at the spot that Miley and I would usually sit and talk at during lunch breaks from school.

_**Mommy's sad without you too.**_ Whisper thought and I could almost see him curled up on Miley's pillow. _**How come you're not here?**_ Poor puppy didn't understand the whole be apart for three months so we could be together forever thing... Then again neither did Miley and I, but I wasn't going to hold her back from once-in-a-lifetime opportunities.

_It's complicated, Whisper._ I sighed in my head, wishing Miley would phase in so I could hear her beautiful voice again - even if it was in my head.

_**Mommy's not here... She went with the talking lady and she didn't come back yet.**_ Whisoer answered even though I hadn't consciously thought; the joys of a joint pack mind. _**She was acting funny last night, Daddy, she kept crying.**_ Whisper though unhappily and my heart broke just a little more. _**I don't like it when Mommy cries... When are you gonna make Mommy happy again, Daddy?**_

_I'm gonna come visit on Friday._ That so wasn't soo enough for me, but we needed to get used to being apart so I couldn't go running half way across the country every time I got ticked off.

_**But, that's heaps of days away... I want you to come sooner!**_ Whisper whined and I couldn't help but notice how he sounded like a little kid, it was nice to know that even in our crazy, insane world the little puppy could still be a puppy. _**Please, Daddy? I don't like when Mommy cries.**_

_I don't like it either, Buddy, but it's going to be alright, I'm going to be in Georgia in a few days._ I could hear Whisper whine in my head and I could picture him hiding his eyes under his paws in his sadness.

_**I smell Mommy!**_ Whisper suddenly anounced and we both perked up and I could see everything he could see through the whole joint mind thing as some pretty boy came into the bedroom carrying an unconscious Miley. So many things were wrong with that scene that it wasn't funny; one, who was this perve feeling up my fiancé? Two, what was with the freaking leech stench? Three, why the Hell is Miley unconscious? What did he do to her? Four, why did the bloodsucker have a _heartbeat_?

Whisper growled lowly at the pretty boy once he set Miley down on the bed and he didn't even spare the puppy a half a glance before completely ignoring him and focussing an unwavering stare on Miley as she slept. Whisper started barking loudly and eventually Vita came in to check on Miley - and make sure her wig was still on without letting pretty boy know what she was doing - and drag Whisper outside so I couldn't see what that creep might be doing to my Angel.

I stayed phased in in case Vita let Whisper back inside the house and he was able to get back to Miley's room, or just to listen to what was going on up there. Whisper started chatting on about how Miley had taken him for a walk along the beach that morning and how it was fun to chase the waves. He may be a one-of-a-kind puppy, but he was certainly talkative... Or is that 'thinkative'? After about half an hour Miley started stiring and mumbling incoherent things as she woke up.

"She's coming to!" Who I could only guess to the living vampire yelled out to Vita and I would have payed more attention but my eyes and ears of the operation became just a little too distracted by a butterfly fluttering past ands tarted chasing it as I strained to listen to Miley's sweet voice.

"I'll... Bite... Me..." Was all I could manage to hear over Whispers barks at the butterfly.

_Whisper, quiet!_ I commanded - though I didn't use my Alpha status, I would never do that to one of my pack - and he lost his concentration on the butterfly at the very end of the interaction going on inside the house.

"Miley, tell me the truth, are you okay to do the read through tomorrow?" We heard Vita ask, I thought the read through was today? Or did Miley being unconscious have something to do with that?

"Yeah!" Miley's voice floated down to me and I almost sighed in bliss at the sound. "I think it was just the heat or I had my wig on too tight or something." I could hear the slight waver in her voice that told me it was a lie, but I couldn't exactly just up there and ask her once her publicist was out of the room. "I'll be fine!" I so wanted to just run up there and hold her and make sure she was going to be more than fine, but it would take a couple of hours at least to get to Georgia, and then I'd have to find where she was staying, and there was just no way I'd be able to get to her in time. It took another ten minutes of listening to Miley convince Vita that she was fine for me to be content enough from hearing her voice to thank Whisper for being a good, patient little puppy for me and phase out... I wonder what happened after that?...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update this, we didn't have the internet for a couple of days and I was too busy to come to the library yesterday so I had to come today and I really hope you guys aren't mad or anything?**

**I hope to get the nxt chapter up sooner.**

**COUNTDOWN: 6 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"WHAT?" I shouted about an entire minute after Gammy had dropped the 'you have two imprints' bomb, finally coming out of my shocked silence. "Gammy who says I double imprinted say _what_?" My voice was unusually high at the end and I felt dizzy again.

"Oh, Miley, don't lose your head, it happens to every shape shifter with more than one form."Gammy said, her voice calming, but it didn't do anything for me. She said as if it were obvious, as if it were something I would already know. **How** would I know that? I only knew what the Quileutes knew, and the Quileute history only showed the _men_ changing - Leah and Caley were the first females of their tribe - nad that they only changed to wolves; no second animal forms, no second imprints.

"Well, gee, you couldn't have mentioned this at Christmas?" I asked a little snappily and she sighed.

"You seemed awfully attached to that Jacob boy and there was really no certainty that you would imprint again." Gammy explained and I had to admit cccthat I was glad she didn't tell me that I might imprint again because that would have worried both me and Jacob that I might fall in love with some other boy.

"Oh, God!" I groaned, my eyes landing on a picture of Jacob and me on my side table. "How am I supposed to tell Jacob?"

"He will understand, Miley, he's your imprint too."

"Understand?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see. "I don't even understand it, how is he supposed to?"

"Because he's your imprint." Gammy replied simply and I felt like growling.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed loudly. "**Jacob** is my imprint, I love Jacob, not Ryan, I don't _want_ to be imprinted on Ryan, I just want to stop it and never think about it again."

"There is no way to un-imprint, Miley, once it's done, you're connected to him forever." Gammy said and I did growl this time. I don't want to be in love with Jacob _and_ Ryan, I only want to love Jacob, he's the one who's been there for me and has loved me unconditionally for eight and a half months. Jacob is my Soul Mate, not Ryan... So, why did I imprint on Ryan and why couldn't I stop thinking about him.

"What if I refuse to love Ryan?" I asked, desperate for a way out of this. "Or if I stop phasing into my hawk form, then I'd have to un-imprint because I wouldn't be a hawk any more."

"Miley, there is no way out of it, you and this Ryan boy are mates-"

"No!" I denied, I couldn't do this to Jacob, we're getting married in three months, I couldn't just imprint on some vampire half-breed, it'd kill him, and me. "No! I will not love him, I will not cheat on Jacob for some bloodsucking half-bree mutant, I love Jacob with _all_ my heart and I will **always** love him."

"You can't control your imprinting, Miley, it's a shape shifters way of finding a viable mate to reproduce the line, the only way I could imagine you would not be connected to this Ryan boy would be if you already had two children." Gammy mused out loud and I furrowed my brow as I listened. "The imprinting is just a way to carry on each shape shifting line, you would take an imprint for each of your forms so you could reproduce children for each of the lines."

"So if Jacob fathers two of my children I'll un-imprint on Ryan?' I asked hopefully/nervously.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I can think it would be the only way if you're serious about getting out... Of course, Miley, I have never known it to happen." Gammy warned and I bit my bottom lip.

"But, it's the only way?" I questioned.

"It's the only way I can think of that would work, but there is no way to know for sure, as far as I know imprinting is permanant." Yeah, as far as she knows girls can't be shifters either, or have more than one form if they are. I guess I'm going to have to prove her wrong again, only this time I actually wanted to. I'm in love with Jacob, I can't be in love with two boys at the same time, that's just not how love works; girl meets boy, girl fall in love with boy, girl does not meet another boy and fall in love with him too.

"Thanks, Gammy." I sighed before hanging up; girl was very confused and desperate right now. "Ohio or no Ohio?" I asked myself softly, that was the only state I knew of that wouldn't ask for parental consent at 16 to get married, and desperate or not, I would not have premarital sex. My stubborness with that had less to do with God and more to do with that's what my parents would have wanted. But, I wanted my Aunt Dolly and grandmothers and Aunt Reba and Uncle Kenny and at least _part_ of my family to be at my wedding, not just run off to Ohio without telling anyone. Besides, we'd need Jacob's father to consent for him because the age limit is 18 for males.

Oddly enough I always imagined me and Jacob making love for the first time under our own circumstances, not so I could hopefully get pregnant and un-imprint on my second imprint. And there's actually no saying that even if we do run off to Ohio that we'd have sex right away, or that I'd get pregnant, or that it'd be with twins or more if I did. And then there's the _minor_ - sarcasm - detail that I don't want to be a mother at 16, I was hoping to wait at least five or ten years to start having kids. I just wanted to find a way out of the Ryan mess without hurting Jacob, was that really too much to ask? Was it really so much to only want to be in love with one boy? Throw the supposedly half-vampire/half-human thing into the mix and it made me dizzy and blurry to think about.

"Hannah?" The voice snapped me out of my distressed thoughts and I spun around to find none other than Ryan Atlas standing by my open window... I'd have to shut that to keep the unwanted guests out.

"What are you doing here?' I demanded, cursing the way my heart fluttered every time I saw him. Why can't my stupid heart only flutter for Jacob?

"I came to talk to you." Ryan answered, keeping a careful eye on me as if I was about to bite him again... Not a bad idea, maybe it would get rid ofhim till I fixed this mess.

"So you couldn't use the door, like a normal person?" I asked, staying as far away from him as possible.

"I'm not a normal person." Ryan shrugged and I had to admit that that was true. "And I wanted to talk to you without an audience."

"Why?"

"I want to know what you are?" Ryan questioned, taking a slow step closer to me and I unconsciously took a step back. "When you bit me, it actually hurt, I _bled_, that's never happened before. I need to know what you are and why I am so captivated with you."

"You're captivated with me?" I asked before I could stop myself and he sighed, running a hand through his dirty brown-ish/blonde hair and hte troubled look on his face made me a little weak in the knees so I had to sit down on my bed.

"I don't know what it is, but I just can't get you off of my mind, I know we haven't officially met and we've only really known each other a few hours, but I feel different when I'm around you." His voice was silky soft and he stepped closer to me again. "Whatever you are, you're completely captivating me, Hannah Montana."

"Please don't say that?" I begged, he couldn't like me at all or it would make it even harder for me not to love him.

"Why?" Ryan asked innocently and I closed my eyes when he got even closer so I could almost touch him. I love Jacob! I love Jacob! I love Jacob!

"Because you should hate me." I snapped, glaring at him when everything else failed.

"Why?" Ryan persisited and I felt like growling, he was worse than a little kid.

"Because you're a bloodsucker and I'm a shape shifter, we're natural enemies!" I blurted and I instantly regretted telling my secret.

"A what?" Seriously, does the boy know _anything_?c

"A shape shifter, I can change into things that aren't human, and shape shifters and vampire are enemies, made to kill each other." I explained impatiently.

_**MYAN?**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Okay, this was definately not good for the un-ipmrinting thing. After Ryan had known oh-so-much about the supernatural world that was hidden from the normals I had had to explain everything I knew to him, carefully leaving out the double imprinting thing and emphasizing the fiancé part, whilst keeping my Miley/Hannah secret just that, a secret. I had to be the one to tell Ryan about shape shifters and how he was supposed to be killing me not sitting and listening with rapt attention, but he didn't seem to care about that, he was more interested in just leanring about the Cherokee and Quileute history. Of course, that didn't help me un-imprint on him.

Why couldn't he just be a normal vampire and hate me? Why did he have to be looking at me in wonder with those knee-weakening stormy eyes? And those slightly parted kissable lips... I trailed off in what I was saying as I stared at his lips, betraying, cheating thoughts uninvitedly running through my mind, like what he'd taste like, if his lips were as warm as his hands....

"Hannah?" Ryan spoke and I snapped myself back to reality, hating myself for thinking those things when I was head over heels in love with _**JACOB**_. Jacob, my Prince, my heart, my Soul, my life. I'm in love with Jacob, not Ryan. Ryan is just... Ryan is just a really hot, adorable, knee-weakening second imprint.

"Huh?" Was sadly the most coherent thought I could come up with, my cheeks burning bright red.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned and I almost whimpered at his voice. Why did he have to make it so hard to hate him?

"Fine." I mumbled, getting off my bed and going over to the open window to get some fresh air. "Just need some air."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Ryan asked and I could hear him getting up as well. Damn caring mutant half-breed.

"No!" I shook my head, keeping my eyes studiously on the setting sun in the horizon instead of giving into my want to turn and face him. I reached up and scratched my head through my wig, it was starting to get really itchy, I'd have to get rid of him soon or something otherwise I'd probably end up with a head rash. I'm telling you, that's not a fun thing to have when you have to wear a hot, itchy wig all day in the middle of the summer. "I guess I'm not used to being around the vampire smell for so long in such a small space with nothing else to block them scent." I grasped onto the first excuse that came to mind. And it's true, now that I thought about it Ryan's scent was really irritating my shifter instincts to just phase and rip him to pieces... Though that would probably take care of the double imprinting it would a whole lot of problems that I just couldn't deal with right now.

"Would you like me to leave?" Ryan offered like the perfect gentleman he had been all afternoon.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't actually force myself to say I wanted him to go when my traitor heart wanted him to stay.

"Don't be." I could tell he was either shrugging or shaking his head even without looking at him and I felt a little sick at the thought.

Next thing I know I can feel him right behind me and the vampire stink has an undertone of something sweet and alluring that just draws me into his touch against my will. He put his hands on my waist and kept me facing the window as he dropped his head down to my shoulder and I whimpered when I felt his lips on my neck. I wanted so badly to just push him away and yell at him and tell him to go to Hell and run back into Jacob's arms, but my body wouldn't let me move even an inch. Ryan kissed all over my exposed neck before ending with his lips right over my pulse point and it didn't even occur to me that he was a blood drinking vampire and I had been told on more than one occasion that I had sweet blood by other vampires.

I found myself leaning back into him and his hands tightened on my hips, holding me in place as he kept kissing me. His tongue darted out of his mouth and tasted my skin, he groaned when he did that and I could feel his arousal rising against me. Ryan parted his lips a little more and slowly tasted me, his teeth lightly grazing my skin and sending shivers down my spine at the delicate feeling. I tilted my head to the side slightly to give him better access and he groaned again when the miniscule movement was accompanied by me unconsciously pressing back against him.

"Hannah..." Ryan maned and I longed to hear him call me Miley. Before I even knew what was happening he spun me around forcefully and backed me against the wall beside the window, his blue-green eyes darkened to almost brown-ish/black staring down at me with such intensity that it made me whimper again. "I want to kiss you." He stated bluntly and I gasped, both dreading and hoping to feel his lips on mine.

"Please don't!" I begged, knowing that if he did I wouldn't be able to stop myself from giving in to him.

"Will you kiss back?" Woah... Dejá vú...

I couldn't answer because if I did I knew I'd say yes and I didn't want to say yes. But, Ryan seemed to know that I wouldn't deny him and before I could stop him he was kissing me... And I wasn't stopping him. His lips were so warm against mine and he tasted faintly of something indescribable that tasted amazing, but made me think of hospitals.

* * *

**Okay, when I said I'd update sooner I didn't think about the fact that the library is closed on the weekends, so here it is, chapter 11... I hope you like it.**

**Only 3 days left to get your vote in for the female character coming up; Makena Lautner - one I only came up with last week or something because I didn't know she existed before - Willa Holland, Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez. And I must remind you that I will only accept submission that include the characters speacies.  
Also only 3 days to guess the surprise character coming up, some of you have gotten really close, but it's not Brandi - though I have been thinking about adding her lately - Braison, Noah or Emily Grace Reaves - again I've been thinking about adding one of the younger two, what do you guys thnk? - so it's someone else Miley CYRUS is close to in real life and who's close to the family.**

**COUNTDOWN: 3 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT IN AU!!! 3**

**COUNTDOWN 2: 239 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS'18TH BIRTHDAY!!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I was on my way back to the house after phasing back to human when a loud howl ripped through the air and I recognised it as Embry who was on patrol right now. I debated phasing or going back to my shed to finish the guitar, but decided Embry wouldn't have howled for nothing. I took off in the direction the howl came from and felt three others phase in as well; Brady, Quil and Leah.

_What's up, Embry?_ I asked, racing through the woods and hitting a few trees on my way to find him.

**I was patrolling when one of the bloodsuckers came and said they wanted to talk to you.** Embry thought back with a mental shrug, sending me an image of where he was right now. I sped up and was at the edge of the clearing within the minute, Leah was already there seeing as she's the fastest and I could feel Quil getting close as well.

_Which one?_ I asked, if the bloodsuckers were smart they wouldn't send blondie or hey'd never see her again. No point in answering, I was already there and I could smell and see that it was Edward and he was looking directly at me.

_What do you want, Bloodsucker?_ I demanded, not bothering to phase back for the mindreader.

"I thought you might want to know that Alice has had another vission concerning Victoria's attack." Oh joy, now he thinks we need to rely on a leech to protect the people of Forks, we weren't the ones who let them get by and into Charlie's house to take Miley's things. And they had the psycho psychic, so they really didn't have any excuse not to stop them unless they didn't want to. "We are terribly sorry for letting those scouts get through and I thank you for taking care of them." Eddie Munster said lowly and I rolled my eyes, the only reason he's thankfull is because the first one got Miley instead of Bella. "I am sorry that Miley had to suffer because of me, I know you don't believe me, but I am sorry." He's right, I don't believe him. All he does is gain from the situation, he doesn't lose anything. He doesn't have be apart from the person he loves the most for three months.

_Just tell me what you want and leave._ I growled at him in my head and out loud, I may have nothing better to do than pine after Miley, but even that was better than having to be around the stinkfest.

"Alice had a vission concerning Victoria's attack." Yeah, he already mentioned that, is that it? 'Cause I have a CD to play if there's nothing else. "They're getting closer... And fewer."

_So?_ I raised one of my wolf eyebrows at him and I imagine it must have looked quite funny because for a short second an amused smile flittered across his stoney face.

"We thought you would want to know and Carlisle said to tell you that Jasper will be teaching us the best ways to fight newborns in Bakers Field tonight so we can be better prepaired and he thought you might want to come." He thought we needed their help to dismember and burn a few leeches? Ha. We could take them all with no problem. "Either way, Carlisle thought you should know and that you're all welcome to come and observe if you wish."

_Great!_ I thought, rising back to my paws - I had sat down when I got here - and getting ready to leave. _Is that it?_

"Yes!" Edward nodded with a sigh and I rolled my eyes before running off, Embry, Quil, Brady and Leah following me after making sure the vampires assistant went on his merry way.

_**Jake? Jake are we gonna go?**_ Brady asked, running to keep up and I slowed down a bit for the poor kid, he wasn't as fast as the rest of us yet.

_I don't know, you go if you want, but make sure you take back up if you do._ I shrugged, though I wouldn't be too happy if he went without at least telling me so I'd know who to kill if he wasn't here in the morning. As soon as we got back to the house I phased back and went inside without acknowledging anyone or anything on my way. When I got to my room and had locked the door behind me I turned my CD player on and waited for Miley's voice to hit me and take away some of my itchy twitchies... But, it never did. I opened the top of the player and growled when there wasn't a disc in there with my name in Miley's messy scribble on it inside. I stormed to the door and kinda forgot about the lock when I forced it open and stalked out into the living room butt naked.

"Who took the CD?" I demanded, glaring at everyone in the room and clenching and unclenching my fists to keep from phasing. No-one, I repeat _**NO-ONE**_ messed with Miley's music with having to deal with me. "WHO TOOK THE DAMN CD?" I yelled when no-one answered me.

"Dude, it wasn't me!" Brady held his hands up in front of himself in surrender, his eyes wide and a little fearful.

"The one in the player in your room?" Rachel questioned hesitantly and I rounded on her with a low growl. She was the one who messed with my only link to Miley's beautiful voice right now.

"Yes." I said shortly, breathing deeply to keep my form. "What did you do with it?"

"I figured since you were so beat up about Miley not being here I'd clean your room for you and it's really not good to leave discs in the players for too long so I put it away." Rachel explained quickly and I turned and left without another word, desperate to find my comfort.

I slammed the door behind me loudly when I got back to my room and started tearing through everything in the neat room to find it. Right now that CD was one of the few things keeping me sane. I found it in the seethrough purple case Miley gave it to me in, in one of the bedside tables and I quickly put it on and turned the volume up as high as it would go.

_**MACOB (that's what he thinks)**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Jake!" Miley was calling me in my dream, weird, Miley never called me Jake, it was always Jacob with her because of pretty boy Ryan. "Jake, man, wake up!" That's when I realized it was a dream and let myself be pulled away from dream-Miley to find Brady shaking me awake.

"What?" I groaned, frowning when I noticed my music wasn't playing. What was with the people around here switching it off? Did they not want me to keep what little sanity I had left?

"Dude, wake up." Brady stood back and waited as Iscratched my head and looked around, it was pitch black outside so he wasn't waking because it was morning, and he really wouldn't have bother to wake me for dinner.

"What is it?" I asked, yawning at the end.

"Me, Jayden, Leah and Seth are going to that vampire thing in Bakers Field and you said you wanted to know before." He explained and my frown deepened. Why would they bother going? It's not like they were actually any good at protecting people from their own kind, so far they've let two baby bloodsuckers and devil incarnate red head get past them at least twice. "You want to come?" He offered, seeing my look.

"Why not?" I shrugged, it's not like I'd get anything out of it, but it was something to keep me from moping for Miley, and I might actually get a swipe in at one of them. And it'd probably be a good idea if the Alpha of the pack went with them instead of just sending a group of messengers or something. "Got nothin' better to do."

"We're going in ten minutes." Brady said before leaving, since when did he tell me when we had to leave? Either way I got out of bed and ran a hand trhough my hair as I checked my phone for messages form Miley. I was kind of surprised that I only had one text from her.

_I love U 3_

I only got it about an hour ago so I sent one back saying that I loved her and that I missed her before jumping out the open window and phasing as I waited for the others. Matt and Caley were the first ones to join me and I was surprised, Brady hadn't said they were coming.

_We thought we'd put up a united front, and there's no way they'll try anything with all of us there._ Caley answered for both of them and I shrugged, not much fussed me these days, without Miley here everything just felt dull and depressing.

_Let's go!_ I sighed a few minutes later when everyone was phased in and at various places in the thin part of the forest. There were ten of us in total as we ran at a leisurely pace towards Bakers Field, it would have been 12 if Miley and Whisper were here. And Miley would have been at my right instead of Seth - not that the kid isn't a good Beta or anything, but I would choose Miley over anything or anyone. Whisper would have running along at Miley's feet, almost blending in if it weren't for her black paws that were about as big as his head - He'd had grown quite a lot since New Years and could barely pass for a puppy anymore.

Hey, why was Dolly Parton here to see you earlier? Seth spoke - or thought - up when we were about half way there. I unconsciously growled at remembering our conversation

_None of your business._ I thought angrilly, okay so, he hadn't done anything wrong, but I was really on edge right now. _She's Miley's Godmother._ I sighed after a second, figuring the pack should probably know why famous people were dropping in to visit me and I was yelling at them.

_Miley's Godmother is Dolly Parton?_ Jayden asked sceptically as we neared the clearing. _Yeah, right._

_She is._ I insisted, slowing down and sniffing around to make sure we weren't wondering into a trap; McBloodthirsty, Vampira, Eddie Munster, Psycho Psychic, Blondie, Mr. Emotional, and the Hulk... And... Bella? WHat was Bella doing here? Were they planning on letting her fight as well? She'd be dead within a minute if they were. _Dolly knew her father when he was a baby and all through his life so he named her Godmother._ The sounds I could hear at first were stone on stone clashing, but that was like two minutes ago, now they were all just statue still and not even breathing except for Bella.

**Why's Bella here?** Quil asked, sniffing the air as a light breeze brushed through, sending the stench straight at us along with Bella's human scent, she smelled a lot like Miley only nowhere near as good... And human. I shrugged and slowly led the pack into the field in a pyramid formation with Seth and Leah just behind me as my second and third.

"Hello!" Doctor Fang addressed us, stepping out of the line they were waiting in and we stopped about a ten feet away.

_Hi!_ I barked back, literally. _Fan out._ I told the pack, stepping forward to talk and staring pointedly at Edward so he could translate for me. I hated having to rely on one of them, but I wasn't phasing back, I needed to keep in contact with my pack, and Miley wasn't here to communicate for us.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Ten minutes later all ten of us wolves were stationed at various points of the field as Mr. Emotional and the Hulk faught in the middle, I was laying on my stomach right in the lions den, if they were going to try and make Bella fight I was not going to let that happen, so I figured the best way to do that would be to stay by her side the whole time.

"You know, I always wanted a dog." Bella mused, scratching my side as we watched the bloodsuckers fight it out. I laughed at that, but it came out as a bark in my wolf form. "But, I guess you're more Miley's if anyones." At the mention of her cousin I let out a sad whine and burried my nose in my paws, pining for Miley. And I still have five days to go. "You miss her, huh?" Understatement of the millenium. But, I nodded under paws anyway and whined again. "I know we didn't really know each other too good, but I've never seen her as happy as when she's with you or talking about you." That made me smile a bit, thinking that Miley talked about me when we weren't together. "I guess she really loves you, huh?"

_**Or obssessed.**_ Brady snorted from acrossed the field and a couple of the others barked in laughter. _**Jake and Miley sitting in a tree...**_ I growled at him and he trailed off, laughter dancing in his thoughts.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, looking from me to the glowing eyes in the trees that showed where everyone else was. I shook my head and barked, trying to tell her not to worry. "Edward told me about imprinting, and that you imprinted on Miley, so does that mean you love her?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice and I wondered why. Either way I nodded and barked happily as my tail started wagging of its own accord, which Bella and more than one pack member laughed at. "You guys are really serious?" I nodded again and wondered again where she was going with this. "Her Aunt Dolly came to see us yesterday and asked about you." Oooohhh... Dear Aunt Dolly was visiting everyone, trying to find a way out of her agreement with Miley. "She said that you and Miley wanted to get married and needed her permission to do it before she's eighteen?"

Shocked silence greeted me through the telepathic link and I looked down, not sure if I wanted to see Bella's reaction, I knew she was really against marriage - especially young marriage - and that if she didn't agree she'd probably tell Miley not to do it, and I didn't know that Miley wouldn't listen. What had Bella and Charlie told Dolly? That I kept Miley away for three days? What I said back in October? I didn't want to think about what Dolly would do if she found out about October, probably forbid Miley from ever seeing me again, or report me to the police for something - kidnapping would probably go down really well to a judge.

"Marriage is a big deal, Jacob." Bella said, bringing me back to reality and I rolled my eyes, I knew it was a big deal, but I'd marry Miley a million times over if it meant she'd be mine forever. "Don't you want to wait a few years? At least until both of you are old enough to not need parental consent?" I scowled, why was everyone always trying to talk me out of it? The only way I would not want to marry Miley any second of any day would be if she didn't want to get married. I'd wanted to marry Miley from the second I laid my eyes on her in September, and nothing and no-one would convince me otherwise. Eddie-boy seemed very interested in our half silent conversation and I wondered what it mattered to him weather I married Miley or not until I remembered something vaguely from before Miley when I was hung up on the cousin sitting beside me and she turned me down for the bloodsucker. He'd asked her to marry him, but I had let my rage take over before I heard her answer. Was that it? Did Bella not want to marry the leech and was trying to use age as an excuse or something? If that was the case I'd go with it, no way was I letting Bella marry some bloodsucker while she was human and if they turned her then I'd rip them all to pieces. I turned my head sharply to Count Junior as the pieces all fit together rather nicely in my head.

"It is a personal matter and I would apreciate it if you would stay out of it, Jacob." He murmured quitly so Bella could hear and I growled at him, startling her.

"Jake?" Bella asked, but I ignored her, pouncing to my feet and advancing on Edward. "Jake, what are you doing? What's happened?"

"It's nothing, love, just a misunderstanding." Edward said silkily and Bella seemed hesitant, but she bought it.

_You're going to kill her?_ I demanded, growling louder and the others all stopped what they were doing to watch us.

"Not if I can stop it, I want her alive more than you do, Jacob, remember that." The bloodsucker denied and I considered that; he'd probably had a thousands opportunities to kill her and make her one of them, and just pass it off as an accident or something, but her heartbeat was loud and clear behind me. Rationally it was possible he wanted her to live, but, really, who could trust a vampire?

* * *

**COUNTDOWN: 1 DAY UNTIL THE LAST SONG!!! I have my ticket booked for 9:45 in the morning, that's the earliest session I could get. THE LAST SONG COME OUT TOMORROW! THE LAST SONG COME OUT TOMORROW!!! :) :) :) :) :) In 21 hours and 53 minutes The Last Song will be starting and I will be there waiting. :)**

**COUNTDOWN 2: 137 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS 18TH BIRTHDAY!**

**P.S: Does anyone know Liam Hemsworths brithday? All I know so far is that it's some time in January 1990, but I really wanna the exact date.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THRITEEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Oh, my God!

It felt so amazing, kissing Ryan, that I almost forgot my own name for a second there. His lips were so soft and warm and I was hungry for more as we kissed with unexpected softness for the way he had spun me around and pinned me to the wall. Ryan slowly parted his lips and I felt a little light-headed when his tongue traced along my bottom lip asking entrance and I couldn't stop myself from opening to him. He tasted sweet like candy floss and was both vampire cold and unnaturally warm. I didn't register it as my hands moved from parylized at my sides to feeling his impressive chest and abs through his shirt. He was hard like a vampire and had a nice six pack, but it didn't have anything on Jacob... _**JACOB**_... I pushed Ryan off me and stared at him gasping for a few seconds as I tried to wrap my minda round the fact that I had just cheated on my fiancé with some half-breed vampire who I didn't even know.

"Han-" Ryan started, his voice slightly husky and I reverted back to my offensive defense.

"Stay away from me!" I glared, flushing bright red as I searched for escape routes. "I-I have a _fiancé_!" I felt sick to my stomach with guilt at that. "You can't just go around kissing engaged people, no matter what you are, if you try that again I'll..." I faltered, I couldn't really do anything to him, not after that kiss. "I'll-I'll call Jacob and he'll come and rip you to pieces." An empty threat, but I couldn't let him come near me again or I don't know if I'd be able to un-imprint on him.

"Hannah, I'm sorry, I-" I cut him off again, he seriously needed to leave before I cheated on my Jacob again.

"I don't want to hear it, Ryan, _leave_." I demanded, pointing at the open window and glaring until he moved. Ryan looked at me sadly and I could tell he wanted to say something, but when I glared him harder he just sighed and walked over, jumping out the window and landing without a sound before walking off into the night.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him whisper before he was completely out of my wolf-hearing range and I whimpered a little. Why couldn't he be a complete ass? It would make hating and un-imprinting on him a whole lot less painful.

When he was gone I collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball, I'm a horrible person, I cheated on my fiancé with a boy I didn't even know for a whole conscious hour. I'm a horrible evil person who doesn't deserve any part of Jacob, let alone his heart. His pure heart of gold that I had always cherished up until a few minutes when I might as well have burnt it like a dismembered vampire for what it's going to do to him when he finds out.

How could I do this to the person I love most in the universe?

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

My body ached so bad when I woke up it wasn't funny. I had fallen asleep on the floor by the window cuddling Wolfy and holding my phone tightly. I had sent my Prince Jacob a text late last saying simply that I loved him, but even though it's true, I still felt too guilty for kissing Ryan to send a voice message because he would know that something is so very, very wrong. I could feel the tearstains on my face and knew my eyes must have been red all around. My phone had a new message from Jacob and my heart broke all over again when I read it; he said he loved me and that he missed me. How could he love and miss me when I had cheated on him when I wasn't even away from him for two days.

"Miley, we've got to leave in half an hour." Vita called through my bedroom door and I'm pretty sure I had a small heart attack when I realized Ryan would be at the reading, and just about everywhere I went for the next three months. I didn't want to go, I didn't want go anywhere or do anything for the rest of my life, but if I didn't I'd get in all sorts of trouble.

I slowly got up and tore my wig off before starting towards the private bathroom to take a shower. The shower did nothing to help me at all like it normally would and I came out feeling if possible even worse, only clean and refreshed enough to really know how horrible and disgusting I am. I grabbed the script that had somehow ended up on my bedside table and ran downstairs after securing my wig in place, this was going to be one of the worst days of my life. Vita offered me breakfast, but if I ate I'm pretty sure I'd throw it up out of pure guilt, so I skipped and went straight out to the car to go to the reading. The reading where Ryan would be, and where every third scene is about us kissing, which really wouldn't help me un-imprint since I knew how good of a kisser he is... And that circle of thinking made me even more guilty and dusgusted for kissing Ryan when I'm engaged to Jacob who I'm in love with and who's in love with me.

"I'm sorry about last night." A silky voice mumured in my ear and I felt sick to my stomach when my heart fluttered at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"Please stop?" I breathed, closing my eyes and hoping he would disapear before I opened them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, but I can't explain this attraction I have towards you. I've never met anyone like you before." Ryan appologised and I had to bite my lips to keep from making any noise. He _can't_ be attracted to me, it would be a whole lot easier if he was just like every other vampire in existance and hated shape shifters like he was supposed to - except the Cullens, they like me. "I wanted to let you know that from now on our relationship-" Oh, dear God, a relationship with Ryan. "-will be strictly proffessional from now on." I hated the way my heart sank at those whispered velvet words, but I was also beyond relieved that he wouldn't do anything else that would lead to me cheating on my Jacob.

"Good!" I don't know how, but despite my chaotic insides I managed to sound quite firm and unwavering on the outside, which was a huge relief as it meant he wouldn't have a reason to pursue me.

"Let's get this show on the road." Someone called - I think the director - and we all sort of started gravitating towards the big round table in the middle of the room for the read through before filming started tomorrow. It was pretty simple and kinda boring at first, until the first kiss between Veronica and Will which made me blush and mess up my next three lines whilst Mr. Half-blood was just as cool, calm and collected as he had been the whole time.

I felt a sickening thrill of excitement everytime someone mentioned Ryan and I kissing and I knew Jacob and I would need to make love and concieve very soon if I didn't want to get even more sucked in to the second imprint. Of course, thinking about doing that made me feel even more guilty because I wouldn't just be with Jacob in that way because I wanted to make love with him - which I did - but because I wanted to get pregnant so I wouldn't fall in love with someone else. After the reading the boring business talk started up and Maxwell and I were excused because we were underaged; Maxwells parents decided everything for him and I'd already told Vita what I definately wouldn't do and she could decide the rest.

"You're pretty!" Max anounced as we walked slowly towards the small snack room.

"You look quite handsome yourself, little man." I smiled, ruffling his hair. Okay, impending personal doomsday or not, he's a cute kid.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Hannah?" Awwe... I think he has a crush on me, ignoring the current romance quandrum I was in since imprinting on Ryan, a little boy having a crush on me was just plain adorable.

"I'm sorry, Handsome, but I do." He frowned up at me and furrowed his brow.

"But, if you break up, can I have first dibs?" Max with childlike hopefullness and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"First dibs!" I agreed before sighing. "But, I don't think we're going to be breaking up anytime soon, I love him." And I'm falling for another boy at the same time, but that doesn't mean I love Jacob any less. And I at least _hope_ we don't break up, I'm not letting Ryan get between me and my Prince Charming.

"Well, a guy can hope, can't he?" Max shrugged as we reaced the snack room. "You're real pretty." He repeated matter-of-factly.

"Well, thanks, Handsome." I ruffled his hair again and he grinned every time I called him handsome.

_**MYAN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

How did I become so unlucky and cursed?

As soon as Vita and I got back to the house my phone started ringing loudly with Jacob's ringtone and I was torn between racing upstairs to hear his sweet perfect voice, or running and hiding so I wouldn't have to hear him being so sweet and perfect when I cheated on him last night. I still couldn't believe I cheated on him when I was so in love with him and he was so in love with me. In the end I couldn't keep myself from him o matter what and I had my phone in my hand before the second ring could even finish.

"J-Jacob?" I cursed myself for stuttering, now he would definately know something is wrong.

"Hey, Mi!" He didn't sound like he noticed my worry, so I let myself be hopeful for just a half a second. "I miss you so bad." Aaaannddd the guilt came back a million times worse.

"I miss you too, Jacob." My voice was barely a whisper, that was the only way I knew to keep it from wavering. "So bad." I sighed, looking out at the sunset.

"I'm glad you're in Georgia." Okay, I was definately not expecting that.

"Huh?" I asked, confused, why would he be happy that we're apart? If we weren't apart, if I had just said no when I was offered the movie then I wouldn't have double imprinted and Jacob and I would be happy with no stupid disruptions, not half way across the country cheating on him with a half-breed bloodsucker.

"The bloodsuckers say the ring-stealing bitch and her army are getting closer and they're after your scent, so when you're in Georgia I know you're safe." Damn it, why did he always have to be thinking of me and my safety and my happiness? I love him more than anything, but I don't deserve him, especially not after what I did yesterday. "I'm gonna get your ring back, Miles, and then I'm gonna put it on your finger where it belongs." He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what I did when we had been apart for only little more than a day.

"I love you Jacob!" I said, feeling tears start to fall down my face. "I love you more than life." I could hear a slightly begging edge in my voice, but I didn't care, I love my Prince Jacob, not Ryan who Gammy says I love because of what I am. I've spent the last nine months falling in love with Jacob, some stupid shape shifter magical thing is not going to change that, nothing can make me love someone who is not my Jacob. "And no matter what happens I will always love you with all my heart and Soul and everything in me... Nothing and **no-one** can ever change that, my Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too, Miley, with all of my heart, Soul and life, forever and ever." Jacob said quietly and I sobbed to myself.

"L-l-let's go to Ohio!" I decided.

* * *

**Okay, my first screening of the last song ended at ten to eleven and I tried to get on the computer before, but the one I was on wouldn't recognise my USB so I couldn't upload.  
My brother came with me to see the movie and he rated it a 3 1/2 out of five, my rating is at least a four and half; Miley's perfomance was beautiful, but it did leave out a lot of the book, so I was rather disapointed by that part. The romance between Ronnie and Will seemed to move very fast for the movie, but that's just how it happens, it 107 minutes, so it had to move fast or it wouldn't have fit into the time. Miley's piano pieces were very expertly played and it's hard to believe that she only had lessons for two days. Liam's acting was extremely good and shows promise for a very bright future in the business. I'll admit that Miley could have done better in her acting, but in my opinion it was still very good for her first non-Hannah Montana major project - yes I know about Bolt, but there's a big difference ebtween screen acting and voice acting - and I expect LOL (Laughing Out Loud) with Demi Moore will be even better.  
Overall rating: 4 3/4 out of 5! Definate go see and I'm hoping to rewatch it soon. :)**

**P.S: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I wanted to update as soon as possible with my review and I kinda wanted to leave it on a bt of a cliffhanger.**

**Let me know what you guys think if you go see the movie. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"What?" Ohio? What's in Ohio that Miley would want to go there?

"I don't want to wait for Aunt Dolly or my eighteenth, I want to get married now." Miley said quickly and my eyes widened. "Ohio is the only place where I don't need parental consent, it's sixteen for girls and eighteen for boys so you'd need your Dad to consent, but then we'd be married and no-one could make us stay apart ever again." She didn't want to wait for her Godmother to give permission anymore? What had changed between yesterday and today? Was she okay? "I want to go to Ohio, Jacob, I want to marry you."

"Wh-I-Are-Are you sure?" I stuttered, kind of in shock.

"Positive!" Miley confirmed, woah, this is not what I was expecting when I called. I was kind of expecting a lot of 'I love you's and promises of visits in every few days. "Let's get married, Jacob, this Friday, we can go to Ohio and go to a small church or a judge or something." Wow, she's actually serious about this.

"What about your Aunt Dolly?" I asked, getting married without her Godmother wouldn't get me any browny points and I knew weather Miley admitted it or not that her family aproving was important to her.

"She'll understand..." Miley replied nervously. "Eventually..." I could almost see her biting her bottom lip and furrowing her brow cutely. "Hopefully..." Miley took in a deep breath and then let it out. "But, this isn't about Aunt Dolly, it's about you and me, Jacob, and I want you and me to be together forever."

"But, are you sure about this?" Miley sniffed on the other end of the call and I wondered what I said wrong.

"Don't-don't you want to marry me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper and tearful.

"Of course I do, Miley." I said quickly, trying to make her stop crying before it became too much. "I want to marry you more than anything, but I don't want you to regret your grandmothers and your Godmother not being there, I want everything to be perfect for you." What did I say wrong now? I asked myself when she sobbed and I could feel my heart break a little at the sound. "Miles? Baby, what's wrong?"

"You!" Miley cried and I frowned. "You're so damn sweet and caring and perfect." Ooookaaayyy...? I thought she liked it when I'm sweet, and it's not like I could be anything but nice to her, she's my whole world. "I cheated on you, Jacob!"

Those are the five words that completely broke my heart, I could actually feel it crumbling into tiny little dust particals in my chest. Miley... Cheated... On me... How? How could she do that? Was it something I did wrong? Was I not good enough for her? I tried to be so good for her, but she still had to go to someone else. I love her more than anyone has ever loved anything or anyone before and she went behind my back with someone else. We had barely been apart for two days and she found someone new, someone better? I thought this movie would be a good thing for us, she'd get to live one of her dreams, we'd learn to function better apart, she'd be safe from the bloodsuckers, and we'd be married in three months. Now I realized this was the worst thing that could ever happen, my Angel was half way across the country, there was a bloodsucker somewhere close to her, her Godmother was trying to find a reason to not consent to our marriage, and the woman I love just said that she _cheated_ on me.

"Jacob?" A nervous voice whispered and I vaguely registered that I was still on the phone with the person who had just stomped my heart in the ground with five little words. "Jacob, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I love _you_, Jacob."

Love? How could she say that when she cheated on me? _I_ loved **her**! If she really loved me then she wouldn't have cheated on me. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't breathe, I could hear my own hear heartbeat beating frantically in my chest. I dropped the phone in my hand on the floor and the crash when it hit the floor seemed a million times louder than it actually was and I felt sick as I could still hear Miley appologizing frantically on the other side. I felt dizzy and light-headed and my heart was slowing down, Thump. Thump. Thump... Thump... Thump... ... Thump... ... Thump... ... Thump... ... ...Thump... ... ... Thump... ... ... ... Thump... ... ... ... Thump...

_**POOR JACOB :(**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View - Jacob was too depressed to continue with his chapter Ryan not only stole his fiancé, but also the rest of his chapter... Not that I have anything against Ryan. I actually like him a lot, he's hot. :)_

"J-Jacob?" I don't know why I was here, Hannah had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to see me outside of filming, but I just couldn't keep myself away from her. I was standing out on the beach, hidden by a tree near the house and I could hear her on the phone with who I'm guessing was her lucky bastard _fiancé_.

"Hey, My!" My? Why would he call her that? Because he couldn't help but gloat that she was his? It didn't sound like he noticed the waver in her voice, but I did, I noticed everything about her; her beautiful golden, dirty blonde hair, her vibrant hazel eyes, her hypnotizing, husky voice, her smile that could light up the world. I loved everything about her and I didn't know why. Especially her scent... Ooooh God... Her blood smelt so **good**. "I miss you so bad." If he missed her so much why was he wherever the Hell he was and not with her?

"I miss you too, Jacob." Her voice sounded like barely a whisper and I could detect a slight waver in it. "So bad." She let out a little sigh and I wondered what she was thinking.

"I'm glad you're in Georgia!" Well, what a wonderful fiancé, he was happy she wasn't there, probably so he could fool around with other girls without her there to find out. If I was lucky enough to be engaged to Hannah Montana I wouldn't let her out of my sight for fear she might find someone else.

"Huh?" Even when she's confused her voice is adorable.

"The bloodsuckers say the ring-stealing bitch and her army are getting closer and they're after your scent, so when you're in Georgia I know you're safe." Good reasoning, though if it were me I'd send her to the other side of planet to protect her, not just across the country where another vampire could easily track her and find her and kill her. Luckily if anyone got with three states that meant Hannah harm I'd rip them to pieces and burn them myself. "I'm gonna get your ring back, Miles, and then I'm gonna put it on your finger where it belongs." So there really was an engagement ring, she wasn't just saying that to get me to back off.

"I love you Jacob!" There goes the unexplainable attraction again, my heart painfully skipped a beat when she said his name instead of mine. He didn't deserve for her to say she loved him, no-one deserves Hannah Montana, she's a Goddess of epic proprtions. "I love you more than life." I'd give my life for her without second thought and she didn't even know it. "And no matter what happens I will always love you with all my heart and Soul and everything in me... Nothing and **no-one** can ever change that, my Jacob, I love you." I'm guessing the 'no-one' part was a refference to me and I felt a thrill of unfamiliar guilt at the fact that I might be the one causing her to sound so desperate and pleading.

"I love you too, Miley, with all of my heart, Soul and life, forever and ever." Okay, does the guy even know who he's talking to? He's in for it now, calling her 'Miley' instead of Hannah, I wondered what she'd do to him when she saw him next for that. I guess she figured out that he was cheating on her since she let out a sob.

"L-l-let's go to Ohio!" Hannah stuttered shakilly and that confused me, her fiancé just called her another girls name and she wants to run away with him. And why Ohio?

"What?" Lover boy didn't seem to know the big attraction of Ohio either and he was involved.

"I don't want to wait for Aunt Dolly or my eighteenth, I want to get married now." Of course, Ohio is the only state where girls under 18 and not pregnant can get married without parental or judicial consent. Wait a second, why the Hell would she want to marry the guy? He just called her someone elses name. "Ohio is the only place where I don't need parental consent, it's sixteen for girls and eighteen for boys so you'd need your Dad to consent, but then we'd be married and no-one could make us stay apart ever again." She xplained through the phone whilst I was still hung up on the marriage part. "I want to go to Ohio, Jacob, I want to marry you."

"Wh-I-Are-Are you sure?" Ooohh, cold feet, lover boy? Well, don't worry, I'll take good care of Hannah when she dumps your ass.

"Positive!" Hannah confirmed and I felt my heart pang in my chest, teling me needlessly that I didn't like the idea one little bit. "Let's get married, Jacob, this Friday, we can go to Ohio and go to a small church or a judge or something." Woah, this Friday? What's the rush?

"What about your Aunt Dolly?" Who's Aunt Dolly? I don't really care, but if I could get hold of her, maybe I could get her to stop this madness somehow.

"She'll understand..." Hannah replied nervously. "Eventually..." I could almost imagine her biting her bottom lip when she's nervous, she just seemed like a lip-biting kind of person. "Hopefully..." She took a deep breath before letting out slowly. "But, this isn't about Aunt Dolly, it's about you and me, Jacob, and I want you and me to be together forever." Well, I don't, does my vote count for anything? Probably not, she probably wouldn't even be having this conversation if I hadn't kissed her. Oh, God. That was the most amazing 68 seconds of my exostance. She tasted so sweet and intoxicating, it had been virtually impossible to control myself and not take her right there and then when I felt our lips and tongues moving together like that.

"But, are you sure about this?" Well, if he had cold feet I certainly wouldn't vollunteer to give him a pep talk to warm them up. I heard Hannah sniff and growled a little, the sound feeling like vampire poison straight to my heart.

"Don't-don't you want to marry me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper and tearful. I'd kill any bastard who didn't want to marry her just because anyone that stupid and idiotic doesn't deserve to live.

"Of course I do, Miley." Lover boy covered quickly, great, now I only had about a million more reasons to want to kill him; number one of which was he could call Hannah his fiancé and I couldn't. "I want to marry you more than anything, but I don't want you to regret your grandmothers and your Godmother not being there, I want everything to be perfect for you." Okay, I had to give him that one, it was something we finally agreed on, Hannah deserved nothing but perfection. I felt the increasingly familiar pang of pain when she sobbed at his words. "Miles? Baby, what's wrong?" Miley, Miles, who the Hell is this person, doesn't he even know his own fiancé's name?

"You!" Hannah cried and I couldn't deny that I liked that fact that he was getting to her, and not in a good way. "You're so damn sweet and caring and perfect." If she likes the Bad Boys I can be as bad as they get. "I cheated on you, Jacob!" Oh, I hope she doesn't tell her it was me; she'd told me yesterday he was even stronger than her and she was able to bite me and draw blood, so I'd hate to think of what he'd do if he found out I kissed his woman outside of filming. "Jacob?" Hannah asked nervously and complete silence greeted her, I wondered what lover boy was thinking when he found out he wasn't man enough for her and that she had kissed me. "Jacob, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I love _you_, Jacob." There goes the painful posion again when she said she loves _him_.

I don't know what happened on his end after that except that she called out his name a few times and then started crying heavilly and that's when I couldn't keep my distance anymore. I ran out from behind the tree and had jumped through her open window with the second. Hannah was crumpled on the floor with her phone clutched tightly in her hand as she cried. I couldn't stop myself from sitting next to her on the floor and pulling her into my arms, her salty tears like daggers to my heart as each one fell in crystaline little droplets. I'm not sure if she knew it was me, but she seemed grateful for any comfort as she curled into me and cried into my chest as I stroked her blonde hair softly and prayed for the tears to stop soon before I lost it. I'm not sure how long the tears lasted, but after a while they stopped Hannah became restless in my arms.

"No!" She shook her head and felt confused, 'no' what? "NO!" She repeated louder, struggling against me, her voice angry and I hesitantly let go of her, not sure if it was a good idea to let her out of my grasp when she was like this. "NO!" Hannah screamed again, pushing me awayfrom her with all her strength, which sent me crashing into the wall opposite her. "YOU!" Me? Uh oh... She was coming towards me and I knew how strong she could be, she bit me and it not only hurt, but it made me bleed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She reached a closed fist up and punched my chest, making me wince - I was partly afraid of what she'd do if I cried out. "ITS!" Another punch, another wince, but I couldn't make myself move. "ALL!"

"Ow..." I whimpered, unable to stop when she hit me a third time.

"YOUR!" I could feel a bruise starting to form and I felt like she was about to punch a hole right through my chest. "FAULT!" I couldn't do anything but barely stand there and try and take her beating like a man, but Hannah's no normal teenaged girl, her hits hurt... Bad. She hit me a few more times before she crumpled against me and I weakly reached my arms up to hold her. "I love him." Hannah whimpered, starting to cry again and I sank us both to the floor, ignoring the physical pain in my chest. "I love him and now he hates me." What was there to say? Nothing, that's what, I couldn't say anything to make this better for her. "I love him and now he hates me because of something I didn't want to happen." Hannah sobbed and I felt guilt surge through me again. I shouldn't have kissed her, if I hadn't kissed her than her and lover boy would still be happy and she wouldn't be crying herself to nothingness in my arms. "I didn't want to imprint again... I didn't want you or anyone else to be my second imprint... I just wanted me and Jacob to live happilly ever after..." Woah, woah, woah... Imprint? She told me she imprinted on her lover boy, what was this about imprinting again? And on me? What does this mean for us?

I want so badly for there to be an us.

* * *

**I would have uploaded this chapter yesterday, but I was waiting to see The Last Song again so I could do a fresh review on the rest of the cast and the plot, but I couldn't get in yesterday, so I'm going to try and go see it later today - during daylight hours not 1 in the morning. If I do review the movie again it will be a review on the acting of mainly Greg Kinnier, Kelly Preston and Bobby Coleman with notes on the other minor characters and my thoughts on the second plot of the movie involving the father and the other things not mentioned yesterday. But, I'm not sure I will review unless you guys ask for it, because I'm not really a movie reviewer, I'm just a fanfiction writer.**

**Anywho, tell me what you guys think of this chapter, hopefully at least five times because I just finished chapter 15 and something big happens in it that I think you guys will want to read.  
Here are the points as they stand as of April 1st, and the decision made on the female character to join the cast. I have to say I'm surprised by who was chosen. And I'm sorry to anyone who placed vote back when I had three versions of part 1 up for reading, because your votes were lost with all the other reviews I got for those stories and I'm sure they would have changed the outcome drastically. Anywho, here are the final votes:  
_Willa Holland - 3_**  
_**Leighton Meester - 2**_  
_**Selena Gomez - 5**_  
_**Demi Lovato - 2**_  
_**Makena Lautner - 1**_**  
So I hope you guys are okay with the results and I'll start working her into the story as soon as I can.**

**And here are the final points after checking through everything:  
****surferchickk525 - 90  
Mileyhannahfan77 - 80  
justanotherhannahfan - 30  
JacobBlackismineduh - 20  
nksteezae - 20  
BlUeIsMyCoLuR - 20  
Cerrii - 20  
dhequeenbee - 20  
Dominatus - 20  
iloveSiriusBlack74 - 20  
Quileute4Ever - 20  
Rumball - 20  
Icy4aReason - 10  
nileyfan#1 - 10  
Sheyenna Drantholli - 10  
RawrIsTheSoundIMake - 10  
JusTheUnderdog - 10  
Orihime-San - 10  
If-I-Were-A-Wolf - 10  
Flaca 514 - 10  
alexchaser17 - 10  
alexfan - 10  
apstar - 10  
Celestcooper2001 - 10  
Chicka-dee-2011 - 10  
CullenTwilightFan - 10  
Dark Deciever - 10  
ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder - 10  
kh2 fan13 - 10  
Kiki99 - 10  
lluvilapz - 10  
MCTSDL Love - 10 (and what does that stand for?)  
njfduchess - 10  
Pinballwizard92 - 10  
Selena789 - 10  
SheRunsWithTheWolves - 10  
shyrose101 - 10  
stormdog11 - 10  
sunshine1991 - 10  
sweetlolly786 - 10  
Tara Prustat - 10  
The New Mrs Jacob Black - 10  
Vicky Taylor - 10  
WolfOfEmpathy - 10  
Yin7 - 10**

I'm sad no-one got the 50 point question of who the surprise character is so you're all going to have to just wait unless you PM me and ask. I'll give you a hint; C.C

Once again, PLEASE REVIEW???


	15. Chapter 15

__

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I can't believe I was letting Ryan try and comfort me when he was the reason I even needed comforting. If it weren't for Ryan and my stupid double imprinting then Jacob and I would still be happy together. I should never have come to Tybee, I should have just done what both Jacob and I wanted and stayed in Forks. Who cares if we had to wait until I was eighteen to marry him? At least I _would_ marry him. Now he hates me and will never talk to me again, let alone marry me. How could I be so stupid as to not only let Ryan kiss me, but to kiss him back? How could I cheat on the one person I love most in the universe? Not only that, but how I could I then _tell_ him about it and subsequently break both of our hearts with those five little words.

"We were gonna be forever... Now my Prince hates me." I sobbed, clinging to Ryan just because he was closest thing to me, I needed to hold something, to be held. More than anything though I needed my Jacob... He wasn't mine anymore, but I'd always be his. Jacobs and no-one elses... Especially not Ryans. I used what little strength I had left in my body to push away from Ryan and over to my bed, to where Wolfy was, now one of the few things I had left to remind me of the happy times with Jacob. Wolfy still smelt faintly of Jacob and it made my heart break painfully in my chest and convulse repeatedly at the thought that I might never get to smell his ontoxicating, sweet, woodsy, sweaty, perfect scent ever again. "I love you Jacob." I whimpered into Wolfy's head, curling into a ball and away from Ryan. "I love you, so much, Jacob." I heard a sigh somewhere in the distance, but I couldn't bring myself to care about anything but Jacob as I cuddled his childhood toy.

I could literally feel my heart breaking in my chest as I cried, it wouldn't stop hurting, it just kept getting stronger and stronger until I realized it was actually physical pain on top of the figurative heartbreak. My heart kept speeding up to the point of vampire poison, then slowing down so slow it was barely thirty beats a minute. My brain was getting hazy and then clearing with lightning speed and I was sweating profusely then getting the chills. The last two days were rearanging themselves in my memory and I felt physically sick... But, none of that mattered, all I cared about was Jacob.

Jacob Ephraim Black was my Soul Mate, the only person I could ever truly love and now he hated me.

_**MACOB :)**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I don't know what happened after my heart broke into dust last night, but the next thing I know waking up - whilst running - in my wolf form in the middle of some forest and it was raining heavily all around me. Where was I? What happened?... Was I close to Jacob? I needed so badly to see Jacob, to appologise rpofusely until he made me leave, to beg for his forgiveness even though I didn't deserve it and I knew he wouldn't give it, to beg for him not to hate me even though a tiny - and I mean _miniscule_ - part of me wanted him to hate me because even hate means he still feels some sort of strong emotion for me. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted it was still something.

I could still feel the endless tears streaking down my fur as I sprinted as fast as I possibly could in the direction I had been when I woke up. I don't know how, but I knew it was taking me back to Jacob. My limbs were burning, my heart was racing faster than it ever had before, my vission was so blurry I couldn't see a tree coming at me two feet away, I could barely breathe and my entire being was still screaming for Jacob. I need Jacob, I need him to live and breathe and funtion, without him, knowing that he hated my guts, I felt dead inside.

How could I do that to him? How could I cheat on him and break his heart when I love him so much? What is wrong with me that I would do that to the only person I love? I could remember the look of absolute hatred on his face after the red-head bloodsucker stole his mothers ring - I was never going to see that again even when he got it back - and after we found out about Donztig. I had never seen anyone show such pure hatred before and I knew that that was most likely what he was feeling towards me. The thought was enough to turn my heart black with depression. But, I couldn't let that happen. Jacob loved me, he used to love me so much it ctually hurt us to be apart from each other for extened times. I still felt that way, I felt physically sick at the thought of not seeing her beautiful, handsome, perfect face ever again. I could never give up hope when we loved each other so much. Even if he did hate me, I could never unlove him. I could never love him any less, I could only ever love him more and more as the seconds ticked by. And I know he used to love me and I could never turn my back on someone who loved me too, I would always hold hope that he would eventually stop hating me over time.

My heart thumped painfully in my chest when I ran through a particullarly big tree, I was remembering when Jacob had first come to Crowley Corners and he had chased me around in his wolf form and run headfirst into the big old tree on the farm that had been around for, like, a million years. He hadn't even dented it it was that strong, but he was physically stronger than anyone else I know - and I knew a lot of inhumanly strong people. Everyting reminded me of him, of Jacob. And I wouldn't have it any other way because he is my whole life and the second that stops being one hundred percent true is the second my heart stop beating for good and I'm dead to the world.

I was already probably dead to Jacob and that thought made my heart break all that more. But, I refused to give up hope that - even if it was a hundred years from now - he would eventually stop hating me. If he couldn't stop hating me, even just a little, if the feeling was permanant I think I would die from a broken heart. And I wasn't just being dramatic, Jacob is my heart, without him I'm nothing but a body without a purpose to function. What I felt for him is a whole lot more than just imrpinting or simple love, the beating of his heart is what made my heart beat, every breath he took was a breath in my lungs, every emotion he felt I could feel, we were connected on a level so much higher and more intimate than anyone else. If his hatred for me was permanant and unwavering then life was over and Aunt Dolly might as well start planning my funeral... Not that Jacob would come...

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... I think MY heart is breaking, just writing this._

I don't know how long I had been running, but when it was still dark adn the sun wasn't anywhere near rising I started recognising the scents around me - I was still running blind with tears. I could smell the familiar woods that surrounded Forks, the Cullens, Sams pack... Jacob... My heart was racing and slowing eratically as I got closer and closer, ignoring everything around me.

Jacobs scent was the most beautiful smell in the world and it made my tired legs even weaker, and yet stronger than ever as I ran for him. I don't know where, but somewhere along the way things started changing and I was running on two legs instead of four, but I was still as fast. If not faster. I had to get to him, I had to tell him how sorry I am. I had to beg and plead with him, knowing it wouldn't do any good. But, I had to do something. I had to see him again, even if it was only one more time before he sent me away forever. I needed to see his face, hear his voice, feel his heartbeat. I need him like normal people needed air. Jacob is my air, Jacob is all I need.

"JACOB!" I didn't even know when I started screaming for him, but it didn't do any good, he didn't come running out from behind a tree. "JACOB!" I sprinted with a new burst of speed towards his house and leapt throught the closed window without stop, his scent was everywhere and I felt dizzy as I inhaled him. The room was a complete mess, like a hurricane had come through, there were clothes everythwere, window glass mixed with the glass from broken picture frames all over the floor, each shard a piece of my broken heart. There was splinters of wood, specks of what was horrifyingly Jacobs blood... But, no Jacob.

He wasn't here, my sweet Guardian Angel wasn't here... And niether was I as soon as I realized he wasn't in the house. I ran out again before anyone else could even come into the room, I ran, I searched every trace of his sweet scent that I could and took off, trying to follow all of them at the same time. There was one cluster of trails that was stronger all the others, fresher, my heart picked up its frantic race again as I took off after the scent, not caring where it would lead to.

"JACOB!" I screamed. As I ran I started becoming more aware in anticipation of seeing Jacob again. The Cave! That's where this was leading. My heart skipped an excited beat at the thought that he might possibly be at out cave. The next thing that registered with me was fire. Burning. Somthing was burning nearby. I didn't care about that though, I just needed to find my Prince.

"No..." I gasped, this couldn't be happening. I stopped running of my legs own accord. How could this happen? My body finally gave out after running all the way to Forks from Tybee and I crumpled to the ground as I watched the the flames lick at the walls and the smoke billow out into the air. I _do_ care about that fire... It was just any fire... It was the cave. Our precious cave was on fire and Jacob's scent cut off just before it. "No... Jacob..." How could he set our cave on fire? So much of our relationship had been in this cave... And now it's all gone...

I could feel my heart melting out of my chest, I love him, I made a mistake, we all make mistakes right? Oh, who am I kidding? This was so much more than just a mistake. I broke his heart, he loved me with everything he had and I cheated on him and broke his heart in a matter of sixty-eight seconds. Sixty-eight seonds that ruined my life, sixty-eight seconds that was single-handedly the worst minute and eight seconds of my life, even worse than the three minutes it took my mother to die in the car next to me. It was harsh and I love my mother, but - being harsh again - I love Jacob more. I love Jacob more than anything or anyone, and those sixty-eight seconds when I broke his heart were the worst sixty-eight seconds of my life. Jacob and I had spent nine months together, seven of which we were happily in love, and I destroyed everything we had in a matter of sixty-eight seconds.

Our entire relationship was now literally going up in flames.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't see anything other blurry outlines, my heart refused to beat. It just kept slowing down, but I didn't care, I was watching half of my life go up in flames. The only thing that would make me care about anything ever again was Jacob, but he wasn't ever going to stop hating me with as much killing fire as was burning down our cave. Everything was turning black around me...

_**MACOB**_

_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle_

Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
Didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to

But this one thing, I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
It will take forever  
To fade away

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to

But I can't unlove you  
No, why would I want to

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
I'll never get through that  
Why would I want to

There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too

But I can't unlove you  
Get through that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you

* * *

**So the lyrics at the end was just what I was feeling after writing this.**

**In case you didn't know that part at the begining when everything kept changing was Miley's love Jacob taking over her entire being and her un-imprinting on Ryan. But, Ryan will still be a part of the story, so have no fear. :)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View_

Where was she?

Hannah was gone. I knew I shouldn't have left her last night, but I was selfish, I couldn't stand to hear her declarations of love for another person, or wwatch her cry when I know I could have prevented it. I shouldn't have kissed her on Saturday, no matter how good it felt for me. Hannah asked me not to, I knew she was engaged, I knew she hated what I am, I knew we could never be together. But, I still kissed her, I kissed her and because she is just that perfect she had to confess to her lover boy and I don't know what happened between them after that, but I could have prevented her crying her eyes out.

That was yesterday. I shouldn't have left her yesterday, but I was stupid and selfish and I couldn't stand seeing her like that and now she's missing. Her manager came to beach we were supposed to be filming at and reported that Hannah had just up and disappeared in the middle of the night. I wasn't the only one to go into a panic at the news, but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who actually cared about Hannah and not just the movie. Sure the movie is a good opportunity for me, I'd get major press for it, but everything about Hannah just screamed out to me and I couldn't bring myself to care about my career when she existed. With her hair like gold, pearly white smile, sparkling hazel eyes, husky, musical voice... And a killer body as well, but that's beside the point. The point is I doubt about anyone here actually cares that she's missing other than for the movie and I care about the person behind the superstar.

"Ryan? Where do you think you're going?" Great, my manager/handler was here.

"To find Hannah." I muttered shortly, my manage was one of the few people who knew _what_ I was.

"And leave this film without it's two leads?" Tyron asked and I brushed past him on the way out of my room.

"Well, you can't do it without Hannah anyway, so it won't matter if I'm not here." I shrugged, heading for the front door, but Tyron jumped in front of it. I really hoped he didn't think I'd choose him over Hannah, because if he did he'd be sorely disapointed. "I'm going to find her, Tyron, I _need_ to find her." He still wouldn't move and I'd hate to have to go through him. "Don't make me hurt you, man."

"Fine." Tyron sighed, stepping out of the way. "They're giving Hannah a week before they start recasting her, I'll give you the same." He consented and I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Dude!" And I was out the door.

I'll admit I'm not the best tracker - especially since I'm half human - but I'm okay at it, I'm betting I could track Hannah by land, just as long as she didn't hop on a plain or train or something I'm good. The first place I went to was her house, the last place anyone saw her. There was glass all over the floor and I spotted a photo frame in the corner that was covered in blood... Hannah's blood... Hannah's _intoxicating_ blood... It took all of self control not to run over there and try and inhale all that sweet, sweet blood. Everything in the room had been destroyed within an inch of its existance, everything except that little fluffy dog toy she had been cuddling yesterday whilst she cried. That was in perfect condition and sitting atop her torn apart bed, surrounded my cloth, stuffing and feathers. I could also see the arm of a golden brown teddy sticking out from under the bed that appeared to have an unharmed bear attached to it.

I hesitantly walked over and picked up the wolf, inhaling the scent, it smelled strongly of Hannah's sweetness, but there was also an undertone of something absolutely reaked like wet dog that I knew couldn't be the blonde haired Angel. The toy was enough for me to have her already memory-commited scent locked into first place in my mind, I didn't have anything to do except follow that scent and hope it would lead me to her.  
"Shut up, you stupid mutt." I snapped at the dog when it started barking at me and growling. That's when things turned really weird; the half-pint mutt jumped on me and latched itself onto my arm, sinking its sharp little teeth into myvampire-hard skin... What the Hell is this thing? The mutt could actually bite me, I'd seen dog attacks on humans before and this felt like what I could imagine they felt. The dog actually drew blood, it was like what Hannah did to me two days ago. "Get off me!" I shook my arm and hit the thing in the head - if I killed it I'd get Hannah a new one - and it flew off, crashing against the wall before falling to the floor. Okay, uber-strong and heals really fast. The mutt pushed itself to its feet shakily and shook its head. After regaining its senses the dog returned to growling and barking at me, damn thing is persistant. "Okay then, where is she?" The puppy faltered a little and I guess he understood me because he flickered his head towards the wolf toy. "Yeah, where's Hannah, dogbreath?" The dog sniffed in reply and barked at me before trotting over and pulling the bear out from under the bed with his teeth, then he jumped up onto the bed and curled up on the pillow with the stuffed toy, I guess that was his way of saying he wasn't going to tell me. "Whatever, I'll just find her myself." I muttered before jumping out the open window when I heard Vita coming to find out what all the noise was about.

_**MACOB (haha Ryan!)**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... I'm just holding off revealing what Jacob did for as long as I can._

I feel sick, repulsed, nauseous, light-headed, and a number of other things, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing matters without Jacob. I could feel my body wanting to throw up, but I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and when I did it was only a couple of bites of slightly birnt toast. I couldn't stand the thought that Jacob hated me so much that he could burn down our cave, the place where we spent most of our time together. The thought that he could actually hate me that much was enough to want to walk into that fire and never come out again.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." I whispered, curling myself into a ball as I watched our relationship burn. "I never wanted to hurt you." I don't know how long I sat there watching our cave die, but I didn't care. Like everything else I didn't care about time without Jacob there to spend it with. "I love you."

The next thing I know everywhere around me is really hot and it's hard to breathe. For a second I thought I might have been in the fire, but then my unwilling mind registered the giant wolf on top of me and my heart skipped a beat... Untill I realized it wasn't Jacob, it was Sam. I growled and pushed him off of me, sending him crashing into the trees surrounding the cave. I didn't have the patience to deal with a psychotic wannabe Alpha, I just needed to find Jacob and try and put everything right. I didn't hold much hope for our relationship any time in the near future, but there was hope, and it's all I had right now to keep me going. I phased again so I was bigger and badder looking than Sam and growled him down until he was forced to take an unwanted step back away from me.

**Stay away from me and Jacob or you'll regret ever being born, got it?** I demanded in his head, glaring and advancing on him. If I had to take my excess emotion-fueled energy out on Sammy-boy to get my point across and maul him to the point of death then - oddly enough - I was okay with that.

**I don't care who you are, you can't go around burning down OUR forest whenever you want. This is our land, not yours.** Sam thought back, though I could tell he was way more than weirded out to be having a telepathic conversation with someone not in his pack.

**This is JACOB'S land, and you'd do good to remember that.** I growled at him before darting away before I could lose my temper. I chased another one of Jacob's trails, hoping to find him and appologise a million times over. Not that a million would be enough, no amount of appologizing would ever be enough for cheating on Jacob. He hadn't done anything to deserve what I did to him, he'd been put in temptations way before, Jayden had ffered him a date with a more than willing model who would have done anything he wanted. But, Jacob didn't give in, he said no, he stayed faithful to me no matter what and I cheated on him when we were barely apart for two days.

The second trail only led me to the beach in La Push, and Jacob definately wasn't there. I howled painfully at the thought that he had run away and that I'd never find him and tell him how sorry I am. How much I love him. How I didn't mean it. How I'd always be his no matter weather he loved me back or not. The water was crashing violently on the shore of the beach and no-one was anywhere nearby, probably a good thing because those waves looked like they could kill a normal person... Maybe they could kill a shapeshifter too...

Sure, I'd thought about... Not living anymore before... But, that was after my family died and Jacob made those thoughts go away. Now without Jacob those thoughts had been swirling through my mind since last night. Would it work? How do you kill someone who heals from everything? Am I still allergic to cinnamon since I changed? Would Jacob even care that I was dead? Would he come to the funeral? Would he cry? I doubted he'd cry, he shouldn't, if I were him I wouldn't cry. I was a horrible, evil person who didn't deserve to be cried over by someone as wonderful as him.

Before I knew what was happening I was in the icy cold water, all the way up to my wolf knees. Sure, my body temperature was 108.9, but that just made everything else around me feel colder than normal people. This water felt really cold, like, freezing, and the waves were crashing harshly against my body making me stagger and stumble a couple of times. I wonder what Jacob would say if he saw me out here? Probably nothing... This was the first time I had been in the ocean since Victoria had stolen Jacob's mothers engagement ring off my finger. That day had started out so good, we were together and happy, and both of us were faithful. Then it went down the drain in a couple of seconds, so much like our relationship. I cheated on Jacob and our relationship was taken away from me - only I was the one that did it this time. No vampire. Just me. I cheated on Jacob, I broke our trusting bond, I broke his heart, I destroyed our lives together, I ruined everything.

The water felt like daggers against my furry skin, but the physical pain wasn't anything compared my heartbreak. I heard a second howl rip through the stormy air and my head shot up... That was Jacob... I was out of that ocean water faster than lightning and I took off in the direction of the howl. My heart was racing with anticipation as I got nearer and nearer, I would see my Prince again. I picked up his scent again and it made me a little light-headed when it was so fresh, I put on an extra burst of speed when I got close, I could almost feel him running ahead of me and I wondered if he knew I was chasing him. Was he running away from me? That thought made me falter and he got further ahead of me.

**JACOB!** I yelled in my mind, hoping he would listen, even if it was only for a second. **JACOB! PLEASE? I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, JACOB!** I kept sprinting after him, but my energy was wavering a little, I wanted so bad to catch up to him, but my traitorous body was slowing down. **Jacob... Please... I love you, Jacob...** I thought, running as fast as I could, but he was ignoring me, he kept running away from me and didn't even seem to falter at my words. Not that he should, I broke his heart, he had every right to ignore me.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why did I have to be such an idiotic, moronic, bastard?

And why the Hell was I running away from Miley? I love her, more than anything... Especially after what I did to her last night. I love her more than life, more than love, I love her with everything in me. But, I couldn't make myself stop running away from her no matter how hard I tried. I was too ashamed of what I'd done. What Miley had done had broken my heart, sure, but she only kissed the guy, what I did was so much worse and couldn't be undone. What I did had worse consquences, what I did a person only gets tyo do once, and I had wasted it. I had done so many things last night after I left Miley hanging, I couldn't remember most of it - thank-you alcohol - but I knew I did it. The cave was still burning in the forest and the sight and smell of our life in flames made me sick to my already nauseous stomach.

I couldn't face Miley after what I had done, she'd come all the way here from Georgia just to see me and if she found out what I had done she'd be more disgusted with me than I was. She'd never want to see me again. Imprinting be damned, she would hate my guts, and I just couldn't see that look on her face so I was running. I don't know where, but I just couldn't face her after what I did. Miley was begging with me, appologizing profusely, but I couldn't bring myself to turn back to her and face her when she was pleading with me to forgive her when what I had done was so much worse than what she did.

She only kissed the other bastard, I gave away something that was supposed to be hers, I got drunk and I destroyed any chance of rekindling our broken relationship in about ten minutes. I might as well go drown myself in the ocean, at least in death I'd be able to hullucinate that we were together. I knew if she found out what I did she'd hate me and I couldn't stand to have her hate me. The love I held for Miley was so much more than imprinting or simple love, I was in love with her with every fibre of my being. When her heart beat my heart beat, when she breathed I breathed, when she smiled I smiled, what she felt I could feel... And the desperationg and undying love I could feel coming from her right now was breaking my heart because if she knew then that would all change.

GOD.... WHY THE HELL DID I SLEEP WITH HER?

* * *

**I've already writen up t chapter 20, bu I'm ot ae to get on te internet mch these days so I'm mainly just writing and waiting until I can get online to post the chapters.  
What o you gys think of this? Yes, Jacob slept wih someoneelse, but there's more coming up so stay tuned. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I don't remember doing the actual deed, but I do remember bits and pieces, like drinking that first shot, then the next seven after it before I felt the numb starting to come. I also remember getting angry and setting things on fire and destroying half the things I came in contact with... After the first twenty or so shots my memory started getting fuzzy and I remember seeing a pretty brunette with brown eyes. Brown hair like Mileys - only darker - and dark brown eyes like Mileys when she was sad. Only she had pale skin against Miley's tan, warm, seduction. Red lips against Miley's soft pink. All dark hair against Miley's chestnut brown with little lighter blond-ish streaks. She looked enough like my Miley for me to somewhat find her attractive if I was drunk enough - which I was long since wasted - and still looked opposite enough that I could try not to think about the woman who I loved who broke my heart.

I remembered things like how she tasted bitter to Miley's sweetness, and her skin was cold to Miley's warm, she gave up way too easily. She was wearing a purity ring just like Miley did only it was tossed to the side before I even talked to her. The plan had only been to kiss her, to get back at Miley for kissing the other bastard, but I was drunker than I thought and the memory of actually giving up my virginty to the mystery girl was fuzzy and spotty and made me nauseous to think about. I gave up what was Miley's, it was Miley's to have since the second I laid my eyes on her, but I was stupid and drunk and moronic and I gave to some girl I couldn't even remember and wouldn't care about in a million years. I remember waking up this morning with a killer headache next to the girl in her bed with our clothes strewn everywhere. I had gotten out of there as soon as I could stand up straight. I left my clothes, I left the girl without waking her, but I took the guilt and the shame and the disgust with me as I ran out of the house and phased before I reached the forest.

I had gone to the cave for comfort, to remind myself that I love Miley without a doubt and with everything in me, but it was burning... I had set it on fire last night... Miley knew as well, I could smell her, she had just left, she had come back all the way from Georgia most likely to talk to me and appologise. I could smell her here and I could smell her salty tears and the guilt and shame doubled in size and started eating me alive. A few seconds later her agonized howl ripped through the air and I took off towards the sound until the image of the girl from last night made me stop in my tracks. If I saw Miley now - or ever most likely - I'd tell her about what I did and she'd be even more disgusted and sickened with me than I was with myself. She'd hate me for what I did... So I ran... I ran away from her, not sure where I was going, but knowing that I needed to stay away so I wouldn't break her heart.

**JACOB!** Miley yelled in her head, her desperation making my heart break. **JACOB! PLEASE? I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, JACOB!** Oh, God! I love her too, but I couldn't face her, I couldn't tell her about what I'd done, I couldn't see that look of hatred and disgust in her eyes. **Jacob... Please... I love you, Jacob...** She was faltering, and it took everything in me not to stop and turn and comfort her as she invollentarily slowed down. I love you too, Miley. I thought to myslef, careful to keep it out of the link as I sprinted as fast as I could away from her. Away from my love, my life, my heart, my Soul Mate, my everything... I ran...

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I stopped, I couldn't run anymore, my paws refused to move and I just stopped. Jacob ran away from me and I was left to collapse to the ground and cry until exhaustion took over and I passed out.

When I woke up again I was on top of a pile of leaves, soft sand and there was something like logs beneath me as well. I was in my human form and someone had covered me with a blanket of sorts that was all torn up and beyond fixing, but still provided some measure of cover for my naked body. As I started becoming more aware of my surroundings I felt someone movie nearby and my heart leapt into my throat, I'd recognise that scent anywhere, it was Jacob. He was here, he was looking after me He leaned down and brushed his lips over my forehead before pulling back and moving away.

"Jacob, wait!" I called out when he kept moving away. I sat up and my eyes flew open as I searched for him, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. I got up and ran after him, following my heart towards him, but he was faster and he had a head start. "jacob, please, I love you, Jacob, I'm sorry for what I did, please?" I called after him, but he didn't slow down. "Jacob, please?"

"I'm sorry, Miley." When did he get behind me? He dropped down from a tree and I spun to see him, my heart thumping excitedly in my chest at the sight of him... I don't think it was possible, but he was even more beautiful than I remembered. "I-I-"

"You hate me." I whispered, I knew he would, but I just needed to appologise, I just needed him to know how I felt even if he didn't feel the same way.

"I need time." He shook his head and my heart did sommersaults as my head shot up and hope sparked in my eyes. "I just-I just need time... Apart." He said and I clung to every word he spoke to me that wasn't filled with hate. "I want to be together, but... I... I _can't_..." My heart shattered a little at the words, but it was a whole lot better than I was expecting. "I don't know if we can be together... Ever..."

Aaaannnddd.... Cue heartbreak...

"Oh..." Was all I could manage to spit out, tears starting to form in my eyes again and before I could blink them away Jcob was gone and I didn't have the strength to chase after him again. Not that it would do any good since he just practically said we'd never be together ever again. My reason to live just walked away without even caring, a blank look on his face the whole time and I knew he just said that he _did_ want to be together just to humor me. He didn'want to be with me any more than Victoria wanted sit and play chess with Bella. He hated me with unbridled passion. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind about that.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't hhave done that. I shouldn't have told Miley that we couldn't ever be together again, now she'll think it's her fault, that it's because she kissed what-his-face, but it's not. It's because I was a moronic bastard who was stupid enough to sleep with someone else and I know that if we were to be together then I'd tell her and it'd break her, it'd break her so bad and I'm not sure that she could recover from being hurt like that again. I thought it would have been best for her if I stayed away, if I just broke all ties with her, but I could strain to hear her in the distance, crying for me again. Whispering her appologies and love, begging me to come back. But, I couldn't go back to her because if I did I'd break her and I couldn't survive if something happened to her because of what I did.

She'd eventually move on from me, right? Go back to the bastard in Georgia. I'd called her great grandmother whilst she was asleep, too ashamed to ask my father, and asked her about what would happen if an imprint refused them and during the conversation it had slipped out that Miley had imprinted on that guy in Georgia. I'd hung up then for two reasons, one, I didn't want to hear about the woman I love loving someone else no matter how involluntary it was, and two, Miley was strating to wake up. If I stayed away from her long enough, controlled my need for her for long enough, then she'd eventually go back to the creep in Georgia and be happy, right? Her heartbreak only had to be temporary if I just stayed away, she could get over me and go back to him and be happy. But, if I told her, then it'd be permanant, she'd always have to remember how I slept with someone else and she'd always go on thinking that she wasn't good enough when the truth is she's perfect. Miley is the most perfect person I have ever met, and it's not like she knew she was going to imprint again, so how was she supposed to control it? Imprinting is uncontrollable, if she double imprinted then of course she'd kiss him.

I on the other hand didn't double imprint, my only love is Miley and I cheated on her because I was upset and got drunk, I didn't even let her try and explain before I ran off on a rampage. I didn't have any excuse for sleeping with some girl I couldn't even remember the name of other than being a holy ass. Miley was better off without me, she just had to give it time and I just had to stay away from her, she had someone else she could go be happy with. I just had to keep myself away from her for long enough for her to see that, then only one of us had to be miserable.

"I love you, Miley." I whispered before running back to Dads house, I had to get rid of everything that reminded me of her so I wouldn't always be reminded of her and go running off to disturb her happiness when she found it again.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Brady came to my door when he heard me smash through the window and send glass flying everywhere. I was carefully taking all the pictures of Miley out of their broken frames and putting them in a shoebox.

"None of your business." I snapped, taking the CD out of the player and putting it back in its case before putting that in the shoebox with the pictures. Next were the presents she got me for my brithday, the boxers were in my drawer - I had made sure they were clean because I was going to wear them when I went to see her this Friday - the dog collar was on my desk and my heart constricted painfully when I saw the little inscription on the tags; _'Jacob E. Black, if found call 0449799216'_ it was her number, she wanted people to call her if someone found me. They both fit in the box easily, and my half of the necklace soon followed. I hadn't taken that off since I gave Miley her key, she'd always have not only the key to my heart, but my heart as a whole was hers. "I'm sorry, Miles." I breathed, kissing the heart before dropping it into the box, I felt uncomfortable and empty without it on.

"Whatever, Dude." Brady shook his head and left, but I didn't care, I only care about Miley and her happiness. I couldn't fit anything else into the box, but I couldn't keep the rest of the stuff out or I'd go insane and selfishly try and keep her from the other guy who cold make her happy. I should probably return the guitar to Miley, it was a part of her childhood and she'd want it back. I couldn't destory the things, I loved them too much, but I couldn't keep looking at them or I'd try and take her back which would only end up breaking her heart when she found out about me sleeping with the other girl.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

**Dear Jacob**

**I'm sorry I cheated Jacob, I love you, I really do. I love you more than anything and I'll never stop, not even in death. You're my life, my love, my heart and I'll never stop loving you for anything. I'm so sorry for kissing Ryan, it was the single biggest mistake of my life and I wish I could take it back. I have no excuse for doing it, and I don't expect you to forgive me because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything from you except hate and disgust for what I've done. I cheated on you and that is absolutely unforgivable. The sixty-eight seconds I was kissing Ryan have turned into the worst minute and eight seconds of my life and I wish I could erase them from existance.**

**I'm sorry for what my family is going to accuse you of, you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything but the best and I think the only way for you to get the best is by erasing the problem. I've left a note for the others telling them it's not your fault, but I know they'll accuse you anyway. It's not your fault, Jacob, not at all. It's my fault. It's my fault for ruining our relationship, it's my fault for kissing Ryan, it's my fault for breaking your heart, it's my fault for making you hate me, it's my fault for destroying everything we had together for absolutely no reason.**

**I want you to know, Jacob, that even when I was kissing him, I loved you, I loved you since before the first time I told you in October. I think I might of loved you since I met you because no-one ever made me feel like you do. You make me feel happy when I was sad. You calm me down when I was mad. You know me better than I know myself, Jacob Black, and I'll never stop loving you.**

**By the time you read this I'll already be out of your life forever, but just because I'm gone doesn't mean my love will die with me. You own my heart, my Soul, my mind, my body, everything I have is yours and I never want you to forget how much you meant to me and how much I will love you for eternity.**

**I love you Jacob Black!**

**Miley Stewart  
****xxxx**

I sealed the letter with a kiss before putting it in the envelope and writing his name and address on the front before kissing that as well. I sighed and got up, jumping out the window and walking down the street to the mailbox. With one last kiss I slid the letter into the mailbox and went back to Charlie's house. They didn't know I was there yet, but they would in the morning. But, by that time I hopefully wouldn't be here anymore. The second letter was shorter and just told Uncle Charlie and Bella that I was sorry that they would have to go through this. I taped that to fridge when they were both asleep before going back to my room. I'd spent all afternoon finding what I'd need and seeing if it would work. In case anyone's wondering even when you change you're still allergic to what you were allergic to before the change. I had an irritating rash all down my arm that was proof of that, but it was healing really fast because of my shapeshifter genes and I knew I'd have to use it all to get the job done and to work fast for it to have any chance of working.

"I love you, Jacob!"

* * *

**Wow, I fee depressed just from writing this... Does anyone notice differences in my writing when it's more depressing at times or happy than normal? I'm pretty sure what I'm feeling and my life in reality affects my writing more than I originally thought.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :) Review more? ;)**

**I know it's not much of suicide note, but I've never written one before so I don't know how it would go.**

**Ummm... I'm going to be adding Paige Denyer (Selena Gomez) soon and right now I don't think you guys are going to like her much, if that gives away anything, I'm pretty sure it does. Yes, to those people who guessed after I revealed the initials, Chris Cyrus is the surprise character I will be adding. Does anyone remember Miley and Uncle Bobby talking at Christmas time in part 1? The way serious conversation they had that broke Miley's heart? Well, there was more to it than Bobby knew about his brother and it will turn out that he had an illigitement son named Chris who comes to find Miley and turns into a shapeshifter as well... And now I've just given away half the story. :(  
Though I am still trying to figure who could play Chris, I'm way open to any and all suggestions on the matter, so please suggest someone? :)**

**Got to go now because I'm on my Dads computer and he doesn't know and I need to get to bed because it twelve thirty in the morning here.**

**ReViEw??? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I SOMETIMES THINK ABOUT HOW I'LL DIE...

I didn't really know how to do this, I'd never had the need to know how how to commit suicide by cinnamon before, but I only had one shot at trying before someone would find me. I sighed and picked up my epinephrin needle, I knew how to hit the vein, but I'd start healing as soon as my body was able to. I had liquified the cinnamon sticks I'd gotten down into about a cup of fluids, now I just had to figure oput how to get it from the bowl into the needle. Just being around the cinnamon and working so closely with it was making me break out in hives all over.

I pulled the bowl of cinnamon over and picked up the needle, taking the epinephrin out, I'd already destroyed all the other containers of medicine and this was the last one. I didn't know weather to smash it or empty and try and put the cinnamon in. In the end I smashed the epi and picked up the needle was probably going to hurt a little. I told myself, pouring the deadly allergin into a container I'd sterilized, now all I needed to do was figure out how to put get it from the container to the needle without wasting any of it.

I bit my bottom lip and grabbed up a nozzle to attach to the container that would squirt the cinnamon out, but it was still too big to fit in my skin, I needed something smaller, which is where the needle came in, but I didn't know how to make it work. I hesitated slightly before putting the spurting end in the open end of the syringe and experimentally pushed a little cinnamon through, let out a nervous breath when it trickled out the needle end. Okay, so I knew how to do it, now I just had to actually do it before Uncle Charlie and Bella woke up.

"I love you, Jacob." I repeated one last time before sticking the needle in my left arm, already feeling the irritating allergy starting to react with my body. I swollowed and put the cinnamon container in the syringe and started to push again, holding my breath as the poison started to mix with my blood. I got through at least half of the cinnamon before I started to really feel the effects and it got hard to sit up right, so I stood on shaky legs and went to lay on my bed, barely making it there before my legs gave out.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't function, I couldn't do anything. I could only picture Jacob telling me we were never going to be together ever again, over and over and over in my mind. Nothing else was coming out of the container after I don't know how long and I weakly let it drop to the floor and pulled the needle out of my vein, the tiny dot disapearing as soon as the needle was out.

"Jacob..." I gasped, his face swimming in my minds eyes before evrything went black...

_**MACOB... :(**_

_It's been in the past for a while  
__I get a flash and I smile  
__Am I crazy?  
__I still miss you baby  
__It was real, it was right  
__But, it burned to hot to survive  
__All that's left is  
__All the ashes_

_Where does the love go  
__I don't know  
__When it's all said and done  
__How could I be losing you forever  
__After all the time we spent together  
__I have to know why I had to lose you  
__Now you've just become  
__Like everything I'll never find again  
__At the bottom of the ocean_

_In a dream you appear  
__For a while you were here  
__So I keep sleeping, just to keep you with me  
__I'll draw a map, connect the dots  
__With all the memories that I got  
__What I'm missing  
__I'll keep reliving_

_Where does the love go  
__I don't know  
__When it's all said and done  
__How could I be losing you forever  
__After all the time we spent together  
__I have to know why I had to lose you  
__Now you've just become  
__Like everything I'll never find again  
__At the bottom of the ocean_

_This is it...  
__Let go...  
__Breathe..._

_You don't have to love me for me to baby ever understand  
__Just know I love the time that we both had  
__And I don't ever want to see you sad  
__Be happy  
__  
_'_Cause I don't want to hold you  
__If you don't want to tell me you love me, babe  
__Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
__I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
__Be happy_

_Be happy..._

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

No!

"No!" I denied, they were lying, they were wrong, this wasn't happening. It had been three days since I vowed to leave Miley alone to get over me and be happy with what's-his-face. A letter had come for me from Miley this morning, but I hadn't read it because I knew if I saw her appologizing words that all my hard work to stay away from her would be shot to Hell. It was the hardest thing I would ever have to do to stay away from her, but I knew if I did it, if I could stay away from her for long enough then she'd get over me and be happy with that other guy.

"Jake-" Dad started, sounding depressed, his voice full of sorrow as he tried to comfort me for something that hadn't happened.

"**DON'T** CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, turning on him and stepping away from the group of people who were trying to 'comfort' me from nothing. "My name is JACOB!"

"Jacob, I'm sorry-" Dad started again, but I refused to let him continue, he was lying.

"Bella and Charlie found her Tuesday morning." Seth said quietly, sinking down onto the couch. "There was a note taped to the fridge, they didn't even know she wasn't in Georgia yet."

"Miley is fine." I snapped, glaring at everyone else, they were all lying, they didn't know what they were talking about. "Miley is fine." I whispered again to myself. I pushed my way through the people around me and stormed to my room, slamming the door behind me and heading straight for the desk where Miley's let was sitting unopened.

I'd been in agony for three days, not just the emotional pain of not seeing or hearing my Angel Miley for over two days, but there also the unexplainable physical pain. I'd been sick and throwing up since Tuesday morning, I'd been having chills and heat waves. It felt like I was changing for the first time again, except so much worse. I looked at the letter, it looked harmless enough just sitting there, but I knew the words inside were dangerous enough to make me break Miley's heart. I hadn't stopped feeling disgusted and ashamed with myself for sleeping with that girl when my virginity was supposed to be Miley's on our wedding night. I never would stop feeling that way, I had single-handedly destroyed our relationship, sure she kissed that other guy, but she imprinted on him, what was she supposed to do? And she did try and talk to me, to appologise, and we would have made it through this thing if I had listened, but I didn't and now I had blown the best thing that could ever happen to me.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Where is she?" I demanded. I had finally read the letter Miley sent me and it made my blood run cold. I hadn't even bothered with a car or more than boxers as I ran at full sprint towards the hospital. "Where's Miley?"

I can't believe they were telling the truth, how could Miley do this? She was supposed to get over me and go live happily ever after with her second imprint. She wasn't supposed to kill herself. But, she wasn't dead, she couldn't be, I'd know if her heart had stopped beating, I'd be able to feel it. She's alive, I know it, because if she wasn't alive then I wouldn't be alive. Her life is my life, if Miley's heart isn't beating then my heart would have stopped beating at the exact same time.

"Jacob Black, I don't think you should be here." It was Dolly speaking and I glared at her. What was with using my full name?

"And I don't think you should tell me what to do." I snapped, pushing past her, Godmother or not, I was going to see Miley.

"You can't go in there, sir-" Some doctor tried to stop me as I tried to force my way through the double doors that read 'EMERGENCY'.

"Screw you!" I growled, pushing him out of the way and not caring if he got hurt from it. I pushed through the doors and raced towards where my heart was leading me. Miley had to be okay, she has, she's a shapeshifter, shapeshifters can heal from anything. "Miley!" I yelled and someone familiar poked their head out of one of the rooms.

"Jacob!" It was Doctor Fangula, I didn't have time to deal with him, Miley needs me.

"Where's Miley?" I demanded again, depserate to get to her and do something, anything, to make her okay again.

"Ja-"

"Where. Is. Miley?" I asked slowly, taking a deep breath between each word and the good doctor decided to be smart and not get in my way.

"Third door on the right." McFangy said, pointing down the hall and I took off again. "Jacob, she's not doing too good... She injected a heap of allergin into her veins and she's not healing from like I would have liked." He warned before I could reach the door.

"Miley's going to be fine." I muttered darkly in reply, knowing he could hear me. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I felt my heart stop right there and then. Bile started rising in my throat at the sight. I had never seen anyone look as innocent and vullnerable and weak as Miley did. She had tubes and wires hooked up to her and there were machines beeping all around the bed.

_**MACOB**_

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
__It's the end of the world in my mind  
__Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call  
__I've been looking for the answer  
__Somewhere  
__I couldn't see that it was right there  
__But, now I know what I didn't know  
__  
Because you live and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live, girl  
__My world  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky  
__  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
_'_Cause of you made it through every storm  
__What is life, what's the use  
__If you're killed inside  
__I'm so glad I found an Angel  
__Someone  
__Who was there when all my hopes fell  
__I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live, girl  
__My world  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky  
__Because you live  
__I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
__I carry on when I lose the fight  
__I want to give what you've given me  
__Always_

_Because you live and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live, girl  
__My world  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky  
__  
Because you live and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live, girl  
__My world  
__Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live  
__I live_

_I live_

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"I love you, Miley!" I murmured, holding one of her pale, unusually cold hands in both of mine, my lips pressed to the back of her hand. She was so cold and she wouldn't wake up. She hadn't woken up for three days and the normal docotrs in this place were saying she probably wouldn't ever wake up. But, I knew Miley, and I knew Miley would wake up and she'd be fine and I would never let her out of my sight ever again. I'll never deny her anything for as long as I live, not a single thing. "I love you more than anything, Miley, and I'll never stop, I swear on my life." I kissed her hand again, trying to warm her up, but she just wouldn't warm. "My life is yours, Miley, it always has been, Baby, I love you... I love you with my heart and Soul and everything in me and I'll never stop for anything."

She has to heal, she has to. It's in her blood... Cinnamon is in her blood... How could she do that? How could she inject herself with cinnamon? If she didn't get better soon I'd kill someone. I should never have kept away from her, she needed me and I need her. I love her and I just turned my back on her because of my idiocy, because of what I did. Why should Miley have been punished for me being an ass? Miley could die because I was an ass who got drunk and was too disgusted with myself to tell her that I slept with someone. I still don't want to do it, I'd still rather drink battery acid than tell her what I did, but I'd do anything to have Miley back. Realistically I knew Miley could die, she injected a butt load of toxic, deadly cinnamon into her veins because of me. Even with being a shapeshifter she was still deadly allergic to the spice and if she hadn't healed after two days what were the odds she'd heal now?

"I need you, Miley, I need you to live and breathe." I whispered, my lips trailing up from her hand to her wrist. "You and me are gonna make it through this. I need you, Miles, and I'm sorry I ever said that we couldn't be together, it wasn't because of you." I could feel tears spring to my eyes and I didn't care. Miley once told me that she likes guys who aren't afraid to cry. I'd cry a million tears if it would bring Miley back to me. "It wasn't because of you, Miley, it was all me." I repeated, my breathing getting a little uneven. "I did something real bad, Baby. Even worse than when I killed Donztig, I did something that I knew would hurt you and I'm so sorry because I love you more than you could ever know." I kissed all over her wrist and back down her hand before starting back up again. "I betrayed you, Miley, I... I love you... I never want you to forget how much I love you because I will never ever stop loving you with all my heart and Soul." I kissed around the tubes in her arm and up to her elbow. "I got drunk, Miley, I got drunk and did a lot of really bad stuff... I know you saw the cave and I'm so sorry, as soon as you're better I'm going to fix it and I'm gonna make it better than before." It wouldn't be the same though, there'd always be scorch marks and other reminders of what I'd done. "I did something worse though, something I can't fix... I gave away something that was supposed to be yours. I didn't mean it though, it didn't mean anything to me, I love _you_... I love you, Miley, and I always wanted both our first times to be with each other, but I was an idiotic, moronic, asshole and now I can't give you that." I let out a shaky breath as my lips made my way to her cheek. "I love you, Miley Ray Stewart, and I don't care if you want to run off to Ohio or wait for your Godmother or wait until you're eighteen or for a few years... I want to marry you no matter what, but I don't think you'll want to marry me when you find out what I did..." I took a deep breath and kissed her cold lips lightly, bracing myself for the worst sentance of my life.

I let my tears escape and sat back in the hard hospital chair, putting off the truth. I kissed her hand again and waited for a few seconds, hoping for something to happen before I would have to tell her. Someone upstairs must have been listening and must have hated me because the machine monitering her heart went wild and my heart followed hers out of fear. No, no, no, no, no, no... Miley has to be okay. She has to... Oh, God, what did I say wrong? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

Doctor Cullen came in and pushed me out of the way, yelling doctor speak at other doctors and nurses that came rushing when he heart moniter started going haywire. I was in too much shock to argue or fight as he pushed me out into the hall and I had to watch with horrified eyes as they started doing things to her. Even though my ears weren't working anymore my eyes were perfectly fine - teary and blurry and betraying. I hated my eyes for what they were seeing, the heart moniter on my girl wasn't haywire anymore... It wasn't doing anything... It was flatlining...

Miley's heart wasn't beating anymore and niether was mine...

* * *

**Okay, so sorry about the songs, but I really just needed something to make the chapter a little longer and that was all I could think of at the time, I hope they fit well with the story.**

**Uhmmm... 14 reviews will get you the next chapter. If you must no why that number I closed my eyes and hit the keyboard and that's what came out so I'm most likely not going to hold you that, but any and all reviews would welcomed with open arms, there's no such thing as too many reviews. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... No, I haven't abandond Ryan, he's coming back soon, and he will bring DRAMA_

"MILEY!" I yelled, my body springing back into action of its own accord, my mind was numb, my heart still, my Soul shattered, but my body was working. "MILEY!" I screamed, ran at the door and punched it, smashing it into a pile of splinters and making the doctors all turn to look at me with surprise, except Cullen, he kept working on Miley.

"Jacob, not now." Cullen ordered, pushing me away, but I couldn't leaave her, not again. I love her, I can't leave her.

"No!" I cried, weakly trying to get through the doctors to my Miley. "No, Miley, don't leave me, Miley. I love you."

"JACOB!" Cullen yelled at me, but I didn't care, I just wanted Miley's heart to beat again and for that steady, irritating, loud note to stop. "Jacob, go outside now!" The doctor ordered again and I reluctantly allowed him to push me out again, leaving me to watch through the tiny window in the door.

They injected her with things, and used those paddle things on her making her arch up off the bed a little before falling back, but the moniter was still not beeping. I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands, curled up on the hospital floor. I don't know if I believed in Heaven and Hell, since I changed a lot of things didn't make sense, but if God did exist then I wouldn't let him have her. Not now, not ever. Would any sort of God really make Miley suffer through everything she had to in her life? What had seh ever done to him?

"No!" I whispered, he couldn't have her, he could have everyone else, just not her. "NO!" I clenched my fists, not sure who I was talking to and not caring if I looked like I lost my mind - like everything else of me, Miley has my mind too. "NO! Not her! You can't have her!" I yelled, looking up at the roof, if God did exist what right did he have to do this to her? To destroy her life like this? "You can't have her! She's mine, you can't take her away from me." Miley's mine, they couldn't have her, they couldn't take my Angel away from me, without her there is no me, I need her more than anyone could ever need anything or anyone. I can't breathe without her, my heart can't beat without her, I need her to live. "Take me instead?" I begged quietly letting the tears fall freely down my face. "Just leave Miley alone and take me... Take me and let her go, let her live, I don't care what it takes, just let her be okay."

"Jacob?" A voice said quietly **and I looked up to see a man I had grown to recognise. What the Hell is wrong with me? Now I'm seeing dead people. And not just any dead people, Miley's dead father was standing in front of me. "Jacob Black?"**

"**Wh-what's going on?" I asked, sitting up a little. Did God listen? Did he take me instead of Miley? Was Miley alive now? I felt hope and relief flood through me at that thought. Miley was alive, she was okay.**

"**You're not dead, boy." Mr. Stewart said and my heart sank, if I wasn't dead then that meant that Miley might be, Miley wasn't supposed to die, she was supposed to live. A world without her in it could only lead to darkness all over.**

"**Why not?" I demanded, looking around, this certainly looked like a place dead people would be, it was all white and there was absolutely no color anywhere. Huh, I always thought I'd go to Hell and white was generally Heaven. "Where's Miley?"**

"**It's not her time either, Jacob." Hope and relief again, if he was saying it wasn't her time that meant she was alive, right?**

"**She's okay?"**

"**No!" No? What did he mean no? What was wrong? Wasn't she getting better? She's supposed to get better, she's supposed to live and be happy and make the world a better place just by existing. She could save so many lives just by breathing, why was he father say she wasn't okay? **

"**What is you're deal, Dude?" I turned again to see Jackson Stewart standing behind me in all white like his father. "You claim that you love my sister then you go a screw around with some other girl when she's trying to get to you an appologise for making a mistake." Jackson shook his head and I looked down in shame. I'd never stop being ashamed and disgusted with myself for what I did.**

"**Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days." A third voice chimed in from my left and I looked over to see Susan Stewart there, were they all here to kill me? Were they going to kill me for doing this to Miley? I certainly deserved it, but I wanted to know that Miley would be okay first. "Do you know who came up with that line, boy?"**

"**N-no..." I shook my head, looking up at the dead family of the love of my life.**

"**Miley did." Mr. Stewart spoke again. "She was twelve years and wise beyond her years, she still is."**

"**She made a mistake kissing what-his-name." Jackson put forth before his father could speak again, an annoyed look on his face. "She made a mistake and she tried to set it right, but you shut her out and slept with the first hot body that walks past. What's you're deal, man?"**

"**Hey, now, don't be so hard on him." I'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Like you said, everyone makes mistakes, his was having pre-marital, adulturous relations with that girl when he was drunk. I know for a fact that you've done the same thing, Jackson Stewart." Mom said, sticking up for me even though I didn't deserve anyone to stick up for me. And what is with everyone full naming people here?**

"**Well, I didn't cheat on the girl I love and screw someone else 'cause I was mad." Jackson retorted and Ifelt like sinking through this endless white until I reached Hell.**

"**Jackson, language." Mrs. Stewart scolded and the boy rolled his eyes.**

"**I do love Miley." I whispered and suddenly everything was quiet and I could feel all eyes on me. "I love her more than you could ever know."**

"**We know, Jacob." Mr. Stewart nodded, sitting on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. "That's why we're here."**

"**Huh?" I furrowed my brow, they knew I loved her, and yet I was stuck in this white place with her family and my mother.**

"**Ignore them, son, they're just trying to scare you." Mrs. Stewart said kindly, sitting next to her husband. "We're waiting for Miley right now." Woah, hold up, if I was dead - and I'm not convinced that I'm not - then Miley wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to live happily ever after.**

"**Miley's supposed to live." Was all I could manage to spit out from them, feeling all the blood drain from my body.**

"**Well, that's up to her." Mom said nervously and I felt dread run through me. She already chose death once over life, how was I supposed to change her mind?**

"**Miley's dying, she chose death, but you were holding her to life unknowingly and she was unknowingly clinging to life through you." Mrs. Stewart explained as Mr. Stewart checked his watch. "Then you offered your Soul in exchange for hers which creates the conflict of who lives and who dies."**

"**Miley lives." I said automatically and Jackson sighed, flopping down next to his parents.**

"**It's not that easy." Jackson denied, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "You two are like uber-in love, killing one of you would kill both of you. But only one of you can die and if that happens then the other dies which is against the laws of nature since it's Soul for Soul and only one Soul is needed."**

"**Huh?" I was confused. Is Miley going to be okay or not?**

"**It'd be best if we waited for Miley to get here before we explained it." Mr. Stewart waved it off and I became edgy, where exactly was here? Would it mean Miley would have to die to get here?**

"**Miley..." I breathed, I think I saw her first, standing in the middle of the room in all black like me. Why were we the only ones in black?**

"**Jacob?" She looked hopeful and before any of the other could do anything I was holding her tightly in my arms, my face burried in her chestnut waves.**

"**I'm so sorry, Miley, I love you, I never wanted ot hurt you." I whispered into her hair, feeling her wrap her arms around me as well and hug me back before someone cleared their throat and we were pulled apart by some unseen force. Next thing I know we're sitting in two opposing black chairs with the others on couchs between us and facing each other so we could all easily see each other and it formed a sort of rectangle or something.**

"**Am... Am I... Dead?" Miley asked hesitantly, looking at her family with wide, teary eyes,**

"**Yes... And no!" Jackson shrugged, sitting up a little straighter now that his sister was here.**

"**Huh?" Miley cocked her head to the side, looking just as confused as I felt, though it was majorly adorable on her.**

"**You tried to kill yourself, Miley." Jackson said bluntly and I winced whilst she looked down and figeted with her hands in her lap. "And lover boy here offered his life in exchange for yours." Miley's head shot up to look at me with surprise in her eyes. "Which would usually be simple enough, he'd die and you'd live, simple agreement."She looked ready to argue, but it sounded perfectly fine to me, Miley would be alive and that's all I cared about. "Except you had go and be a total weirdo and you guys are so in love and so bonded and dependant on each other that if one of you dies then the other dies, so we need to figure our how this is going to work, because someone needs to die, but if that happens then the other dies as well." Jackson explained and I felt a confused headache coming on.**

"**So what happens?" I asked, scratching my head and furrowing my brow, overly aware of Miley's eyes never leaving me despite the fact that her dead family was here. Of course, my dead mother was here and - not meaning to be harsh or hearltess or anything - I couldn't take my eyes off of Miley either.**

"**Vampire venom!" Miley anounced after a few seconds of silent thought all round and I let out an instinctive growl. "If Doctor Cullen bites me and I get the venom then I'll die sort of - which is what you're saying needs to happen... You're saying one of us has to die, but both of us can't, right?" Miley asked and the others nodded whislt I tried to figure out where she was going with this. "Well, Doctor Cullen said that when Jasper and Rosalie bit me in October that I died partially because the venom was reacting with my shapeshifter healing and I died a couple of times in my sleep when I was recovering, so if he bites me then I'll get the venom again and I'll die in my sleep, but my body will heal me before I'm actually completely dead so Jacob will be fine, Jacob can live." I was still trying to get my head around the fact that vampires bit her in October so I couldn't exactly keep up with who was dying and when and for how long, but our dead family members seemed to be considering it.**

"**They bit you?" I asked quietly, why wouldn't she have told me this before? I thought we had a good relationship... Except for the kissing other guys and me destroying everything we had together by sleeping with some other girl.**

"**It was only Rose and Jasper and it's only because I had sweet blood and I was bleeding all over the place when they were there." Miley said just as quietly, looking down and away from me. "I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want you to go fight them and maybe get hurt."**

"**Well, that could work, but how do you plan on telling Cullen the plan?" My Mom questioned and Miley bit her lip softly, a nervous look in her eyes.**

"**My telepathy should work, right?" She shrugged and I felt like I was in some sort of Twilight Zone dream where everyhting was wonky. I mean, first off we were sitting in a room with our dead parents and her dead brother, if that doesn't scream hullucination then I don't know what does.**

"**But, what about the cinnamon?" I spoke and onceagain all eyes were on me and I saw Miley frown a little and look away again. "It kept you comatose for three days, what if the venom only adds to that and kills you so you can't come back?"**

"**Then I want you to be happy for as long as you can, Jacob." Miley shrugged and my jaw dropped. "They never said that you'd die immediately, you could have years, you could be happy, you could **_**live**_**, Jacob... I want you to live and love and be happy, you deserve happiness, not having to put up with me, you deserve the best."**

"**No, I don't, Miles, if you knew what I'd done you wouldn't say that, if anyone here deserves to live happily ever after it's you, you've been through so much, you deserve the best life possible to love and be happy." I shook my head, how could she ever think I deserved life more than her? "Besides, I have no life without you, you're my everything, when you die I die, I can't live without you."**

"**You're my everything, Jacob Black!" Miley smiled a tiny smile at me and I couldn't help but return it. "I don't care about Ryan, I'll only ever love you, Jacob, you're my one true love." Before I could even say that I love her back and that I didn't bame her for kissing the surfer boy - that's right, I looked the guy up to see if he was good enough for my Angel - she disappeared right in front of my eyes.**

"**Leave it to Miley to find a way out of death." I heard Mr. Stewart mutter as everything around me started to fade. "He better treat my little girl right from now on or he'll have me to deal with."**

"**What are you gonna do, Robby Ray? Give him a ghost talking to?" Mrs. Stewart was saying as the voices were the only things of the hullucination left.**

"**My boy is nothing but a perfect gentleman to that girl, you have nothing to worry about."**

"**Jacob!" A voice called, not one of the dream ones either **this one was real and it was calling out to me and shaking me. I slowly returned to my senses and found myself on the hospital floor outside Miley's room with one of the doctors kneeling beside me. Miley! I jumped up and pushed him away, running over to the door and looking through the little window, my heart shattering to pieces when I saw Miley still flatlining before Doctor Cullen sent everyone else out.

"MILEY!" I yelled, desperate to get in there, to somehow bring her back, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't, it was supposed to be me, she had a good life she could live, she could love again, she deserved life, I didn't, so was I alive and why wasn't Miley?

Doctor Cullen looked up at the sound of my strained voice and looked me dead in the eye before leaning down and attaching his lips to her neck. That's it. I barged through the door - hadn't I smashed that before or did they move her to another room? - and ran over to the bloodsucker to get him away from my Angel, but I was too late. I got to her side just in time for him to rip his teeth into her neck...

* * *

**I'm not quite sure why I did that, but I'm working under that they were both hullucinating or something... Or maybe they really did just talk to their dead family, but either way Miley got the not-so-bright idea to tell Carlisle to bite her and now in addition to cinnamon in her blood she also has vampire venom, so it could only spell out 'Happy Ending' right?**

**I saw The Last Song for the 2nd time today. Kinda sad it's only my second time, but what can I do? I'm thinking of going to see it every Thirsday, but I doubt that's going to happen. Again, I thought it was awesome and the cinema was packed. I mean there were at least twenty people the first time on opening day, but then it was 9:45 in the morning and most of the people were in school. Now the cinema was absolutely FULL! I was waiting outside for ten minutes before they started seating and the waiting area/lobby/whatever the Hell it's called was full of people and I thought they were there to see Date Night or How To Tame Your Dragon or one of the other new releases that came out today, but when The Last Song started seating they all just started moving and I could barely get in there in time to get my favourite seat, and then people kept oming ten minutes after the movie started. It was awesome. :)**

**Oh, and I was just watching Liam's interview with Jimmy Kimmel - I think that's who it was - on youtube and he said his birthday was January 13th... You've gotta listen really closely and I missed it the first few times, but I'm pretty sure he said 13. :) That makes him 2 years 11 months and 22 days older than me. Recon I have a shot with him?... I'd prefer Taylor though (no offence to Liam, he's hot and Australian - he's Melbourne, I'm Queensland) :)**

**P.S: Happy birthday to Chris Cyrus, it's his 18th on the 8th**

**P.S.S: Miley and Demi Moore start filming LOL in July :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Get off of her!" I screamed at the leeche and Cullen pulled back, blood on his mouth and all over Miley's neck. Miley. I paused in getting ready to kill Cullen to check on my girl, the venom had already started working; she was even paler than before, her skin was icy cold and she was shaking violently. I'd kill the bastard. "Miley?" I brushed her hair back from her face, she looked so agonized, her face screwed up in pain and her body twitching from the venom, or the cinnamon. "Miley? Please? Please don't leave me, Miles, please? I love you!" I begged, kissing her icy, sweaty forehead. She couldn't die, she couldn't, I love her, I can't lose her. "Please, Miley, please?"

"Ja-" Cullen started to speak and I growled at him, glaring and turning my attention from my agonized Angel to the monster who had done this to her.

"YOU!" I yelled, jumping over the bed and girl between us and pouncing on him. "You did this to her." I wasn't in control anymore, I had no choice in what my body was doing to the bloodsucker and I didn't really care. As long as he ended up dead from I was more than happy to let my bpdy take over whilst the rest of me pleaded with whatever force was in control to make Miley better. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed, my fists connecting with every part of the murderous vampire I could reach.

_**MACOB**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View_

I couldn't find her.

I'd been looking for Hannah Montana for three days straight and I had followed her scent all the way to this little town in Washington State, but no matter where I followed the tiny little trails she wasn't there. I needed to find her, I needed to see her and make sure she was okay and happy somehow. But, more than anythign I just needed to see the girl had me captivated for the last week, I needed to see her, but she wasn't anywhere. Then I asked some kid at the house where her scent was strongest andhe said he didn't know what I was talking about before walking away and muttering something about about someone named Jake getting all the famous visitors.

Jake! That's an abreviation of Jacob, right? And Hannah had called her fiancé Jacob. Did this Jake guy know where Hannah was? Was she with him? If she was with him then she'd be happy, right? She was in love with the guy so if she was here and with him then she'd be happy and that's what I wanted... I think... No, I know I wanted her to be happy, but with some other loser? If I was truthful I wanted her to be happy with me and to leave the other guy, but if he made her happy then how was I supposed to change her mind? How _could_ I try and change her mind if she was happy with him? I couldn't knowingly make her unhappy, I only wanted best for Hannah... I just waned her to choose me to be the best fro her instead of lover boy.

"Who are you?" A kid, older than the other one, but still he looked to be barely 16 demanded, coming out of the house with the younger one behind him and both were glaring suspiciously at me. That's when I noticed the overwhelming wet dog stench coming from them and I realized that they were probably the same speacies as that Jacob guy - I knew niether of them were him because I'd seen the photos Hannah had in her room in Tybee.

"What's it to you?" I narrowed my eyes, if they knew what I was then Hannah said they'd hate me for it and wouldn't tell me where she is.

"Bloodsuckers aren't welcome here." The older boy said and I sighed, they know what I am.

"I just need to know where Hannah is and I'll leave." I said calmly even though I was anything but calm on the inside.

"We don't know anyone named Hannah, leech, and even if we did we wouldn't tell a bloodsucker like you." The younger boy glared silently as the older one talked.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Jake and Miley at the hospital, you guys want to come?" A girl who looked to be around 19 or 20 anounced, grabbing a set of keys out of the bowl on the table near the door.

"Maybe later, we need to take care of some business here first." I don't think younger boy had spoken since he came back from getting the older one.

"Rachel, can I come?" A third boy, the same age as the second one, came running from somewhere in the house. Where were all these people coming from? The size of the house from outside didn't look like it would fit two of these over-grown pre-pubescent wolf-kids, but at east three had come out, I could smell another two in there and I'm positive Hannah's Jacob lived here.

"Sure." The girl - Rachel - sighed and his face lit up light a kid on Christmas. "Let's go, Shane. See you later, guys."

"Later!" Both the remaining ones called as Rachel and Shane got in one of the cars out front and she drove away.

"Where is Hannah?" I asked the boys again, but they just glared.

Even if I didn't get Hannah and she stayed with what's-his-face, Tyron had called and we only had three days left to get back to Georgia before they recast us. If I couldn't be with her maybe I could settle for just pretending for three months, at least I'd be able to see her. I'd be able see her and know she was okay, and I could just pretend to we were happy together between filming hours. I need her. Maybe if I could be with her for the summer and I could see her happy with the other guy then I could accept it. But, I just needed to see her right now, we could work out what to do with the movie later.

_**MACOB**_

_Rachel M. Black's Point Of View_

Jeez, first Miley - who Dad thought of as a third daughter - tried to kill herself because of my moron brother, and then my moron brother decides to turn the knife and join his fiancé in the hospital. Dad was putting up a confident front, but I could tell he was taking it hard. It had been a whole day since we found out that Miley flatlined, and about half an hour after that happened Jacob just went totally catatonic and hadn't moved an inch in over twenty-four hours.

What could have happened that was so bad that Miley had tried to kill herself and Jake got drunk and slept with some girl he didn't even know? Yes he had told me about what he did, out of pure guilt and shame and disgust at himself, and when I found out my feelings for him weren't much better. That would have been more that a good reason for them to break up and even for Miley to be depressed, but he hadn't told her about it when she tired so what was the problem?

"What's happened?" I think half of Tennessee was in the waiting room, waiting on Miley to get better. I was adressing her grandmothers, Godmother, and her fathers identical twin. "Has anything changed?"

"No." One of the grandmothers answered shortly and I got a distinct icy vibe from them. I'm guessing they weren't too warm towards our family, figuring Jacob was the reason their precious Miley was in the hospital in the first place.

"Would you tell me if something did change?" I asked sceptically, sincerely doubting they would. "He's my brother and futur sister-in-law."

"He better not come anywhere near Miley if he knows what's best for him." The other grandmother threatened, glaring at me and Shane. I guess if Jacob's not here, his sister would be a fine focus of anger.

"You can't stop them from being in love." I shook my head, sitting in one of the few vacant hospital chairs as Shane hovered nervously behind me. Believe me, I tried. At first the whole Shane imprinting on me thing was a cute little crush - or that's what I thought - then I realized he was really serious about it and it was weird; what was a 15-year-old kid doing pining after me? I'm nothing special, sure, I'm smarter than the average bear, but it's nothing be imprinted over. I'd been back in Forks for two weeks so far after graduating and I don't think Shane has left my side for more than three minutes at a time. It was kind of good though, when I found out about Miley and now Jacob, I kind of needed the comfort. And he's not all that bad as a friend - even though I knew he wanted more - and he never pushed for a relationship, he just seemed content to follow me around like a lost puppy dog; which made me feel guilty for stringing him along and making him think he might have shot with. Not that he didn't, it was just a little creepy to think about going out with someone four and a half years younger than me.

"Well, he obviously doesn't love her to hurt her like this." G1 snapped and I rolled my eyes, of course they blame Jacob when he hadn't even done anything... That Miley knew of at the time, because had definately done something way more than wrong when he slept with that other girl.

Before I could say annything Shane snapped his head at the double doors seperating the waiting room from where the serious patients were. When a shapeshifter with wolf hearing snaps to attention you know something is going to happen soon. Sure enough within ten seconds I could hear Jake going nuts and shouting and screaming. Nothing was breaking and Shane didn't look worried or anything, so I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything bad, but it still made me nervous when I couldn't hear like Shane could.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... SHE'S ALIVE... I kind of imagined saying that like the Frankenstien thing where the doctor shouts 'He's alive'... And now I'm rambling, so MILEY'S ALIVE!!!_

Ouchies

Ohhh... I feel like crap... The burning, burning, burning in my body was excruciating. My entire body was on fire, the blood in veins was venomous flames trying to burn me from the inside out. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest... My heart was beating. Why was my heart beating? Why could I think? Why wasn't I dead? The burning hurt and I wanted to scream out, but my voice wouldn't work, my throat was burning as much as the rest of me and it wouldn't let any noise out. Not that I would know through the screeches in my ears that was all I could hear... Almost all I could hear. There was a comforting hum in the background that made tha fire hurt less. It was a voice, telling me comforting lies.

I knew they were lies because it was my Prince Jacobs voice telling me that he loved me. Jacob doesn't love me. Not anymore, not after I cheated on him. Jacob hates me now. That's why I was here, because he hates me and I can't stand to live when he hates me. Actually, that the reason I should have been dead, not here, the reason I was here was because the stupid cinnamon didn't work and I'm still alive... I'm still alive in a world where the only person I love hates me. I love him more than anything, kissing Ryan was the biggest mistake of my life, and now I have to keep living it because my stupid suicide attempt didn't work. How was I supposed to survive when my heart hates?

"Miley, I love you." Jacob voice kept whispering over and over again in my ear over the screeching and I just wanted it to stop. It was too painful to hear when I knew the truth that he hated me and would never love me ever again. The pain of knowing how Jacob really felt was so much more than the physical pain all through my body. "I love you so much, Miley, and I'm so sorry, I'll never leave your side ever again, I love you." Why wouldn't the voice stop? Why did it keep lying to me? Was I actually dead? Did it work? Was this Hell? I certainly deserve Hell after what I did to Jacob, I cheated on him, I kissed someone else when I love him, I broke his heart. If that didn't get me a place in Hell then something was very wrong with the universe. "Please don't leave me, Miley? I love you with all my heart and Soul. I can't live without you, you're my life." Why wouldn't it stop? I needed it to stop, it hurt too much to be tortured like this when he hates me.

**STOP???** I begged in my mind, personally amazed I could form that much coherent thought. Jacobs face was swimming through my mind and it wouldn't leave, he was always there to remind me of what I did, his face, his voice, his touch... Hold up, his touch? Why could I feel Jacobs hands holding mine? It was warm and slightly calloused, and it realistically could have been anybody, but I knew it was him. I knew it was Jacob. I could feel it in my heart and Soul that it was Jacob.

"Miley?" His sweet, torturous voice sounded excited and confused and hopeful in that one word and my heart thudded loudly in my chest when he said my name again. The fire was melting away, Jacob's lying voice telling me he loved me was melting the fire away. "Miley? I love you, Miles, I love you more than anything, Angel, and I'll never stop, no matter what."

**Jacob...** That was all that was on my mind, I didn't care about the burning anymore, I didn't care about anything except my dellusions of my Prince Jacob.

I felt my body being moved and a second later I was in dream-Jacobs arms and he was holding me tightly. Dream-Jacob was so much like the real one that it was painful and comforting at the same time, I could even feel his heartbeat under my ear; it matched mine, fasty and almost a speedy hum. Then his so-lifelike lips were all ove rmy face, soothing the fire in me with his own burn, only his felt good, his made me feel better instead of killing me. He kissed my hair, me forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids... My lips...

**Jacob?...** If I didn't know any better I'd think he was real, but depressingly I did know better. I knew Jacob wouldn't be here, I knew he wouldn't hold me, I knew he wouldn't kiss me, I knew he wouldn't love. I knew he hated me.

"YES!" Dream-Jacob yelled after setting me back down and I instantly felt cold without his false touch. "YES! YES! YES!" I could hear him moving around a lot and I didn't care that he was shouting because I was still dreaming and he was still there. "YES! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! MILEY'S AWAKE! MILEY IS AWAKE! WOOOOOO HOOOOOOO... MILEY IS AWAKE!!!" I wish I could stay like this forever, in a place where Jacob doesn't hate, it felt agonizingly good. It felt so amazing to hear him say that he loved me, but it was so painful because I know he doesn't and he never will again.

But, it's nice to dream...

* * *

**I was kinda sad when I only got three reviews last chapter so I'm not updating the next chapter until I get at least 7. :(  
And you can't get 22 unless you have 21 and 22 is the one where Jacob confesses...**

**Please review? 3**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

MILEY IS AWAKE!!!

I couldn't stop cheering and thanking God or who or whatever was listening. My Miley was awake and using her teleptathy. It had been sixteen hours since Cullen bit her and I hadn't left her side for even a nano-second since I was able to calm down enough to stop beating the bloodsucker to death. Sixteen hours of watching her heart race and then watching it completely stop on three seperate occassions for a grand total of seven minutes - my heart mimicking hers of its own accord. My Angel had literally died three times in sixteen hours, but now I had her back, Cullen had checked on her a few minutes ago and had said her body had completely expelled the venom out of her and now she was completely healed and only had to wake up. Which brings me to;

MILEY IS AWAKE!!!

She thought my name _twice_ and for some reason 'stop' once. She was waking up, I could feel her body temperature already back to normal and she was starting to react to my pleas and declarations of love. Once I was done jumping around the hospital room and cheering like an idiot I forced myself to calm down enough to sit next to her bed again and hold her hand in both of mine. Her eyes were still closed, but I could see them moving under the lids. And aside from her clenching and unclenching her fists it was impossible to tell that she was awake, but I knew she was.

"Come on, Miles, I love you, Baby." I said excitedly, kissing the back of her hand. Miley squeezed my hand in response and my heart leapt with joy. "I love you, Miley, I love you more than anything and I'm never going to stop for anything or anyone." I squeezed her hand lightly and kissed the back, waiting for her to open her eyes, her sweet, beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ja..." She trailed off without even finishing the word, but I didn't care because she was waking up after over sixteen hours and her heart was beating strongly in her chest and returning to its normal quick rate. Miley was waking up and she was using her telepathy and she was starting to talk and she squeezed my hand.

"I'm here, Miley, I'm here. I love you, I love you and I'll never stop." I was holding off telling her about the worst moment of my life, I couldn't tell her now, not when she was only just getting over vampire venom and a bucket load of cinnamon in her veins. If I told her it would break her heart and I couldn't do that to her, especially not now, she needed me. "I love you, Miley!"

"Jaaacooob..." YES! YES! YES! She said my name. Miley said my name.

"I'm here, Baby, I love you!" I said quickly, I should never have stayed away, I should never have let her doubt how much I love her. I should have stopped her when she was appologizing, she didn't have anything to appologize for compared to what I had done. I should have just told her I love her and I that I'd never stop instead of saying we couldn't be together. If I had done that then we wouldn't be here. I was just being a selfish ass by staying away from her, it was my fault I thought we couldn't be together, it was my fault for sleeping with that other girl. I should have told her I love her and that it was my fault instead of letting her think it was hers. But, I'd never make that mistake ever again. I'd tell her I love her every second of every day. I'd never let her think that way again, she's my whole world, and I needed her to know that. "I love you! I love you more than you could ever know, Miley."

"Jacob..." Miley moaned/sighed again, her eyes moving faster under her eyelids and my heart raced, I knew she was close to opening her eyes, to being fully awake.

"I love you, Miley, never forget that, no matter what happens in the future, just remember that I love you with everything I have." I was begging now because I knew I'd have to tell her about what's-her-face before we could be together again. I knew that when I told her she'd be as disgusted and repulsed as I am, probably more so. And I needed her to know everything before she took me back because then I wouldn't be able to get my hopes up and she could go back to the other imprint. "Never forget I love you, Miley."

"... Love... Jacob..." Miley mumbled and my heart jumped violently with excitement and hope.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Dream-Jacob kept telling me that he loved me and I couldn't help say it back, only it didn't work the first few times, my vocal chords were raw and I couldn't speak, but I got eventually.'And when I did I couldn't stop saying it. Maybe if I said it enough I wouldn't wake up from my dream. Maybe I could stay in my dream and me and my fake Prince Jacob could live happily dreamy after.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered, clinging to his hands holding mine. "I love you, Jacob, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Miley, more than you could ever know you're my whole life, Miles, you're what I live for." Jacob said and my heart thumped, I never wanted to wake up if this is what my dreams would be.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I didn't mean to do it, I love you, not him." I felt his hands squeeze mine again and he didn't leave me. He was still in my dreams.

"Don't worry about it, Miley, I love you too, Angel." If I wasn't convinced before that this was at the very least a dream then I was positive now, I cheated on Jacob and we just telling me not to worry, I know that wouldn't happen in reality. "Open you're eyes, Miles?" Jacob requested after a couple of minutes.

"I don't wanna." I shook my head, holding his hands tighter, keeping him with me for as long as possible.

"Why not?" Jacob asked and I whimpered.

"If I open my eyes then you'll disapear." I whispered, a couple of tears falling from my closed eyes.

"Open you're eyes, Miley." Jacob repeated and I knew I couldn't deny him anything, but I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted to stay asleep forever. "Please?" That was my undoing, despite my best efforts my eyes started to flutter of they own accord and I whimpered again, I couldn't go back to a world where Jacob hated me. When my eyes were opened completely they blurry and fuzzy and it took a few seconds to focus them, but when I did I almost had a heart attack I was so happy; Jacob was really there, it wasn't just my dream, he was really real and he was sitting next to me and holding my hand.

"Jacob?" I gasped, weakly tugging on his hands until he leaned forward and hugged me. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me, Miley." Jacob nodded and I clung to him tighter. "I love you, Miley!"

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley's eyes were the most beautiful orbs of coconut brown I have ever seen, the usually bright hazels were dark and teary, but still the most beautiful in the world. And they were full of wonder, wonder at what I don't know, they were only looking at me and I was nothing to be wondered over, especially after what I had done four days ago, and what I would have to do to Miley in the unfortunately near future.

"You have beautiful eyes, Miley." I smiled, brushing a lock her chestnut hair away from her sleepy face. "The most beautiful eyes in the world."

"You're really here." That wasn't the first time she'd uttered those words in the last ten minutes we had been staring at each other. "I'm so sorry, Jacob, I didn't mean to kiss Ryan, I only love you, Jacob, _you're_ my Soul Mate." Something like that usually accompanied her wonder filled words that I was here and this time was no different.

"I know you imprinted on him, Miley." I sighed and her beautiful orb widened her,and there was slight fear in them. "I talked to your great grandmother and she told me what you told her and that you wanted out of it." I explained and she shook her head frantically, but I stopped her before she could say anything. "I'm sorry I flipped out Miley, and you're going to hate when you find out what I did-"

"I could never hate you, Jacob, I love you." Miley shook her head, holding my hands tightly. "_Only_ you... After... After I told you I don't know what happened, but everything changed and I think because I love you so much and I couldn't stand my life without you and I there wasn't enough room in my heart for anyone else after you took it all up so I... I-I think I **un**-imprinted on him because all I need is you."

Oh, God!

Oh, dear God!

If I thought I could be any more disgusted and repulsed with myself I was so wrong, it had reached an all new high that had to be aworld record for repulsion. Miley had been busy altering the laws of nature and destiny because she loved me so much and I went out, got drunk, burnt our cave, smashed all our pictures, made a few new clearings in the forest and HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER GIRL... What a great guy I am, I am single-handedly the worst person to ever walk the face of the Earth. Forget about serial killers and rapist, I'm about to break the heart of the most pure Soul in the world. Her black paws wouldn't be the only black on her anymore, after I broke her heart it would take over her.

"You shouldn't have done that, Miley." I said quietly, not able to look at her eyes. Her trusting, loving eyes.

"Why?" Miley asked and I could see her heart breaking right in front of my eyes. She thought I didn't love her, I could see it in the way her whole body seemed to curl away from me.

"Because I did something bad, Miles, and you're gonna hate me when I tell you." I whispered, my throat closing up and my eyes starting to burn with tears.

"I could never hate you, Jacob, I love you, I love you with all my heart and Soul... I don't care about the cave, we can fix it, or find somewhere else, I don't care as long as you don't hate me I don't care." I could tell from her voice that she did care about the cave and I felt even more guilty and repulsed for what I had done. Why did she have to be so trusting and loving? Why did she have to un-imprint of that other guy? Now when I break her heart - and I know I'll have to because I just _can't_ keep anything from her, especially not something this big - she won't even have someone else who can fix her, someone she actually deserves and who is better suited to her.

"It's more than the cave, Miley, it's even worse." I swollowed painfully, why did I have to tell her _now_? She only just woke up fifteen minutes ago, I couldn't lose her again so quickly. Not when I just got her back from the clutches of death, I couldn't do this to her.

"I don't care!" Miley decided a minute later, shrugging a little ever so trustingly, and I refused to look in her beautiful hazel-brown eyes. "I don't care what you did, just as long as you don't hate me for what I did, I don't care what you did, it could never be worse than what I did." Don't say that. I begged silently, what I did was so much worse than her kissing her second imprint, I slept with a complete stranger just because I was drunk and mad. I gave up my virginity to someone I can't even remember when it was supposed to be Miley's on our wedding night.

"It is, Miles, what I did is so much worse than you kissing your second imprint once, what I did can only be done once and can't ever be undone." Cullen chose that moment to come back in and check on Miley and I wasn't sure weather be relieved that I didn't have to tell her right now, or annoyed that he was cutting into my time with Miley before she hates my guts.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I kind of hate Doctor Cullen right now, I mean he saved my life and all so I could live and find out that Jacob by some miracle doesn't hate me, but then he let my family come in and Jacob was forced out, leaving me longing for his comforting pressence again. He was so sweet and understanding about Ryan and the double imrpinting and I knew I didn't deserve him, but I was selfish; I wasn't going to give him up for anything, I wanted him all to myself. I swear half of Tennessee was trying to squeeze into the tiny hospital room to see, but all I wanted was Jacob back by my side.

"... Don't you worry, Sweet Pea, we're gonna get you away from that boy and you'll never have to see him again, okay, Angel?" Aunt Dolly was speaking and I sudden;y snapped to attention at those words, especially 'away', 'never', 'again' and 'Angel'. Only Jacob can call me Angel, it was his name for me, no-one elses.

"But, I love him... I don't want to leave him." I said furrowing my brow, sitting up a little more in the bed. "I want to marry him." The last part was whispered and I'm not sure they heard it, but I still wanted to marry Jacob no matter what he claimed he did that was worse than me cheating on him. I'd marry him any second of any day if he would still take me. I didn't deserve him, but I'd always love him with all my heart and I'd always want to marry him.

"But-" Grandma started and I knew they were all going to ask me why I did it and why I would want to stay with Jacob; I knew they'd think it was his fault when it's not, he's been nothing but perfect to me for the last nine months.

"I'm not going back to Tennessee unless Jacob comes as well, I love him." I know they only care, but I couldn't leave my Prince Jacob again, I wouldn't survive it. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I wasn't in a good place-" How to explain to your normal family that I imprinted twice and cheated on number one with number two before unimprinting on number two because I love number one too much? "-but, Jacob is the only one who can help me, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Jacob _is_ my life."

* * *

**I'm not too happy with this chapter or most of the next two, but if I didn't have them I wouldn't know what to right.**

**Ummm... 3 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**And suggest someone to play Chris in the story, please?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"I did it because of something _I_ did wrong, not because of Jacob." I said before they could ask, I knew it was going to come and I knew they were going to blame Jacob, so I couldn't let them do that. "Jacob has been nothing but perfect to me, he healed me when I was broken and he's looked after me fore the last nine months. Jacob didn't do anything wrong." I could tell that they weren't buying it, but I needed them to know that it wasn't Jacob. "It was my mistake and I'm sorry I made it, more sorry than you could know, but it wasn't Jacob's fault."

"Well, then why did you just so happen to _try and kill yourself_ for the **second time** when you've been around him both times?" Mam'aw asked, crossing her arms over her chest and I winced at her words.

"I only tried _once_ and it had nothing to do with Jacob, it was because I did something I shouldn't have and I didn't want to live with the consequences." I said quietly, looking down at my hands to avoid having to look at their reactions. "The first time I was sleepwalking and I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth, just like you don't believe me now even though it's not Jacob's fault."

"We would have believed you, Miley." Grandma said and I looked up at her to see her looking at me with sad eyes. "If you had told us we would have believed you."

"Then believe me now when I say it wasn't Jacob's fault." I begged and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I want my Jacob back, he would make the tears go away. "Jacob has been nothing but perfect to me ever since I met him."

"Except for what he said to you in October." Aunt Dolly spoke up and my eyes widened and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"How do you know about that?" I whispered whislt everyone else looked confused.

"Jake Ryan told me... Remember Jake? The one who you haven't spoken to in seven months? And what about Lilly and Oliver? Do you even remember them?"

"Jake shouldn't have told you that. Yes, Jacob said it, but he didn't mean it and he made every single one of these charms to appologise, it doesn't make what he said okay, but I can't be mad at him because it hurt too much." I held up my right wsrist to show her the 18 little wooden charms on the bracelet he gave me - he'd made another three for Christmas, New Years and Valentines. "Everybody makes mistakes, Jacob's was saying what he said, mine were doing what I did, but mistakes won't make me love Jacob any less and by some miracle he loves me back."

"The miracle is that he's still alive after I found out what he said to you." I narrowed my eyes. I don't care if she's my Godmother and she's been like a second mother to me and I love her, _**no-one**_ threatens my Jacob.

"I love Jacob, and I'm gonna marry him, so you're gonna have to learn to get over it." I said shortly and Aunt Dolly frowned. "And if you can't... Then, I'm sorry." I sighed and looked down again, I didn't want to alienate my family, but if I was forced to choose between them and Jacob they wouldn't be too happy with the results. "I didn't do what I did because of him, so don't blame him, you said you believe me, so believe me when I say I love Jacob more than anything and it wasn't his fault."

_**MACOB**_

_Whisper J. Stewart's Point Of View_

Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

Mommy is okay, Uncle Seth just told me that Mommy is okay after she tried to die and that Daddy is with her again so she won't be sad anymore. I grabbed Mommy's Beary off the pillow next to me where I had been for three whole days and ran out of her room to find Vita the talking lady. Except, how would I tell her about Mommy? She couldn't mind speak like me. Vita was in the food room and I jumped up on one of the high seats and stared at her until she looked at me. I barked happily, but she just stared at me then went back to the papers she was looking at. I frowned dropped the Beary, pushing it closer to her.

Vita just pushed Beary back at me and sighed, why wasn't she paying attention to me? I was trying to tell her that Mommy is okay. Mommy would know what I mean... I miss Mommy, I've never been away from her for so long, and I haven't seen Daddy in even longer. Maybe I should do what Mommy did and go back home? Then I could tell them that Vita was being mean and not listening to me. And I'd get to see my Mommy and Daddy. And I could tell them about the mean stinky man who hit me, Mommy wouldn't like that and she'd hurt him for it and then he wouldn't be allowed to pretend with Mommy anymore. Then maybe Daddy could do it instead and they wouldn't have to be apart any more.

I jumped of the seat and ran out of the room, taking Beary with me again, he smelled like Mommy the most. I wanted to go see Mommy and Daddy, but I'm not as fast as Mommy and Mommy can run for heaps without sleeping or anything. Maybe I'll just have a quick nap before I leave, just to make sure I'm not tired or anything...

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... I'm not too sure why I just did Whisper, but here's Jacob..._

"I wanna go back to Georgia." Miley said my eyes widened as I watched her. Doctor Cullen released her from hospital earlier today despite her only waking up today and we were now both sitting in her room at Charlies house. The place where she did it, I had to keep myself from reacting to that.

"O-okay." I stuttered, I thought she said she didn't care about what's-his-face anymore?

"Well, Whisper is still there and it'd be a really nice place if you were there with me..." She bit her bottom lip before looking up at me shyly. "And I wanna go to Ohio as well... We could honeymoon in Tybee..." Miley whispered and my heart skipped a beat, she still wanted to marry me... But, I hadn't told her about hwat I had done, when I did she definately wouldn't want to marry me.

"I did something bad, Miles, something that's gonna change your mind." I said and I knew this was going to be the end of our lives together. I'd still love her no matter what happened and she claimed that she'd love me and never leave me, but she didn't know what I had done... Yet...

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Her coconut eyes were so trusting and vullnerable, especially after the last few days. She had told me when she kissed that other guy, even though she would have known that it would at the very least hurt our relationship. I needed to tell her about the other girl. "Did something happen?"

"I did something real bad, Miley, and you're not going to want to marry me when I tell you." Real bad was the understatement of the millenium.

"I could never not want to marry you, Jacob." Miley shook her head and felt like curling up in a ball and crying she was so trusting. "I'm too happy that you don't hate me for what I did that I don't care what you did. It can't have been worse than what I did, I did the worst thing possible and you're still here, you don't hate me, so I don't care what you did... We can fix the cave."

"I did more than burn the cave, Miles, and what I did _is_ worse than you just kissing someone, you're still a virgin." Oh, God, WHY? Why did I have to just blurt that out?

"Huh?" Now I had to tell her and see that heartbroken look in her gorgeous innocent eyes. She was beating herself up over kissing someone she was imprinted on at the time, she thought I'd hate her for that... She'd absolutely **despise** me when I told her I slept with someone else. I let her feel guilty when I did worse.

"I-I-I... I slept with someone, Miley..." I spit it out without looking at her and I heard her gasp.

"Oh..." Miley choked, her hands going limp in mine and I didn't dare look up at her and see that look of complete heartbreak on her sweet, perfect face.

_**MACOB**_

_I remember when we kissed  
__I still feel it on my lips_

"I want to kiss you!" Jacob murmured, drawing nearer to me and I could feel his eyes move to my lips for a few secpnds.

"You shouldn't!" I countered, but that didn't stop him, he was close I could feel his breath ghosting over my face, it was warm and sweet, like spearmint or something.

"Will you kiss back?" He asked and I didn't hesitate as I answered.

"Yes!" I breathed and just like a movie scene, he kissed me, soft, sweet, loving... I think I might just be in love with him.

_The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing_

"Let's dance!" I decided, pulling him closer and wrapping my arms around his neck, my finger playing with the tips of his snow-dusted hair.

"In the snow?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his lips, though he did let his hands fall to my waist.

"It's not like we can get a cold." I shrugged, he'd once told me wolves couldn't get colds and stuff like that because our body temperature was too high to let the cold in, and our bodies would heal us immediately even if we did somehow manage to get sick.

"So we're going to dance in the snow with no music?" Jacob asked as I started to move our bodies slowly from side to side.

"We can make our own music!" I replied, running my fingers through his snowy black hair.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just swaying slightly in the snow, then Jacob seemed to get a bit of courage and pulled away a little and twirled me. I felt like a carefree little girl, dancing in the snow with Jacob, he pulled me back to him and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled when we broke apart and rested my head on his chest as we kept moving to the unheard music of our connected Souls.

"You ready for the big finish?" Jacob asked and I pulled my head off his warm skin, away from his comforting heartbeat. I nodded mutely and he twirled me again before dipping me and pressing a soft kiss to my throat.

_I remember the simple things  
__I remembered till I cried_

"I'm Jacob, but you can call me your Guardian Angel!"

--

"Is Jacob here?"

--

"Well, it kinda sucks compared to Malibu, but there's a beach down on the reservation if you want to come sometime?"

--

"You make me want to sing again!"

--

"Come on, Miley, show me your smiley!"

--

"I don't know, Miles, but whatever happens I'll always be there for you for as long as I live and as long as you'll have me!"

--

"You're stuck with me forever!"

--

"As corny as it sounds, it's the key to my heart... Literally!"

--

"I love his heart!"

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
__The memory I wanna forget_

"Don't go..."

_Is goodbye..._

"I slept with someone else, Miley..."

* * *

**The lyrics are from Goodbye by the unbelievable, indescribable, the one, the only... Miley Cyrus! :)**

**Oay, so I know it's short, but I thought it was right to end it where I did and the next chapter is longer and shows a part of how Miley deals with the news so I'm going to ask for 5 reviews to get chapter 23. :)**

**Love reviews, guys!**

**P.S: Nileyfan#1, my ever faithful reviewer, I don't think I have a chapter that you haven't reviewed, thank-you so much :) And I did think about using the real Christopher Cody Cyrus to play himself, but I'm looking for someone more... Wolfy... He's going to be a shape shifter as well eventually and Chris just doesn't look th part. But, thank you for the suggestion and for the constant reviews... Even if I don't agree with Niley - I'm Miam all the way, baby - ;) :P**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"I... Need... Some... Air..." I don't know why I was speaking so slowly, but my brain refused to work. My brain wasn't working, my lungs weren't accepting air, my heart wasn't beating, I felty dizzy as I stood up and went to the open window.

"Miley, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I could hear Jacob appologizing behind me, but my brain was fuzzy and there was a weird rushing in my ears that made it hard to hear. "I was drunk and I wish I could take it back because I love you and only you, Miley and I don't even know why I did it, I was an ass and an idiot and a moron and a bastard and I'm so sorry..." I'm not sure if he kept talking, but my brain wasn't registering it if he was.

"Who?" I asked after I don't know how long. My hands were holding so tightly to the window that I could see it cracking and splintering in my grasp, but I didn't care. I couldn't care about anything, I couldn't think.

"I don't know..." Jacob admitted and I swear I felt my heart break a little at the words. "I was drunk and I can't remember... I love _you_, Miley, no-one else, **only** you..." He was appologizing again, but I couldn't hear him.

"I'm gonna be sick." I muttered, running out of the room and into the bathroom, falling to my knees in front of the toilet just before I emptiedthe contents of my stomach into the bowl.

"Miley..." I could feel Jacob holding my hand back. "Miley, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, it meant absolutely nothing to me, I only love you, Miley."

I don't remember eating carrots today... I hate carrots, why would I eat them? They taste horrible... The thought of Jacob with someone else was horrible, sickening, disgusting, repulsive. I threw up again and just wished the Earth would open and swollow me whole. I love Jacob! I love Jacob! I love Jacob unconditionally and without setbacks. I had to remind myself of that, and it was true. I do love him, more than anything, but the thought of him with someone else was horribly sickening and the toilet my best friend. After I threw up a third time I guess I must have passed out or something because the next thing I remember is waking up in a bed with Jacobs arms around me and I could hear him crying... Jacob was crying over me...

"I'm so sorry, Miley, I wish I could take it back, you were supposed to be my first and only and I'll regret everything I did that night for the rest of my life. You're my whole world and I only want you to be happy and I wish I could have stopped your heartbreak, but I was an asshole. I wish I could have not told you if it would have save you your heart, but every time I look in your beautiful hazel eyes that were so innocent and trusting I knew I couldn't... All I wanted was to make you happy, but now that's never going to happen because I know you'll hate me, and I just want you to have the best life possible because I love you... I love you with everything I have and everything I don't, I want you to be happy more than anything and I wish I could take back what I did. I love you more than you could possibly know, I regret getting drunk and even looking in her direction because my first time was supposed to be with you, every time was supposed to be with you. You're my heart, you're my Soul, you're my life, I love you, Miley Ray Stewart."

I could feel his tears falling on the top of my head and I felt my heart break again because I remembered that not only had the man I love slept with someone else and given her his virginity, but he was crying, I can only remember him crying twice since I'd known him; once when he thought I'd hate him for killing Donztig, and the other when I didn't talk to him after he said I do the movie. Oh, how I wish he had said no instead of yes, one word months ago had done this to us, we were happy before, now everything was wrong.

"Please don't cry?" I begged in a whisper, allerting him to my consciousness and he held me tighter against his chest.

"Anything!" He said, his voice croaky and he sniffed a little. "Anything you want, I'll do it." The other two times he cried I had comforted him, but now I just couldn't make my body move, everything was numb. I just felt numb after what he told me, nothing worked anymore.

"Please don't cry?" I repeated, feeling tears fall down my face of their own accord. "It hurts when you cry."

"I won't cry anymore, Miles, I promise." Jacob promised and I felt a couple of last tears hit my head.

"Why?" I asked, just as quietly as before and he stiffened around me.

"I don't know." He admitted and I wanted to be sick again, but there wasn't anything to throw up. "I was drunk and an idiotic asshole and it was the biggest mistake of my life and I wish more than anything that it didn't happen." I wish it didn't happen either, but wishes don't always come true.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"I want to go to Ohio!" Miley anounced quietly, so quietly I wasn't sure what I heard.

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears. She couldn't possibly still want to marry me after I just confessed to having drunk sex with another girl.

"I want to go to Ohio and I want to marry you." Miley repeated and my heart skipped a beat. "I want to marry you and then we're gonna make love and then everything will be okay again."

"No!" I shook my head and she froze in my arms so I continued. "No, Miles, you don't want marry me like that. You shouldn't marry me just so we can sleep together, you should marry someone because you love them, not because you want to have sex because I screwed up."

"I do love you, Jacob, but I want to make love to you, if I make love with you then it won't matter what else happened because we'll be married and no-one could make us be apart ever again and it would put everything we did in the past. We could make love every day and we could forget about the others." Miley told me and my heart broke at how innocent and desperarte she sounded. "Please, Jacob?" She begged and I knew unless she suddenly turned into a purple ellephant with yellow polka dots I'd give in to her even though she wanted it for all the wrong reasons. "You said anything, and I want to marry you, I want to marry you and make love with you, _please_?"

"When do you want to go?" I sighed, giving in like a love sick puppy, which if you must know, I **am** a love sick puppy.

"Now?" Miley replied and I couldn't say no to her, not now, not ever, especially after I cheated on her and slept with someone else. "Please?"

"Do you want to tell anyone?" I asked and she shook her head against my chest.

"Can we just go?" She requested, sitting up in my lap and looking at me for the first time since I told her.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley was driving at dangerous speeds down the highway towards Ohio. It was the middle of the night, we had stopped by my Dads house and gotten a whole heap of stuff to prove who he was and that he was my father before getting him to say he consented to our marriage on video, we weren't sure what we needed so we got copies of his drivers license, my drivers license, my birth cirtificate and other things like that and hoped it would be enough. Miley was silent as she drove expertly through every twist and turn at lightning speed, I think she kind of liked really putting her car to the speed test for the first time because when we reached the open road she got a small smile on her sweet kissable lips and really put the petal to the metal. Sure, it wasn't anywhere near as fast as our wolf forms, but for a car it had some serious power under the hood.

"I love you, Miley!" I spoke for the first time since we left Washington State. I needed her to know that, I needed her to know that we didn't have to get married and have sex for me to be hers, I'd always been hers and I always would be. "I love you for now and forever and for eternity." I promised and she took her intense gaze of the road to look at me.

"I love you too, Jacob, that's why we're doing this, because we love each other and we're going to get married and make love and then everything will be better again." Miley said and I was torn be frowning and smiling; frowning because she wanted to get married for all the wrong reasons, I wanted to tell her that having sex wouldn't make everything better, but I couldn't because I hoped that when we connected on that physical level everything would be perfect again as well. Smiling because I loved the thought of us finally being married, that thought was enough to make want to do the chicken dance out of pure joy. "What do you wanna do?" Miley asked out of the blue ten minutes later and I looked over to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, lacing our vingers together between the seats, we were already holding hands, but the position they were in was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I mean about my name... Do you want me to take your name or hyphanate or what?" Miley explained, glancing over at me from the road again.

"I don't care as long you're mine and the world knows it." I shrugged honestly and she smiled again.

"Miley Black!" Miley mused out loud and even though technically we were getting married for the wrong reasons - though I am in love with her and for some insane reason she's in love with me as well (really, I think she hit her head and hasn't healed from it yet)- I liked the sound of that. "Miley Stewart-Black... Miley Black..."

"I like that." I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the sound of her name with my last name. Miley didn't say anything more, instead she just turned back to the road and kept driving at a speed I'm positive had to be way over the speed limit. Time passes quickly when you're staring at the woman you love driving towards your wedding because the next thing I know the sun is rising right in front of us and it almost held a one hundredth of the beauty that Miley had. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Miley whispered and I looked at her before glancing at the sunrise and back at her.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." I said honestly, bringing our connected hands up to my lips and kissing the back of hers. "Do you want me to drive, you haven't slept since you passed out yesterday." I offered and worried at the same time.

"You're corny, Jacob." Miley giggled and my heart thumped at the realization that I could still make her giggle like that. I had told her I had had sex with someone else instead of her being my first and she wanted to get married and was still giggling at my over-used corny lines. "And you've slept less than me, you should have gotten some during the night instead of staring at me the entire time."

"I'm not tired." I shrugged and she rolled her eyes - they were a sort of oceany-hazel color right now.

"Well, niether am I."

"Doesn't mean you have to drive the whole time, I think I should get half the boredom of the open road."

"It's fun to let my baby loose and see how fast she can go."

"She?"

"Caitlin the Convertible, she's very sensitive to people driving her, you should be lucky she even lets you sit in her."

"Of course she is, doesn't she like me or something?"

"Oh, no, it's not that, she loves you, she just hates stinky people, when was the last time you showered?"

"You _car_ thinks I stink?"

"She's not the only one, either, Babe, you're worse than a vampire."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, it's not gonna change how you smell."

"Well, I'm not the only one who didn't shower yesterday, you know."

"I was practically in a coma for four days, what's your excuse?"

"I think I'm going to shut up now." I huffed playfully and she rolled her eyes at me, but she was smiling. It was a smile that could light up the entire universe.

"It's good to quit while you're behind." Miley nodded and I stuck my tongue out at her. "And I'm marrying you? Please tell me you're going mature between here and Ohio?" She joked and Islumped down in my seat and glared petulantly at her like a little kid.

"Where is here exactly?" I asked after about a minute, looking around at the nothingness around me, everything looked exactly the same after six and a half hours of driving.

"Montana!" Miley answered before laughing a little. "I should have brought my wig, then I'd be a Montana in Montana."

"How do you know that?" I questioned, had we passed a sign saying where we were that I had missed?

"Sat-Nav." Miley gestured to the little screen under radio and rolled her eyes again. I guess I deserved that one, it's not like the device was hard to see or anything.

"How did we make it to Montana so fast?" I asked, it should have taken at least a whole day of non-stop driving to get to where the little screen showed we were on the map. Miley blushed a light pink and looked away sheepishly.

"I may or may not have not seen a couple of speed limit signs when the roads were deserted."

"Did little Miss Road Rules break the _law_?" I fake gasped and she hit my arm lightly.

"How 'bout we make it our little secret?" Miley suggested and I laughed at her overly staged whisper.

"Get some sleep and let me drive and I'll think about it." I bargained.

"You need sleep more than I do, Jacob, I was sleeping for four days, I'm well and truly and slept out." It was kind of obvious she wasn't handing over the wheel until I got some sleep, but I wasn't tired and I wasn't going to leave her to drive whilst I slept, she needed to sleep, she'd been through a lot; I imagine getting bitten by a bloodsucker and having your fiancé tell you he slept with another girl couldn't be too energizing.

Miley let go of my hand and I felt like whimpering like a little baby until she turned her CD player on and her own voice flooded out of the speakers. It was her new CD that had just come out a couple of months ago, the first song that started playing was '_Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)_', it was a really upbeat, dancey sort of song that immediately shut me up. I guess Miley had figured out how to control me with the press of a button. I'd never get tired of hearing her beautiful voice, it was amazing, and I couldn't believe I knew America's Songbird personally and that she had written half of Hannah's knew songs for me. Her talent was always amazing and I got a front row seat to musical history being made. We got through three songs before the car started slowing down I got worried that it was broken and we didn't have anything to fix it.

"Do you smell that?" Miley asked, sniffing the air and looking around in confusion.

"Smell what?" I asked, sniffing the air as well, there was anything unusual in the air that I could tell.

"I smell..." She inhaled again and looked into the distance with a furrowed brow. "I smell Whisper... But, he's supposed to be with Vita in Tybee." Miley pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out, looking around at the blankness around her. I got out as well and followed her gaze, but I could see anything Whisper-like anywhere - even using my wolf eyes - but she seemed to see something and smell something that reminded her of her puppy. "Come on, Whis, where are you, buddy?" She murmured, narrowing her eyes in an easterly direction. "Come to Mommy, Baby." After about thrity seconds I could see a little _something_ sprinting in our direction and I realized that it really was Whisper. How did Miley know he was coming from so far away?

"Oh, my God!" I muttered when Miley knelt down a couple of minutes later and dirty white-ish Whisper jumped into her waiting arms, two stuffed toy arms in his mouth which he quickly dropped in favour of licking Miley's face.

"What are you doing here, Whis?" Miley asked in her baby voice that she only used for im. "You're supposed to be in Tybee, did something happen, Buddy?" Whisper barked in response and burried his face in Miley's hair. "Yeah, I missed you too, heaps and heaps, little guy." Miley soothed, standing up again and holding the dog closely. Really, what are the odds that Whisper would be running throug Montana to get to Miley at the same time that we were driving through to Ohio to get married? "I guess I can't call you a little guy anymore, can I? I forgot how big you're getting." Miley picked him up and carried him back to the car, sitting in the passenger seat. "You're a really good boy, Whis." Miley praised, scrathing him between the ears and hugging him again whilst I knelt next to the car and scratched his back and held Wolfy and Beary. I gotta admit I missed the little guy a whole lot more than I thought I would at first, he's definately a one in a million puppy. "You want to come to Ohio with me and Daddy?" Miley asked and my heart skipped a beat. Would me and Miley have real human kids? I definately wanted to father her children, but only if she wanted them, she was great with kids and I couldn't wait to see what she'd be like with one of her own. "We're going to get married." Whisper barked at that and Miley laughed. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna get married."

* * *

**So, this is another chapter I'm not too happy with, but I wanted Whisper to be there and I think I'm losing my mind or something... Who knows?**

**Uhmmm... Reviews would be good... Selena Gomez's character Paige Denyer is introduced next chapter and be for-warned I don't like that chapter either for no particular reason other than I just don't like the chapter, but after that 25 is the halfway mark for part 2 and something _HUGE_ happens in that one. Um, sorry about Miley not really having much of a reaction to Jacobs news, but she's going to totally spazz in 26, so you've got that to look forward to.**

**Again; reviews would be good! :)**

**And also suggestions of who can play Chris would be good as well.**

**Peace, love and Miley! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Whisper was a whole lot dirty and really tired and hungry from running all the way from Georgia, but other than that he was really excited to see Miley and me again and he curled up in her lap almost immediately and went to sleep with his head on her chest. Miley cuddled Whisper softly as he slept in her arms and she allowed me to take over driving for a while. I still didn't know what she was thinking, any normal person would scream or cry or at the very _least_ dump my moronic ass for sleeping with another girl... But then again, Miley isn't a normal girl; she's a freaking shapeshifter with two non-human forms and has a double life as an international superstar by night. I don't think anything about that is even in the vacinity of 'normal. Don't get me wrong, I'm over Pluto that she didn't kick my iditoic ass to the curb when I told her, but I don't think whatever she was think was anything good.

After a couple of hours of alternating between the road and looking at Miley deep in though and holding Whisper I noticed that she was asleep and there were silent tears running down her flawless skin and it broke my heart. I didn't need to be a genius, teleptahic or psychic to know that she was dreaming me and that it wasn't her normal Jacob and the Dancing Accorns dreams that she said she usually had. Miley and Whisper both whimpered in their sleep at the same time and a second later Miley stuck her tumb in her mouth... Aw man... She only sucked her thumb when she felt guilty, but she didn't have anything to feel guilty for; she kissed her second imprint once. Then she told me about the next time we spoke and un-imprinted on him for me and then came running across the nation to appologise. I'm the one that really crewed up, I slept with someone else, I gave some stranger my virginity that was supposed to be Miley's, I then proceeded to ignore her and drive her to try and commit suicide. Compared to what I had done Miley didn't have anything to feel guilty about.

"Ryan..." Miley mumbled in her sleep and my heart froze and my grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Away... Don't... Love Jacob..." Aaaannnddd... Cue the crippling, repulsive, disgusted, sickening guilt and regret. Even in her sleep she was telling the guy that she loved me and to stay away.

"I'm so sorry, Miles, I love you." I whispered, reaching over and tucking a pice of her silky brown hair behind her ear. "I love you more than anything and I'm so sorry for what I did." Miley whimpered in her sleep again and leaned into my touch. "I'm never gonna let anything come between us ever again." I wouldn't; nothing and no-one would ever come between me and my Miley ever again.

Whisper woke up after about four hours and I stopped by a tiny gas station nowheres-ville to get us both something to eat fill up before we ran out. They didn't have much to chose from, mainly just junk food or some hot dogs that looked like they'd been there for a good few years. Luckily for some reason they also had dog food so I got some of that and a plastic bowl to put it in so Whisper wouldn't mae a mess or have to try and eat out of the can. I also got Miley some _Cheezles_ because I knew they were favourite and then we were off again until her phone started blaring and she snapped awake to answer it before I could switch it off.

"Hello?" Miley asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and scratching Whisper between the ears when he crawled into her lap again. "Oh... H-hi... Aunt Dolly... What's up?" Ohhh... This would definately not be good. We probably should have left a note at the very least when we left Forks instead of just taking off, now they'd probably think she ran away or I kidnapped her or something, most likely the second one. "I don't know." Miley shrugged, smiling a weakly at me and I only managed a half a smile back. "Somewhere between Washington and Ohio... We're not coming back... I'm gonna marry him weather you like it or not, but I'd really like it if you were okay with me marrying the man I love instead of always trying to keep us apart." Oh, no, I didn't want her to fight with her Godmother because of me. "Look, we're going to Cincinatti and you can't stop us, so you can either be there in three days, come to Georgia and see us for the summer or wait until we get back to Forks." I could deal with still doing the movie, just as long as that surfer boy knew she was mine and she had absolutely un-imprinted on him, because I don;t think I could handle a summer of watching her kiss him if I knew she had feelings for him. I'd barely make it through knowing that she didn't, but I wasn't going to hold her back from her once-in-a-lifetime opportunity because I was jealous, especially after what I had done. And this time I was going to be there weather it was good for the pack or not, I couldn't be away from her for that long, especially knowing that some pretty boy wanted to steal her away from when our relationship was already barely hanging on by a thread. I don't think we ould handle anything else happening to us...

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

**FLASHBACK**

"**Well, hey there, Cutie!" I smiled flirtatiously at the tall, dark and totally, insanely hot guy at the bar. I'd been watching him for the last forty-five minutes drinking nothing but tequila and vodka, moping into his drinks.**

"**What do you want?" The guy asked, not even glancing up as he drank another shot.**

"**Come on, turn that frown upside down. whatever happened can't be that bad." I coaxed, but instead he just looked up from his drink and glared at me. He was seriously hot, and his almost black depressed eyes just made me want to kiss him senseless until it went away.**

"**My ****fiancé cheated on me with another guy when we'd only been apart for two days." He muttered before downing another shot. "It's worse than 'that bad' she's my whole life and she cheated on me."**

"**Want to get out of here?" I suggested, I'm 104-years-old and look no older than 16 or 17, I learned to get my highs where I could since the thought of drinking human blood kind of repulsed me since I am half human. The animal blood I fed on didn't quite give me that high I was looking for, but sex did, and after a hundred years a good orgasm was the best way to best end a night of hunting. This guy looked like he had the instruments and I intended to use them.**

"**What's the point?' The guy asked, clearly not catching my drift. "It's not like any other setting will make me forget what she did."**

"**But, I can." I enticed and he just looked at me.**

"**I may be drunk and depressed, but I'm not doing drugs." Seriously? Was he slow or something?**

"**What I have is better than drugs." I got up and kissed his cheek and he froze, but I kept going. I kissed down to his neck and found a spot I liked before starting to suck and bite. That was the first time I noticed the wet dog smell coming from him, it wasn't just hovering around him or covering him because he washed a dog earlier, but it **_**was**_** him. This guy smelt like a wer dog.**

"**And you'll make me forget Miley?" He asked, giving in to me and I smiled against his skin, they always gave in with the right encouragement.**

"**Ten minutes with me and you'll be saying 'Miley who?'" I promised, stepping back from and holding my hand out. He hesitated before downing one last shot and taking my hand and I led him out of the bar.**

"**Miley would never forgive me if she found out I cheated on her." The guy mumbled to himself as I led him back to my car - I really needed to learn his name.**

"**She's the one that cheated on **_**you**_**, remember?" I prompted and he gulped then nodded. "So don't think about her, this is all about us, you and me." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because he let out a sob and his face crumpled.**

"**But, I love her." He argued and I shighed, at theis rate I was never going to get laid. "Everyone makes mistakes, right?"**

"**If she loved you back like you love her would she have cheated on you with someone else?" I asked and he slowly shook his head, we were already half way to my house by now.**

**Pretty soon we were at my house and I was pulling him through the front dor whilst he reluctantly followed. When we got to my master bedroom I let go of his hand and started slowly pulling my clothes off - no point in being shy about it, after a hundred years I didn't really have that thing called modesty. When I turned around to see his reaction I was surprised to find he wasn't there and I looked around my large room only to see him over in the corner looking at my guitar collection.**

"**Miley plays guitar the best in the world." He muttered and I rolled my eyes, pulling on his hand until he followed me to the bed.**

"**Sit!" I commanded, pointing to the end of the bed and he complied obediently, looking up at me and I don't think he even noticed I was naked.I pulled his shirt over his head and felt myself get a little wet at the sight of his freaking **_**eight**_** pack. I'd been with a lot of guys in my time, but eight packs were a rare treat I got to enjoy. I kissed his chest and he stiffened at my touch, but I kept going, I kissed and licked at his chest and abs until I reached the top of his pants. He wasn't straining against his jeans like ny other guy would have been and I started to worry that I chose a dud until I unbuckled him and it turned out he just wasn't turned on. Easy way to fix that.**

"**Miiiiiillllllleeeeeeyyyyy..." He moaned when I kissed his tip and he sprang to half mast. Oh, come on, the girl cheated on him and he still moaned her name when he was with me? I could feel him growing in my touch as I went down on him until the point where I couldn't anymore of him into my mouth and he was moaning uncontrollably. Bet 'Miley' never did that for him. When I was done I was sure he was at full attention I pulled back to admire my handiwork and almost gasped. I certainly did **_**not**_** pick a dud, this guy had to be at least 9 1/5 to 10 inches long and he was as thick as my wrist.**

"**Now why don't you just lay back and let Paigey take care of you?" I whispered, pushing him back so he was laying down with his legs hanging off the end of the bed and he obeyed with a word. "What's your name, cowboy?" I asked, climbing over hima dn kissing all over his neck.**

"**Jacob Black." He mumbled and I frowned at the tone he used. "Where's Miley?" Dear God! Does he ever forget about that girl?**

"**She'll be here soon." I lied, I really wanted to get laid and I wasn't going to let some cheater stop me. "She just wants you to sit back and enjoy the ride."**

"**Okay." He agreed easily and I smiled. "If Miley says it's okay." Seariously?**

"**She does, now just enjoy your present, Jacob Black." I commanded and he nodded as I started kissing him again. Under the wet dog smell he tasted kind of salty and I really liked it. I kissed his lips and forced my tongue into his mouth, I liked being the dominant one in the bedroom. Jacob's eyes snapped open and he stared at me with wide eyes for a while before he could speak.**

"**You're a bloodsucker!" It was a statement not a question and I was shocked into stilling my movements, how did he know what I was unless... **_**That's**_** why he stinks like a wet dog, because he's one of those werewolves that were rumored to live around these parts. WOuld I really let the whole natral enemies get between me and a good lay?... No!**

"**I can be anything you want me to be." I cooed, trailing my hand down his impressive body and stroking him a little.**

"**Can you be Miley?" He asked in a small voice and I looked up at him. COME ON? He may be hot and have the best tools in the shed, but I'm starting to think a good lay isn't worth all this 'Miley' crap. "Please?" Awwe... How could I say no when he looked so pathetic?**

"**Sure!" I sighed, it wouldn't really affect my pleasure if he was thinking about his cheater girlfriend. "Now, just sit back and enjoy the ride." I meant that literally as I eased myself onto him and he moaned low and loud... Ooooh, he felt even bigger inside me.**

"**M-Miley..." **_**Her**_** name was breathed from his oh-so-kissable lips and I rolled my eyes, grabbing one of his large hands and bringing it up to my chest.**

**I bit my lip and started to move up and down on top of him, getting more and more inside me with each push downwards and he moaned and groaned at my movements. When his name escaped my lips in a moan of pleasure that seemed to wake him up or something because he suddenly flipped us over and pinned my hands to my sides as he moved inside me. After the third stroke he finally got all the way inside and hit my special spot making me scream a little from the feeling. He dipped his head into the crook of my neck as he pushed in and out of me like no-one ever had before. I felt him purt a little inside me and it made me shivver with delight. How could the other girl cheat on someone who was this good in bed?**

"**Jacob..." I moaned, liking the sound of his name on my lips as my skin erupted with fire everywhere we were touching.**

"**Miley..." Jacob moaned in response and I frowned momentarily before all thoughts of other girls left my mind when he sped up his pace and continued hitting my special spot repeatedly. "Ohhh... Miley, I'm so close." He bit out, still not looking at me in favour of my shoulder. I guess that made it easier to pretend I was her.**

"**I'm almost there too, Baby." I moaned, just a couple more thrusts and... "JJAACCOOBB!!!!!!" I screamed, biting down harshly on his shoulder to keep from being any louder as I clenched around him and pushed him over the edge as well so I could feel his heat shooting into me which kept me high for another minute or so as he emptied himself.**

"**Oh, God, Miley!" He groaned lowly, and I don't even think he noticed that I was drinking his blood. His blood... It was the first human blood I had had in 90 yearsand it was goooooood. What's more is that when I was finished tasting him instead of falling to the ground and writhing in pain - I'm not a male half-breed, I don't have venom - or bleeding until he collapsed and eventually died from bloodloss... He HEALED! Well, he was definately worth keep around; he's one of the best lays I've ever had and I could drink his blood without killing him.**

**Jacob pulled out of me limp and wet and sticky with both of our juices, but I didn't care, it's not like I could get pregnant or anything, I'm a freaking half vampire...**

**END FLASHBACK**

If only that was true. I had started noticing something wrong with my body two days ago; I was throwing up any human food I ate and hadn't been able to drink blood since Jacob. The major thing wrong with that sentance was the fact that I was being sick, I had never been sick in my entire life, not in all my one hundred and four years had I once been sick and I threw up every time I tried to eat or feed. This couldn't be good...

* * *

**So, I said before that I don't like this chapter, it just feels wrong, but this is the third time I wrote it and it was the best out of all three, so I figured this was as good as it was gonna get, so... Ic an't say enjoy, because I don't, so don't hate it?**

**Oh, and even though I kinda sorta hate this chapter, I'm gonna make you guys suffer with until I get 8 reviews just because I'm feeling a little greedy today and the next thapet is the longest I've ever written and it's got something huge in it... :)**

**And recomend someone to play Chris for later?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday June 15th 2010_

Three days later Miley and I were nervously driving into Cincinatti to get married. Dolly, her gandmothers and half of Tennessee had said they all wanted to be there to see their little girl get married, so I'm not sure how, but the women had all managed to plan the wedding in the three days it took us to get there, and my Dad, sisters and the rest of the pack was even in town as well. SO all Miley and I had to do was show up and repeat after the priest. I guess Miley's family figured it would be better to help with the wedding and be there to support her instead of disaproving and not having her in their lives. That was her ultimatum, either give their blessing or she'd stay away until they did. Whisper was sitting in the back seat with his paws up on the door and watching everything outside the car with excitement. I always imagined Miley and I would have a September wedding, the 14th - the aniversary of the day we met - but I wasn't going to argue with getting to call her my wife three months early, especially after what I did and how I almost lost her.

"What did Grandma say the name of the hotel was?" Miley asked, looking around at everything and then back at her Sat-Nav that was telling her to turn left at next opening.

"_Conrad Jupiters_." I replied, looking at all the buildings we were passing to see if any of them was it. _**(AN: Anyone who can tell me where the real Jupiters is gets ten points - it's actually not Conrad Jupiters anymore, just Jupiters.)**_

"Shut up, you stupid thing, I know I have to turn left." Miley snapped at the little device that kept ordering in a robotic female voice.

"You don't have to do this, Miles." I said quietly, I still hadn't figured out why she wanted to get married so quickly after I confessed to what I did. I think it was either to have sex and maybe that would make me sleeping with the other girl not matter, she wanted to make sure that other girl knew I was well and truly taken, to tell her family that we were going to be together forver, or she had completely lost her mind and wanted to marry me for no other reason than to marry me.

"I know I don't _have_ to, I want to, Jacob." Miley replied, not taking her eyes off the road. "I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"I love you too, Miley." I sighed as we got closer and closer to the hotel. This time tomorrow we'd be married and even though I love her more than anything I wasn't sure why she was doing it. "More than anything."

"I think we're here." Miley anounced ten minutes later, pulling into a parking space outside the hotel we were looking for and Whisper barked happily.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Sorry about not putting the trip in, I'm not good with American geography considering I'm Australian and I don't know what I would have writeen for three days worth of drivimg._

"Miley, please don't do this?" I could hear her in a room with her Godmother, grandmothers, Aunts and older female cousins and they were trying to talk her out of the wedding. "You have your whole life ahead of you, don't waste it on a boy who only wants your body."

"_Jacob_ is the man I **love** and want to spend the rest of my life with, he _is_ my life." Miley insisted and I sighed, leaning back against the door seperating us. "And he doesn't love me just for my body, he loves me for who I am, and **I'm** the one that wants to have sex more, not him."

"Miley, you're a sixteen-year-old girl, you don't if what you're feeling is true love yet." Ruthie Stewart was trying to convince and I heard Miley growl lowly so they probably couldn't hear. "What happens in a couple of years when you realize that Jacob isn't 'the one'? what will you do? Divorce him? You know your parents didn't believe in divorce."

"I also know that my parents were going to _get_ divorced before I was born." Miley snapped and I know it hurt her to bring that up, in her eyes her parents alway had the best marriage. "I'm in love with Jacob and I'm sorry I can't explain it any better, but he's the only one I could ever love, it's just in my nature, it's who I am."

"Who you are is a sweet little girl who is being pulled down a destructive path of running away, skipping school, sex and who knows what else by a cute boy with a nice smile." One of her aunts said and I winced, Miley had never taken kindly to people dissing our relationship.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I haven't been for a long time and I did what I did because _I_ wanted to, Jacob had nothing to do with influencing any of that, and he's more than a 'cute boy with a nice smile'. He was there for me after Daddy and Jackson died, he didn't run away or leave me when I cried, he didn't ship me off to live somewhere else every time I shut myself away." Miley was shouting now and even without being there I could tell her family was shocked. "Jacob was there for me when I thought I was alone, he was there for me on then anniversay of Momma's death, he was there for me every time I tried to lock myself away and alienate people. Jacob has been there for me for the last nine months when everyone else wasn't. Jacob loved me even when I hated everyone. Jacob made me want write music and sing again." Her voice got quiter and I could hear her moving towards the door so I quickly moved away from it. "Jacob was there for me everyon else wasn't." She repeated before opening the door and I caught a glimpes of her stunned family before she closed it behind her again.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, holding her closely when she stepped into my arms. I knew she hated fighting with her family and I hated myself for being the cause of it.

"Why can't they just be happy for us?" Miley whispered, sinking onto the floor with me still wrapped around her. "I just want to marry you and live happily ever after, why can't they let us do that in peace?" I held her head to my chest and stroked her hair softly. "I just want to marry you and make love with you." I sighed again, more and more the last three days I just kept thinking that Miley's sudden need to get married right now was so we could sleep together and then it would somehow erase me sleeping with that other girl.

"I don't want you to fight with your family for me." I said quietly, running my fingers through her hair and undoing the slight tangles in the soft tresses.

"I don't want to lose you because my family can't accept our love." Miley retorted, wrapping her arms around me lightly. "I almost lost you so many times and I can't survive if I do."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked and I could feel her smile against my chest.

"I've been ready for months." She said, curling into me a little and holding one arm out for Whisper when he padded over to us, he slowly climbed into our laps and snuggled into our bodies, whining in aproval when Miley scratched his ears lightly and then cuddled him. "What about you? Any cold feet?"

"Toasty warm!" I assured, resting my head on top of hers and just sitting there until I felt her breathing even out and her heartbeat settle down and I realized she was sleeping. "Come on, Whisper, let's get our Angel to bed." I whispered so as to not wake her and Whisper slipped out of our arms. I picked Miley up and carried her over to the bed, setting her down and stroking her hair away from her peaceful face. Unfortunately the peacefullness didn't last long because her lips formed a small frown and her grip in me tightened so I wouldn't let go, not that I wanted to.

"Don't leave me?" Miley whimpered in her sleep, moving to fit with my body as I lay down next to her and Whisper curled up on her other side. "Please?... I love you more... Not her..." Oh, God... She was begging me not to leave her for the other girl in her sleep. How could I have done this to her? I despise myself for getting drunk that night and giving away what was rightfully hers.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised, closing my eyes and hoping the tears wouldn't start again, I didn't want Miley to be upset if I had red eyes on our wedding day. "I'll never leave you, Miley, never again, and nothing and no-one can ever make me be apart from you, ever."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

When I woke up this morning both Miley and Whisper were missing and I felt alone, but when I looked at the clock I knew why; it was already ten o'clock and she was probably getting ready for the wedding. In just a few short hours Miley and I would be husband and wife... That is of course unless she came to her senses and realizes that she hates my guts and and doesn't want to be in the same country as me let alone marry me.

"Okay, son, this is the part where the father tells his son what it's going to be like to be married for the rest of his life." Dad and I were sitting in the hotel room waiting for the rest of the guys to get ready before I would be forced into a tux.

"I love her, Dad." I said without even looking up from my hands in front of me.

"I know." Dad agreed simply and I glance up at him. "That's why I'm not going to give the speech. I'm just going to tell you congratulations and don't get her knocked up right away, she's only sixteen and married or not, that's too young for kids."

"We're not having kids for, like, five years at least, I want Miley to enjoy her teenage years whilst she's still a teenager." I assured with a small smile and Dad nodded.

"I look like a dweeb!" Brady anounced when he came out of the bathroom in his tux, frowning and looking down at the black and white monkey suite he was in. Oh, man, I'd have to wear one of those. And I doubt I'd look any less dorky.

"You look real handsome." A sweet Angelic voice denied and I turned to see Miley standing there in a simple white dress _**(AN: the one from Miley Cyrus' White Horse photo shoot, just google it)**_.

"You know, it's unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Dad spoke up and I frowned, I didn't want her to leave.

"Luck has nothing to do with love." Miley shrugged, coming over and sitting on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "But, since we're on the subject, I have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Hmmm... What's that?" I asked, nuzzling into her neck and smiling at the familiar intoxicating scent mixed with the fruity perfume she was wearing.

"My necklace used to be Moms and Grandma's before her and great-grandma's _her_ and it goes back for, like, ten generations, so that's old" Miley said, playing with the heart pendant around her neck - and she was still wearing the key to my heart. "The dress is new, my cousin Amy picked it out." I made a note to thank Miley's cousin Amy for choosing such a perfect dress. It was a simple white dress with a deep neckline, it looked ellegant and simple at the same time. "The earings are borrowed from Mam'aw." They were dangling diamond earings that I'm sure had also been in the family for generations. "And you'll have to wait to find out what's blue." She whispered in my ear and I felt shivers run down my spine in excitement; we were going to make love tonight.

"I am **so** making you pay for making me look like this, Dude." Quil threatened, coming in from one of the connecting rooms in an identical tuxedo to Brady.

"I don't see what guys have against tuxedo's, they look nice." Miley said, forwning a little at the complaints.

"They feel dorky and posh and crap and I feel like I should be speaking with an English accent and drinking _tea_." Quil explained as if it were obvious and Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, when you and Claire get married you can wear whatever she wants you to." She said and QUil looked confused.

"Huh? Why can't I wear what _I_ want?"

"You poor, stupid boy." Miley shook her head before resting it on my shoulder. "Everyone knows all the groom has to do is wear what he's told, show up at the right place and say 'I do' at the right time." She lifted her head and faced me. "Speaking of which, Mam'aw says Uncle Bobby is going to drive you to the church with Father Ryan at one." I nodded and glanced over to closet I knew my tux was hanging, just waiting to make me look dorky in front of Miley. "He's the one that married my parents and baptized me and Jackson." _**(AN: yes I know Miley is a Christian, but I'm Catholic and this is my story, so in this she's Catholic.)**_

"You're turn, Jake!" Jayden came of the other room as well in an identical suite and I gulped, looking at the closet. It's not that I didn't want to marry Miley, but her whole family was here and they were all just waiting for me to screw up so they'd have a reason to keep us apart. Everything about me had to be absolutely perfect today or they'd try and stop this and Miley might come to her senses and leave me. And I'm not a perfect kind of person, I just fell in love with perfection.

"I love you!" Miley kissed me quickly on th elips and I barely had time to respond before she pulled away. "I'll see you at the church." She kissed me again, deeper and longer, before pulling away and dancing out of the room, back to her side of the door. How the Hell had Miley's family managed to plan an entire wedding in three days?

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I felt weird standing at the alter of the church. I was wearing and all black tuxedo including a black shirt and I felt like I should be at a funeral instead of a wedding, black is generally for sorrow and I felt anything but sorrow as I waited for the proceedings to... Proceed. Quil was my Best Man and Jayden and Embry were behind him as Groomsmen. Father Ryan was right next to me with his Bible and looking all... Priestly and I felt disgusted with myself. I was standing next to a man of God who preached abstinence before marriage and I had had sex with a girl I didn't even know just a week ago.

What felt like hours later when I was getting impatient and twitchy the music started and everyone in the church faced the big double doors at the end. A girl a few years older than Miley and I was the first come through, followed by Bella and then a girl who looked earilly identical to Miley. Like, seriously _identical_. It sent shivers down my spine, but not in a good way, I got bad vibe from her, like she was the evil twin or something. And I could tell she'd rather be anwhere but here as she took her place at the Maid Of Honors spot... She must be Luanne... Miley musn't have had anything to do with the planning either if Luanne was the Maid Of Honor.

After Luanne was in place and looking at me weirdly so I felt even more uncomfortable, two little boys in all white who looked barely older than 18 months old came stumbling down the isle with the rings followed by a little girl in pink with pig tails throwing red and white rose petals. Seriously, _how_ did they plan all of this in three days? Especially when I'm pretty sure they spent the first two and a half days looking ways to convince Miley out of it. And how did they get everyone here on such short notice? Then the traditional bridal march started playing on the organ in corner and all other thoughts left my Mind when Miley appeared in the doorway with her Uncle Bobby.

She looked absolutely stunning, her hair was in a half up-half down thing with little tendrils of chestnut framing her face perfectly. Her hazel-brown-gold eyes were assentuated by the gold dusting of glitter around her orbs. There was a little crown of white flowers in her hair. Her cheeks were a sort of bronze-y/natural color, her lips were a soft pink and her upper chest area had glitter lightly on it as well. The white dress may have covered her long, lucious legs, but I could tell the white high heels she was wearing would only assentuate them even more.

Miley is absolutely the most stunning being I had ever laid my eyes on!

When Miley and her Uncle Bobby reached the alter he kissed her on the cheek and stepped away, looking at her like a proud father. I knew I was smiling goofily like an idiot, but I really couldn't care less about how I looked when Miley was right here and looking so amazing right before we were about the get married. Miley took a deep breath and looked up at me through her long lashes, smiling shyly and biting her bottom lip. She looked so innocent and pure standing there like that my heart thumped in my chest at the sight of her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony." Father Ryan began, gesturing at Miley and I and I smiled at her the whole time, unable to stop looking like a goofy idiot. "Which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church." He read from his Bible, "which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men." I wasn't an honourable man, I had had sex before marriage, with a girl I don't love because I was drunk and depressed. "And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God." I was more sure of my love for Miley and this marriage than I had ever been sure of anything else in my whole life. "Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." I knew more than one member of Miley's family wanted to speak now, but her happiness was more important I guess and being in her life, they'd rather be here for her wedding than have her run off and elope.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." Guilt flooded through me, did sleeping with the other girl mean our marriage wouldn't be lawful in Gods eyes? I love her, more than anything. I hope to God that he knows that. Father Ryan turned to adress me then. "Jacob, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do!" I said confidently, grinning at Miley.

"We're Catholic, you say 'I will'." Miley whispered to me so nobody else without supernatural hearing could hear.

"I will!" I corrected just as surely, blushing light pink at my mistake at our wedding. Then Father Ryan turned to Miley and she reluctantly tore her eyes away from me.

"Miley, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Father Ryan asked of the woman I love who he had know since her infancy.

"I will!" Miley nodded, smiling back at me and blushing light pink that only made her look more gorgeous.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Father Ryan asked, looking out at Miley's family and they all looked at each other, debating who got the honours.

"On behalf of her parents, I do." Bobby announced, standing up and Miley's already sparkling eyes looked ready to flood over with tears. Father Ryan then told me to take Miley's right hand with mine and I did so.

"Now repeat after me, son." He commanded and I nodded. "I, Jacob."

"I, Jacob." I mimicked, looking directly into Miley's hypnotizing, tear-sparkling eyes.

"Take thee, Miley, to be my wedded wife."

"Take thee, Miley, to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward." I repeated, not even glancing away from my Angel. God must have had perfection in mind when he created her, because nothing he did after her would ever be as good. "For better for worse, for richer for poorer." Worse... I'm pretty sure the worst was behind us after I killed a guy for perving on her and cheating on her with some girl I don't remember and didn't want to. "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." I would cherish every second I could spend in Miley's Angelic presence. "Till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." I don't know what that last part meant other than that I love Miley until death, but not even death could stop how I feel about her, you hear about Romeo and Juliet and all those historical romances that live on centuries and they never stop loving each other, well that's how I love Miley, for eternity and beyond.

"Now, Miley, take Jacob's right hand in your own right hand and repeat after me." Father Ryan instructed and our hands barely moved as I let go of her hand and she took mine the same way. "I , Miley, take thee, Jacob."

"I, Miley, take thee, Jacob." Miley repeated, looking directly into my eyes and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"To be my wedded husband." Miley recited perfectly after him. "To have and to hold from this day forward." Her voice was musical and a little shaky from trying to hold back the tears, but I think I'm the only one who noticed as it rang loud and clear through the small church. "For better for worse, for richer for poorer... In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish... Till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and therto I give thee my troth."

Then Father Ryan asked the two little ring bearers to bring us the rings and they stumbled forward. Miley smiled down at them sweetly and bent down to kiss one of their cheeks and ruffle the others hair. I have to admit they were kinda adorable what with being identical and in their tiny little suites. What was with this family and all the identical-ness? Her father and his twin, her and her evil cousin, these little guys.

"Bless, oh, Lord, this ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ and our Lord. Amen." Father Ryan blessed Miley's ring before handing it to me and telling me to put it on her finger and repeat after him. "With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." I said obediently, feeling my heart do sommersaults in my chest at the thought that we were almost married. Then the priest blessed the second ring and instructed Miley to put it on my finger and repeat those words again, smiling the whole time. _**AN: I don't know what happens after that and I can't be bother lookin it up right now and if anything was wrong in that blame wiki-questions because that's where I got it.)**_

"By the power vested in me, in the state of Ohio, under the eye of God, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife... You may kiss your bride." Miley laced our fingers together and I could feel the cool metal of her wedding band against my skin as she pulled me to her and kissed me. It was soft and sweet and we both pulled away after a couple of seconds, blushing light pink as everyone started clapping - despite most of her family probably not wanting her to get married - I guess it was something to do with weddings.

"I don't think I've told you how beautiful you are yet." I whispered, stroking her cheek lightly and smiling.

"I now present to you, Mister and Mrs Jacob Black!"

* * *

**Okay, so after reading over it again it didn't really live up to the hype, so it's okay that I didn't get the 8 reviews before posting, but Miley has a sort of mini spazz next chapter and she's gonna go all psycho killer on Jacob sometime in the 30's.  
If there's anything wrong or missing from the wedding blame some person on wikianswers that I got it from, I've only been to one wedding in my life and I was more interested in being bored out of my mind than paying attention.**

**Since I didn't get my 8 reviews for last chapter I'm going to ask for them for this chapter. :)  
And also for you guys to recomend someone to play Chris later. I orriginally thought Logan Lerman, but I've been liking that choice less and less in the two months or so since I came up with it, so I'm open to any suggestions.**

**Who else got New Moon when it came out on DVD? It only came out here on the 14th and my brother got it on the 15th and I'm kind of obsessed with pausing it for ages or going extremely slow motion when it comes to Taylors shirtless scenes... Sigh... He's gorgeous. Oddly enough my older brother doesn't agree with that assesment - I'm guessing he's team Edward?... Actually, he's team Alice. And he refused to get me one of the Team Jacob shirts, hats, mugs, bags, cushions, temporary tattoos, or _anything_. But, I guess I can't complain, he did get the DVD.**

**Anywho... Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The reception wasn't really a reception, just everyone going back to the hotel and a bit of dancing and food and toasts. It's not like anything much could be planned in three days. Or like I wanted anything, I just wanted to marry Jacob, and I had. We were husband and wife now, nothing and no-one could keep us apart no matter how much they tried. We were joined in Holy Matrimony. Now Jacob and I were finally alone sometime after two in the morning and we were going to have a propper wedding night.

We were in our own hotel room and I had pulled Jacob over to the bed and kissed him as hard as I could until we were forced apart for air. Jacobs lips trailed down from mine to my neck, to my chest. He was forced to stop there and he almost tore my dress apart in his eagerness. His eyes were hungry and lusty as he took in my naked upper body and I felt selfconscious under his intense gaze.

"Miley..." His voice was lower and so sexy it had to be illegal. "You are..." Jacob trailed off, looking at me before leaning down and kissing me. "Alluring..." He murmured when air forced us apart and I gasped for my stolen breath as he kissed down to my chest again. "Beautiful..."

"Jacob..." I moaned when his lips connected with the sensitive area of my right breast.

"Creamy..." He mumbled, kissing his way to my left breast and driving me even crazier with lust. "Delicious..." I got a little light-headed when his tongue led the way down my stomach. "Exquizite..." Jacob said around my belly button piercing.

"Mmm... Jacob..." I whimpered/moaned. "Please..."

"Please what?" Jacob teased, lifting his head up to look me in the eyes as he moved one of his hands up to tease me through my underwear - my _blue_ underwear. It was the first time he had ever touched me there and I'm pretty sure I orgasmed when he did.

"Touch me!" I begged, biting my bottom lip to keep from crying out. Jacob complied, leaning down and taking my underwear in his teeth before starting to slowly tug them down. As soon as he was clear of my heat he let them out of his mouth and tore them to pieces instead of just pushing them down. Jacob moved back up and kissed me hungrilly, his tongue fiery hot against mine. His fingers found their way between my legs and I was forced to break the kiss. "Ohhh... JJJaaacccooobbb..." I moaned when his fingers hesitantly touched my naked wetness. One finger rubbed gently over my clit making me unconsciously lean up into him whilst another finger moved to my opening.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. BLack's Point Of View_

Oh, fuck!!!

Miley was so hot and wet and TIGHT!

My one finger barely fit inside her as she sintinctively clenched around the intrusion, biting her bottom lip harshly. I leaned down and kissed her lips, making her relax a little and her lip healed leaving only the coppery taste of her blood.

"We don't have to do this." I said quietly, I could tell she was in pain just from having my one stationary finger inside her. I didn't want to think about her being in even more pain whilst I got so much pleasure from it.

"Yes, we do!" Miley replied, closing her eyes and sighing a little. "We have to, Jacob, we _have_ to make love."

"Not if it's going to hurt you." I shook my head, looking down at her pained face.

"But, we **have** to, Jacob, we have to make love..." Miley sobbed and a couple of tears slipped past her closed eyes. That's when I knew I couldn't go through with it, not when it would hurt her so much and I slowly started to pull my finger out, but her hand flew down and stopped me. "We have to, Jacob, so it can make everything better... I love you with all my heart and Soul and you love _me_ so we have to make love to make everything better again."

"Nooo..." I cooed, dropping my forehead onto hers and closing my eyes for a second before reopening them. "Nooo, Miley, we don't have to make love to make things better... Just us being here, together, _in love_ is what makes everything better." I murmured, kissing her tears away and she opened her eyes to look at me doubtfully. "We're **married** now, Miles, nothing could ever be better than this, but we don't need to make love, we just need to be together."

"Why?" Miley sobbed, her grip loosening on my wrist and letting me pull out of her so I could move off of her and hold her as she cried. "Why?" She pushed feebly against my chest as she cried. "**Why**?" Miley pushed harder this time and I loosened my hold on her a little, sensing this might get violent. "WHY?"

"Miles-" I wasn't sure what to say, but when Miley cut me off I had a little more time to figure it out.

"**Why** did you have to do it?" Miley sobbed, pushing me away from her and I went without any struggle. "Why did you have to sleep with her?" She pushed against me again with more force and I felt sick to my stomach for what I did. "Why did you have to have sex? _**WE**_ were supposed to make love for the first time together tonight. It was supposed to _**US**_." Miley's voice was raising, but I didn't care about the volume, it was the words that were cutting me up. It was supposed to be us making love for the first time tonight with each other, not my Angel, my _WIFE_ crying because I lost it to someone else in a fit of drunken depression over something she had no control of at the time and reversed immediately after talking to me after it happened. Tonight was supposed to be our special night together and I screwed it up when I screwed a girl I don't know let alone care about. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?" Miley screamed and I winced, her angered/hurt words were like daggers to my heart. This was her first time adressing what I had done, her first time dealing with it and getting her emotions out about it. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH HER?" She pushed me again so I fell off the bed. "WHY, JACOB? WHY? ANSWER ME, JACOB, WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"I don't know." I whispered, looking down, not being able to face the rage in her eyes.

"WHY NOT?" Miley yelled and if this had been any other situation I would have found her sitting on the bed naked like that totally sexy, but she was heartbroken and angry and sex was the last thing on my mind when she was so desperately broken.

"I don't know." I don't know what she wanted to hear, but it certainly wasn't that, I could feel her anger, I could feel how close she was to phasing and I didn't know weather to stop her or not... I didn't know anything these days. "But, I love you, Miley." I said quietly, finally looking up at her from where I was still sitting on the floor. "I love you more than anything, I love you with all my heart and Soul and mind and body, and I'll love forever, for all of eternity... And doing what I did was the worst mistake I could ever make because this was supposed to our night, our wedding night... Together... And I'm more than sorry that we can't have our night together." I don't know where the words were coming from, but I meant every single one of them with every fibre of my being that was in love with Miley - so every single one. "I'm more than disgusted and repulsed with myself for what I did and I'll never ever stop feeling guilty about for it as long as guilt exists... But, I love you... I love _you_, Miley Ray Stewart... _You're_ my heart... **You're** my Soul mate... You're my entire reason for living and nothing and no-one could ever change that."

"You slept with her." Miley sobbed, seeming to lose all her energy suddenly, falling down onto the bed and curling up into a ball. "Why would you sleep with her?"

"Because I'm an asshole who doesn't deserve to live in the same universe as you, let alone the same planet." I said, slowly and hesitantly moving closer to the bed, aching to comfort my Miley.

"I just wanted it to be us for always and eternity." Miley whispered as she cried and I reached up for her, my heart tearing when she flinched away from me. "And now I broke that... I broke our eternity..." She whimpered and my head shot up and I felt fire course through me. How could she possible think it was her fault?

"No!" I said maybe a little too forcefully because Miley gasped and her eyes flew open and looked at me, wide and a little scared. "No, Miley!" I shook my head, climbing onto the bed next to her, desperate to rid those thoughts from her mind forever. "No, it wasn't your fault, Miles, it was mine, I'm the one that screwed up the best thing that could ever happen to me, I'm the one that made the unforgivable mistake... You took me back after I was the worst excuse for life possible, you still loved me and married me... Miley, I didn't deserve your hand in marriage, I don't deserve any part of you after what I did, but you married me... You married me and I love you more than life... You _are_ my life, Miley." I don't know where I was going with this, but I needed her to know that nothing was her fault except the good the stuff. Miley could only ever be responsible of all the good stuff in my life. "It wasn't your fault, Miley... I'm the one that screwed up and broke our eternity, but I'll do anything to fix it, anything at all."

"But, if I didn't kiss Ryan then you wouldn't have done it... It was _my_ fault we can't make love on our wedding night because I keep think about how she was with you first... It's all my fault, if I hadn't kissed him back then we would be able to make love tonight... We would be married already and we would have made love and it would have been perfect, but I broke our perfection."

"Nooo..." I cooed for the second time, laying down and pulling Miley into my arms, folding her into me and just holding her. "Noo, Miley... No, it's not your fault, it could never be your fault, I love you, baby, I love you and I could never blame you for anything bad that's happened to us."

"But, that doesn't mean it's not my fault." Miley sobbed into my chest and I rubbed her bare back soothingly. "It is my fault... It's all my fault... Everything is my fault."

"No, it's not, Miley, it's not your fault... None of it is your fault, Miley, _none_ of it." I had heard the extra meaning in her words, she was blaming herself for more than just the sex. "It's not your fault, Miles, none of it is your fault."

That's how we stayed. Miley crying her eyes out and me holding her and whispering soothing words to her. As screwed up as it sounds, given the circumstances, I wouldn't have had our wedding night any other way. Miley finally let her emotions out about me having sex wih someone else, she still let me hold her and touch her and kiss her. If things were different though, if I hadn't slept with what's-her-name, then I would have been able to give Miley a propper wedding night, we would have been able to make love together and she wouldn't have to think about me with someone else. If I hadn't slept with that other girl then Miley said we would have been married before this and we would have had a real wedding night, but I screwed that up, I screwed up my Miley's fairy tale, her happily ever after. I had already vowed and promised and sworn a million times over that nothing would ever seperate us ever again, but now I found myself begging to the God we had just married before that I could make Miley happy, that I could give her everything she deserved in life and more.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

When I woke up a few hours later during the daylight and Jacob was gone. Where did he go? It wasn't just my imagination that I broke down on our wedding night before we were about to make love and Jacob had to hold me until I cried myself to sleep, was it? On top of everything else I had screwed up for us again, I had broken down and started yelling at my Prince, my Jacob, my _Husband_ until I couldn't anymore and he had to hold me as I cried... On our **wedding** night, the night when we were supposed to make love for the first time and I screwed it up because I couldn't stop thinking about him with someone else.

"Hey... I was hoping you wouldn't be up yet." I was snapped out of my thoughts by my Jacobs voice as he climbed back onto the bed with me and I couldn't stop myself from cuddling into him even if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his chest, burrying my face in his shirt. Why was he wearing a shirt? I'm positive I tore it off him before we even got back here last night. "I'm sorry I ruined our wedding night, Jacob... I love you, I love you more than anything or anyone and you deserve a propper wedding night where you can make love to your bride."

"No, Miley, I don't care about that." I could feel Jacob shake his head and run a hand through my messy hair as he spoke. "I don't care about sex, Miley, I care about how we're _married_ now, you and me are husband and wife for all of eternity, we're joined under the eyes of God, you've made me the happiest person alive just by saying those to little words yesterday. I couldn't care about anything else, not when we just got married."

"But, I ruined our wedding night." I argued, reluctantly pulling away from him a little to look at him.

"Miley, _everything_ about yesterday was absolutely perfect for me because I got to finally call you my wife." Jacob said quietly, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. "I love you and we're married, Miles, everything is perfect, you didn't ruin anything, you let me hold you and love you and comfort you, and that was one of the best things I could have asked for given everything that's happened in the last week."

"But, it was our wedding night." I whispered and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"And it was the perfect end to the perfect day." Jacob murmured, he didn't seem to want to admit that I had ruined everything for us in the last week. But, right now I didn't want to argue, I didn't want to ruin our first morning as husband and wife as well. "I got us some breakfast, that's why I wasn't here when you woke up." He told me, somehow knowing I wouldn't argue with him anymore.

"I love you, Husband." I smiled, doing a complete one-eighty with my mood. I moved up so I could kiss him on the lips. Husband... Jacob was finally my husband after seven agonizingly long months of only being able to say boyfirend or fiancé, I could finally call him my husband.

"I love you more, Mrs Black." Jacob grinned, kissing me again and I got an attack of butterflies in my stomach when he called me that.

"That's not possible, Mister Black." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him closer as we continued to kiss, our previous argument completely gone from my mind. I laid back on the bed still kissing Jacob and pulled him over so he was on top of me. "I love _you_ more."

"I'm afraid you're very mistaken, Wife, because no-one can love anyone more than I love you." Jacob pulled away and I didn't even notice that he had reached over and pulled a tray of food closer to us until he placed a chocolate covered strawberry at my lips.

* * *

**Okay, so Miley's spazz wasn't really all that big, and she got over it quickly, but she's gonna go nut-so in 31 and almost kill Jacob if that makes anyone happy? Doesn't make me happy 'cause I love Macob, but I think it needed to happen.**

**I'm going to ask for...6 reviews to get the next chapter. In 27 Miley gets her first real sexual experience... Twice... Lucky girl, God what I wouldn't give to have Taylor Lautner touch me like that...**

**To those people wondering, no Ryan isn't gone, he will be returning when Miley returns to Georgia and with his pressence will come DRA-MA...**

**Tcikets for Twilight Saga; Eclipse are already on sale and it doesn't come out here until July 1st at midnight, that's over a month and a half away, and yet I couldn't even get tickets to the Last Song until two days before it came out. Who cares if Eclipse is 'bigger' or 'more popular' or any of that crap, if tickets to one movie are available a month and a half before its release then tickets to all movies should be available at the same time. Miley has every right to have a month and a half ticket sales before opening day, so why doesn't she get it? What makes Eclipse so much better that they get a month and a half?... Or is it that they need a month and a half to get enough tickets sold for it to not be a flop? I don't care what the reason is, Miley deserves a month and a half just as much as the Twilight Saga!**

**And now that I've done my rambling, please review?**

**P.S: Surferchickk525 and Mileyhannahfan77 both have 90 points ouf a needed 100 to name Macob's first child... Yes they will eventually make-up and he'll knock her up in the future...**


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Would you preffer she keep Stewart, Stewart-Black or go Black? (once you go Black you never go back) ;)_

"Mmmm... Jacob..." I moaned, giggling afterwards as Jacob licked my stomach clean. After feeding me Jacob had decided everything would taste better if he ate it off of me and had made me lay on my back and placed a trail of fruit all down my stomach and between my breasts, taking great pleasure in making me moan when he 'accidentally' missed his mark and his lips found the most sensitive area of my left breast. Ohhh... He knows all of my sensitive little pleasure spots better than anyone ever could - including me.

"You taste so good." Jacob murmured against my skin and I felt myself blushing furiously. "So damn good..." His teeth grazed over my sensitive area before he kissed away and trailed down my stomach, down past my piercing, stopping just before my heat and I whimpered. "Was there something you wanted, Miley?" Jacob asked overly innocently, looking up at me with mishevious eyes. I didn't care if we were going to have sex or not, right now I just wanted him to touch me.

"Touch me damn it, Jacob?" I begged, I had seven months of pent up sexual frustration coming up to the surface right now. Seven months of pining for Jacob to throw me against the nearest wall and have his way with me until I couldn't walk anymore. I may be a virgin, but I'm anything but innocent. I'd been entertaining thoughts of Jacob and I together for _months_, and even when I wasn't ready to be touched yet, I still had ways to get my frustration out by playing around with Jacob, but I couldn't stand it anymore, especially after his teasing me last night.

"Ooooh... Bossy." Jacob grinned, his hands moving agonizingly slowly as he massaged my thighs and looked at me. "I like that." I closed my eyes and shivered when his fingers danced ever closer to my centre.

"Then hurry up and touch me." I whined, itching to grab his hands and force them where I wanted them. "Now..." All other though than 'Oh, dear Jacob-God' flew from my mind when he lightly pushed my legs apart and the fingers of his right hand darted between my thighs. His fingers brushed lightly over my clit and I moaned loudly at the touch. I could feel heat and moisture building and I'm sure Jacob could as well. "In..." I sighed beggingly and Jacob complied slipping one finger down and into my core. It still hurt a little to have it inside and I'd hate to think about what it would be like when we evetually did make love, but I hid it from Jacob because I knew if hew saw even a twitch of pain he'd stop and I think I'd go insane if he stopped now. He paused and watched me carefully for my reaction before slowly starting to move his finger in and out of me whislt still teasing my clit. "Ohhhhhhh... Jacooooob..." I moaned when he moved down from kissing me and kissed my _other_ lips.

Jacob's tongue darted out of his mouth to taste me and I cried out in pleasure. His tongue was hot against my sensitivity and he darted it over me repeatedly and I could feel something tightening in my core and begging for release. Jacob wrapped his lips around my heated sensitive area and sucked lightly making the dam inside me break and let the floodgates loose and I screamed out his name as my eyes rolled back in my head from the pleasure of it. It felt so amazingly, perfectly, pleasurably good that it was almost painful. I don't know how long it lasted or how loud I was, but by the time it was over I felt absolutely exhausted, but Jacob didn't seem to be finished as I could feel his tongue gliding over my heat and upper thighs, lapping up all my juices.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Wow..." Miley gasped about five minutes after I had finished plesuring her - I _finally_ got to return the favour she had done it for so many times. She seemed to have this after-orgasm glow about her that made it very hard not to take her right there and then, but we had already established that just because we were married it didn't mean that she was suddenly ready for sex. And I wouldn't try and force it upon her in this or any other lifetime. "That's the best breakfast I ever had."

"Best breakfast ever." I laughed, moving back up so I was laying next to her and kissing the side of her head lightly. Miley turned her head to face me and I noticed that her eyes were still slightly glazed over.

"I've never felt anything like that before." She blushed, the pink tint only adding to her orgasmic glow. "You are.... Amazing, Jacob... I love you." She leaned over and kissed me on the lips, lingering for a second after she broke away and licking her lips, a confused frown on her face. "I make you taste weird."

"You taste amazing." I countered and she blushed harder. "Absolutely seductively, perfect."

"I think you're delllll-ohhhhhh..." Miley started to deny before I started moving my finger that was still inside of her and she moaned. "Jacob..." I'm completely in love with the way she could manage to both breathe and moan my name like that, it sent another burst of arousal to my already painful erection. Miley bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning again and I grinned, moving in and out of her slowly.

"Let it out, Baby, it want to hear how you feel." I murmured in her ear lowly, nipping lightly at her earlobe when I was done and kissing just beside her mouth.

"E-ecstasy..." Miley moaned, her lust-darkened eyes fluttering closed as she gave into my touch for the second time ever. "Heaveeeennnn..." My finger was so coated in her orgasmic fluids that it could slide easilly in and out and she moaned lusciously. "JJJaaacccooobbb..." Miley groaned and her legs started quivering again, the precurser to her climax.

I moved down again so I could taste her sweet nectar, no matter what she thought it was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. I lapped at her juices and drank every last drop she offered I pushed my finger in this time I seemed to hit some sort of pleasure spot in my Miley because she screamed out in pleasure and fisted her hands in my hair. I tried to touch that spot again and when I did Miley screamed my name so loudly I'm sure half the state could hear her, but I didn't care, I wouldn't have cared if the entire universe was crumbling around us. I greedilly lapped at her sweetness when Miley orgasmed again and I slowly pulled my finger out of her, releasing a flood of liquid gold where I had been stopping it and I eagerly drank it all up. I moved back up to kiss Miley and she quickly let me into her mouth and I knew she could taste herself on me, but either was too out of it from her post-orgasm haze or didn't care.

"I think I like breakfast in bed." Miley mumbled, breathing heavily and slowly coming down from her high.

"You want some more?" I offered, smirking a little and her eyes widened, I'd pleasure her like that every minute of every day if she wanted.

"I don't think I could handle any more." Miley shook her head before rolling it over to fit in the crook of my neck. "It feels too good... I love you, Jacob..."

"I love you, Miley, more than you could ever know." I smiled, kissing her forehead lightly as she slipped into an exhausted sleep.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

When I woke up several hours later it was to Jacob placing soft butterfly kisses all over my stomach and sending tingles all through my body at the feather-light touches. I had no idea what time it was or how long we'd been locked up in this room, but I didn't care right now, all I could ever bring myself to care about was Jacob. Jacob Black and how I'm now Mrs. Jacob Black, we're married now, married for all of eternity under the eyes of God and nothing and no-one could ever seperate us.

"I know you're awake, Miley Ray." Jacob murmured against my skin when I tried to stay still so I wouldn't make him stop and I gave up and threaded my fingers through his silky black, messy hair that was sticking up in all directions from my constant toying with it. I ran my fingers through his short messed lockes before lightly tugging him up to me.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet, Jacob Ephraim?" I teased him and he smiled down at me before kissing my lips lightly. "That's it? Our first day as husband and wife and all you can give me is a _peck_?" I pretended to be offended and Jacob raised his eyebrows at me before leaning down and capturing my lips again. We kissed long and slowly and his tongue was warm and passionate against mine and I blushed bright pink and bit my lip shyly when we broke apart. "I love you, Husband."

"I love you too, Wife." Jacob grinned, moving over so he was laying next to me and brushing a piece of my hair away from my face.

"Mmm... I like the sound of that." I smiled, rolling over and placing a hand on his cheek. He looks so gorgeous when he's the first thing I see after waking up and I couldn't wait for that to happen every day for the rest of my life.

"You know what I like the sound of?" Jacob asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I shook my head and he kissed my neck lightly before trailing his lips up to my ear. "My favourite sound in the whole wide world is when you're screaming my name in ecstasy when you're in the hight of your orgasm." I blushed bright red and looked away at his words. "It is _so_..." He paused, searching for the right word and part of me was afraid of which one he'd choose.

"Embarassing?" I suggested, still refusing to look at him until the feel of his eyes on me got too much and I couldn't keep mine away from him. "Mortifying?"

"Perfect." Jacob countered, his deep, dark almost black eyes holding mine with an iron grip. "Beautiful. Arousing. Sexual. Fullfilling. Earth shattering. _Orgasmic_." He listed, holding my right hand in his left so I could feel the cool metal of his wedding band against my skin as he rolled on top of my again. He laced the fingers of both his hands through mine and held them over my head before kissing me passionately.

"Well, today certainly was orgasmic." I mumbled against his lips when we broke apart and I could feel him smirking. "I always knew you were good with your hands and mouth, but I never knew just _how_ good." I was flushing in embarassment that I was actually saying that. "I just wish I had been able to return the favour for you."

"Miley, you have pleasured me in every way for _months_, today was me only just begining to returning the favour for **you**." Jacob shook his head and kissed my forehead whilst I blushed harder. "I want to be able to please you like that every day of the rest of our lives, you've given me everything possible and now I just want to give you everything I can... Emotionally, materially, and physically... I only want the absolute best for my wife."

"You're the absolute best thing I could ever ask for in my life." I whispered, moving my head up to peck his lips softly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Miley!" Jacob smiled and I squeezed our connected hands lightly, feeling the metal of his wedding ring in my hand.

"We're married now." I stated, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Under the eye of God for always and eternity." Jacob nodded, dropping his head down and kissing my neck lightly. "We are united in the Holy bond of matrimony." He continued against my skin and I shivered at his warm breath. "No-one can keep us apart or stop us from doing anything we want because we have it on paper, for everyone to see that we." He kissed my pulse point and I bit my lip. "Are." His tingue darted out to taste my skin. "Married!" Jacob completely attacked my neck, kissing, sucking and nipping lightly at my pulse point and making me moan. I'm pretty sure I had moaned and groaned today more than I ever would any day in the rest of my life to come... Of course, with Jacob around and his magical orgasmic fingers and mouth there's really no knowing how many times we would be locked inside for days on end in both the near and distant future.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I woke up the next morning to Miley placing soft, open-mouthed butterfly kisses all over my chest. Nothing much had happened yesterday, we mainly just talked for hours until the topic turned sour - I'm not sure how but we somehow made it onto my betrayal. After that we hadn't been much in the mood for talking anymore; Miley probably too depressed at the thought of her husband losing it to someone else in a fit of drunkeness, and me too ashamed and disgusted with myself for what I had done to be able to face her. I'd held Miley silently that night as she cried herself to sleep and all through he dreams. It was the only thing I could do for her now.

But, now Miley was kissing me awake as if nothing had happened at all. I wondered if she would ever really confront what I had done or alway just skirt around the edges. Part of me preffered it when she was yelling and screaming at me for what I did because at least it was something more than appologizing for screwing up our relationship - which it was me, not her - or just crying to herself. I wish I could make her yell and scream at me again, but I didn't to upset her, I'd do anything to her from having to be upset. Except when she was keep her feelings of this all bottled up it was upsetting her, it was doing so much worse than getting it out would do.

"I know you're awake, Jacob Ephraim." Miley teased me the same as I had teased her, kissing lower and lower. It would be wrong to let her give me head because she felt guilty about being too disgusted - my word - to have sex with me because I already slept with someone else, right?

"Miles..." I groaned, sitting up a little and lightly pulling Miley up with me.

"You're supposed to play along, Jacob." She pouted, crossing her arms over her bare, creamy, full, round, suculant chest... Focus, Jacob.

"I don't want you to feel guilty any more Miley." I said seriously and her playful pout dropped from her lips. What wonderful pillow talk I started out with. "It was _my_ mistake, it was _my_ screw-up, it was _me_ who broke your heart. You can't keep blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

"If I didn't-" She started to argue, but I cut her off.

"If you didn't kiss that other guy you probably never would have un-imprinted on him and we would have been even more worse off." I said maybe a little forcefully. "I'm the one who didn't let you explain, I'm the one that ran off and got drunk, I'm the one that threw away what supposed to be ours two nights ago." I could see, smell and feel the tears forming in her eyes and I felt horrible for what I was doing. "You have nothing to be guilty for, Miley, so don't be. Don't be guilty for being disgusted with what I did." She looked ready t say something again, but I wouldn't let her. "Don't be guilty for what wasn't your fault. We may not have made love two nights ago, and we may not for a long time, but I don't care. I don't care about the sex, Miley, I care about you. And you don't need to rush yourself because you feel guilty for being repulsed by me being with someone else. You shouldn't try and give your virginity when you're not redy for it. Don't be guilty for that, Miley." A tear slipped through her hold and she quickly reached up to brush it away before I could. "You should be yelling at me or hitting me or running away from me after what I did, not waking up with kisses and being all sweet to me when I don't deserve it, when I don't deserve you."

"You don't want that." Miley whispered before I could speak again and something about the tone of her voice made me pause in confusion.

"Yes, I do. I want you to let your anger out about what I did, I don't want you to keep it bottled up inside you, it's not healthy."

"No, you don't." Miley shook her head, more tears starting ot fall. "Because if I do that... If I start yelling and screaming and hitting, then I won't be able to stop..."

* * *

**Okay, so I was horny in the begining, then I had to go do something else and when I came back I wasn't... So this is the product of mixed horniness.**

**Review? Please?**

**P.S: on oceanup it has just come out as 'news' that Miley Cyrs - Angel from above - and Justin Bieber - the kid who sounds like a girl and who's voice is ONLY JUST starting to change at 16 - are the Queen and King of TEEN pop... Wouldn't that just make them the Princess and Prince? I mean if it's just teen pop, then they can't really be king and Queen, though I do think Miley is Madona's, like, Crown Princess or something, and I'm just waiting for the big M to pass on her crown :)  
Not to mention that article in OK! was totally biased against Miley :( Grrr... KILL THE HATING NOT THE HATERS!!!****  
Hey, anyone want me to give my rant on Justin Bieber in the next AN? I don't really have anything against the kid, but I think it's a good rant.**

**Peace, Love, MILEY! :) 3**


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R's Point Of View_

After I had left Jacob to think over my words I wondered over to my Aunt Dolly's room. She was more than happy to see me and quickly brought me inside when she saw the tears in my eyes. I was now sitting on Aunt Dolly's bed hugging my knees to my chest and watching as she looked for something in one of her bags.

"What did that boy do now?" Aunt Dolly asked when she found what she was looking for and sat down next me, wrapping an arm around me and setting her mystery find next to her.

"He wants me to be mad at him 'cause he made a mistake." I mumbled, looking up at my Godmother with wide, teary eyes. "I don't want to be mad at him, Aunt Dolly, 'cause if I am then I won't be able to stop."

"What did he do, Miley? Did he try and hurt you?" Dolly asked and I shook my head, I wasn't sure if I should tell her. She already didn't like Jacob for taking me away from her and saying what he said in October, if I told her that he slept with someone else last week she'd probably try and kill him or something.

"No, he just wants me to be mad 'cause he made a stupid mistake and he can't let it go." Well, I couldn't let it go either. My Jacob, my Prince, my Husband had had sex with some strange girl he didn't know last week. How am I supposed to react to that? Jacob wanted me to yell at him and hit him or something, but everytime I got mad about and wanted to just _hurt_ someone for it I wanted to hurt _me_ because if I hadn't kissed Ryan back when he kissed me then I wouldn't have had to tell Jacob and he wouldn't have run off without listening to me and he wouldn't have felt the need to get drunk to forget which would have meant he wouldn't have had sex with her. How could I be mad at Jacob for what he did when he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't kissed Ryan?

"You wanna talk about it, Sweet Pea?" Aunt Dolly offered and I mutely shook my head.

"I wish Mommy and Daddy and Jackson coulda been here for my wedding... They woulda loved Jacob, he's so sweet and perfect to me all the time." I changed the subject, though it was no happier than the previous one and Aunt Dolly smiled sadly at me. "He didn't even care that we didn't make love yet..." Oh, dear God, I can't believe I just said that to my _Godmother_.

"I thought that was-" Aunt Dolly started, sounding confused, a little grossed out and a bit relieved.

"I'm not ready yet... Not anymore..." I know that didn't make sense, but was I really supposed to tell her that I was way more than ready to have sex with him until I found out that he had sex with someone else?

"Well, I can't tell you that your parents would have liked that boy taking you away from them or anything that he's done in the past nine months-" Aunt Dolly started and I had to stop her there.

"He makes me happy, they would have liked him for that." I whispered and she kissed my forehead.

"I know, Sweet Pea, but I have something they would have wanted you to have." She picked up the mystery object from before and showed it to me, it was three different DVD's and my heart stopped for a second when my name was on all three in all different types of handwriting. "It's what your parents and Jackson would have said if they got to see your wedding day." Aunt Dolly pulled her laptop over to us and kissed the top of my head before leaving me alone to decide if I wanted to watch the DVD's. I knew my Mom had recorded messages for all of us in the year before she died, I'd seen a couple of them, but Daddy and Jackson having them as well was a complete mystery. 'Miley - Wedding Day' was written my my Momma's handwriting on the front of one of them and hesitated before taking a deep breath and putting it in the CD drive in the computer.

"_Hi, Mile!"_ My throat closed up when my Mom appeared on the screen in my old bedroom in Crowley Corners. _"If you're watchin' this then you're either about to get married or already are and you need a little mother daughter talk, but I'm not there." Mom sighed and picked a toy up off my floor, it was Beary Bear. "I'm not gonna ask you if you think this is the right idea or the right man or the right time, because I trust that you already know that this is who you want to marry and that you want it right now, so don't be worryin' about that. And don't let him listen to your father when he tries to scare him off." Mom held Beary in her lap and absently started petting his head. "Now, don't be worryin' that I wouldn't-a liked him, either, I know that if he was good enough to get the most special girl in the worlds heart then I woulda loved him. If you're worrying about that, then ask yourself if he's what you think about first thing in mornin' when you wake up, and the mention of his name can make you smile, and just seeing him brights up your whole day, and he'll go out of his way to make everything perfect to appologize when he does somethin' wrong, and he's the last thing on your mind before you go to sleep... If the answer to all of those is yes, then I think you know what it means." The scene cut out and when it came back Mom was down in the kitchen and I could hear noises in the background, probably me or Jackson. "I don't know if you heard things about me and your Daddy about before you were born, but know this, Miley, when you love someone like your Daddy and I love each other, and you and your husband will hopefully love each other, then even when the times are hard you still know deep down that you could never lose him or your whole life would turn upside down." Mom paused and glance around the camera at something. "Your father is a good man, no matter what you hear, and you never forget that, Chris-" That part was cut out of the DVD and it skipped through to Mom talking again in the kitchen a few minutes later. "If you really love this man with all your heart then I know right here in 2002 that the two of you will live happily every after, Baby Girl. And I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't be ther for you on your special day, but know I'm always looking down on you."_

The screen turned black and even though I was grateful and happy and sad at the same time about my mothers DVD something wasn't sitting quite right with me. Who was Chris and why did Mom cut that part out? Other than that my Moms speach was really good, it made me feel like maybe I could forgive Jacob for what he had done because I know how much I love him. I know that what Jacob and I share is so much more than love and that it will never fade through time, it could only get stronger... Like cheese... And now I've compared my relationship with Jacob to cheese. I decided I probably wouldn't be able to function if I saw Momma, Daddy and Jackson all in the span of one hour so I saved Daddy and Jackson for later and went back to my Jacob.

"I'm sorry!" Were the first words out of both of our mouths and I smiled a little at that, sitting on the bed and tugging on his hand until he sat next to me.

"I love you, Jacob." I started, looking down at my hands and I could feel his gaze on me, but I kept mine down. "And I'm sorry that every time I look at you now, even though I love you with all my heart and Soul and everything in me, all I can see is you with another girl and I get jealous and mad and the only way I can stop myself from doing something bad and wrong is by reminding myself that we're married now." I chanced a glance up at Jacob and saw that he looked confused, sad, guilty, and so many other emotions it was hard to look at. "We're married and I've wanted to marry you for months, when I said I wanted to marry you last week before I confessed it was more than just guilt, it was because I couldn't stand one more minute not being able to call you completely mine. And now we're married and I should be happy - which I am, don't get me wrong - but all I can think about most of the time is how you're not all mine anymore because of what I did. I drove you into someone else and now I can't even make love to my husband because of it." Jacob looked like he wanted to say something, but I couldn't let him, I had gotten a bit of courage from my Mom to say what I needed to and I couldn't stop now or I'd lose my guts. "I'm mad about what you did, I'm mad that you slept with someone else, I'm mad that I couldn't have all of you... I'm mad that I'm the one that made you do it... But, I can get past it with time, but only if you're with me. I can't get past it without you, I love you, Jacob, but I need you to help me get back to how we were before." I held his hands in mine and played with his wedding band. "We can get through this... Together... Can't we?"

"We can!" Jacob said and I looked up at him as he moved our hands so they were laced together. "We _can_ get through this, together, Miles." He looked determind and his eyes were sparking with something fiery. "When you're mad you can tell me, you can, yell and shout and hit me, you can do anything. I love you, Miley, and we can get through this, we can get through anything together because I love you and you love me and we can be a happy family-" I smiled a little at that. "-we make it back to before and be even better, because it's you and me."

"You and me?" I whispered uncertainly, I'd just practically said I couldn't stand to be around my own husband and he still wanted to be with me? Had I been a Goddess or something in a previous life to deserve him? It can't have been anything I did in this life, I was still being punished for something horrible I must have done; half the time I looked at my Jacob I could only see him with someone else and I'm the one that made him do it.

"You and me!" Jacob assured, smiling softly and bringing our hands up and kissing my ring finger on my left hand. "For always and eternity."

_**MACOB**_

_Whisper J. Black's Point Of View.... Whisper's last name would be Black as well now wouldn't it? Like Miley?_

Something didn't smell right.

No-one had let me see my Mommy or Daddy for two whole days and now I could smell something coming. It smelled female and young, but it was people like Aunt Bella and Vita and the other normal people that had all been keeping my from Mommy. And it didn't smell like the rest of the pack either, it didn't smell like Mommy and Aunt Leah and Aunt Caley. It smelled weird and I didn't like it, not one bit.

I followed my nose to the smell and whined and pawed at the door when it got in my way until someone let me out. Nex thing I know I'm outside Mommy's Grandma's room and the weird female smelling thing is in there. I barked at the door and pawed at it. I could smell the Grandma in there as well so I had to wait for her to open the door for. I preffered it at Mommy's house and Daddy's house, they always leave windows and stuff open so I can go out when I want.

"Alright, hold your horses, pup." The Grandma said, and a second later the door was open and that smell was really strong and I knew the source of it was in here. I started sniffing around for it. When I found it, it was white and littler than me and it looked kinda like a really tiny Mommy when she was in her wolf form, except that it didn't have black paws like Mommy, it was all white like me. "So I guess you met Miley's new puppy huh?" Grandma lady say _what_? I thought to myself, eyeing the other dog. "Don't worry, she's not gonna take your place, she's just a reasurance that I don't become a great grandmother."

I have no idea what that meant except that this other puppy was going to stealy my Mommy and Daddy away from me. The Grandma lady picked the white female puppy up and put her in a box with holes in it befor eleading me out of the room and down to where Mommy and Daddy's scent was strongest. I hated those box things, Mommy's Aunt Dolly had put me in one before I got to meet Mommy at Christmas and it was dark and scary. Grandma knocked on Mommy and Daddy's door and I felt really sad, I could smell my Mommy's tears half way down the hall, Mommy was crying. I barked and Mommy opened the door, smiling down at me before I walked past and over to Daddy on the bed as Mommy talked to the Grandma.

"Hey, Buddy, what's the matter?" Daddy asked, scratching my head like I liked and I growled, barked and then covered my eyes with my paws.

"Hi, Grandma." Mommy said to her, coming back over and sitting next to me and Daddy. Mommy's tears were gone from her face, but her eyes were red on the outside and Daddy's hands smelled like the salty droplets.

"Hey, Caterpilla." Grandma said, setting the bix with the other puppy in it on a table. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired." Mommy replied, looking at the box curiously and I knew her wolf nose could smell the other puppy. "What's in the box?"

"A wedding present for the two of you." A likely story, all that other dog is going to do is make Mommy and Daddy forget about me.

"Huh?" Mommy tilted her head to the side and flickered her eyes from the box to Grandma to Daddy and back again.

"I love you, Baby Girl, but you're just a baby yourself." Grandma started and Mommy frowned a little which made me growl. I don't like it when Mommy doesn't like it and I especially don't like that other puppy 'cause it's gonna take my place. "Before you say anything, my point is that you're too young to be havin' kids."

"We're not having kids for at least five to ten years." Mommy shook her head, scratching my back a little. I'm supposed to be their puppy, they're not supposed to get more. I like being an only child.

"That's good to hear, Mile, but I still want you to have this, maybe you can raise dogs for a few years, at least until you're twenty or so, they could be your kids until I'm old enough to be a great grandmother."

"You got us puppy, didn't you?" Mommy asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Grandma, you don't need to get us a puppy so we won't have kids, I know kids are a huge responsibility, and Jacob and I haven't even talked about it yet."

"I'm sorry, Miley, but, please? I just need to know that you're not going to rush into a family like you did marriage." Hey, I like Mommy and Daddy being married, it means nothing can make us all be apart ever again.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Snow?" Jacob suggested, looking at the little puppy Grandma had given us so we wouldn't have kids yet. I mean, honestly, did she really think that we'd be ready for a baby at 16 and 17? We still have school, I have my movie I'm contracted for and therefore have to do during the summer, there's an army of bloodsuckers who want to kill my cousin, Quileutes are changing into wolves left, right, and centre, how are we supposed to find time for kids? When Jacob and I start procreating I want it to be when we're at least old enough tovote or something. Not to mention the fact that to get pregnant you have to have sex and Jacob and I probably wouldn't be doing that for a while even if we are married.

"I already have one named Snow in Tennessee, you met him, remember, he's a white husky." I shook my head, I really should visit them, I haven't seen them all in so long I doubt they remember me, I'm such a horrible dog owner, how would Grandma expect me to raise a baby when I can't even visit five of my dogs?

"So what breed is this one?" Jacob asked, furrowing his brow at the little girl napping on the end of the bed. Whisper had been glaring at her since Grandma took her out of the box and I got a feeling of sibling jealousy. It was kinda cute in a canine sorta way.

"Canadian Eskimo dog." I replied, I knew this breed. Not from having any or having contact with any, but because of _Charmed_, after I saw a rerun of that episode where Prue was turned into a dog I had wanted one, but Momma said I already had enough dogs for a nine-year-old. "Like that episode of _Charmed_ where Prue is turned into a dog."

"Maybe we should name it Prue then?" Jacob shrugged and the new puppy twitched in her sleep. "Why do we have the dog again? You said we weren't having kids yet, so why do we need it?"

"I don't know, for Grandma's sanity? Who knows what she'd do if she thought we were gonna start trying for kids now." I replied, acting normal whilst going crazy on the inside, ever since Grandmad had brought it up I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. "What do you think of kids?" I asked Jacob and he looked surprised for a second.

"Well, only if you want to." He said slowly, trying to find the right words. "But, I wouldn't mind having a couple of little rascals in a few years."

"But, when? And how many? And who would they look like? Would they be shapeshifters too? Would they take after your side or mine? Can I even _have_ kids?..." It was like a fludgate had been opened, but it stopped with that last question.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Jacob asked, confused, and I blushed, not exactly a comforting topic with anyone, let alone your husband who you just married two days ago and haven't even slept with yet.

"Girl things, Jacob." I tried to get him off the topic, but he seemed to want to know what would be wrong with me.

"Like what?" Has the boy never seen one of those scarring Sex Ed. movies before? I've seen about four of them, each one worse than the last.

"Private, intimate girl things that happen once a month and hasn't happened to me in eight months." I explained as vaguely as possible, turning an impossible shade of red at the coversation and Jacob looked even more adorably confused for a minute before it clicked in his mind.

"Oh...." He muttered simply, a priceless look on his face and I wished I had a camera.

* * *

**What do you think? Don't be sy, let me know... Let me know 5 times or I won't update the next chapter... PLEASE??? :)**

**I'd put in my rant about Justin Bieber, but I'm too tired right now, I've been up since three in the morning because we were babysitting a four month old and she woke up then after sleeping for twelve hours, and now it's almost one in the morning again, so I really need to sleep and if you guys really want it I'll post in the next AN.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"So how does the name Prue sound?" Jacob cleared his throught uncomfortably, clearly the idea of my... Plumbing problem wasn't a good talking subject. But, now I was stuck on it. What if I couldn't have kids? I hadn't a period in eight months, did that mean I couldn't concieve? Had becoming a shapeshifter meant giving up kids in the future? "Miles?"

"What if I can't have kids?" I whispered, my eyes wide and Jacob looked up at me from the little fluffball on the end of the bed.

"Then we'll adopt or something." Jacob shrugged and I snapped my head to him, how could he be so casual about this? "Miley, we have years to figure this out, maybe your... Problem is, like, just a temporary thing whilst your body gets used to the shapeshifting thing."

"It's been eight months, Jacob." I said quietly, scratching Whispers head softly just to be doing something. "My body should be used to it after eight months."

"Don't forget that you've been through the change twice." Jacob pointed out, but it's been six months since I turned into a hawk. " And... Your body is still changing, I mean... Your-" He cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured to my chest whilst blushing a cute pink. "-breasts have grown heaps since even just a month ago... Maybe your body just needs to get fully matured before it does... _That_ again... Just... Just don't give up on having kids of our own... Not until we at least start trying."

"Five years?" I asked and he furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't want to start trying for at least five years... Is that okay with you?"

"I'm happy to start whenever you want, Miley, I'll wait however long you want or start as soon as you want." Jacob assured, smiling a little and making me feel better. "But, as for now, what do we name your Grandmothers 'no-kids' puppy?" He asked once he felt that I was placated enough.

"I like Prue." I said, still no quite sure about the whole kids thing. Why did Grandma have to bring it up? Why did I have to bring it up after she was gone?

"Prue it is." Jacob nodded and Whisper looked kind of upset or mad or something so I hugged him a little. "She's kinda cute."

"I don't think Whisper likes her." I told him and Jacob looked down at our boy who was glaring at the puppy. "I think he's jealous."

"Why?"

"Sibling jealousy, he's used to being the only child and now he's got a baby puppy to compete with." I explained and Whisper perked up a little as we started talking about him. "He's afraid that now that we have another puppy that we're going to forget about him so he doesn't like the new puppy for stealing us away... It's simple psychology, we learnt it in social science at school last year."

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked, looking from Whisper to Prue and back again with an adorably confused look on his face.

"Don't let him feel left out and always remind him that we love him and the other puppy won't mean we'll love him any less." I cooed the last part to my not-so-little-anymore German Shepherd as I cuddled him and he licked my face. "That's right, Whis, just 'cause Grandma gave us Prue doesn't mean we could ever love you any less, you're our big boy." I could feel Jacobamused eyes on me as I talked to Whisper. "And being a big boy means you have to look out for your little sister and protect her from things that want to hurt her." Jackson had looked out for me from the day I was born until the day I died, even though we faught all the time and constantly got on each others nerves he was always there for me when I needed him, and he didn't know that I knew about the real reason he got into a fight in the first week of school during my Freshman year. Apparently it's big news at a high school when the weird, short guy from Tennesee beats up the head jock to protect his sister, so it kind of got around to me really fast and I made him his favourite tripple choc chip cookies the next day as a thank-you. "And that's a big responsibility to look out for her, so you gotta do a good job." Whisper cocked his head to the side at that, intrigued by the idea of being responsible for someone else.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"How long until you have to go back to Georgia?" I asked reluctantly hours later when Miley and I were laying in bed together, not doing anything, just laying together.

"I want you to come with me this time, Jacob." Miley whispered, turning her head to face me. "I know you have to stay with the pack and everything, but I can't stand to be away from you again."

"I can't stand to be away from you either, Miles." I said just as quietly, touching my forehead to hers.

"I want you to come, but what about the pack? And your family? And the vampire army?" Miley listed and I shook my head.

"They can survive without me for three months. And the others are more than able to get rid of a couple of bloodsuckers, especially when they're killing themselves every day. I can't be away from you any more, Miley." I told her and she looked doubtful.

"I can't take you away from them and I can't be without you, but I signed a contract, so I can't pull out of the movie." That's a lot of 'can'ts'.

"We can work something out, I don't need to go back right away, maybe I could just go back on weekends or something." I suggested, anything not to have to leave her again, especially with that other bastard hanging around. "Or if you're free on the weekends then I could go for a couple of days during the week so we could be together when you're free... I'll do anything for us, Miley, anything at all."

"They want me back on Sunday for filming to start on Monday." Miley sighed and my heart dropped.

"Three days?" I asked sadly. "We only have three days left together?"

"Three days before the rest of our lives." Miley countered easily and I smiled at that. "Three days closer to no-one being able to tell us what to do ever again."

"Three days till freedom." I added, kissing her lips softly.

"Three days till freedom." Miley repeated, cuddling into me and I wrapped my arms around her and held her small frame close to me. "I love you, my Prince Jacob."

"I love you too, Miley."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... This is shaping up to be another chapter I really don't like._

Waking up the next morning I got a sense of dèj á vu and a feeling of Christmas when a little furball started sniffing me and Jacob and licking me curiously. I peeked one eye open to see little Prue sitting on my stomach and looking at me expectantly. I sat up and yawned, whilst simultaniously rubbing my eyes and brinnging Prue over to me gently, kissing the top of her snowy white head. Prue barked her cute little bark and licked my face happily, clearly wide awake when everyone else was sleeping. Including my Jacob who looked absolutely adorable with a cute little smile dancing on his kissable lips and I wondered what he was dreaming about; he didn't sleeptalk like me, so I really had no idea unless I used my telepathy.

"Hey, Prue." I murmured quietly, running a hand through my hair as I set her back in front of me and she sat and looked at me. "What you doin' up, baby?" She barked happily in reply and I sighed, leaning forward and kissing her little black nose. "Now is sleepy time, Prue, see, still dark out, dark means sleep." I gestured to the window that showed the sun wasn't up yet then I glanced at the clock on the side table; it was only 4:39 AM on Firday the 18th of June, 2010. Prue barked again and started to stumble forward into my lap, tripping over the blankets or something and falling onto the floor with a thud and a yelp. "Ohhh... Prue-y, are you okay, baby girl?" I cooed, jumping out of bed and picking her up, kissing her head and holding her close. Prue whined and pawed at me as I sat back on the bed. "It's okay, Sweetie, Mommy'll make it all better." I kissed her again and let my fingers wander of her furry little body with feather-light touches. She whimpered a little when my hand ghosted over her left front paw and I cooed again. "Does your paw hurt?" I asked, scratching between her ears and she whined again so I brought her paw up to kiss it better. "It's okay, Mommy's gonna make it better, Sweetie."

I carefully stood up and started looking for something to put water in for her and Whisper, not finding anything that would work except the bucket used for ice and wine - well, we wouldn't be needing one of those for at least four and a half years. Then I tiptoed to the bathroom, still holding a whimpering Prue and filled it with water for her before sitting on the cold tiled floor. I cuddled Prue for a little bit longer before carefully setting her on the floor and watching closely as she stumbled forward and hesitantly sniffed at the water before starting to lap it up.

"You feeling better?" I asked when she slowly walked back to me and sat on the floor, looking up at me. She barked in response, back to her happy little self and I was glad her paw didn't hurt too much or I didn't know what I'd do. The only time Whisper had been hurt when he was little was when the bloodsucker hit him and threw him into a tree, but by the time I got him back he was already healed. "Alright, you got me up, P, what do you wanna do?" I questioned, picking her up and holding her when she stepped forward and put her front paws in my lap.

"What're you doin' up, Miles?" I looked up at my Jacob's voice and saw him standing in the doorway, his hair was sticking up in all directions and it was clear that he had just woken up.

"Prue doesn't understand that dark means sleep yet and decided to wake me up as well." I replied and Jacob sat down next to me on the cold tiles. "Why are you up? I didn't want to wake you."

"I woke up when you left and couldn't get back to sleep even though I could hear you in here." Jacob shrugged, reaching over and scratching Prue's head. "I can't sleep without you there."

"Prue fell over and hurt her paw." I said quietly, gently holding her little white paw and stroking it. "Whisper never got hurt except for that time with the vampire and he healed really fast, I don't know what to do if she gets hurt, she's so small and fragile."

"That's how I feel about you sometimes." Jacob admitted and I looked up at him in surprise. "Sometimes you just look so small and breakable... Like at the hospital..."

"How do you do it?" I asked, letting Prue lick at my neck experimentally. "How can always want to be around me when something is always wrong? I'm always crying or in the hospital or doing something wrong, how can you stand to be around me?"

"I love you!" Jacob said simply, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and looking down at me. "All I ever want for you is the best, I want to stop the tears when you're crying, I want to make you betterwhen you're sick, I want to kill anyone who tries to hurt you, you're all I need and I need to give you the best."

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Prue got bored and curled up into a little ball in my arms, resting her head on my chest, apparently ready for sleep again, lucky little furball can go back to sleep, but I'm up for good now. "We both did things that were so, _so_ wrong and you shouldn't be so sweet like you are, so why are you?"

"Because you're all I care about and what I did is so much worse than what you did because you had a reason, you had imprinted on him, I slept with someone just because I was drunk, I had no reason, no excuse, no anything." Jacob said softly, not looking at me and I cursed myself for _once again_ bringing it up when we both really wanted to forget it. "I have to do everything in my power to try and make it up to you even though that's not possible, I have to try everything I can to be better for you so you never have to try what you did before." He was blaming himself for me trying to kill myself. It wasn't his fault, I should have fought harder for him, I shouldn't have just given up like I did. "And, besides, you should at the very least be pissed off at me, but we're still sitting here talking, and we're married, and you've only yelled once... Why aren't you madder?"

"I am." I whispered, closing my eyes for a second before getting up and taking Prue back out to the bedroom and setting her on the couch with Whisper. "I am mad. I'm madder than you think, but I can't let it out or I won't be able to stop and we're newlywed." I said, sitting on the bed where Jacob was already waiting. "We're newlyweds and we already can't make love because everytime I think about it I think about you being with someone else. I can't destroy what we do have, we only have three days left until I have to go to Georgia, and when I'm there then I can't focus my anger on other things and then hopefully we can go back to normal."

"You shouldn't do that, Miley, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up like that." Jacob stated, running a hand through his hair and groaning a little in frustation. "You _should_ get mad at me, you should yell and hit me and stuff. I don't care about being newlyweds, I care about your health and safety, and it's not healthy to keep those emotions to yourself."

"It's also not healthy for me to want to hurt my husband, but I do... I want to hurt you, Jacob, for what you did." I looked up at him, partly afraid of what his reaction would be to that. "I want to hurt you, but every time that thought crosses my mind I want to hurt me, because if I hadn't kissed Ryan then you wouldn't have gotten drunk and slept with her and we wouldn't be like this." His features were conflicted at my words, there were so many different emotions there it was hard to read just one. "If I wait until the pack needs you in Forks then I can let the anger out, I can destroy things and break things and severly harm our efforts to combat climate control by taking down a few dozen trees every day without running the risk of actually hurting you, because if I hurt you more than I already have then I just couldn't take it. I've hurt you so much, Jacob, and now I just want to hurt you more for something that was my fault, but I won't." I insisted determindley, clenching my fists a little. "I won't hurt you anymore, not after everything I've done, I can control my anger until I'm alone, I won't let you suffer my wrath for something that was my fault."

"It's not your fault, Miley." Jacob whispered and I felt like groaning, how could he keep saying that when we both knew it wasn't true? "I could have listened when you tried to explain. I could have found another way to deal with it other thank alcohol. I could have chosen not to go with her. I could have chosen to ignore her..." I felt tears, anger and the urge to be sick as he talked about her, but I pushed it down. "I could have gone with you that first day we were seperated and gone back to Forks for the weekend instead of letting you go all by yourself and imprint on someone else because I wasn't there when we both needed each other... I could have kept us together..."

"Let's face it." I sighed when we had gone silent for about five minutes. "Our relationship was doomed from the start, fate has been trying to seperate us since we got together." I fell back on the bed so I was lay with my legs hanging over the end and I was looking up at the cieling.

"No." Jacob sounded kind of broken and it broke my heart. "Don't say that, Miles, we can get through this, it's you and me, remember? We can do anything."

"I know." I nodded, leaning up on my arms so I could look at him and he sighed in relief. "I never said we couldn't, I just said that the fates wants us apart, not that we'd give in. We can make it, Jacob, I know we can, because I can't live without you, you're my whole life." I said confidently, it didn't matter how bad I wanted to hurt him for sleeping with someone else, or how repulsed I was with myself for kissing Ryan, or anything else that came between us, I wouldn't let us fail. "When you're in love like we are not even fate can keep us apart."

"Don't scare me like that, Miley." Jacob sighed, laying down next to me and pulling me into his arms where I belonged. "I'm already so scared of losing you, when you say things like that... I can't even think about living without you."

"I have a bad feeling in my stomach." I said after a while and Jacob felt my forehead.

"Are you sick?" He asked in confusion and I shook my head, lifting it off of his chest to look at him.

"No." I denied, sighing a little and tracing random patterns on his chest. "I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon and it's not going to be in our favour."

"Well, I don't care what it is, I'm not going to let it come between us, the rest of the world can go to Hell for all I care, nothing is going to seperate us ever again." Jacob declared and I laid back down, half on top of him. "Maybe we could run away or something, where no-one can find us?" He suggested a little wistfully. "Somewhere where bloodsuckers and responsibilities and all that other crap doesn't exist? Just you an me?"

"Sound like Heaven." I smiled, but the bloodsucker comment sent me off. "When did Alice say Victoria and her army were going to attack?" I asked, furrowing my brow a little, I knew it was sometime after her graduation, so I knew it had to be soon.

"Uhh... Eddie-Boy said the psycho said they were getting closer... Why?" Jacob asked and I rolled my eyes, I don't think he'd ever actually call them by just their names, I think part of him just enjoys making fun of them.

"I get the feeling we need to be there... Like, really soon for some reason... Maybe we should go back there just to make sure it's safe to leave Bella before going to Georgia, I can't let my cousin get hurt or killed because I wanted to be half way across the country not making love to my husband." I frowned, last I had heard about Victoria and her army was the vampire who stole my guitar, I doubt they had taken a break in their plan to kill Bella just because the Alpha wolf and his Beta were having romance troubles and a wedding. "And besides, we should really spend as much time with the pack as possible before we figure out a schedule or something."

"I'm sure Bella is fine, they have the psycho psychic and the mind-reader, they'd see it coming a mile away." Jacob tried to assure me, but I still needed to see for myself.

"They got through heaps of times before because probably all but Victoria is looking for me and Alice can't see me." I countered, placing a stray kiss on jacob's chest for no particular reason. "And I doubt the Cullens could take on an entire army of human-feeding newborns by themselves and protect Bella, the animal blood they drink makes them weaker and there's only seven of them."

"I want to protect Bella as much as you do, Miles, but they said before that the leeches are picking themselves off daily and they woulda warned us if they were any closer." Jacob tried to assure me, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"We're not there to be warned and Bella only got back last night, what if they already attacked?" I worried, Jacob may be whole world and take up all the love in my heart, but I'm not indifferent to everyone else, I still love them the same, I still love Bella, I still want to hurt Victoria for threatening to hurt her.

I just hope it's not too late...

* * *

**So, I didn't get my five reviews for last chapter so every time I don'tget the right amount of reviews I'm going to up it one for the next chapter, so this time it's six.  
Next chapter sees the return of Paige and Miley and Jacob reveal little tidbits about their pasts to each other.**

**Justin Bieber Rant: Okay, so the kid is 16 and his voice is _only just_ starting to break, what it took him till his mid teens to hit puberty? And he says he's not into the 'corny' Disney stuuf that the Jonas Brothers and Miley sing, has he ever actually listened to one of his own songs? He's walking talking corny, singing about litterally playground love. To me he's just a Jesse McCartney Junior, he sings basically the same sort of stuff, has almost the same haircut as Jesse used to, they have similar voices, and he's half Jesse's hieght. Justin Bieber, sure, he can sing, but now that the singing feotus is growing up into a real man the poor boy won't be able sing for his life. If Jesse McCartney had had his big time today, with Twitter and all this other internet stuff then he'd be just as big Bieber. I'd preffer the real thing to the Junior that's turning all Diva on us now. Justin doesn't look half bad for little boy, but not all caterpillas turn into butterflies when they grow up, I wish him all the best with the wannabe J-Mac stint, but once people realize that puberty mean his singing voice is gone then they're gonna be gone. They're saying now that Justin is the King of Teen Pop, but all he's the king of is little eight-year-old girls who like to hear him sing about love on the playground. His songs are catchy and stuff, but the chorus is basically him singing the name of the song over and over and over and over again, and then you move onto the next song and it's the same song rephrased, set to new music and with the name repeated over and over and over and over and over again. On the one hand I like to actually hear more than the name of the song in the song, on the other hand I don't think it'll be hard to remember what they're called, all I have to do is sing the chorus. And they can't be that hard for him to memorize, he probably spends more time on his over-sude, overly boy band dance moves than the actual songs. It's cute that he thinks he knows all this stuff about love when he himself admits to never having been in love, I can't wait to hear what he comes out with when he actually has experienced it... It'll probably be the same thing as he sings now, but with a deeper voice... That is if he can still sing once puberty has had it's way with him.  
So if you like playground love, Jesse McCartney Junior and overly done boy band moves Justin Bieber is your singing feotus, but get in now because he's only gonna be in the spotlight until his voice eventually gives out and he's stuck on one of those 'where are they now' shows with Kichie and Mel talking about how his prepubescence was the hieght of his career.**

**If I get ten people asking for it I'll tell you what I _really_ think about 'Nick Jonas'! :)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

Oh, God, this can't be good...

I had taken a human pregnancy test two days ago and it had been positive, but I didn't know how accurate they would be with a vampire half-breed. For all I knew I was the only one existance. Then, yesterday I had gone to the doctors office - turns out there was a vampire doctor in this town (vampires and werewolves in one town) and he became very interested in my existance. I mean, who wouldn't be? I'm a half human, half vampire and possibly pregnant. He couldn't do a blood test on me because the needles couldn't get through my skin, so he forced me through peeing in a cup and then did the test personally. Of course, the fact that I was already starting to show a tiny bit may or may not have had something to do with my more than suspicioun that the werewolf had knocked me up eleven days ago. Carlisle - Doctor Cullen, the vampire - said that if I was already showing then I must be progressing at a rate of about a week per day so I was already a quarter of the way through. Not that he could do an ultra-sound to really find out because I had vampire skin and the sonogram couldn't get through to find out.

Carlisle had naturally quized me about the father, but I had tried to be as vague as possible about Jacob, I had said that he was werewolf, but that might have been too much because he seemed to know all the wolves in this town and even worried that it was Jacob because apparently his cheater girlfriend had tried to kill herself last week and now they were running off to get married. After that I had definately not said that it was Jacob because he seemed to keep the little cheater in high regards and I didn't want to lose the only person who could possibly help me.

So now I had been pregnant for eleven days which my body interpretted to be eleven weeks to a werewolf who was on the other side of the country getting married. I could hear the heartbeat of my own unborn child and it sent my stomach into knots at the idea. I'm not a maternal person, I'm the last person that should have a child, especially one that could be such high maintnance as a part vampire, part human, part werewolf mixed breed kid. But, I couldn't get rid of it, I couldn't anything to it because of what I am nothing could hurt me or it. I don't neccessarilly want this kid, but I can't terminate the pregnancy and I couldn't knowingly give the kid up for adoption knowing that it's at least part bloodsucking vampire and would kill any unsuspecting potential parents when it got thristy.

What the Hell am I supposed to do? I can't terminate, I can't adopt, and I can't raise the thing, so what am I supposed to do with it? And I couldn't force the thing on a love-sick 17-year-old kid who probably didn't even know where babies came from. How screwed up could this whole situation be? Carlisle seemed real interested in the kid, maybe he could take it for me? He knows more about vampires than I do, I'd been on my own ever since I was the metal and physical age of 7 which is when the people who found me after I was born realized what I was - or what they thought I was - when I looked seven and was barely actually one. Would this kid age like I had?

On the upside though, I had been able to start eating and feeding again without throwing it up... Well, eating anyway, I still hadn't had any blood since Jacob knocked me up with this mutant child. The kid seemed to favor carrots and cinnamon donuts best, so I was practically living on those two things these days.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley had arranged it with her family for us to go back to Forks for the two days we had left before we had to go to Tybee, so now we were doomed to the airways to get us to Seattle before we could phase and run to Forks to check on Bella and make sure the bloodsuckers were still far enough away that Miley felt it would be okay to leave for at least a couple of days. I don't know what she'd do if the bloodsuckers were too close for her comfort, but I knew it probably wouldn't be good for her movie... Maybe they'd be close if I was lucky and she wouldn't have to go back to that bastard and kiss him for three months when I couldn't do anything to stop it. But, then again, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and fiancè stealer or not, I wouldn't hold her back from it. Besides, we're married now, if that other guy was smart he wouldn't even look at her outside of shooting if he valued his life.

"Who was your first kiss?" Miley asked out of the blue, tearing her crystaline blue eyes away from the window to look at me and I felt confused.

"Huh?" I asked, why would she want to know that?

"I-I was just thinking that we're married... We're married and we don't even know a whole lot about our lives before we met..." Miley explained, looking up at me innocently, and really, how could I refuse a face like that? "So I was wondering?... Who was your first kiss?"

"Ummm... Elle Mars in sixth grade... You?" I furrowed my brow as I remembered and tried not to think about who else my Miley might have kissed. I already knew of two; Pretty boy actor Jake Ryan, and Bastard surfer boy actor Ryan Atlas.

"Nicholas Newenbrooke in first garde." Miley said, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. _**(Real person, not based off of Nick Jonas in any way what-so-ever... He's the first boy I ever kissed, blonde hair and blue eyes; I got further with him in first grade than my brother got with his older sister when they were in third grade ;)**_ "First french kiss?" I had to blush at that one.

"You." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear, but knowing she would.

"Awwe..." Miley cooed and I looked away. What 16-year-old guy hasn't had their first french kiss? I had to be the only one in existance. "That's kinda, sorta adorable." I grumbled something even she wouldn't be able to make out and looked away. "Nowhere near as romantic and adorable as you, but mine was Jake Ryan when we were fourteen."

"Fourteen?" I whispered to myself, fourteen is way too young to be frenching, where was her father when his innocent little _fourteen_-year-old daughter was frenching with the pretty boy actor? I knew that guy was bad news.

"Yeah, it was weird and awkward and he bit my tongue the first time, but you were very good for your first kiss, way better than any other guy I kissed." She assured and I felt nauseous when she was talking about kissing someone else. "You ask me something now."

"Uhh..." I was still trying to stop thinking about her with someone else. "Um..." What's a question that wouldn't make me jealous with the answer? "When did you learn to ride a two-wheeler?" There, nice, safe question that wouldn't make me jealous.

"When I was six, what about you?" Miley rolled her eyes, I guess that wasn't a very personal question to ask my wife, but I didn't want to get upset at the thought of her with someone else.

"Same." I shrugged and Miley sighed, sensing my reluctance at asking anything personal.

"First date?" Miley asked, taking my left hand in her right and abesntly playing with my ring. "Mine was Dean Gilmore when I was twelve, my Dad drove us to the movies and he held my hand in the theatre and kissed me on the cheek when we got back to his house."

"Um, Elle Mars in sixth grade, we went to the movies and she kissed me at the end." Wow, I had a boring life before phasing and Miley.

"Okay, seriously, Jacob?" Miley said suddenly, letting go of my hand and I felt empty. "I'm not gonna snap or something if you tell me about your past because it's just that, _the past_... And I hope that you won't get mad about my past, I have you now Jacob, what happened before doesn't matter, you're my first love, my first intimate encounter, my first lust, my first inapropriate dream, the first person I ever dreamed of marrying, the first person who made me feel alive after my family died, the first person who didn't run away when I cried, the only person who believed me when I said I didn't try to kill myself, **you're** my future, Jacob, everything else is the past." Now I felt guilty for being so nervous and jealous, I knew Miley and I were forever, but that didn't mean that we always were and I was stuck on the past.

"I know." I sighed, taking her hand back in mine. "I'm sorry, I love you, Miley, and I know we're for eternity, but I also know that there's at least one, possibly two, other guys out there who would probably be better for you and I get worried that you'll realize I'm no good and want to be with one of them."

"Jacob, I could never want anyone but you, you're my whole world, I can't survive without you, you're the beat of my heart and the air in my lungs." Miley assured and my heart thumped like teenage girl watching a sappy romance movie. "You're my everything, Jacob, and you're stuck with me for life now." My eyes widened when she took off her wedding ring and held it up to me. "This is proof of our eternity and I'm not going to let anything or anyone mess that up for us ever again." I took the ring from her and started to slide it back onto her finger where it belonged when she frowned at it and took it back, turning it a little to look at the inside. "Oh, my God!" She whispered, her eyes widening and I got scared.

"What is it, Miles? What's wrong?" I asked desperately and she mutely handed me the ring and pointed to the inside. "'_Truth, Family, Love... To My Heart, Susan!_'" I read out loud and frowned as well, where did her family get these rings? And why did it say Susan?

"That was my Momma's wedding ring." Miley explained and realization sunk in. Of course, Susan was her mother, why didn't I think of that before? Before I could say or do anything else she pulled my ring off and looked at the inside of that as well, getting teary and I wouldn't need three guesses as to why. "Daddy!" She gasped and my suspiciouns were confirmed. Her family had given us her parents wedding rings, but I couldn't figure out if she liked that or not. Wordlessly she slipped her fathers ring back onto my finger and her mothers onto her own before wrapping her arms around me and burrying her face in my chest. I was quick to respond and held her close as she silently cried and whispered my love for her repeatedly because I didn't know what else to do.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

When I woke up after crying myself to sleep in Jacob arms because Mam'aw had given me and Jacob my parents wedding rings, it was because the plane was landing and we'd be deboarding soon. Jacob smiled nervously down at me and I smiled back and kissed his cheek lightly before settling back in my seat for decent. About an hour later I was letting Whisper out of his constricting dog crate and was reluctant to leave Prue in hers, no animal should be kept in a cage, but I didn't know any other way to get her to Forks, because she was only a few weeks old and there was absolutely no way she was like us.

"It's okay, Sweetie, it's only for a few more minutes, I promise." I kissed her little black nose before closing the cage and Jacob started leading me towards a forest that we could phase in and would run most of the way to Forks. I blushed when Jacob shamelessly stripped and put his clothes in the extra dog crate. Nope, marriage hadn't made me suddenly more confident to be around Jacob naked. I blushed darker and turned around before shyly taking my clothes off and stuffing them in the crate before immediately phasing out of embarassment.

_You shouldn't be embarassed, Miley, you have the most beautiful body ever._ Jacob thought to me and I was sure that if wolves could blush I would be bright red.

**Saying I believed you-** I started, but he cut me off.

_Which you should, you're gorgeous._

**Can we not think about it in front of my innocent Whisper who doesn't need to hear about what his father thinks of his mothers body?** I requested, picking Prue's cage up in my mouth and starting in the direction Whisper was already running. How did he know which way to go? How did any of us know instinctively which was to go? Would I ever get answers to any of my questions? Most likely not.

_Hey, Buddy, do you think Mommy is pretty?_ Jacob asked and I glared at him, it was one thing to think about my body when he could hear, but actually bringing him into the conversation? Wasn't that, like, borderline incest or something? _I'm not asking him if he thinks you're hot, just pretty, when I was a kid I thought my Mom was pretty, is that a problem?_ Jacob thought to me and I shook my head.

**No, but when you were just thinking about my body it's a little creepy to then ask him what he thinks.**

_I didn't mean it sexually._

_**You're real pretty, Mommy.**_ Whisper thought, interrupting us and I felt like smiling at the way he thought it. It was just so adorable.

**Thanks, Sweetie.** I thought and he wagged his tail happily.

_Stop!_ Jacob thought and I automatically skidded to a stop, almost dropping Prue in the process.

**What is it?** I asked, looking around wildly, half expecting a vampire to jump out of the trees surrounding us.

_Bloodsucker!_ Jacob thought, dropping the extra dog crate and spinning in circles, going on the offensive. _Not a cullen._

**I don't recognize it.** I thought when I smelt it as well a few seconds later.

_It's...It... It smells... Familiar..._ Jacob said confused and a face flashed through his subconscious memory. It was a girl about our age with black hair and pale skin, brown-almost-black eyes, red lips, dazzling white teeth... She was very pretty, more than pretty... Was she the girl Jacob... Was intimate with? Nope, that didn't make it sound any better, still gut-wrenchingly painful. _Miley?_ Jacob gasped in my head as the vampire got nearer to us.

I dropped Prue's cage and stumbled back away from where the scent was coming from. That's when the girl brust through the trees and I knew that it was her. Idon't know how or why, but I knew it my bones that it was her and I turned and ran, shutting everything else out. I couldn't do this, I couldn't breathe, my lungs weren't working, my heart was pounding. The only part of me that was working properly was my paws thudding against the cold hard ground as I sprinted away from Jacob as fast as I could.

* * *

**Okay, so I actually went back and read Breaking Dawn to check the progression rate of Bella's pregancy and then halved it for Paige.**

**Miley is going to go totally psycho killer on Jacob next chapter I think it is... And he just sits there and lets her... Whimp ;)**

**Hmmm... Don't know what else to say about this chapter... Okay, how 'bout this; Who was _your_ first kiss? I've told you mine, now you tell me yours! :)**

**You know I didn't really think out the whole names thing before I named Prue, now I have both a Paige - I was thinking about Paige Matthews (Charmed) Nat (Newsreader from Sunrise, does anyone else watch that - obviously only a question for Aussies) and Grant Denyer (Again and Aussie thing - Sunrise weather man, host of Austrailia's Got Talent, he's done the Woolworths Carols In The Domain a few times with Kate Ritchie, and tons of other stuff). And wehn I named Prue I was so clearly thinking of that episode of Charmed where Prue was turned into a dog - a Canadian Eskimo - so now I have a Prue and Paige and all I need is a Piper and Phoebe to complete the set, anyone got any ideas?... :)'**

**Come on, still need seven more requests for the nicky jonas rant... I've had that one prepared for about a year and a half, so I've had plenty of time to perfect it and I hope it's good :)**

**Ummm..... 5 reviews for this chapter please? If not, you know the consequences ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**_

_No Point Of View... It's been a while since I did one of these, huh?_

As soon as Miley ran away Jacob followed, hot on her trail, not even caring about the vampire, the vampire with a heartbeat, the vampire with a heartbeat who he had sex with. He chased her as far as he could until he lost her and he skidded to a halt, looking around the persistant greenery for his love. He was breathing heavily, not because of the chase, but because of what he had done to his new wife.

_MILEY?_ Jacob yelled out in his mind and howled as loud as he could, hoping for any sign from her. He got what he wanted... In a way...

Miley leapt out of the trees to Jacob's left and charged him into a group of trees, angrilly growling and snarling at him. Jacob whimpered as he got to his feet, but he didn't have time to steady himself again before Miley charged him again and swiped at him with her front paw. The claw marks to Jacob's side didn't heal in time for him to even stop bleeding before Miley's sharp, canine teeth latched onto his neck and bit down harshly. The coppery blood would have made her wince if it weren't for her sudden burst of anger egging her on.

Miley was angry. She was angrier than she had ever been. She was angry at that girl for seducing her at-the-time fiancè, angry at Jacob for sleeping with her, angry at herself for kissing Ryan and driving him to do it. And Jacob was the unfortunate target of her anger. Her need to destory things was taken out on her unsuspecting husband, her thirst for blood was now focussed on him instead of the trees that had suffered before him.

_Miley? Please?_ Jacob begged, once again lifting himself to his paws, this time weaker than before and still healing from her attacks. Miley snarled and took a menacing step forward, glaring poisonously at him and blocking him from her mind. Jacob bowed his head and sank down, surrendering himself to her. He'd always surrender her, that was just what his love for her did to him. Miley took off suddenly, circling around him at lightning speed before growling loudly and leaping forward, sinking her teeth into his side and biting a chunk of fur out of him. Jacob whimpered, but still didn't fight back or even try and defend himself from his wife.

Miley dragged her claws over her husbands back, digging them in and relishing in the blood that drew from him, but his next whimper broke through her anger and she froze. Miley froze and retracted, horror flooding through her at what she had just done. She'd just practically tried to kill the love of her life for something that was only minorly his fault. Miley stumbled backwards, away from Jacob, her canine eyes wide and fearful.

**I'm so sorry, Jacob!** She thought pleadingly, there was no way in her mind that he would ever forgive her for that. **I'm so, so sorry, I love you! I love you more than anything... I love you, Jacob, I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you.**

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

I had been hunting for the first time in twelve days when I had caught the faint familiar scent of Jacob. I had followed the scent and found the two most beautiful canines I have ever seen growling and glaring in my direction with a smaller, normal sized white German Shepherd and a tiny puppy in a dog crate in the white wolfs mouth. When she saw me the white wolf dropped the crate with the puppy in it and backed away, her eyes wide. And it was just a hunch, but I had a feeling that the white wolf with black paws was Jacob's Miley, especially when the big brown-ish/red wolf that smelled like Jacob and made the thing in my stomach flutter took off after her, both of them at lightning speed.

Of course, both of them running off left me in a tiny clearing with the growling German Shepherd and the whining puppy. So let's sum things up a bit; I'm pregnant with a part human, part werewolf, part vampire child that grows at the rate of a week a day. The father of said mutant kid just married his cheating fiancè - probably a wolf as well if I was right. The father was also only 17 and imprinted on previously mentioned cheating fiancè. I'm guessing Jacob also just told 'Miley' who I was and had run off after her when she ran away. And now I'm stuck with a cranky little mutt and a whiney little puppy until clueless werewolf father and cheating werewolf fiancè-turned-wife come back for them. Or I could run?... No, that wouldn't be the 'right' thing to do, Jacob had a right to know about his mutant spawn.

Speaking of mutant spawn Carlisle said that at only just twelve days pregnant I was about to start the second trimester. Twelve days down, aproximately twenty-eight left until the world fell subject to a vampire/wolf. I was already showing more than I was yesterday and I'd hate to think a bout what I'd look like by just the end of the week. So, on top of tell newlywed Jacob about his premarital spawn, I also have to figure out how to tell him that he only has barely four weeks to decide what he wants to do about it, if he wants to know the kid when it's born or whatever. Hell, I only had four weeks to figure out what _I_ wanted to do with it as well and I was just as clueless as I had been eight days ago when I had first figured it was pregnancy that was screwing with my body.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid mutt." I snapped at the older dog when it just wouldn't stop growling and barking for more than half a second at a time. Of course, that only seemed to make it madder and louder. Yippee... "What do you want from me? You think I want this? I'd be just as glad to get rid of it, but I didn't chose to be half vampire, or for the damn werewolf to knock me up." The dog kept growling at me and the puppy's whimpers got louder and I longed to just _BOLT_, but noooooooo... My stupid, moronic human side thought the teenaged father deserved to know that that's what he was. "How 'bout you wait for them over there, and I'll wait here, then when they get back I'll be all of five minutes before I'm gone, can you live with that?" Dear God! Now I'm negotiating with stupid mutt, this pregnancy was really starting to screw with my mind. The thing glared at me one last time before going over and sitting protectively in front of the fluffball in the crate.

One minute of bored silence turned into five and the only sounds surrounding me and the inbreds was the pitter-patter of rain drizzling on the leave and the distant sounds of two over-grown dog fighting violently. The next five were slightly less eventful as the distant sounds disappeared and just as I was once again contemplating ditching and finding Jacob later around the 14 minute mark the big white wolf came back covered in blood... I guess we have a winner. So, I take it love doesn't conquer all like those over-done cheesy movies say.

When the female returned the normal-sized dog perked up, but stayed exactly where he was and kept an eye on me as if I'd jumped forward at take the puppy if he looked away.

**You had sex with Jacob!** A voice invaded my mind and I jumped, okay, I heard the wolves could comunicate with each other because it was a pack thing, what's with the voice in my head? **I'm different to the Quileutes... You had sex with Jacob, didn't you?** She repeated, though there wasn't a single ounce of doubt in her... Can I say voice if it's in my head?

"Yes!" I murmured quietly, feeling like a complete idiot to be talking to a dog, just like before. "Who are you?"

**You're part vampire, part human?** Again, even though it was a sort of question, she knew it was true.

"Yes! Who are you?" I repeated, though I doubted I'd be the one getting any answers any time soon.

**You're pregnant... Is it his?** This one she actually wanted to know. What? She wasn't going to question how I got so pregnant so fast?

"Yes!" At that she turned to the German Shepherd and I'm guessing she thought something to it before running off and a second later and agonized howl ripped through the air and I felt guilty for about a half a second before I remembered that she was the one who cheated on Jacob in the first place.

A few minutes after that Jacob came back... Human Jacob came back... _Naked_ human Jacob...

"Can you go home, Buddy?" Jacob muttered to the German Shepherd and he barked before running off into the forest with scary fast speed. Speed that it really shouldn't have unless it had, like, super powers or something. "I'm sorry." He said quietly and it took me a second to realize he was talking to me and not the other dog.

"Why?" I asked confused, I'm the one that seduced him when he was drunk, why would he be sorry?

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen that night, I love Miley." Right, that's why he was just fighting violently with her. He was covered in blood for Christs sake. Did he think I was stupid or something? "I'm sorry that I used you like that, but Miley is everything to me and I can't lose her, I've almost lost her so many times these last two weeks it hurts just to think about it." He wasn't looking at me as he spoke, but I knew he meant it, when he's using that pathetic sort of voice it's hard not to. "I love Miley, I can't lose her, no matter what, we're for eternity." That's when he stopped adressing me and took the white fluffball out of its cage and spoke to it. "Come on, Prue, I've gotta get you home before I find Mommy or she'd never forgive me." That struck a nerve in me... They played house with their dogs as they the kids? A happy little family?

"I'm pregnant with your kid." I blurted out bluntly and he froze. I guess that would be a good reason to freeze.

"What?" He barely managed to whisper as most of the blood drained out of his face.

"That night, twelve days ago, you knocked me up and now our mutant spawn is growing at a week a day so you're gonna be a real Daddy in about four weeks... Congrats."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"I... Need... To... Go..." I said slowly, ym eyes glazing over as I pushed Prue into the girls arms and walking away. This couldn't be possible. It's not possible to be twelve weeks pregnant at twelve days, it just impossible, it takes twelve weeks to be twelve weeks pregnant, no way around it no matter what. She had said 'our' there was no 'our', even if the thing was impossibly mine and was some sort of mutant, I would only ever have an 'our' with Miley.

Miley...

Oh God! Did she go back there? Did that girl tell her that I impregnated her? Is that why she howled? As soon as she had I had come running in the direction of it, but she was already gone, so I thought I might as well get Whisper and Prue back to the house or something so she wouldn't hate me even more for leaving her babies out in the middle of the forest. And now she thought I had impregnated some girl who claimed to be twelve weeks pregnant after twelve days.

I don't know where I was walking, but hopefully it was away from the girl and closer to Miley. My Miley who I love and who will one day be the mother of my children, my _only_ children. That kid that girl was going to have couldn't be mine, babies don't devolpe that much in twelve weeks. Not to mention I'm not really sure she's the one I slept with, I was drunk for Christs sake, and the next morning I got out of there too fast to even look at her.

I didn't realize it until I got there, but I had wandered to the cave... The burnt cave... The cave I set on fire before going to get drunk. Even from the outside I could see that it black and charred on the inside and nothing had survived the flames. None of our pictures or momentos or anything, it was all gone, burnt to ashes, just like our relationship after that girl told Miley it was my kid. Why couldn't we just catch a break? All this stuff happening to us made me think that Miley was right and fate didn't want us together, but I'd fight fate and anything else that got between us.

"Miley?" I couldn't stop myself from asking when I heard quiet whimpers inside the cave and they abuptly stopped so I went inside. Miley was there. Wolf Miley was there and I didn't need to be a genious to know that she was crying. "Miley, I'm so sorry, I don't know why she would say that, it can't be true, it's not possible." I tried to convince her, but I don't think it was working. "Miley, you're the only one-" I started again, but she phased back to human and cut me off.

"Did you use protection?" Miley asked and for the second time I froze. I don't remember using anything... But that didn't mean I didn't did it? I didn't remember most of that night, so there's really no way of knowing without me remembering.

"I-"

"Yes or no, Jacob, did you use protection?" Miley pressed and I felt like throwing up.

"I don't remember..." I whispered, looking away, not wanting to see that look of disgust, disapointment, betrayal, repulsion on her beautiful face.

"Ryan is a half breed like her... His mother was only pregnant with him for eighteen days before he was born, he progressed at about two weeks a day..." Miley whispered and I felt dread and fear run through me. "That baby could be yours if it's quarter vampire, it'd devolpe twice as slow because it's less parts vampire, but one week per day... It could be yours, Jacob."

"No!" I protested vehemently, I couldn't let this be true. "No! I wouldn't do that to you, it's supposed to be _us_."

"It was also supposed to be us making love with each other for the first time together." Miley snapped and my heart tore a little at her harsh, but true, words. "But, 'supposed to' isn't always what happens... We should know that better than anyone else."

"I love _you_, Miley... **Only** you!" I tried to assure her, finally looking up, but she was looking away.

"And I love you, but _something_ is trying to break us apart... The question is-"

"I won't let it!" I interrupted a small smile ghosted over her lips before it disapeared. "And I don't want you to let it, either, Miley, I want us to fight for us until people stop trying to seperate us. I love you!"

"The question is weather we let it or fight for us." Miley finished, glancing up at me just long enough for me to see the tears that I could already smell. "I want to fight for us... But, you can't abandon your child, I had a friend in Crowley who was abandond at a church when she was born and when she found out she felt like there was something wrong with her because her parents didn't want her... No child should have to feel like that no matter what her blood combination is."

"But we don't know that it's mine, I mean what are the odds?"

"She knows, I asked her, she may be half vampire, but she's half human as well and I know she knows it's yours." Why would Miley be deffending her? This girl was inadvertantly trying to destroy our young marriage, why would she defend her? "I don't care what it does to our relationship, we can get through it, and I won't let your child be without you for any reason."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, I couldn't do this. I mean, sure, the kid didn't do anything wrong and deserved a father, but I'm 17, I'm so not ready for a kid, Miley and I had agreed to five years at least before starting a family.

"You need to decide that, Jacob." Miley said, looking away again before phasing and running out before I could do or say anything else. By the time I got out of our burnt cave Miley was already phased again into her Hawk form and flying away, knowing I couldn't follow her in the sky.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the sky, knowing she couldn't hear me.

* * *

**I totally gave Miley's spazz out way too much hype for what it was, and I'm not too sure I like Miley and Jacob's reactions to the baby.**

**Umm... Chapter 32 is very... Odd... It contains Miley hullucinating or something like that about what the life of her family would have been if she hadn't been concieved. And Chris is introduced, both in the hullucination and reality. But, I'm still looking for someone to play Chris. Originally I thought Logan Lerman - not really an overly big fan of his, but I found this one picture that I liked - then I was thinking I could use the real Chris, but he just didn't seem to be... Wolfy enough. Now I'm sort of on the idea of a young Zac Efron, like from when he was on Summerland with Jesse McCartney? Anyone know what I'm talking about? Anyway, give me your thoughts on who it should, suggest someone of your own choosing, I'm not that fussy.**

**5 reviews to get the next chapter please??? :)**

**P.S: If anyone knows how I get free downloadable videos from Twilight and New Moon and stuff can you let me know or something çause I can't find any and I have absolutely no idea how to copy it off the DVD and I'm trying to make a video to go along with the story and I already have an _entire_ - catch the sarcasm - 13.48 seconds of Miley footage for a four and a half minute video, so let me know about Miley vids too please?  
Please and thank-you! :)**

**P.S.S: COUNTDOWN: 9 DAYS UNTIL MILEY'S NEW MUSIC VIDEO COMES OUT WORLDWIDE!!! I meant to post this with 10 days to go, but since it's after midnight here it's 9 days, unless I'm going buy US time in which case it is 10 days... I would have posted it earlier, but it's so hard to decide when to start a countdown when you get the date on a completely random day with, like, 47 days to go... In case anyone is confused by my countdown, it comes out on the 4th of May US time! :)**

**COUNTDOWN 2: 213 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 18TH BIRTHDAY!!!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! 3 :)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

I think I fly faster than I run because one minute I'm gliding over stormy Forks and the next and spiralling down into the farm in Crowley. I spotted the old tree Jacob had crashed into when he found me here n October and floated down, landing effortlessly on one of the old branches. Figures the first time I actually land without crashing is when I'm all alone and trying to escape everything supernatural. Maybe if we quit the shapeshifting and the vampires and the half-breeds and everything else then we could have our fairytale ending. But, I could never ask Jacob to quit half his life no matter what.

I angrilly kicked at the ancient tree trunk and ended up falling with a thud to the ground. I phased back to human and turned back to the tree. I punched it once, why was everything going wrong these days? Another punch and I broke skin, but it quickly healed, what happened to our simple happiness? A third hit - this time with my left fist - trying to pinpoint when it all started to go downhill was hard. Four, five in quick succession, was it the kiss? No. Six, that was a kick, was it the double imprinting? No, but it didn't help any. Seven, was it me leaving for the movie? No, we were starting to crack before that - leading up to how broken we are today. Eight, nine, Donztig? Well, we had gotten past that, but it wasn't the most pleasent experience. Ten, eleven, the constant vampire attacks? Oh, how easy it would be to blame some other bloodsucking, murdering species.

But, as I continued to beat the tree as hard as I could I knew it wasn't anyone's fault that everything had gone south but mine. Let's face it, if I hadn't been born my parents most likely would have worked things out between them, my mother would still be alive, which would mean Daddy and Jackson wouldn't have moved which means they would still be alive, I wouldn't have had to move to Forks and Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on me, and would have found a nice normal imprint to love. None of this would have happened, boy I wish I had a time machine, maybe I could convince my parents not to have me or something.

By the time I lost all my energy and fell to my knees in front of the tree, I'd barely dented the ancient piece of wood and the cuts on my hands had healed, leaving just the dark cromson blood staining everything around me. I was crying and gasping for air as I curled into a ball and waited for the pain to just end. But, it wouldn't go away, it just kept attacking my heart, hitting me harder than I had hit the tree. Why couldn't Jacob and I just have the simple, perfect love that I'd been under the illusion my parents had had for the first ten years of my life? That's what I wanted, I just wanted Jacob and I to have what I remember my parents having when we still lived on this farm.

_**MACOB**_

_No Point Of View... Saturday, March 20, 1993_

"Who's Christina, Robby Ray?" Susan Stewart demanded and Miley gasped, she was in the kitchen in - according to the callender on the wall - March 1993... The month she was concieved....

"Susan... Suzie... It was a mistake." Robby Stewart pleaded just before a two-year-old Jackson started crying and his wife went to go tend to her son. "It was a mistake, Suze, I love you."

"Then why did you do it, Robby?" Susan snapped, picking little Jackson up and bouncing him on her hip as she glared at her husband.

"I-I was lonley and we were having problems... But, I only love you, Susan, I swear." Robby looked down ashamedly at the begining.

"If you love me so much how could go and get someone else pregnant?" Miley gasped at that - how had they not noticed her following them? - her father had gotten another girl pregnant before she was concieved?

"I don't know, I didn't mean to, it was a mistake." Wow, déjá vu for Miley. It was very reminiscent of what she was going through with Jacob in reality.

"The mistake was marrying you!" Susan snapped at her husband and Miley felt her heart freeze.

_*********************_

_Friday, August 13th, 1993_

"Congratulations, Mister Stewart, you have a son." The doctor anounced, handing the squirming, screaming newborn to his father and Miley felt tears in her eyes when the woman wasn't her mother, it was an unknown blonde with grey eyes... Who was now flatlining. Robby was soon forced out of the room and the baby taken away from him. Miley followed her father having long since figured no-one could see her here.

"Please, Susan?" Robby was begging into a payphone, a desperate look on his face. He was holding the reciever with his left hand and Miley noticed with a pang to her heart that there was no wedding band. "Jackson has a right to know he has a brother." Miley leant against the wall to keep her up. "I know... I kn-... Please, Susan, he's my son as well... I just want to see him..." A few more miinutes of listening to her father beg her mother and Miley saw him hanging up the phone with a dejected sigh.

"Mister Stewart?" A doctor came out of the room the woman was in with a sad look on his face, Miley knew that look, she'd seen it plenty of times in her life, the woman had died. "I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

Twenty minutes later Robby was in the nursery with his son and invisible daughter. Miley could already tell that the baby would have his/her fathers eyes and the same color hair, despite only being an hour old. Robby was filling out the birth cirtificate and Miley could read the name clearly; _Christopher Cody Callea-Stewart_. _**(I know his mothers last name is really Smith, but I wanted his innitials to still be CCC.)**_ Was this the Chris her mother had mentioned in the wedding video? Did Miley have another brother out there somewhere? Miley stepped back and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing to go back to reality.

*********************

_Monday, October 7th, 1997_

When Miley opened her eyes it was to see her father and a boy about three our four standing in a graveyard in front of three headstones; _Christina Callea_ (who died on August 13, '93. Miley's words, not the gravestones) _Susan Swan_ (died January 4th '97... Six years before Miley's reality... And she had her maiden name back) and _Jackson Stewart_ (Miley's heart stopped, why was Jackson there, with the same death date as their mother? He would have been only six years old.). But, where was little Miley? There wasn't a gravestone for her and she wasn't with her father and other brother. That's when she realized this was a timeline of if she had never been concieved... Or at least that's what it was in her mind, but since this whole experience was in her mind it was safe to say that's what she was imagining it to be.

"Miwey sad..." Little Chris said quietly and she instinctively looked around her for a miniature her, but there wasn't one. Then, she realized the boy was talking about an imaginary friend, she had one of those when she was little, her name was Garcia. Her fathers son with another woman had an imaginary friend named after her... Well, that was just a little wierd.

"Okay, Bud." Robby said and Miley frowned, he only ever called _her_ bud no matter what, she couldn't stop the jealousy.

"I don't like when Miwey sad." Chris told his father, briefly glancing to his left. _Exactly where Miley was_. She looked down to where his eyes were and half expected to see herself lookng back, but it was all her.

"She'll be happy again soon." Robby assured, not even looking at his son.

"When?" Chris asked, looking innocently up at Robby and he snapped.

"When you fucking realize that she's not real and get som real friends that aren't in your head." Robby yelled and both Miley and Chris gasped, neither having heard him use such language before and Chris started crying, which only seemed to make Robby madder.

*********************

"God, I hate this fucking life." 14-year-old Chris muttered, kicking a cluster of beer cans away from him as he stalked through a tiny apartment. Robby was passed out on the couch with the TV blaring a boxing match, the bedroom door was coming off its hinges, the floor was clustered with rubish, clothes, and what looked to be a dead rat. Miley was sitting in what had to be the only rubbish free zone in the whole apartment, a tiny desk in the bedroom that was completely in order.

Chris came into the room and glanced around before going over to the desk where Miley was sitting and taking a key out of his pocket. Miley unconsciously held her breath as Chris unlocked the top drawer of the desk and took out a journal, one of many in there. Miley got out of the desk chair so Chris could sit in it without it feeling like he was sitting on top of her or something. Miley bit her lip when he opened the journal and started writing, she knew it was wrong to spy on a persons private journal - Lord knows she'd yelled at Jackson enough times for it - but her curriosity got the best of her and besides, it's not like this was real or anything.

_Dear Miley_ She gasped, he was writing his journal to her, she was sure that he somehow knew that she was there or something, did he know about her in reality as well? Did he even exist in her reality or was he just a figment of her imagination to explain why her mother had said Chris in her wedding DVD.

_I wish you were here, or I was with you. I hate it here. I hate my life. Dad is always drunk or unconscious from drinking and one of these days he's gonna pass out and not wake up. I'm not sure what I'll feel that day, but right now I don't think it'll be anything akin to sorrow. I wish I could still close my eyes and you'd be there, but I've grown up unfortunately. I guess not all of me has grown up because I'm still writing to you...._

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley had been gone for four hours before I even moved from the mouth of our burnt cave. I walked as slow as I could back to Dads house, hoping that Miley would come back and I could somehow fix this massive unfixable screw-up. Oh, God, our marriage is over before it even began. How could I do this to her?

"Uh... Dude?" I didn't even notice I had made my way up to the main road and was walking along butt naked. "Are you okay?" I stopped and turned to see a guy around my age in a beat up old car pulled up on the side of the road with a weirded out look on his face. He looked like any other teenager and there was no reason for me to even give him a second glance, but his eyes... He had Miley's eyes. Not just similar or the same color or something, but _exactly the same_. "Dude?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." I muttered, shaking my head, way to be a creeper. "Just... A prank gone wrong."

"Right!" The guy nodded and I knew that hair as well, it was the same color as Miley's father. I'd seen the pictures of him and it was the same color only short, just a few shades lighter than Miley's.

"I'm just gonna... Go now..." I siad, gesturing back towards the forest and my Dads house that I knew was, like, only two minutes run at most away.

"Yeah, hey, you want a lift or something?" The guy offered, but it was best for me to get away from him fast, he had Miley's eyes for Christs sake.

"No, I'm just a couple of minutes through there, it'd be easier than driving all the way back to the turn off." I shrugged, acting casual and he nodded again.

"Cool." I was about to turn away and he was about to continue driving on his way when an idea seemed to strike him. "Hey, do you know a girl named Miley Stewart?" Hearing her name made me freeze and turn back to him ever so slowly.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, if he was another guy that was in love her I'd probably kill him.

"Umm..." He looked nervous and a little scared. "My-my name's Chris... I'm a... Friend..."

* * *

**So, I actually kinda hate this chapter and the start of the next one doesn't make me too crazy either, but I like the second part. Alice and Rosalie return to the story and I'm looking to work Bella in someone because she's only minorly been in it even though she's Miley's cousin and the army is kinda after her, and I miss Bella, I actually kinda like her when Jacob isn't falling all over her.**

**So, since I got the last minute fifth review you only need to give me five on how crappy this one is to get 33 :)  
Be forwarned though, I hit a bit of writers block and have been trying to write 35 for the last three days, so unless I hit some inspiration soon I may run out of pre-written chapters.**

**Oh, and Miley just picked up the keys to her new house that she baught a year ago and is planning to move into by the end of the year. It is 4,045 square feet, has four bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a tennis court, pool, formal dining room that opens into the yad, a wood paneled study, personally designed recording studio, state of the art kitchen with a centre island and granit counter tops, menu planning area. It also has a detached guest house with two bedrooms, a living room and a wet bar. Miley reports that her house will have a very zen and relaxed atmosphere.  
Happy housewarming, Miley! 3 :)**

**COUNTDOWN: 7 DAYS UNTIL MILEY'S MUSIC VIDEO 'I CAN'T BE TAMED' COMES OUT!!!**

**P.S: Can you guys send me Miley and Twilight/New Moon videos for the video I'm making? I now have a total of 21 seconds of usable footage.**

**P.S.S: I only just realized now that the people asking me 'what video' in the reviews were most likely asking about Miley's music video, not theone I'm trying - and failing - to make. It's the first single of her new album that comes out in June, the album is called I Can't Be Tamed and so is the first singled. The video features Miley in a giant bird cage at some point. Stills of the video will be released at midnight on May 3rd and the video itself will be out on May 4th. As to where I get all my information, a magician never reveals their secrets ;)**

**P.S.S.S: Only person caught my refrence to BOLT in the last chapter :( But, don't feel bad, it wasn't like it was obvious or anything, it was only when Paige was thinking she wanted to BOLT and I didn't really expect anyone to get it.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

When I woke up it was dark all around me and I had a killer headache, but that was nothing compared to trying to make sense of my dream of a boy named Chris who may or may not exist and be my half brother. Not to mention my husband had fathered a quarter vampire child who was devolping at the rate of a week a day... And I have to go back to Georgia tomorrow for three months to film a movie with a half vampire who I knew felt strongly for me and last he knew I felt just as strongly for him. Just another day in the life of a shapeshifting popstar with a double life.

It was dark, I was covered in blood and dirt, and even through everything I still needed my Jacob to be able to sleep at night. So I groaned as my muscles got used to moving again and phased back to my Hawk form before doing a running take-off and flying back to Forks. God, I hope Jacob is still there and hadn't come looking for me. My wings were stiff and protesting from suddenly moving so much after being still for so long, but I still propelled myself forward.

If you've ever wondered what it's like to cramp whilst flying at lightning speeds as high as the clouds, well it... Not good. You start falling and you're a whole heap of pain, then you have about four and a half seconds before you're gonna go splat. I don't think even shapeshifters can heal from splat. Four and a half seconds and I wasted about three of them squawking in pain and falling from the sky. I only really had two options; one, splat - doesn't sound all that appealing to me. Or two, try and fly through the cramp and hope I don't splat. Pain or Splat? Pain or Splat? Which would you choose? Yeah, I chose pain. By the time the cramp was over and I was able to open my eyes again - I closed them to shut out the pain - I could tell I was already out of Tennessee.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Hmm... Not sure why I did that, maybe to make sure Miley got back to Jacob? That's what I'm gonna go with. :)_

"Who are you?" Newly identified Chris asked me, it was kind of evident to him by my reaction that I knew Miley.

"Miley's _**husband**_!" I snapped and 'Chris' eyes widened, if he's another lover boy I hope he understands she's not free to try and steal away from me. "How do you know her?"

"W-well, I don't actually _know_ her persay..." Chris said nervously and I glared at him. I had no problem tearing perverts apart, and I wouldn't protest to de-limbing a stalker either.

"Well, then how can you be a 'friend'?" I asked, my hands gripping the open window of his car tightly.

"It-it's complicated?" Chris replied making it sound like a question and I growled lowly.

"Well, uncomplicate it." I said slowly, if he was trying to steal my Miley away or hurt her or something he really wouldn't get the chance to tell anyone that I'm a werewolf.

"I really can't." Chris insisted and I growled again. "I just need to talk to Miley."

"Well, unless you tell my why I'm gonna make sure you never talk to anyone again." I threatened and he gulped, I guess even butt naked, standing on the side of the road, covered in blood and with tearstains on my face I could still be threatening.

"It-it's... It's about..." Chris struggled and his eyes - _Miley's eyes_ - went wide. "It's about her father... I just **really** need to talk to her."

"If you think you can just come here and upset her then you've got another thing coming because I won't let you near her" I don't care if he was King freaking Arthur if he was going to upset her even more than she already was by talking about her father then there was no way in Hell I was going to let him near her.

"I don't want to upset her, I just want to talk to her." Chris insisted, but I wasn't convinced, some guy comes here saying he wanted to talk to my Angel about her dead father and not able to tell me anything else. "It's important."

"Well, I'll tell her you stopped by and if she wants she can get back to you."

"But, I _need_ to talk to her **now**."

"No, you _need_ to leave before I break you." I growled, gripping the door tighter so it dented in my hands. "I'll give you ten seconds to move before I move you myself." I let go of his car and stepped back, glaring at him. "One." I started and her hesitated. "Two." Chris gulped and started his car again, glancing at me glaring at him before driving away. As soon as he was out of sight I turned and barely made it back into the cover of the forest before phasing.

I don't know who the Hell that kid was, but if was planning on talking to Miley about her father and upsetting her or if he was some stalker who wanted to hurt her or something then I'd cause some serious bodily harm to him. On the other hand if Miley really did know about him or something and was expecting to talk to him then... Well, too bad, I wasn't going to just let him near her when he wouldn't even tell me _why_ he wanted to talk to her.

I raced around the forest a couple of times to get rid of my exess energy from the anger, crashing into and taking down a few dozen trees as I ran. I don't know why I was so angry, it wasn't like that Chris guy had done anything except ask to talk to Miley, but I couldn't stop it, I felt fire in my veins. I vaguely wondered if that was what Miley was feeling, buring anger, because I knew we were weird in the way that we could feel what the other was feeling sometimes. I don't know if it was a Cherokee thing or not to have that sort of connection with your imprint, but it wasn't a Quileute and none of the others had that sort of connection with anyone like we had with each other. Maybe it was Miley's special telepathy that somehow mixed with our imprinting and made us feel each others emotions, I don't know, but right now I didn't care either. What I cared about was that Miley may be feeling the burning anger I was, that maybe the anger was at me for getting that girl pregnant.

I had not only had sex with a girl other than Miley and subsequently ruined our wedding night together - or that's what she thought, with good reason, she had her heart set on us making love - but I had also gotten her pregnant with a child that would apparently be born in about four weeks. A part vampire child to a half vampire girl. My _only_ children were supposed to be with Miley, but then again Miley was also the only person I was supposed to have any sort of sexual relationship with and I ruined that too. Now I'm 17 and I have to figure out what to do about the fact that the girl who's not my wife is pregnant with my vampire/shapeshifter/human kid who's going to be born in a months time.

Miley was right before, I couldn't just leave the kid alone when I know it's mine. Weather I liked it or not and weather I wanted to deal with a kid or not it was mine and I couldn't just walk away from it. I just had to hope and pray that me being in the kids life wouldn't screw me and Miley up too much because if I was forced to chose between my kid and my Miley...

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

Great, not only am I half vampire pregnant with a married 17-year-old werewolfs baby that's going to be born in about a month, but now said married 17-year-old werewolf just left me with a whimpering little mutt. Once Jacob was gone the puppy took one sniff of me and started quirmingin my arms so I quickly let it go and it dropped to the ground making it whine and whimper loudly, I guess the thing was hurt or something, but I didn't know what to do with it. I'd never had to deal with a hurt _anything_ before let alone the father of my unborn childs puppy who apparently thinks I stink or something.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt." I told the white furball, but it only whimpered louder and covered its closed eyes with its front paws. "Go to that other dog." I ordered, but it didn't move. Aw, man, I hope I didn't, like, break it or something. How am I supposed have any hope in Hell of keeping a baby alive for more than five minutes when I couldn't even stop a puppy from getting hurt. "Fine... I'll take you..." And here I am talking to incomprehensive mutts again. I picked the puppy up and it let out a howl of pain or something and started squirming and trying to escape. "Stop moving!" I muttered, holding the thing tighter so it couldn't move... That's when I felt something else move... Something inside of me...

I froze and almost dropped the puppy again, boy, I hope that was indegestion or something. Twelve weeks isn't too soon to feel a baby moving, I'd looked it up, but I wasn't ready for this thing to actually be real. As long as the thing wasn't moving and wasn't doing anything I could sort of be in denial and pretend it wasn't real, but the second it started moving around and kicking and stuff then I'd really have to deal with the fact that I'm gonna have a kid to be responsible for. A kid that is gonna depend on me because it really doesn't know any better.

I pushed the little movement out of my mind and tried to focus on picking up the scent of the other inbred so I could drop the little furball off. Seriously, I know Jacob was shocked and all, but leaving the mutt with someone he only had a one night stand with is totally not responsible, and at least one of us has to be responsible for this kid, and I knew it couldn't be me. The only thing I'm responsible for is myself, and only for the mutant spawn whilst it's inside of me, once it's out if I had to look after it I'd probably kill it within a week. I found the older mutts scent and started walking in that direction with the squirming, whimpering, whining little puppy. Seriously, what the Hell is wrong with it? I mean, sure, it's hurt, but what am I supposed to do for it? Jacob and Miley may have some weird healing power for it, but I'm just a half vampire hybrid, what the Hell does it expect me to do?

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart-Black's Point Of View_

When I landed back in Forks I didn't know where to go; if I went back to Jacob now I knew we'd end up talking about the fact that he's having a baby with someone else and I wasn't ready for that yet, if I went to Uncle Charlie and Bella then they'd be wondering why I wasn't with Jacob and I couldn't deal with that right now either, I couldn't go to the reservation to hang out with the rest of the pack because that would lead to Jacob, and right now where I was standing I could smell female half breed - I should probably learn her name if she's going to be the mother to my husbands first child - nearby and I didn't want to deal with her for kinda obvious reasons. Right now I just wanted to forget everything bad, just get rid of all the negetivity... And I know the perfect place.

"Miley!" Alice's tinkling pixie voice greeted me excitedly before I even emerged from the forest surrounding the Cullens house in my wolf form.

**Hi, Alice!** I thought, following her as she led me into the house through the huge garage. **What's new around here?** It felt like I hadn't seen anyone outside of the pack, my family and half breeds in _ages_.

"I hear you went and married the mutt... And you didn't invite me." Alice pouted as I sat next to the couch and she stood right in front of me looking like a tiny little doll or something.

**It was a kind of unplanned thing, it was just gonna be Jacob and me in Ohio, but my family kinda hijacked it.** I shrugged, part of me wondering what Alice would have done if she'd been in on it. She probably would have had the entire thing planned out perfectly within an hour and everything set up in about a day. Of course, if Alice had her way with the wedding I probably wouldn't have been marrying my Jacob, she would have picked out a whole new groom for me because she didn't think Jacob was good enough. **What's be happening here? Did I miss anything? Bella finally agree to marry Edward?** That was something they'd been arguing about since I could remember; Edward wanted to marry Bella before he turned her into a bloodsucking vampire, but Bella doesn't believe in marriage, let alone young marriage... But, she was still one of my bridesmaids - I would have preffered her be my Maid of Honor over Luanne... I would have preffered Jacob's one night stand be my Maid of Honor over Luanne... Maybe... It's a tie.

"No, but she's going to... I've seen it." Alice said excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

**Have...** Boy, I hate to turn the mood sour so soon after I got here, but I needed to know. Especially when I have to go to Tybee tomorrow and I won't be able to get back to protect Bella for at least seven hours once I'm there. And God knows I'm gonna protect her, there's no way in Hell I'm gonna let those bloodsuckers try and kill my cousin without going through me first. **Have you seen anything else... About Victoria?**

"Not today." Alice shook her head, frowning a little. "But, they're still a few days, maybe weeks away, they're getting weaker and they're killing each other." She explained and I felt relief at that, they could be _weeks_ away. "Don't worry, Miley, I may only be able to see half the fight, but nothing is going to hurt Bella, we won't let them." Alice assured and I sighed - a rather odd sound from a dog - and lay down on the hard wood floors with my head on my paws.

**You only see half?**

"Well, the wolves are my blind spot, and you and your mutt decided a long time ago that you were in this as well, so we only get half." Alice explained and I felt a little scared at that, what if the half the pack was going to fight came early? Alice wouldn't be able to see and they might get Bella. And besides, Alice can't see the wolves and they're after my scent.

**Will you tell me the second anything changes?** I asked nervously, I don't doubt that the Cullens can destroy their fair share of murderous bloodsuckers, but this is a whole army we're talking about. An army of newborn human-feeders who are after my cousin. Not even the Cullens could destroy an entire army.

"You'll be the third to know." Alice promised with laughter in her voice. Of course, she'd be first and Edward would be second.

**I've missed hanging out with you guys, it feels like it's been forever.** I thought, seriously, it's been at least a _month_ since I saw them last.

"Well, maybe you can get your little puppy to let you off your leash." Alice replied, pouting like a pixie.

**Wouldn't **_**I**_** have ****him**** on a leash if he's 'my little puppy'?** I asked and Alice stuck her tongue out at me. **Be nice to Jacob, he doesn't control me and he never did anything wrong to you.**

"Well, he exists, so that's something wrong." Alice pointed out and I growled playfully at her, turns out I didn't need my Jazz-man to get me in a better mood. "Don't get your fur in a knot."

**Where is everyone?** I questioned, suddenly realizing how quiet it was.

"The guys went hunting, Esme is reading the Birtanica Encylcopedia again, and Rosalie is talking to Bella." Alice told me and I was shocked.

**Bella's here? Why's Rosa talking to Bella? Not to be mean or anything, but Rosa kinda doesn't like Bella.** At least that's the impression I always got. Alice laughed.

"Bella's here so we can keep an eye on her, she has a tendancy to befriend monsters and not all of them are safe to be around like us." Because blood-craving vampires were so much safer than shapeshifters? "And Rose is telling her about why she should stay human."

**She still hasn't given that up?**

"She's stubborn." Alice shrugged, innocently looking at me. "Much like another cousin I know."

**I hope you're talkin' about cousin Derek, 'cause I'm not stubborn.** I insisted and Alice laughed.

"Yes, you are."

**No, I'm not!**

"Are too!"

**Are not!**

"Are too, you're being stubborn right now."

**Am not, I am the least stubborn person in my entire family.** Okay, that's probably not saying much, my family is pretty dang stubbron.

"Then I feel sorry for anyone who tries to argue with your family."

**Oh, shut up.** I huffed playfully and Alice smirked, know she was right, damn vampire. **Ooh, Rosa's coming.** I lifted my head off my paws just as Rosalie came down the stairs.

"So the wolf returns." Rosalie muttered, coming and sitting next to Alice and I barked happily. I missed my vampires.

* * *

**Well, that's the last time I rely on oceanup(dot)com to get my Miley info. A couple of weeks ago they're the ones that told me that 'Can't Be Tamed' comes out on May 4th. New info that came from MileyCyrus(dot)com is that the single will be release on MySpace on Friday April 30! YAY! Then it'll be released to the radio on May 3rd and as a digital download on itunes on May 18th. The WORLDWIDE album release date is June 22... Sorry about all the wrong info the last couple of chapters, but like I said, that's the last time I listen to oceanup. And this release information is 100% legit and was confirmed on Miley's OFFICIAL website; MileyCyrus(dot)com.**

**Also, check out my other four stories that I've posted and review which ones you like and which ones you don't. Once I'm finished writing part 2 of Macob I will start posting more chapters of the most reviewed sampled story. Don't fear though, I will keep writing my Macob and will hopefully be posting chapters for Macob and the other story alternately. I posted the first three options for the other story yesterday, but I was still working on the fourth one so that's going to be posted today and is a Hannah Montana/Vampire Diaries crossover that starts out a lot like this one started out in part 1, but in the VD one Miley is 14 at the time and goes down a far more destructive path that includes cutting, alcohol, sex and drugs.**

**Aaaaannnnnnddddddd... Please suggest names for Paige and Jacob's baby: I'm thinking Kyla Megan Black for a girl, Colton Stewart Black or Taylor Stewart Black for a boy. But, please suggest names of your own or vote on which you like best.**

**I didn't get a chance to write Bella into chapter 35, but hopefully she'll make it into 36 at least.**

**Umm... Only 3 reviews so far for 32, so that means 7 reviews to get 34 :)**

**Again, sorry about the wrong dates, but blame oceanup... I don't even know why I go on there, half the time they're bashing Miley and I hate all the hater comments, but I'm just so addicted to it ;)**

**Peace, Love, Miley!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**_

_Miley R. Back's Point Of View_

Between Rosalie and Alice it was easy to temporarily forget about the fact that I'm a 16-year-old old married shapeshifting popstar with a triple life that's going to star in a movie _tomorrow_ and who's husband - also a shapeshifter - knocked up a half vampire with a baby that's going to be born in about four weeks. That is of course until Rosalie mentioned that Carlisle was treating a half human/half vampire that's pregnant with an 'inbred mutts mutant spawn', then it all came crashing back.

"It's Jacob's." I whispered, we were all sitting up in Alice's room talking now... Rosa and Alice may or may not have convinced me to have a couple of shots to 'loosen up'. "That baby that the half-breed is going to have is Jacob's."

"And you still married him?" Alice asked, a disbelieving look on her face. "You knew he cheated on you and knocked someone else up and you still married the lying bastard?"

"Neither of us knew about the baby until today." I looked down, feeling tears spring to my eyes. "And I was the one who cheated first. I kissed someone else in Tybee... A half vampire if you could believe it." I laughed humorlessly and drank another shot. "Two forms means two imprints and my co-star in the movie is the half-breed that I went all fuzzy and warm over... At least until I unimprinted on him because of how much I love Jacob."

"And then Jacob went and slept with another half-breed." Rosalie pointed out and I sighed.

"Yeah, you should warn Bella about that if she's gonna go on the suicide plan of sleeping with Edward before she's turned, turns out if you do survive the sex with a vampire you get a kid out of it three weeks later... Don't let her have sex with him before she's turned, she'll die." I looked up at my vampire friends with wide eyes. "It would either be during the sex or twenty days later when the baby rips it's way out of her, but she'll die from it." I looked down again and started chipping at my black nailpolish. "Ryan remembers... He remembers biting his way out of his mother and killing her when he was born."

"What are you gonna do about the baby?" Rosalie asked quietly and I glanced up before shrugging.

"It's not up to me. It's up to Jacob and that girl, it's _their_ baby, not mine and Jacob's, I have no say in the matter."

"Don't you think you get a say when it's your husband who fathered the thing? You'd be a part of it's life if Jacob is, so you should get a say as well." Alice said, furrowing her brow a little.

"I don't know." I shrugged, now playing with my wedding ring. "I just wish all this stupid drama would just end, I wish I had a time machine so I could go back to a year ago and make sure Jackson stayed away from that girl that made him sick and make sure Daddy wasn't at the store when the robbers were there, then none of this would even be happening, Jacob probably would have found a normal girl to imprint on and love, and it's not like you can miss what you never had." I sighed, I didn't really want none of this to happen. "But, if I did have a time machine I wouldn't use, I'm too selfishly in love with Jacob to give him up."

"Yeah, and look where that love got you, he got another girl pregnant." I could always rely on Rosalie to point out the bad things about Jacob.

"He didn't mean to, he was drunk." I defended, looking down at the shot of tequila Rosalie was handing me, this would my... 16th? I think? "Kinda like I am now."

"Then, why don't you go and sleep with Mister Halfbreed to get back at him?" Rosalie suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm not going to cheat on my Jacob ever again, kissing Ryan was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I wish I could take it back, I'm not going to go out and do even worse just because Jacob did before we were married."

"You may not have been married yet, but cheating on your fiancè and having premarital sex is almost as bad." Alice spoke, I was surprised she'd been quiet for as long as she had.

"I cheated first, remember, I kissed Ryan... Then told him about it which is why he was drinking in the first place." I argued, I couldn't let them blame Jacob, not completely at least.

"A kiss and a one-night stand are not equal, a kiss - especially when it's your second imprint - is just a kiss, you were going to be kissing the guy for three months anyway and the mutt didn't have any problem with it, he didn't have any right to then go out and have sex with someone else when he's the one that told you to go after reading the script." Alice pointed out, maybe talking to the wolf-hating vampires about my romance troubles with a wolf wasn't a good idea.

"Why does life have to be so damn complicated?" I sighed, falling back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if, you could only let it be, you would see..." I sang to myself quietly. "I like, you the way you are. When we're drivin' in your car. And you're talkin' to me one on one, but become..."

"Somebody else 'round everyone else, watchin' your back like you can't relax, you tryin' be cool you look like a fool to me..." Alice added when I stopp and I sat up, looking at her weirdly, who woulda thought she'd know Avril Lavigne? "Keep going." She urged and I furrowed my brow. "Music is your language, let your frustations out."

"There's no music." I said bluntly and Rosalie blurred out of the room and returned a split second later with a _Daisy Rock_ butterfly guitar. Is there anything this family doesn't have? "Bella's tryin' to sleep."

"Bella sleeps like a rock, a nuclear explosion could go off and she probably wouldn't notice." Alice waved my excuse off and I pouted as Rosalie forced the guitar into my hands. "Show us why Hannah's so big."

"Good publicity." I stated, staring blankly at her.

"Good music." Rosalie countered and I felt like groaning.

"There's no way your gonna let me not play, is there?" I asked, glancing down to make sure the guitar was tune right.

"Well... A nuclear explosion could put it off for a couple of minutes, but you're going to play." Alice shrugged and I really did groan this time. What is with the vampires fascination with me and now my music? "Now play!" She ordered and I stuck my tongue out at her before hesitantly strumming a few chords.

"I need to get back to Jacob before he worries." I tried to get out of playing, I didn't have anything to play, did they expect me to just cone up with something on the spot? It doesn't work like that, I need inspiration, not just being pissed at my husband for something that was at least half my fault.

"You're a big girl, and you just found out he knocked another girl up, you can don't need to report back to him all the time, he's your husband, not owner." Alice brushed it off.

"I know we live in the twenty-first century, but he's still gonna worry about me and I don't want him to think I left him or something, especially not when we've been through so much in the last two weeks." Alice sighed and tossed me a cell phone, I caught it and stared at it for a second. "I was thinking more like telepathically, there's really no way of knowing if he's around a phone right now, or even if he's human."

"All right... Go ahead..." Alice sighed iver dramatically and a second later both she and Rosalie were gone. I closed my eyes and it didn't even take a half a second to find my Prince Jacob's thoughts out of the thousands surrounding me.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

By the time I found my way to where the first dog had gone - a little house on the Quileute reservation - I was about ready to kill Jacob's little puppy because it wouldn't stop whining or squirming and trying to escape. As soon as we got to the house I finally dropped the thing and it howled in pain again before getting to its feet and stumbling away from me. I guess if I were it I'd want to get away from me as well, I'd dropped it at least three times since it was forced on me.

"Hellooooooo?" I called, it probably wouldn't be right to leave the puppy and the dog here alone if there wasn't anyone else around to look after them. A boy around fourteen or fifteen came out the front door, he had black hair, brown eyes, was half naked and had quite an impressive body for a kid.

"Bloodsuckers aren't welcome on this land." The boy said, narrowing his eyes at me when he sniffed the air and smelt what I was.

"Well, did you expect me to keep the mutt?" I snapped, gesturing at the puppy on the ground and the boy knelt down and picked it up when it got close enough to him.

"Where did you get her?" He held the furball carefully as he glared at me. "Where are Jake and Miley?"

"How should I know?" I shrugged and he growled low in his throat so I wouldn't have heard if it weren't for my superhuman hearing. "Jake just dumped the thing on me and ran off." I chose to leave out the fact that that was only after I told first his little wife and then him that he knocked me up twelve days ago and is gonna have a kid in four weeks.

"What did you do to them?" The boy demanded, taking a step back from me so he was back inside the house.

"Nothing!" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "I just figured the mutt had somewhere to be and I didn't want to deal with the thing, so have fun, Dude." With those parting words I sped away before he could decide that I had killed his precious Jake and Miley and he tried to take a swipe at me or something.

When I was clear of the reservation and back at my house I made my way straight to a mirror and pulled my shirt up just enough to see my slightly bulged stomach. There was a definate bump there, but I was more concerned about the fact that I had felt it move. The thing was already moving, Carlisle had said it would start moving around twelve weeks, and now was twelve weeks, but the thing moving meant that no part of me could deny that it was real any more. I had to fully face the fact that in a months time I was gonna give birth to one weird and screwed up spawn of a werewolf, and a half human/half vampire.

"Don't move?" I whispered, touching the little protrusion lightly and staring at it in the mirror. The thing must hate me because in response to my plea it moved for the second time ever and my heart thumped. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing that the thing was moving, on the one hand most pregnant women would be over the moon about their kid moving for the first times, on the other hand I'm not 'most pregnant women'. The thing moving hadn't changed my mind about it, I still knew that if I raised it then it'd be even more screwed up that me, but... It was as if the movement had flipped some switch inside of me and I suddenly wanted to be a part of its life. I want to see it take its first steps and hear it say its first words and read it bedtime stories like from those corny TV shows. I let out a shakey breath and pressed my hand flat against the bump, closing my eyes. "What are you?" I asked quietly, feeling like an idiot for speaking to something that couldn't hear me. But, it moved again and I felt foreign tracks running down my face. "_Who_ are you?" I asked and it nudged me again, just reacting to my voice now. I opened my eyes and looked at myself, reaching my other hand up to touch my face where the mirror showed tear tracks. Why was I crying? I didn't know, but I couldn't stop the salty droplets from falling as I touched the slight protrusion that was my unborn child.

Suddenly my cell phone started blaring and I was snapped out of my trance to answer the text, it was from Carlisle Cullen asking me to go to his house for a check up. I quickly wiped my tears away and sped upstairs to get changed and clean up a bit before going to the vampire doctor. When I got there I was met outside by a girl I've never seen before - though she did look eerily like Hannah Montana with brown hair - and I knew who she was. That was Miley, I could smell her, she smelled exactly like the white wolf with plack paws from earlier today. Miley, the wife of the father of my child was waiting for me, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Carlisle didn't send the text, did he?" I asked, keeping my distance from her and unconsciously putting a hand over my bump.

"I'm sorry, but..." She paused and furrowed her brow, not moving, but I could tell she wanted to. "I just want to talk to you, that's all... Just talk? Please?" Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Oookayyy...?" I said slowly and she turned, walking into the forest and I followed at what I felt was a safe pace behind her. She stopped at a small clearing about ten minutes away and sat on a log, looking up at me with wide hazel eyes. "What's up?" Well, this couldn't be more awkward; I'm about to have a conversation with a girl who most likely hates my guts.

"I don't hate you." Were her opening words and that was shock number two.

"Then, why are we here?" I asked, sitting on a fallen tree opposite her.

"To talk." She said quietly. "Uh... I'm Miley, Miley Stewart... Or Black... Or Stewart-Black, I haven't really decided." She introduced herself nervously, playing the ends of her chestnut brown hair.

"I'm Paige Denyer." I said and she smiled weakly at me. Okay, what the Hell is going on? Why is the wife of the father of my child smiling at me when she should hate me?

"Why did you do it?" Miley blurted out, her face showing her own shock at the question. "I mean, did you know he was engaged when you slept with him?"

"Yes." Okay, now because she wasn't trying to rip my head off or something I was starting to feel guilty about sleeping with Jacob.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked quietly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It wasn't anything personal, and I didn't go after him because I knew he was engaged... It was just sex." Probably not a good idea to the wife that. "Sex is... Sex is just my way of ending a good hunt... I'm sorry I hurt you, but he told me you cheated on him, I figured you were over after that."

"I did." Miley admitted, looking down guiltily. "And it was the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I could take it back... But, I can't." She took a deep breath and looked at me through her lashes. "Just like you can't take back your pregnancy, you're stuck with a child for the rest of your life."

"I can't abort it, I already tried." I said bluntly and she looked horrified, I guess she was anti-abortion.

"I don't want you to abort it, I want to... I... I want to help you..."

* * *

**Go to myspace to listen to I Can't Be Tamed... It's amazing, I was the FIFTH person to listen to it... AWESOME!!!**

**5 reviews for next chap! :)**

**Peace, Love, MILEY!!! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley would rather hang out with a group of bloodsuckers than me, her own husband... Her husband who had knocked up another girl just days before our wedding. I could understand how she wouldn't want to be around me after finding out that I fathered a child that was not hers. But, to actually want to hang around with bloodsuckers? After ditching Chris and talking with Miley telepathically for a few minutes I slowly wandered back to my Dad's house. When I got there Seth was waiting for me outside with little Prue curled up on the ground by his feet, but she immediately perked up when she saw me.

"Why was there another half-breed here?" Seth asked as I phased back and knelt on the ground, scratching Prue between the ears. "And why did she have your dog?"

"I'm just going through some things, Seth." I muttered, picking Prue up and walking past him into the house.

"Like what? We're brothers, Jake, why are you keeping things from the rest of us?" Seth persisted and I growled lowly. "Jake?"

"What's hasppening is between me and Miley, we don't need to tell you everything, brothers are allowed to keep things to themselves." I snapped, feeling a little guilty when I saw the hurt look on his face. "Look, Man, it's nothing personal, Miley and I just need to deal with it on our own." Well, us and that girl... If Miley ever talks to me again...

"Well, maybe we could help?" Seth suggested and I felt like groaning.

"Just drop it, Seth, it's to do with Miley and me." I muttered before slamming my bedroom door behind me. Prue jumped out of my arms when I passed the bed and started pacing. She crawled herself under the bed and a second later I heard her barking and scratching at the floor under there. "What?" I dropped to my knees and looked at the puppy under my bed and she whined at me, clawing at the floorboards... The exact ones I had hidden everything about Miley under last week. I hadn't had a chance tp take them back out yet because this was the first time I had actually been here since I left to get to Miley in the hospital. "Okay, back off, Pup." I commanded lightly and she complied so I could pull up the floorboard and then the four others surrounding it. Jeez, it was cramped under there. I pulled out the shoebox on top first and Prue dragged it out from under the bed with her teeth and I shook my head at her before lifting the bigger box out. I didn't bother putting the floorboards back as I pulled the bigger box out and sat on the floor with it between my outstretched legs like a little kid. Prue had torn ther lid off the shoebox and was nuzzling through it, after a couple of minutes she managed to pick the collar up in her mouth and padded over to me. "Your Mommy gave me that for my birthday." I smiled softly, taking the leather out of her mouth and undoing the buckle before locking it around my neck with the tage hanging on my throat. "Does it suit me?" I asked and Prue barked before going back to the shoebox and dragging it over to me. The first thing I took out was the heart necklace with the key shape missing that Miley had... Even after everything that had happened Miley was still wearing the key to my heart... Unless she had been so mad and disgusted today that she took it off. But, it didn't matter if she was wearing it or not it was hers, the key, my heart, all of me... Except my first born child...

I sighed and clasped the heart around my neck, feeling the familiar cool metal against my burning skin. Prue barked happily and crawled up onto my leg and looking up at me innocently, it reminded me so much of Miley in her wolf form the way she cocked her head to the side. I picked her up and put her on the bed behind me before grabbing the CD and getting up to put it in the play. Before I got to my desk something started scratching at the door and I went over to let Whisper in and he immediately jumped up next to Prue, both watching me as I finally put the CD in and turned the volume up so people outside could probably hear it. I silently unpacked the rest of my Miley momentos and set them up in the same places they had been before the incident, making a mental note to get more picture frames to replace the ones I broke, as the beautiful sound of Miley singing washed over me, Whisper, and Prue.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"You want to **what**?" I questioned in disbelief, shaking my head, I need to get my ears checked.

"I want to... Help you... If you want?" Miley said slowly, sounding like she was having a bit of trouble spitting the words out.

"WHY?" I asked, not bothering to hide my shock and she looked down at her hands before up at me again.

"Because Jacob's my husband, and also the father, and I know that even though he doesn't know it yet he's gonna love that child and I wanna be a part of it as well, because I love Jacob, and because I know this can't be easy for you. Only being pregnant twelve days and knowing you're gonna be a parent in a month." Miley explained quietly. Jeez, I try and have a one night stand with a guy and I end pregnant and his wife offering me help and I start feeling things. Things like gratitude, and sorrow, and whatever it is I'm feeling for the little squirmer in my stomach.

"Why would you want to help me, though? I slept with your husband, you should hate me." I pointed out and she smiled a little sadly for a couple of seconds.

"I should." She nodded, chipping at her nailpolish. "But, when you're gonna be the mother of Jacob's baby I just can't, I can't hate someone I know that the love of my life is going to be close with and have a connection with for the rest of your lives... I don't know if anything I'm saying makes sense, but I can't hate you when Jacob's baby is going to love you." Miley shrugged, now moving on to tearing leaves apart that had fallen on her tree. "I should hate you... I _want_ to hate you... But, I can't."

"You're insane!" I stated the obvious and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." She breathed, but I heard, what with my vampire hearing and all. "Look, this isn't about me or how I feel about, it's about Jacob and his baby who I know he's not ready for yet, and the fact you're the mother of his child..." Miley sighed and tossed her torn up handful of leaves away from her. "I love Jacob more than you could ever think it's possible to love another person... I love him and I'm going to be here for him through anything and everything because I'm too selfish to give him up. But, being here for Jacob means being here for his child and the mother of said child... So, I'm _willing_-" She kinda had to force that out of her mouth and I couldn't imagine this to be a converstion she wanted to have. "-to ignore the fact that you had sex with my husband when we were engaged and you knew he was engaged for the sake of Jacob and his baby."

"Seriously, you should be on medication for your problems, or locked in a home or something." I said, wondering if she had forgotten to take something today that made her sane. "You should be pissed as Hell at me and not want anything to do with or my kid, what is wrong with you?"

"I _am_ pissed as Hell at you." Miley replied, well that's a good thing I guess, she's at least parcially sane. "But, I can't take that out on an innocent baby, especially when it's Jacobs baby who would be caught up in it if I took my anger out on you."

"I think they have medication for your sorts of head problems, you should get some... Or a lot..." I continued with my insanity thoery and she rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to Georgia until September, but Jacob is going to be here four days out of seven and I'll always be available if you need anything." With those parting words Miley walked off into the trees and was swollowed whole by the forest within the second so I couldn't even hear her anymore. Wow, that chick is weird.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was to something cool and wet running over my naked torso. The last thing I remember was laying on my bed with Whisper on one side and Prue on the other listening to Miley sing her love for me continuesly. Now it was daylight, Whisper and Prue were both gone and the music was turned off... But there was something even better in place of all that; Miley was here! Miley was sitting next to me and washing all the blood and dirt off of me as I got a sense of dèjà vu about this situation. Last Febuary after I killed Donztig for perving on my woman since she was _thirteen_ freaking years old. EverytimeMiley gave me a sponge bath it was because I was an asshole who broke our relationship.

"Hey, you're awake." Miley said softly, stroking my cheek and leaning down to kiss my lips with a feather light touch. "I love you, Jacob." I cherished the sound of her words, the feel of her lips, her every tingling touch to my skin.

"I love you, Miley." I replied, moving her hand round and kissing her palm lightly. "And I'm so sorry I ever hurt you every time I have."

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you yesterday." Miley whispered, moving back away from me with a guilty look on her beautiful face. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Jacob, I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"I don't care." I shook my head, cutting her off and sitting up, reaching over and pulling her hands into mine. "I can heal from anything, but you can't heal from the emotional scars, what you did to me physically is nothing compared to what I did to you emotionally." Miley squeezed my hands and I smiled softly at her, pulling her into my lap and holding her, burrying my face in her hair.

"You and me for always and eternity, right, Jacob?" Miley asked into my chest, sounding a little uncertain.

"Always and eternity, Miley, you and me for eternity." I assured and she pulled away a little so she could look at me, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I talked to Paige!" Miley whispered, looking down at chest instead of my face and I felt confused. I'm sure I should have known who Paige was, but the name wasn't familiar to me in any way. "The girl... The pregnant half vampire." She said, sensing my confusion and realization washed through me, followed by dread and confusion mixed together. "I talked to her." Miley repeated, now just a fraction louder than a whisper. "I told her that I'm gonna be there for her and the baby."

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out. Why would Miley say she'd be there when I didn't even know what I was going to do about this whole mess.

"Because weather either of us like it or not that's your baby and he or she is going to need someone." And here comes a guilt trip, even though Miley didn't mean it she was making me feel guilty about not exactly wanting anything to do with the thing now or in the future. "Paige is going to need someone for the next month until the baby is born and the baby is going to need someone to tell them about it's shape shifter heritage and just to count on when they can't go to Paige, because there are just some things you don't talk about with your parents and the baby is going need to someone who knows about stuff and can teach them stuff and will always be on their side."

"But, you should hate her, you should hate _me_, not want to look after my spawn with someone else."

"I don't tend to do what I **should**, Jacob, I'd think you'd know that by now." Miley said with a blunt smile. "I _shouldn't_ have been a shapeshifter, but I am. I _Shouldn't_ have been able to pull of a double life as a popstar. I _shouldn't_ be able to do a lot of things I do, but shouldn'ts don't really aply to me... I'm, like, one in a million central. There was a one in a million chance that I wouldn't hate Paige with every living fibre of my being and want her dead just for looking at you, but... I don't hate her, I can't hate the mother of your child no matter how hard I try."

"You're really too good to be true." I shook my head and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what they say... If it seems too good to be true, than it usually is." Miley shrugged, but, seriously, she married me even though I slept with someone else, she's still with me even though I got previously mentioned someone else pregnant, and now she was devoting herself to helping the girl and my illigitament baby even though anyone else in her position who had gone throuhg half of what she has would have run for the hills a long time ago. "I'm far from anything you deserve, Jacob, I cry all the time, I'm barely in the same place half the time, I cheated on you even though I said I never would, you've had to see me in the hospital _twice_ for suicide, I've told you I hated you, I told you to die, I almost killed you myself... I'm no good, Jacob, if help Paige and your baby with her will mean we can say together tan I'll do it, 'cause I love you and I selfishly don't want you to leave me."

"Would you please **stop** with the self degredation?" I said and she looked up at me in surprise, I guess I was a little forceful, but she needed to know. "I don't care that you cry so long as I can comfort you and kiss away your tears. I don't care where in the world you as long as I can go with you. You said you'd never cheat, but so did I, and what I did is so much worse than you just kissing someone." I brushed a stray tear away when it fell and kept talking. You only tried it once, and it was because I wouldn't talk to you when you came to see me because I was too disgusted, a mistake I will never ever make again as long as I live." My throat choked up a bit when talking about her suicide attempt, but I forced myself to continue. "You said nothing to me that I didn't deserve, and what happened yesterday was nothing, I'll heal from any physical injury... Miley, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you after everything I've done and said, so don't ever think you're not good enough.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but the other stories I posted will only have one chapter up until it's decided which one will be continued, and that's decided by the one with the most reviews, so if you've read them, please review and if you haven't then please read and review them :)**

**Who else is _ADDICTED_ to I Can't Be Tamed? It's just so awesome and I can't wait for the video, I don't have E! News so I'm gonna have to wait until two minutes and fourty-nine seconds after midday - my time - to watch it online. Oh, and who else is subscribed to Miley's personal youtube channel? It's seperate from mileymandy and if you didn't know what it's called it's MCforrealzzz and she already has over fifteen thousand subs, has uploaded one video and favourited three.**

**I'm thinking of changing my username because I started this when Miley was on her tour and even though this is a Miley Wonder World and we're all just living in it, I was thinking of changing to Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed because she really can't, it's an anthem and the truth about her... What do you guys think?**

**And now that I've talked about everything but this story; I'm not really sure about this chapter, I liked it when I wrote, but now I'm kind of on the fence about it. Next chapter sees the return of Bella because she's really not been in this much, I think she's had a total of one line so far, so Miley and Bella are going to talk and next chapter also has Miley and Chris finally meeting.  
It'll take 5 reviews to find out what happens during that meeting though.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Stupid, damn, dumb movie!

Jacob and I only have three more hours in Forks before I have to go back to Georgia and I haven't even seen Bella yet. I've seen Rosalie and Alice, I've seen the half vampire my Jacob knocked up a week before our wedding, but I haven't seen my own cousin who was the reason for us even coming back to Forks in the first place, 'cause otherwise we would have had yesterday completely us to do whatever we wanted in our self imposed isolation, but noooooooo, I had to go and get worried about my cousin and come back here only to find out that Jacob got a girl pregnant with a baby that's going to be born in a month.

"Let's go see Bells." I decided, sure I wanted to spend time with just Jacob and me because after I go back to Tybee we wouldn't get much of that anymore, especially after Paige's baby was born. But, I needed to see Bella, I needed to make sure she was absolutely one hudred percent okay before I left.

"Okay!" Jacob agreed, but neither one of us moved, Jacob was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard and I was in his lap... These were the moments I cherished most, when it was just us sitting together or cuddling or it didn't matter what we were doing becaue it was us. Us and no-one else to interrupt our perfect calmness, no problems, no extra-marital affairs resulting in quarter vampire babies, no vampire army going after my cousin, no half vampire who may or may not have feelings for me and I would be shooting romantic scenes in a movie with for the next three months.

"That means we have to move, doesn't it?" I sighed, snuggling my head into his shoulder and he tightened his arms around me a little.

"Bella could come here?" Jacob suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah, like Edward would let her walk into the wolves den." I snorted, rolling my eyes and I felt Jacob tense a little at the mention of the mind-reading vampire. "He thinks wolves are dangerous, and he knows he'll die if he steps onto this land, so no way would he let Bella come down here."

"Well, maybe he should go burn himself and stay out of Bella's life. She's her own person, he doesn't dictate what she and cannot do." Jacob muttered/growled... Wow, I never knew he felt so strongly about it, I mean, sure, I knew he didn't like the Cullens because they're vampires, but since when did he want them to break up? I thought that he was fine with them dating now that we were together? Jacob sensed my unease and held me tighter, pressing his lips to my exposed neck in a comforting way. "Did you know he's planning on having sex with her when she's human, and that if by some miracle she survives that he's going to make her one of them." Oh, thank God, it was just about Bella's safety, that was something we were both big on, what with her being my cousin and Jacob's friend when they were little kids.

"I knew she wanted it, but I thought she'd change her mind by the time the time actually came for it to happen." I said, letting out a breath and playing with one of Jacob's hands on my stomach. "I didn't think she'd actually be stupid enough to go through with it, I knew she'd marry Edward eventually, but I never actually thought about what they'd do after they were married... Sex would just be a suicide mission, and the thought of her being turned never really registered with me."

"Let's hope someone can talk some sense into her before it's too late." Jacob sighed and I moved in his arms, turning around and moving up so I was straddling him.

"Let's just stay here!" I decided, resting my forehead against his. "Just you and me, no vampires, no babies, no movies, no nothing... Just us."

"Mmmm... That sounds perfect." Jacob smiled, pecking our lips together softly.

"But, we can't." I voiced what neither of us wanted to, frowning a little at the thought. "We have to eventually go back to reality." I kissed Jacob again, longer and slower, I prayed that no matter what happened we'd always have our special kisses and sweet times together. "I don't wanna." I wined childishly.

"Maybe we could stay... Just a little longer?..." Jacob murmured, his eyes sparking with something... Something that sent jolts of electricity through me and made heat start focussing inside of me. He leaned forward and kissed me, pushing me back tiny bit by tiny bit until I somehow ended up on my back with him on top of me.

"Just a little longer..." I agreed against Jacobs lips before he kissed me again, his tongue seeking out mine and sending tingles all through me when we colided in our secret dance of passion and love...

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"So, how have you been?" Bella asked, it was two hours later and I was finally with my cousin again after what felt like months. It was good to finally see her and it was releiving to hear her heart still beating, what with the vampire army and the vampire boyfriend and everything, but it was so _awkward_. Sure, we hadn't exactly been close before, and that we'd been drifting apart for a while, but this was just plaine awkward, it's like we were three seconds away from talking about the weather. It's like we didn't have anything in common anymore and we never talked.

"'S'okay... Got married on Wednesday." I shrugged, we were in her room at Charlie's house, Jacob was spending quality time with Whisper and Prue, Charlie was at the station, and I don't know where Edward was, probably doing something vampire-y. "What about you? Anything new been happening around here?"

"Nothing much... Jess asked Mike out and they're dating again." Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeepppppp... Bella's just as awkward as I am. How did we get like this? Not, even able to have one conversation with each other even though we're cousins both involved in the suparnatural and we've been living together for the last eight months.

"Cool." I nodded, looking down at my hands for a second. "How's Edward?"

"Worried!" Bella replied, starting to bite her bottom lip, that was her nervous thing. "You know, about Victoria and the army."

"Alice said it's gonna be a breeze because they're gonna split up and go after my scent, and that they're gonna be way easy to get rid of because Jasper has training in that area."

"Yeah, he taught the wolves how to fight newborns one of the nights when you were away." Bella nodded and we were silent again, I really don't think it should be this awkward to talk with your own cousin. "So, what's it like being married?"

"Like being engaged except a million times better." I smiled, starting to play with the ring, despite everything that had happened it really was amazing to know that Jacob and I now husband wife, united for all eternity under the eyes of god. It made me get fluttery little butterflies in my stomach. "Probably be even better once we have sex." Oh, My God! What is wrong with me? If it weren't already so awkward before it would be now, why do I always blurt things like that out? First Aunt Dolly, now Bella, who's next? Uncle Charlie? Or maybe Uncle Bobby?

"You haven't done it yet?" Bella asked, surprised, furrowing her brow a little and I shook my head mutely. "But, you guys have been married for four days, it usually happens on the wedding night, doesn't it?"

"There were... Complications..." I explained lamely, no way was I gonna tell her about Paige - even though she probably already knew - she didn't need to know that the thought of having making love with my own husband made me sick half the time because I couldn't help but think about him with someone else. "But, he's being nice about it, he's not trying to rush me or anything, Jacob's sweet like that." Awkward, awkward, awkward. "What about you? I heard Edward asked you to marry him?"

"Marriage isn't really my thing." Bella shook her head and it was my turn to furrow my brow.

"Why not?"

"I mean, it's great for you and Jake, but you guys know you're going to be together forever, and you _can_ be together forever." Bells ammended quickly, thinking I was upset about that or something, which I wasn't.

"Miley?" Uncle Charlie called through the door, knocking on it a couple of times. "Jake says it's time to go." Dang it... We probably shouldn't have spent those two hours together earlier, now I only just got here and I already have to leave Bells.

"Coming." I called back, sighing and getting off Bella's bed as she did the same.

"So I guess you're going back to Georgia for the movie, huh?" Bella asked as we started gravitating towards the door.

"Uh, yeah, you should come visit some time, it's really beautiful there, we're filming on this cute little island with the most beautiful view of the beach for sunset." I nervously started playing with the bottom of my top before looking up at Bella. "Take care, Bells, and stay away from any other mythical creaturees you come across."

"Got it." Bella nodded and we did this awkward, 'do we hug?' dance before I just stepped forward and hugged her.

"Bye, Jingle Bells." I murmured in her ear before we seperated and she smiled a little at me.

"Bye, Miles." And with those oh-so-lame goodbye's I was gone. I ran downstairs and said a quick goodbye to Uncle Charlie - he's not a words person - and then jumped on Jacob's back and let him carry me outside.

"How'd it go?" Jacob asked me as he walked towards his car.

"Way awkward." I replied, kissing his neck lightly and smiling against the familiar taste of his skin. "I don't think it's even legal for it to be that awkward to talk to your own cousin, it felt like we hadn't even talk it _ages_ or something." Before either of us could say anything more a beat up old car oulled up on the side of the road outside Charlie's house and someone got. I swear my heart froze when I saw the boy who had been driving the car and my grip around Jacob loosened for a second at the sight of him before I tightened it a whole lot more than it had been before and Jacob tighted his grip on my thighs as well. I could a rumbling growl building in his chest at the sight of the boy and before I could even wonder why he was in front of us.

"A-are you Miley Stewart?" I slowly slipped off of Jacobs back when he said that, it had to be just a coincidence that he was looking for me, right? He glanced nervously at Jacob when he spoke though and I could feel my Prince glaring at him.

"Who are you?" I blurted out, my eyes wide as I stared at him and hle d onto Jacob as tightly as I could.

"Uh... My-my name is... My name is Chris." He introduced himself and I felt a little light-headed, he seemed really nervous at the start and took a deep breath before he actually got it out.

"Chris..." It was my turn to take a deep breath as I prepared to ask the question that could just about shatter what I thought of my family - especially my father - for the last sixteen and a half years of my life. "Chris... Callea?"

"Do you know him, Miles?" Jacob whispered quietly and I could hear his confusion, and see Chris' surprise that I knew who he was.

"Not-not really." I whispered back before stepping around so I was in front of him and could properly see Chris... He was just like from my dream; same eyes, same hair, same everything, except he looked different as well... Not in the physical sense, but more in the personality or emotional sense... He looked happier. Time for question number two that would destroy eveything thought about my Dad, the man who had raised me from a baby, who had supported me through everything, who I had always thought was truthful with me about everything. "Are you... Are..." Nope, question's not comin' out. Jacob's hand sqeezed mine lightly and I took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you my brother?" There was a picture of our family - Momma, Daddy, Jackson and me - from when I was nine on the wall in the house at Crowley. He only had to say one word that could make that picture and everything I thought it stood for a lie.

"Yes!"

* * *

**So, Miley met Chris, what do you guys think? See Miley's reaction to it next chapter.**

_**For those who don't know me**_  
_**I can get a bit crazy**_  
_**Have to get my way, yep**_  
_**24 hours a day**_  
_**Cause I'm hot like that**_

_**Every guy, everywhere**_  
_**just gives me mad attention**_  
_**Like I'm under inspection**_  
_**I always get a ten**_  
_**cause I'm built like that**_

_**I go through guys like**_  
_**Money flying out the hands**_  
_**They try to change me**_  
_**but they realize they can't**_  
_**And every tomorrow is a day I never plan**_  
_**If u gonna be my man understand**_

_**I can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be saved**_  
_**I can't be blamed**_  
_**I can't can't**_  
_**I can't can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be changed**_  
_**I can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be can't I can't be tamed**_

_**If there is a question about my intentions**_  
_**I'll tell ya**_  
_**I'm not here to sell ya**_  
_**Or tell you to go to hell**_  
_**I'm not a brat like that**_  
_**I'm like a puzzle**_  
_**but all of my pieces are jagged**_  
_**If you can understand this**_  
_**We can make some magic**_  
_**I'm wrong like that**_

_**I wanna fly**_  
_**I wanna drive**_  
_**I wanna go**_  
_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**_  
_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**_  
_**Baby, by now you should know**_

_**I can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be saved**_  
_**I can't be blamed**_  
_**I can't can't**_  
_**I can't can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be changed**_  
_**I can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be can't I can't be tamed**_

_**Well I'm not a trick you play**_  
_**I'm wired the different way**_  
_**I'm not a mistake**_  
_**I'm not a fake**_  
_**It's set in my DNA**_  
_**Don't change me**_  
_**Don't change me**_  
_**Don't change me**_  
_**Don't change me**_  
_**(I can't be tamed)**_

_**I wanna fly**_  
_**I wanna drive**_  
_**I wanna go**_  
_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**_  
_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**_  
_**Baby, by now you should know**_

_**I can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be saved**_  
_**I can't be blamed**_  
_**I can't can't**_  
_**I can't can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be changed**_  
_**I can't be tamed**_  
_**I can't be can't I can't be tamed**_

**If anyone can pick out my favourite line from those AWESOME Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed lyrics then I'm gonna give them... 30 points in the name Macobs first born competition.  
Also, in relation to names, what should I name Paige and Jacobs baby? I like Kyla for a girl or Taylor or Colton for a boy, so choose which you like or suggest a name of your own, and also suggest a middle name please?**

**Because you've all been such good boys and girls and your reviewed 5 times for the last chapter it's only gonna take you five to get your next chapter, which, like I said before has Miley's reaction to Chris... And a whole heap of horniness... Sorry about that, I'm a teenager, I get horny, I challenge you to find a teenager who doesn't. This iss just my way of dealing with it since I'm a sorry excuse for a 17-year-old with no life - other than writing and walking for an hour to get to the library every few days for excercize - no friends - at least off line, I have 12 friends on facebook (three of them may or may not be my immediate family) - no boyfriend - My last boyfriend was when I was six and we considered holding hands and pecking on the lips a serious relationship - and no way of releasing my sexual frustration - I have nothing to add to that... And now that I've scarred everyone I'm going to stop writing and just post this chapter.**

**P.S: I've listened to Can't Be Tamed over five hundred times in the last two days... I even listen to it in my sleep. I've always had trouble getting to sleep, but ever since wo years ago every time I listen to Miley at bed time I'm out in two or three songs max, so now I'm listening to Can't Be Tamed at night and I'm out like a light for ten hours. So now I'm going to watch Vampire Diaries in ten minutes and then turn on Can't Be Tamed until someone comes out and switches it off when I'm sleeping.**

**P.S.S: Don't forget to review the other four stories up for consideration, so far the VD/HM crossover is in the lead for continuation with three reviews. And I'm sorry, but until I know which is going to be continued I'm not going to post any more, so you're just going to have to decide from what I've given you so far.**

**P.S.S.S: Do you like my new username? I said I was thinking about changing it, so I just did...**

**Peace, love, Miley! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Yes!" Chris replied when Miley asked if he was her brother and I was shocked. Well, shcked would be an understatement, but ti was nothing compared to what Miley was feeling. I could feel her 'shock' heartbreak, denial, anger, fear, betrayal and so many other emotions that were jumbled together that I couldn't name them all if I had a million years to figure them out.

"We-we need to go, Jacob." Miley stuttered and Chris looked at her with wide eyes.

"Miles?" I questioned, I would have thought she may want some answers at least.

"I-I'm sorry, Chris." Miley told him, holding my hand tightly and starting to stumble away. "I'm sorry, you probably came here for a reason, but I... I can't do this." She shook her head and I could smell her tears almost brimming over. "I can't do this... Not-not right now." She repeated, her voice cracking a little. "I'm sorry, but I can't handle this right now, I just can't, not now." And with that Miley let go of my hand and completely by-passed my car and ran into the forest. I longed to follow her, but I need more clarification than a 'yes'.

"You're really her brother?" I questioned Chris, if this was some sort of sick joke I wouldn't have any problem killing him.

"Look, I know you probably don't believe me, but I am, I have my birth cirtificate if you want to see it." Chris said, seeming nervous around me... Well, I guess that's reasonable since the last time he saw me I threatened to kill him.

"Why now?" I asked, balling my hands into fists, I could feel that Miley was crying. "If you knew about her why come find her now? You've gone your whole life not knowing her, why the sudden interest in her now?"

"My Mom died and she told me to find them, but I didn't find out about Miley until some girl told me in Malibu a month ago." Chris said defensively and I was silent long enough for him to continue. "I don't know why she wanted me to find them, but I had to do it."

"You've found her." I muttered, dead parents was something I understood, my Mom died when I was ten. Miley also understood death more than she should, she mother died when she was ten - both our mothers deaths were scarily the same - her grandfather when she was twelve, her father and brother last year... If this guy wanted to guilt Miley into something... Well, I would feel guilty about killing her brother, maybe I could just injure him. "You've found her now, so what do you want with her?"

"I..." He faltered and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know... My Mom never told me _why_ I had to find them, just that I had to."

"Well, you've found her, so if you want anything to do with her then let _her_ decide, don't push her or you'll never get to know her." I advised before turning and running into the forest after Miley.

"My father cheated on my Momma." I almost jumped when Miley's voice preceed her actual pressence, I was barely a hundred metres into the forest when she jumped down from a tree branch and landed next to me perfectly, her tears were falling and her eyes were red from it. "Momma cut out something about someone named Chris on the DVD she made for my wedding and then I had a dream the other day that Daddy cheated on my Momma and had another son." I didn't say anything, just stepped forward and held Miley as she cried. "I know that they were having problems before, but it was because Daddy cheated on Momma and got someone else pregnant... I never thought Daddy would ever do that to her no matter what." And I just did the same thing to her, I cheated on her and got someone else pregnant. "I can't do this, I can't handle this... Not now, not after everything that's already happened in the last two weeks."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"Let's just go to Georgia, I can't stay here right now." I said quietly, pulling away from Jacobs comforting hug and wiping my tears away. I really have to stop crying, Jacob's gonna get bored with real fast. "Please?" I hated that I sounded so weak and small.

"Okay!" Jacob agreed, he always agreed easily, kissing the side of my head and wrapping one arm around me as we started walking back to his house to get the puppies. My puppies, my sweet little puppies, I felt like I hadn't spent any time with them since we left Cincinatti, I'm a horrible parent to them, Whisper probably feels neglected and Prue probably doesn't even remember who I am.

"Can we go back to two hours ago?" I asked before I even registered it and when I did I blushed. "Two hours ago I was happy, I wanna be happy again." Well, two hours ago I was more than happy.

"We don't have to leave right away, we're running not flying, we can leave in a couple of hours and still make it for five." Jacob shrugged, I had to go to a meeting as Hannah at five before filming starts tomorrow.

"Orrrr..." I thought out loud, jeez if it weren't for the fact that I've never had sex I would have thought I was pregnant from the constant mood changes, two minutes ago I was crying my eyes out because my father had an illigitament child and now I was ready to jump into bed with Jacob and do whatever came to mind - except sex, still not ready - how is that even possible? "We could go to Tybee now and try that kissing at the bottom of the water thing again... And maybe other stuff as well..."

"To Tybee we go!" Jacob decided and I giggled, it was amazing how he could change me from sad to giggly in a matter of seconds. Before I knew it we were back at Jacob's house and both Whisper and Prue were sitting on the front porch waiting for us, it was kinda sorta adorable how they were both just sitting there exactly the same next to each other. But, that was broken when Prue saw and came running over, barking happily. I knelt down to pick her up when she got to us and she jumped into my arms, licking my face excitedly.

"Hey, Baby Girl, I missed you the last couple of days." I murmured, kissing the top of her snowy head softly and cuddling her as Whisper waited on the porch. "I missed you too, Whis." I promised, kneeling down and scratching him between the ears. "I missed both of you heaps and heaps."

"They missed you too." Jacob said as he led the way inside and I let Prue down to follow us. "I swear they spent the whole time alternating whining after you."

"Awwe..." I cooed, leaning down to Whisper and Prue when we got to Jacob's room and he went off to talk to someone. "I'm sorry, I'll never do that to you again, I promise, I love you guys." Whisper barked and licked my face, making me laugh and kiss his little wet doggy nose. He's a total Momma's boy, and I had a feeling Prue would be a little Daddy's girl. "You wanna come back to Tybee with me and Daddy, Whis?" Prue barked a little saddly and I picked her up, cradding her tiny frame in my arms. "You're comin' too, P, we wouldn't go without you."

"Okay, we're good to go." Jacob anounced, coming into his room... What would happen when I was done with the movie and back in Forks? Would Jacob and I get our own place together or would he have to stay here and me with Uncle Charlie? "Dad says I have to call everyday just so he knows I'm alive and stuff."

"Did you tell him you're gonna be here four days out of seven anyway?" I asked, getting up and sitting on his bed with Prue still in my arms and Whisper jumped up beside me, resting his head in my lap.

"I don't need to come back, the pack will be fine, and I'd rather be with you." Jacob shook his head, sitting on my other side.

"The pack _won't_ be fine, they need you and you need them." I denied, even though I'd rather him be with me as well than here, especially with Ryan hanging around and being 'captivated' by me, God, I hope that's gone now that I unimprinted on him. "And I need you here to make sure Bella's okay." I added, absently petting Whisper and scratching Prue. "And..." Now for the painful one, more painful than tell my entire reason to live to be on the other side of the country for the better part of three months. "And... You should be here for the baby being born."

"Miley-" Jacob started, but I wouldn't let him continue, I couldn't let him continue.

"Don't... Jacob..." I whispered, closing my eyes for a second before opening them and focussing intently on Prue. "We both know that it's your baby and that you're going to love and cherish and look after it when it's born, and I _want_ you to, so if it means giving up some time with you for you to experience the birth of your first child then I'll do it because I know you'll regret it if you're not here."

"I love you, Miley!" Jacob murmured, kissing my forehead and lifting me into his lap.

"I love you too, Jacob." I mumbled into his chest before sighing; like I said before, stupid, damn, dumb movie. "This movie seemed fun two weeks ago, now it's just keeping us apart."

"It will be fun, Miles, you just gotta let it." Jacob soothed and I lifted my head off his chest.

"I don't wanna unless you're with me." I pouted and Jacob kissed me.

"We are way too dependant on each other." He stated and I frowned, furrowing my brow slightly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, I liked that I could depend on him and he could depend on me.

"Not really, but when we can't even have fun without the other there I think most people would find that weird." Jacob shrugged.

"Well, since when do we care what 'most people' think?" I crossed my arms and he laughed, kissing my forehead lightly and making me relax like only he could.

"You're right, we don't."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley and I had run to Georgia in record time, we didn't even need the seven hours we had allowed for running time, it'd taken us barely four and a half since we knew exactly where we were going thanks to Whisper. The little guy had run this same course before and was over the moon to get to show us. Prue had slept the entire time and so now she was wide awake and running around the beach chasing seagulls - Whisper was napping after his long run... Whilst Miley and I were in the water, testing out that kissing under water thing again... And again and again and again until we were force to the surface for air.

"Let's have some fun..." Miley murmured sexilly in my ear and I closed my eyes and groaned when her hands wondered down from my neck to the hem on my pants.

"Fun sounds good." I squeeked as Miley started kissing down my torso, leaving me burning hot everywhere her lips touched me and before I knew her head disapeared beneath the water and my hands fell to her water darkened hair. "Fun sounds amazing." I breathed when she pushed my pants down and let them float away. She started with her small, warm hands on my manhood stroking me up and down slowly for a few seconds and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping as my legs gave out and I sunk into the ocean and Miley pushed me down onto the sandy floor dominantly. "....." I tried to moan her name but all that came out was a burst of bubbles as she moved down my body again and wrapped her warm, soft, torturous lips around my hard appendage... Dear God, how could she do that to me? How was it that one touch from her had me ready lose it within seconds? Speaking of seconds... Oh Dear Miley-Goddess... Miley pulled back and sat back on my legs as my fluids mixed with the water around... I think I lasted a record time this time; somewhere around 54 seconds, almost a minute, I'm getting better at restraining myself around Miley. Miley dragged me back up to the surface with a little glint in her lusty eyes and I didn't even know I had forgotten about air until I was in the air and Miley was whispering for me to breathe... I did sometimes forget things like breathing, walking, talking... General function when Miley did things like that to me. "_Where_ did you learn to do that?" I gasped, dropping my forehead onto hers and looking into her deep, dark hazel eyes.

"I'm singer." Miley replied with a devilish smile, pulling me down for a long, passionate kiss. "I can do **anything** with my mouth." Anything indeed, it's a sinfully delicious mouth.

"Hmmm..." I hummed against her lips and she smiled against me. "I may not be a singer, but I think I can do a couple of... _Satisfying_ things to you..."

"Satisfying indeed." Miley said, her eyes sparkling as I let my hands wander from her waist downwards... To my promise land. Miley was wearing a skirt so I only needed to push her underwear down to be able to touch her. Miley laid back on top of the water, her hair spread out around her head like a dark halo and her skirt drifting harmlessly up away from her heat and her legs wrapped loosely around me as I slipped one of my fingers into her. "Jacob..." Miley moaned quietly, almost breathing it, when I circled my thumb around her bundle of nerves. "Ohhhh... Jacob..." She bit her bottom lip, a needy, desperate look on her face. I dropped to my knees in the shallow water and her legs drapped themselves over my shoulders as I leaned in and kissed her inner thighs. "Please?" Miley whimpered and I let my lips find her nerve center and finger moved in and out of her slowly, hoping to prolong the experience. "Jake... Jacob... Jacoooooob..." Miley moaned and I could feel practically her whole body quivering in anticipation of her orgasm all too soon, but I stopped all my movements at the last second. "Jjjaaacccooobbb..." Miley whined, moving her hips against me, desperate for any sort of friction between us.

"Yes, Miley?" I spoked and the vibrations made her gasp and jerk against me.

"Do that agian." She begged and when she sounded so sexy like that I had no choice but to comply.

"Does it feel good?" I questioned against her teasingly and her breathing became shallow.

"Oh, God, yes... Jacob..." I started moving my finger inside her again as I hummed against her nerves, curling my finger slightly to touch that special spot inside of her that made her absolutely scream with pleasure. Instead of screaming so loud the entire state would hear Miley leaned back and sunk her head under the water lapping around us, muffling her ever so slightly. A second later Miley tensed a little and then she orgasmed loudly around my finger mouth, not even trying to be quiet about as she screamed my name so loud that if I wasn't so focussed on her I would have thought that her volume would probably make a few locals come to see what all the noise was about... Not that either of us would have noticed.

When she was finished I didn't get a chance to enjoy her taste before the ocean stole it all away from me. I carefully removed Miley's legs from my shoulders and brought her back to me as I set her up the right way and held her as she tried to catch her breath. Her orgasmic glow seemed to be tenfold in the glistening water and shining sun... Or maybe it was because that one was bigger than any of the others.

"God, I love you, Jacob Black." Miley whispered against my neck a couple of minutes later, her breathing still slightly uneven.

"I love you too, _Mrs Black_." I grinned, kissing her lips softly and I could feel her skin was unusually warm - even for a shapeshifter - despite the cool water we were in.

"_Where_ did you learn to do that?" Miley asked another couple of minutes later when her breathing was back to normal, running her hands through my hair as she spoke, her arms resting on my shoulders and her body pressed flush against mine. I don't know if she was aware those were the exact same words I had uttered just ten minutes ago, but the dèjà vu didn't escape me... Neither did the fact that her heat was just _millimetres_ away from my manhood...

* * *

**Okay, so it's not much of a reaction, but there will be more Miley/Chris interaction somewhere after chapter 41 - or maybe in 41, I'm still writing that one - I promise.  
Hmm... About next chapter, Ryan returns for all those Myan lovers and in 40 Jacob and Paige talk about the baby, which so far I'm leaning towards a girl previously named Kyla Megan Black, but now I'm more towards Kyla Hannah Black. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with the name Kyla, I don't even know of anyone named Kyla, it just popped into my head around the time I thought up the pregnancy and I haven't been able to get rid of it, so tell me what you think. I also like the name Koda, but that would be for one of Macob's kids and I don't know if it's a boy or girl.**

**Speaking of naming kids, my favourite line from Can't Be Tamed to win 30 points towards naming Macob's first... Well, let me just you this CRUCIAL peice of information, it starts with... 'I'... I bet that narrows it down, huh? But, seriously, it's not either of the choices given so far, but good guesses... And what makes you guys think my favourite line would about boys? Just askin'?**

**Oh, and let me know if there's anything you want to see happen before chapter 50 - the end of part 2 - because I only have eight and a little bit chapters left to write and I'm hoping to pack a lot into them... So far there are multiple Ryan confrontations, a crucial talk between Jacob and Paige, and possibly a progression of the vampire army towards Forks. And, I'm hoping to add a fight to the death army-Cullens-wolves chapter, maybe a mutant part vampire/part shapeshifter birthing scene, some sort of understanding between a vamp/human and two wolves with a kid between them and another one involving another vamp/human and two wolves with love on the line... And possibly a third form for Miley and an addition to the pack, but I'm not sure about the last two.**

**I was just checking my stats before going to bed tonight when I saw that I got my fifth review, so lucky you guys, you get this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow. :) ONly five reviews to get chapter 38 :)**

**P.S: MILEY'S VIDEO FOR I CAN'T BE TAMED COMES OUT IN LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS!!! :) :) :)**

**P.S.S: I'm kinda arguing with the watch I got for Christmas because I just noticed that every month on it has 31 days because December and January went by fine, but naturally I had to reset it for Febuary because I thought it just didn't recognise that there was a month with 28 days, then March has 31 days so I didn't notice until yesterday that it it was still stuck on the fourth when it's the fifth because it counted April as having 31 days as well, then when I was setting it right I got distracted and went past the right date so I had to go all the way through the month and it had 31 days, so every month by my watch has 31 days, so Iget 372 days per year...**

**P.S.S.S: MILEY'S VIDEO FOR I CAN'T BE TAMED COMES OUT IN LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS!!! :P :P :P**


	38. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"Miley!" Jacob and I were broken out of our own little world of love, passion and mind shattering orgasms by Vita calling to me from the shore.

"What?" I yelled back, but not too loudly because I was so close to Jacob's sensitive wolf ears.

"Stop having sex, you have a meeting in an hour." I groaned at that, not only would I never be able to claim I was virgin anymore - even though I _am_ - but, now I have to leave my Jacob for who knows how long, and then I'll be working for three months and probably not be able to see my husband much. Sure, Jacob had convinced me that filming this movie would be fun, but I'd still be away from him four days out of the week and probably filming most of the three days I did get him.

"Fiiiine..." I pouted, but neither Jacob or I moved, this was too perfect to want to break. Vita gave me a 'hurry up' motion with her hands before walking away and I turned my undivided attention back to Jacob.

"You look so hot right now." He murmured huskilly in my ear and I flushed rbight red when I felt him poking at me.

"I, um..." I forgot what I was going to for a second when his hands glided up under my top and around the front, massaging my breasts slowly. "Uhhh..." God, what was I going to say? "Umm.... Pants?" I think that was it? It's hard to tell when he's touching me like that, it feels so good.

"I prefer not to wear them personally, they tend to just be barriers between us." Dang it, he was making it very difficult to go to the meeting, at this rate we'd end up staying out here until long after dark.

"Please, Jacob?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him. "If we don't leave now we never will."

"Is that supposed to convince me?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows at me, yeah, I know, get dressed and have to be seperated for way too long in my opinion - five minutes would be too long in my opinion - or stay naked and stay out here fooling around until we turned to shrivelled little prunes. I gave him a look and hoped it was somewhat convincing. "Fiiiine..." He groaned and I felt cold and empty when he let go of me to go find his pants that had drifted a good two hundred metres away. Gotta admit, he's not hard to look at when he swims. His muscles rippling, covered in glistening droplets of water, his equipment standing tall and unrestrained... That is until he reached his cargo shorts and pulled them on before coming back to me. "Happy?"

"No!" I scoffed, wrapping myself around him again. "I don't like it when you're dressed, you're much sexier in your birthday suit... Not that you're not illegally sexy when you have clothes on, I just prefer it when you don't." I said, blushing bright red at the end.

"I prefer it when you don't as well." Jacob smiled sexilly down at me, one of his hands snaking between us and down between my legs.

"Ohhh... W-we should go back... Before Vita comes back..." I tried to speak between moans, but with Jacobs strong, magical hands tracing around my heat it was hard to even remember to breathe.

"Fine..." Jacob conceded, moving his hand back to my back to hold me where I was. The next thing I know we're not in the water anymore and Jacob is carrying me back to the house with me still wrapped around him. A good thing since the only thing I was wearing was my skirt and I really didn't want to flash the whole beach.

"Prue!" I called, seeing our little puppy starting to tire from chasing the seagulls and she snapped her to us. "Come on, time to go inside." She barked happily and ran over, following loyally behind Jacob.

_**MACOB**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View_

She's back!

Hannah's back, I couldn't believe it, after two weeks of agonized waiting, of not knowing, of wondering, of worrying... She was finally back. Her hair was just as golden, her eyes just as hazel, her smile just as heart fluttering. Her captivating pressence was finally back in my life and I felt like the other half of my being was back. From the second she walked into the room and I smelt her sweet, intoxicating scent I felt like I was on cloud nine... But that all changed when I noticed what had changed about her. I was staring at her, drinking in the mere sight of her and committing her to memory when my eyes landed on her second last finger on her left hand... A wedding band...

"Hannah... So nice to finally see you again." One of the suits - I couldn't be bothered paying attention to their names when they were introduced because I really didn't care - said, smiling a fake smile at her, but I could tell she saw right through it, right through him. The way he said it made it sound like 'you think you're all high and mighty', but Hannah didn't think that, she was the most down to Earth girl I had ever met. And she _was_ all high and mighty, she should be a Queen or something she's so perfect.

"Mister Barnes-" So that's his name? "- I'm so sorry I just disapeared on everyone, I was going through some personal stuff." Yeah, marrying that other bastard who didn't deserve her.

"Yes, well, see that it doesn't happen again." Barnes said as everyone sat down at the meeting table, everyone was here except the kid who would be playing Hannah's little brother. Lucky for me Hannah and I were seated next to each other so I would be able to talk to her, unfortunately she seemed to not like the seating arangements and found the tips of her blonde hair just slightly more interesting than both me and the meeting.

"Hannah?" I whispered so quietly the huamn wouldn't be able to hear, but I knew she could, her whole body seemed to stiffen for a second before she tried to act cool.

"What?" She breathed and I could hear a hint of hostility in her voice, had I done something to upset her?

"Where were you?" Okay, dumb question, I could see the ring on her finger plain as day, the little gold band that made my hear ache at what I would never have.

"None of your business." Hannah muttered back, letting go of her hair and acting like she was paying attention to the meeting.

"You married him?" It was more of a statement then a question, but either way a small smile graced her kissable pink lips and she held her left hand in her right, running her thumb over the ring. The ring that said she belonged to someone else, not me.

"Yes!" Hannah answered simply, flashing a smile at her publicist/manager when she looked her way.

"Why?" I demanded, with probable more volume than was neccessary. "What about our kiss? What about me?"

"That kiss was nothing more than a mistake." Hannah's eyes turned hard at the mention and I wondered if it was really that bad. "I love Jacob with _all_ my heart and Soul, Jacob is the **only** one I could ever love and that kiss did nothing but remind me of that. Jacob is my heart, _you_ were a mistake." Ouch, that hurt. Nothing like being told that the single most amazing sixty-eight second of my life were a mistake by the one person who could actually hurt me with those words.

"You liked it!" I faught, I couldn't accept that she didn't feel anything for me, she had said she imprinted on me and imprinting meant unwavering love. "I know you did, you kissed me back, you said you imprinted on me."

"I also like the taste of cinnamon, but I'm deathly allergic to it." Hannah snapped quietly, still intent on not letting anyone know we were talking. "And FYI, I _un_-imprinted on you because Jacob is the only man I could ever love, **period**." She said with an air of finality and I knew then that if I tried to talk to her again during the meeting that she'd ignore me.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"How did it go?" I asked Miley when she came into our room - I liked the sound of that, _our_ room - and flopped down on the bed two and a half hours after she left.

"Let's see, Vita agreed that I'd write and sing two songs for the movie soundtrack to make up for my two week disapearnace, we got the shooting schedule - it's vague since we have to rely on the weather because most of it is outside - and if I'm lucky I only get weekends off, oh, and **Ryan** kept trying to talk to me during the meeting." Miley listed, sitting up half way and scratching Whisper between the ears when he jumped up next to her and I growled at the mention of the pretty surfer boy who wanted to steal my Miley away. "He thinks we have a 'connection', but I don't feel anything for him and he won't listen to that. He won't listen to the fact that I only have room in my heart for, Jacob, _you're_ my heart and Soul and only reason for living." Well, aside from the fact that surfer boy wouldn't leave my woman alone I loved hearing how I was the only one for her. I'm the only one for her and she's the only one for me, nothing else mattered as long as we had each other.

"Want me to deck him?" I offered, more than a little thrilled at the idea of punching the creeps lights out for lusting after my Miley.

"I think I can handle him." Miley shook her head with a small laugh at my excitement and I deflated a little. "But, I will let you threaten him with your big man muscles." She tugged on my hand and I willingly allowed myself to be pulled down so I was bracing myself over her small frame. "Big, sexy man muscles." She continued, tracing her hands over my arms and I suddenly felt a little strained holding myself up at the touch, any touch from her could make me as weak as a piece of seaweed.

"Are you _trying_ to make me crush you?" I asked her, my face just inches away from hers and I could feel her warm breath ghosting over me in soft breezes. Instead of answering Miley lifted her head up - she was now completely laying down and I was on top of her - and kissed me slowly and passionately, teasing me when I tried to deepen it by only just letting me in and then pulling back breathless.

"Vita says we're having pizza for dinner." Miley anounced and I'm not entirely sure how, but the next thing I knew she was sitting up against the head board and petting Whisper softly as she watched me in amusement.

"Huh?" Was my oh so brilliant response.

"I'm going to take this thing off, can you take Whisper and Prue down and get them their dinner?" Miley asked, tugging at her wig and I nodded slowly, still not sure of what was going on. The last thing I remembered was Miley and I were kissing and she was teasing me and making me lusty in that way she does, and now I'm taking Whisper and Prue downstairs for dinner? What had happened? I shook my head and got up, watching as Miley danced off into the bathroom.

"Come on, guys, dinner time." Prue perked up at the mention of food and Whisper was already halfway downstairs to the kitchen. Prue darted out of the room after her brother and I followed slowly, glancing once more at my tease of a wife who was now taking the pins out of her chestnut brown waves.

"Jacob!" Vita barely nodded at me when I entered the kitchen, it was more than a feeling that she didn't like me, it was common knowledge, except Miley was insistant that we work things out and be friends or at least civil or somethin.

"Hey." I passed her on my way to the cupboard to get the dog food, Whisper liked the dry food, but Prue was more into the wet stuff that looked like raw meat and stuff.

"Look, I get that you and Miley are married now, but you better not interfere with Hannah's movie or I'll put you on the first plane back to Spoons." Vita warned quietly and I rolled my eyes, Forks really isn't that hard to remember.

"It's **Forks**, Vita, and Jacob can stay and/or go whenever he pleases." Miley snapped, walking into the kitchen as I was pouring Whispers little biscuits and she got a can of something wet and _stanky_ out and started serving it to Prue. Vita looked flustered at always getting caught warning me or something and then huffed and walked away. "Why can't everyone just be supportive of us?" Miley asked me, resting her head on my shoulder for a second before standing up and cudddling into me when I stood as well.

"I don't know." I sighed, kissing the top of her head and wrapping my arms around her as the only sounds left in the room were the dogs eating... Not a very romantic sound.

"Well, I don't care what they think and if they support us or not." Miley said decidedly, but I could tell it did get to her that her famly didn't aprove. "'Cause I have you and nothing else matters when I have you... You, Whisper and Prue, you guys are my family."

"Don't alientate them because of me, Miles, they're your family." I murmured, but before either of us could say any more on the matter - Miley was most likely going to counter about how she didn't need them and if they didn't accept us they could stay away - a little puppy whimper sounded and we both turned to see Whisper and Prue.

"Whisper!" Miley gasped in a chastizing tone and he turned to her. Whisper had decided he didn't want his dry food any more and spilled it all over the floor before walking over and staring Prue down whilst glaring at her. How we hadn't heard him spilling I didn't know, but I guess we were more focussed on each other. "What's going on?" Miley asked the older dog as Prue padded over and hid in her arms when she picked the fluffball up. I had to admit that was very out of character for Whisper, he was always so well mannered, why the sudden change of heart? Whisper just barked and stared at Miley with his little puppy pout, but Miley didn't cave like she usually would. "No, bad, Whisper, you're not allowed to picked on Prue." Miley remprimanded and the male dog added a whimper to his look. "What did your sister ever do to you? You're supposed to be nice to her, she's only a baby."

"What's he thinking?" I asked, figuring that's how she was holding up the conversation.

"He says he got tired of his food and just wanted to taste Prue's." Miley replied, but her brow was furrowed so I knew there was more to it. "He's always so sweet, especially to Prue, why did he growl at her?"

"Maybe it's a faze or something?" I shrugged, I know I went throught muiltiple, almost constant stages of wanting nothing more than to hit my sister without being punished growing up, it's just how brothers and sisters are.

"Have I not been telling him I love him enough? Is he feeling threatened by Prue?" Miley kept worrying and I rolled my eyes.

"Miles, I'm sure it's nothing." I tried to soothe and she looked at me doubtfully. "Didn't you and Jackson ever fight growing up?"

"Well, yeah-" Miley conceded and I cut her off before she could say anything like she was planning.

"So just let it go and if happens again then you can have a real person to dog talk with Whisper or something, it's just sibling stuff." I assured her.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked, still a little uncertain and I nodded. "But, he's always been so good, there has to be a reason."

* * *

**Hmm... I don't know what to think of this chapter, there's going to be more not-so-pleasent Myan encounters coming up.**

**Since I didn't get all 5 reviews for last chapter it means you have to pay me 6 for next chapter.**

**I've narrowed my options of who plays Chris down to two actors, I would have used the real CCC, but he didn't look... WOlfy enough if that makes any sense? So option one is Logan Lerman from Hoot - with Cody Linley who is Jake (he might be returning in part 3, I'm not sure about that yet) - and Percy Jackson, he doesn't really fit in general, but I did find this one picture of him where he looked like he could be Miley's brother. And the other option is a young Zac Efron, sort of in that time between when he was on Summerland and HSM series, he's got sort of the same eyes as I'm looking for, his hair is the right color, he looks like he could be Miley's brother, and he could kinda pass for wolfy if I chose to make him one. So cast your votes, voting closes on May 18th, so you eight to nine days to vote and you can vote as many times as you want, they'll all count.**

**Also: Since no-one is reviewing the other four options and that was supposed to close on the 1st, but I didn't have the VD/HM option up until after that I'm leaving that open until the 18th as well. There's a HM/Percy Jackson crossover where Miley finds out she's a demi-God and daughter of the Big Three. This one starts when she's around sixteeen I think.  
Option two is a HM/Maximum Ride crossover in which Miley is part human, part bird, part cat and she goes on the run when the people from The School come for her and she meets the flock and other mutants who she takes under her wing (no pun inteded) and I'm thinking of making that one a crossover with something else as well so she can have a romance, or Jake Ryan would a mutant as well and he could be her romance, that one starts when she's only just turned fourteen.  
Option three is a Coyote Ugle/Agent Cody Banks crossover in which Rachel (Coyote) and Ronica Miles (ACB) are sisters and they have a younger sister Rylee who is in their care, but Ronica left eight years ago and Rylee was left with Rachel, but now Ronica is back and it's for more than a friendly visit. Rylee is based off of Miley Cyrus/Miley Stewart and is fourteen years old.  
Option four is a HM/Vampire Diaires (TV series) crossover where Miley's father, brother, Lilly, Oliver and four other people die in a car accident on her 14th birthday where only her and Cooper (Jackson best friend) survived, and after Miley turned mute her Godmother Aunt Dolly sends her to Mystic Falls to live with her cousin Jenna Sommers and cousins once removed Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She gets into all sorts of trouble with cutting, alcohol, sex and Damon Salvatore who's a hundred and fifty-seven years older than her.  
The way to vote for one of those is simply by reading and then reviewing, whichever story has the most reviews by May 18th is the one that will be continued. I will then start a tag-team updating with the chosen story and part 3 of my Macob sometime after I finish posting part 2, maybe a few weeks to a month afterwards.**

**Aaaannnddd... No-one guessed my favourite line from Can't Be Tamed so the 30 points are still up for grabs (has anyone else seen the cover of her album? It's great, I don't see what the big fuss is that everyone's making about OMG she's showing her midrift, someone call the cops. She's a teenager for Christs Sakes, if I had a body like hers I'd probably dress like that too, and besides it's notlike she walks around the street like, and big deal, she's a teenager, she's allowed to experiment with her looks, what teenager doesn't? If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. And all you haters go take a nice long listen to Haters by Hilary Duff; Kill the hating, not the haters!!!)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Stop it!" I demanded/giggled at Jacob, it had to be at least midnight, but neither of us was anywhere close to sleep. I was trying to learn my lines for tomorrow - technically later today - and Jacob was 'helping' me. I use that word very lossely though because all he had managed to do so far was make me laugh at his various attempts at accents and forget the mere few lines I had managed to memorize. "No-one in the movie is supposed to have an accent, not even me, let alone a very bad French one."

"Hey." Jacob protested, looking scandalized. "That was German, not French and it was _good_."

"If it was so good how come it sounded like a bad French imitation?" I shot back and he pouted at me in response. "Okay, it really wasn't that bad." I conceded to his adorable pout that made my heart ache for him even though I knew he was doing it just to get to me. It was working. "But, I need to learn my lines, Sweetie, the sooner I learn them the longer we can have together later."

"Why didn't you start with that?" Jacob asked, instantly perking up and grabbing my script out of my hands. "Let's do this thing."

"Uh... Jacob? I need to read it as well." I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked confused for a second before he sat back against the headboard of our bed - I liked the sound of that, _our_ bed - and pulled me into his lap, settling the sript in my lap so we could both see it clearly.

"Better?" He asked, warrping one arm around my waist whilst the other one held the stack of paper.

"Much!" I smiled, but it wasn't because I could see the script, but because I was finally home in his arms, it was my favourite place in the whole wide world to be. "Now, let's do this thing." I mimicked him and he stuck his tongue out at me. I opened the script and once again the first page was pictures of the cast.

"Veronica?" He questioned at my characters name and I shrugged.

"Ronnie for short, like my great grandfather." I told him and he nodded slowly, a look of contemplation on his beautiful face. _**(Yes, I know it's after Miley's grandfather in real life, but if this was real life than... Can someone hook me up with one of those wolves or something?)**_

"Mom, Dad, little brother, _Will_." He said the name like it was some kind of disease or serial killer or something. "Seriously, who's named **Will** these days? It's so old."

"What about Prince William?" I pointed out and he scowled

"He better not be in love with you too, I'd hate to have to kill the future King." Jacob muttered seriously, and I knew he was serious, I doubt there wasn't anybody he wouldn't kill with the right motivation; AKA, me.

"I never even met him." I assured and he relaxed around me, holding me a little tighter. "But, I did meat his grandmother and cousin, I performed for the Queen and her granddaughter as Hannah once... Sort of..." I furrowed my brow at the memory. "The song lasted about thirty seconds before I ran out on them to go to Jacksons state volleyball championships."

"You ran out on the Queen?" I could hear the disbelief in Jacobs voice even though I couldn't see his face properly because of our positions.

"And then Mam'aw played _Dance Dance Party Tech_ against her in our living room." I nodded and I could feel Jacob shaking his head.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"I know!" I nodded again simply before turning the page of the script to the next title page and then to a page with actual lines in it. "Now, let's read before I have to go to filming in a few hours."

"Fiiiiine..." Jacob groaned over dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"... Chris..." Miley mumbled in her sleep. We had practiced her lines for about forty-five minutes before she fell asleep, now it was around four in the morning and even though I had tried sleeping I was wide awake and listening to my Angel dream about her fathers illigitament child with another woman. "Daddy... Chris... Brother..." A sinlge tear slipped passed her closed eyes and my heart just about broke for her, she just found out her father cheated on her mother and had another child from it. "Liar... Cheated..." I'm not possitive what she said after that because she stuck her thumb in her mouth and it was muffled around the digit, but I'm sure it wasn't anything happy or comforting because another tear slipped passed. Miley was cut off from any more sleeptalking a second later because the allarm on her phone went off and I jumped, trying to get to it before it could wake her, she'd only had about three and a half hours sleep, it was way too early for her to be up. "Don't bother." She mumbled when I finally got to it all the way on the other side of the room and tried to figure out how to switch it off. "I have to get up now anyways."

"But-" I started as she slowly sat up and tiredly scratched her head.

"I have to be at the set at-at-at five." Miley said, yawning half way through and then rubbing her eyes childishly. "For hair and make-up."

"You don't need make-up." I said before I even realized it and I could feel my cheeks flushing a very manly red when I did.

"That's sweet, Jacob, but I do, especially if I don't want people to recognize me as Miley."

"I thought that was what the wig was for?" I felt confused and Miley just rolled her beautiful dark coconut eyes at me

"It is, but my make-up also has to be different for Hannah than it is for Miley to further the similarities between us, like I'm a brunette and Hannah's blonde, Hannah always has blue eyes and mine are hazel." Miley listed, getting out of bed and coming over to me, hugging me around the middle. "Hannah's even a year older than me, she's seventeen... But we have the same birthday, hers is just '92 whereas mine's '93." _**(True story, except Miley is '92 and Hannah's '91, I'm not sure where I got that little piece of information, I think it was wikipedia or something, but either way Miley's 17 and Hannah's 18... When my brother found out he asked if that meant Hannah was legal... I shudder to think what he would do with her...)**_

"You really put a lot of time into this thing, didn't you?" I asked and she nodded into my chest before pulling back to talk.

"Well, it's not like I just picked up a wig and rhymed the first state I thought of, it takes a lot to live a double life, you know, I want to see you try it." Miley said and I raised my hands defensively as she stepped away and went over to the dresser.

"Hey, I'm not challenging you, I was just... Inquiring." Miley rolled her eyes again as she grabbed a bra and underwear before going to the closet and I followed: Miley was going to get changed, which meant my Miley would have to be naked, and naked Miley was my favourite sight in the whole wide world.

"Back up, Tiger." She held a hand to my chest with a kind of amused look on her face when I went to follow her into the bathroom after she had picked out an outfit from the Hannah side of the closet that consisted of simple jeans and tie-dye t-shirt. "You and I both know what will happen if you come in here and I only have half an hour before I have to be at the set." I couldn't stop myself from whimpering like a little puppy when Miley wouldn't let me in and a few seconds after she shut me out the shower was turned on and I was left whimpering again because I knew the most beautiful woman in the world was currently naked on the other side of that door.

"Come on, Miles, I'll be quick, I promise." I called through the door, but all I got back was her sweet, musical laughter.

"No, you won't." Miley replied and I focussed my wolf hearing on what was happening in the bathroom, I could hear every individual water droplet hitting her skin and rolling slowly down her sensual body, her head tilted back as she wet her hair and the water glided down her breasts. "You don't know the meaning of the word 'quick' when we're together." Okay, well that was true, I loved to savour every intimate - and not - moment I had with my wife.

"What about if I just wash your back?" I suggested, I really wanted to get in that shower with her, I really didn't care if she was late, five am is too early anyway.

"That's not all you'll do." I heard her mutter to herself before she spoke louder. "I've managed sixteen years washing my own back, I'm sure I can make it one more day." All too soon the water turned off and I could hear Miley getting out. She opened the door in nothing but her towel and I could feel myself starting to drool at the sight, but I didn't care. Miley looked at me standing in front of the door with a straining boner and practically drooling and she rolled her eyes. She pulled me down and pressed a soft lingering kiss to my lips before stepping back. "You should go back to bed, I may not be psychic, but I know you haven't slept since I woke you up yesterday morning."

"I'm not tired." I argued, shaking my head, but I could tell she didn't buy it.

"I have to leave soon, Jacob, it won't do you any good to not sleep so you can sit here and wait for me to come back and then be dead tired when we are together... Even though you're adorable when you sleep..." Okay, _maybe_ she had a point, but I wasn't about to pass up the precious few minutes I did have with her right now.

"I'll sleep when you're gone, I promise." Miley seemed to buy that one because she slipped back into the bathroom biting her bottom lip, much to my displeasure. A second later she re-apeared fully dressed and towel drying her hair.

"I love you, my Prince." Miley mumbled, wrapping her arms around me and letting her towel fall to the ground. "But, you have to go to sleep, I'll see you later today or tonight."

"Can't I wait until you go?" I whined childishly and she shook her head.

"No... Because I know that once I leave you're never gonna go to sleep 'cause I'm not gonna be here to make you." Well, she had me there, when she was gone I was probably going to wait a total of two seconds before following her to make sure the pretty boy didn't put his hand on her. "Now go to sleep, I only have ten minutes till I have to leave and I want you out cold by that time." God, it felt like she was a mother hen worrying over me... But, I wouldn't change her for the world. "Come on, lay down, I'll sing you to sleep." I reluctantly allowed Miley to drag me over to our bed and push me down. "Stay!"

"Woof woof!" I muttered, sitting up a little when she started to walk away from me and into the bathroom again, a second later she back out with her hairbrush.

"Good, Jacob." Miley praised with a small smirk and I rolled my eyes. "Now hush or I won't sing." I immediately shut up and she laughed at me before sitting at the foot of the bed and brushing her hair as it dried. "My Daddy used to sing this to me every night before bed when I was little, it was always my favourite song in the whole world when I was growing up." She smiled a little sadly at the memory before shaking it away and focussing back on me. "You wanna hear it?" Miley asked and I nodded mutely, being careful not to utter a sound in case it convinced her otherwise. Miley breathed deeply for a couple of seconds, closing her eyes before re-opening them with a small smile. "Caterpilla in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far, but you can always dream..." It was a beautiful song and I could just imagine a little Miley singing along with her father before bedtime. "Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day..." I could feel myself getting sleepy against my will, I swear Miley had some kind of hypnotizing power over me, two minutes ago I was so not sleepy, now I was ready to curl up for a nice long nap until she came back to me. "Butterfly fly away..." Was it just me or was my Angels voice getting further away? "Spread your wings, now you can't stay, take those dreams and make them all come true..." Yawn... I could feel Miley's lips on my forehead for a second before they were gone all too soon. "Butterfly fly away..." I felt two small little things climb up onto the bed next to me and Whisper and Prue curled up next to, also victims of Miley's hypnotizing voice. "We've been waiting for this day, all along and know just what to do..." I childishly reached out for Miley, sleepily longing for her touch again and she came to me, still singing, though quieter now. "Butterfly... Butterfly... Butterfly..." She pressed a soft, lingering kiss to my lips before getting up and slowly moving away from me. "Butterfly fly away..." The door clicked shut and I rolled over, slipping into a Miley-enduced sleep.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Once I left Jacob, Whisper and Prue to sleep I quickly made my way to the set on the beach and into the make-up trailer, luckilly I was right on time. I could feel Ryan's eyes on me as I sat in the chair furthest from him, but I refused to look at him. I may have un-imprinted on him, but I'm not completely heartless, I didn't want to have to confront him any more than I already had, I knew from that one conversation that he still wanted me, but I didn't want him. Jacob was my only love, I had told him that, but I also knew that he wanted to argue more yesterday. How can I make him get that I don't love him without hurting him? This would have been so much easier if I hadn't kissed him back that day... Hell, if I hadn't kissed him that day my Jacob wouldn't have had a reason to go get drunk and sleep with Paige, getting her pregnant.

"Hi, Hannah!" A little bundle of energy greeted excitedly, seriously, what nine-year-old is excited at five in the moring?

"Hi, Maxi!" I smiled, ruffling his hair, luckilly he hadn't had it done yet so I wouldn't get in trouble. "What's up?"

"You ran away before, where were you?" The curious little blonde asked, settling into his chair as someone came over to get him ready, honestly, he's a nine-year-old boy, what does he need make-up for?

"I had to take care of some family stuff." I told, well, it was the easiest way to explain why I was gone, and it was vague, so I wasn't giving away too much because I wasn't giving away anything.

"Like what?" Max pressed, his stormy blue-green eyes questioning and currious.

"Well..." There's really no harm in telling him about Jacob is there? "I got married on Wednesday." I said, showing him my left hand and he pouted at me.

"But, what about me?" He whined and it was kinda, sorta adorable. "I thought you said you would be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry, Maxi, Jacob and I have something really special, but I promise I still love you heaps and heaps." That made him smile happily and settling back into his chair again.

"Okay, so that's five days, what about the rest of the time?" Max asked and I foze for a second.

"We... We had to... We had to plan the wedding?" I somehow made that sound like a question, but thankfully Max didn't pick up on the hesitant lie. Telling and innocent little nine-year-old boy that my Jacob had pre-marital drunk sex and knocked a girl up and then I tried to kill myself wouldn't be a good thing, this is when lies were good things.

"Cool!" Max shrugged and I sighed in relief before he was let out of his make-up chair, lucky little kid didn't need much done, unlike me. "See you later, Hannah!" He jumped up and kissed my cheek before blushing and running away, his handler running after him telling him not to get dirty or anything.

"If that Jacob guy is so in love with you how come I heard him telling someone named Miley that he loved _her_?" I froze a second time when I heard Ryan's voice and I realized he had been listening to Max and I talk.

"Miley is..." Oh, crap, Miley is me, but I can't tell him that. Who is Miley? "Miley is... His sister!" Oh, gross, why did I have to say that? Jacob and I are anything but brother and sister. I shudder at the thought, what we do together would be way illegal and gross if we were related... I feel a little sick now.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows at me and I felt nervous. "You don't seem sure about that... Are you sure he's not fooling around with someone else?"

"I'm absolutely possitive, I know Miley!" Yeah, I know Miley, I am Miley and Miley is **not** Jacob's _sister_, why did I have to choose that excuse? I need to scrub my mind out now... Boy, this is going to put us making love back at least a month... _**SISTER**_?

* * *

**Well, I didn't get my 6 reviews, so, acording to my 5th grade education - and I'm 17 - that means this time I'm gonna ask for 8 reviews.**

**Upcoming chapters include Miley and Ryan fighting some more, and Miley and Chris meeting, and the vampire fight.**

**Is nobody going to guess my favourite line from Can't Be Tamed?**

**You know, it just occured to me that I never tell you guys how much I appreciate you reading my stories, it really means a lot to me that you take the time out of your day to read the weird haooenings of my mind. THANK-YOU! :)**

**Please, continue to review the other options for stories to come, it doesn't matter if you review more than one story or how many times you review, it just matters that the one with the most reviews is the one that will be continued.**

**And don't forget to vote for either Zac Efron or Logan Lerman to play Chris in this story.**

**And I'm thinking of adding another wolf who would be played by Ryan Hanson Bradford because I just saw the eppisode of LOST where he played the 'Boy In Black' and I thought he could just really pull it off, what do you guys think? If yes, what should his character be called, what color wolf, what sort of personality, and if he should have an imprint and who it should be.**

**Tell me something; who really gives a crap if Miley is some sort of 'scandal'? It's Miley's life, and she's a 17-year-old teenager, people hate on her because she wears short shorts? Either they're all blind and don't see what most teenagers wear these days or they're jealous that they can't wear short shorts. They hate on her for dancing with a gay guy at her wrap party? She's a good dancer, and that's how just about every teenager dances, put a hidden camera at a school dance and you'd see the same thing, why's it so bad for Miley? Because she was dancing with Adam Shankman who's a 44-year-old gay guy? They would have had the exact same reaction if not worse if she was dancing with Liam or some other straight guy closer to her age. Why do they hate on her for showing her stomach on an album cover? Oh the horror. Everyone has one, and if she's got the body for it why hide it? People just love hating on Miley just because and I think it's high time they got off their high horses and came back down to reality; Miley is a teenager and she's doing what most girls her age do, they experiment with the way they look, they make out with their boyfriends on the beach, they wear provocative clothing if they feel like it just because they can because they experiment. For Christs sake LEAVE MILEY ALONE! Stop hating on a seventeen year old girl for growing up, she's almost eighteen, let her act her age.**

**On a completely different note anyone from the Gold Coast in Australia reading? If so, go to Surfers Paradise beach between 7 and 9 AM on may 21st for the dance on the beach to bring Ellen Degeneres to Australia, there's a facebook page all about it, I'm gonna be there, who else?**

**Once again I really do appreciate you guys for always reading and most of the time reviewing :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"WHAT?" Well, this is just great! Not! The director just told me that today - the very first day of filming this movie - Ryan and I would be filming the first of a doxen kissing scenes, and this one would be in the water. "No, no, no, no, no." I shook my head, my blonde wig flying a little around. "Should-shouldn't we wait... We should wait and do that one later... You know when we know each other better and it's not so awkward." Okay, so I was kind of grasping at straws here, but we couldn't have the kissing scene today.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" That was Vita coming over to see what the fuss was about. "How about you just put on your big girl panties, put Jacob on hold for a few hours and go _act_." Woah, woah, woah, put Jacob on hold? You can't just put love on hold... Though she did kinda have a point, I was here to act as Ronnie Miller, and Ronnie Miller isn't supposed to have any problem making out with **Will Blakelee**...

"But, on the first day?" I was kinda desperate not to kiss him now, Ryan would probably try to do something so not in the script and I knew I wouldn't be able to not tell Jacob about no matter how bad I knew his reaction would be, and then there would be one less half vampire/half human surfer boy actor in the world. "We can't start with something less... Intimate?"

"Best to get the awkward stuff out of the way early, right? Just go over there and act, M-Hannah." Vita said, pointing to where Ryan was waiting, a weird look on his face and I think he might have been listening to me.

"Fiiiine..." I groaned, there's really no point in looking like a spoiled diva when I'm going to have to do it anyway, better do it when Jacob's not here, right? Jacob would probably lose it and phase in public if he was here to see me kissing someone else, especially Ryan.

"Nervous?" Ryan whispered when we both in place in the water.

"Don't try anything, Ryan, I love my husband, _Jacob_." I muttered back and he seemed to deflate a little before putting his poker face on.

"Aaaaannnddd.... Action!" The director called and Ryan leaned down, cupping my face gently and kissing me. You know, if I weren't so totally in love with Jacob I might think he was a good kisser; he did everything in his power to make our tongues glide smoothly together, but it was nothing on the effortless musical passion Jacob and I shared. Sure, there are worse jobs in the world than kissing cute guys on the beach, but when I have Jacob and everything is compared to him it fails to even come within a million miles of his standards. I could feels his hands starting to roam, down from my face to my neck, to my arms, to my back, down lower... I bit down on his tongue harshly and grabbed his hand on behind, moving it back up to my back whislt my other hand reluctantly held his neck to me, I was so not going to mess up this take and have to do it again because he was getting touchy feely.

As per the script I pulled away from Ryan with a coy smile and splashed him with water which would start a playful water fight between Ronnie and Will, except Ryan seemed more interested in just standing there with a dazed look on his face. Oh boy, if he was like after every time we had to kiss this movie would never get done. If I could force Jacob out of my mind long enough to get into the 'Ronnie mindset' and be able to kiss him couldn't he put aside the personal stuff and do the same? If I could do it than he certainly could, he had no idea how hard it was to stand here and consciously try to not think about Jacob and kiss someone else, it felt like I was cheating again.

"Sorry!" Ryan called when he came back to reality and I glared at him.

"I don't want to have do this any more than neccessary." I growled to him, itching to go scrub my mouth till it was raw, or kiss Jacob until I forgot my own name from just the first take.

"I love you, Hannah!" Ryan said in reply and I froze. Oh, crap on ice. Dang flabit. Sweet niblets... Okay, two weeks ago he was just 'captivated' by me because I could bite him and make him bleed, what had changed for him between then and now that he thought he was in love with me?

"Let's go again... Action!" The director and I was in too much shock to even register it when Ryan kissed me until he pulled away and I was still standing there like a statue when the director yelled cut.

"Hannah?" Ryan asked a little nervously and I snapped back to reality and pushed him away from me, making him stumbled and fall with a splash into the water.

"No!" I stalked closer to him - have you ever tried stalking angrilly in a skirt in the ocean? - and leaned in real close, poking my finger into his chest. "No, you don't love me, you don't know what love is. _I_ **love** Jacob!" I said quietly, very aware of all the eyes on us. "Got it, Ryan, I love Jacob and you just have a stupid schoolyard crush because you want what you can't have or something like that. So just get over it and start acting proffessional and we'll get through this summer without any problems, go it?"

"I can't get over it, Hannah, I love you!" Damn it, why did he keep saying that? "I love you and I can't stop, I love everything about you and nothing you can say or do will ever make me stop because you can't stop _love_."

"Stop saying that!" I demanded, stepping away as he stood up again, dripping wet. "You don't know what love is, what _Jacob_ and I have is love, what you have is infatuation or lust or something, **not love**."

"I LOVE YOU, HANNAH MONTANA!" Ryan anounced loudly so half the beach probably heard and I reached up to hit him or something - I hadn't really decided how I'd maim him yet - but he caught my hand before it could connect with his face and stepped forward, kissing me again. I pushed him away and spun him, holding his arm so I could easily break it and his head as far away from me as possible.

"Stop saying that or you'll regret it!" I threatened and the next thing I knew he was in control again nand was facing me, his face inches from mine so I could feel his cinnamon-y breath ghost over me in short, harsh breaths.

"I love you!" And he kissed me again, holding my wrists tightly between us so I couldn't retaliate except for pulling my head away from him, but he followed and kept kissing me so I did one last thing in hope that he would just STOP: I kneed him where it would **really** hurt and he let go of me, falling into the water and clutching himself, pain written all over his face as he whimpered.

"I'm gonna say this real slow so you can understand okay? _I_... **LOVE**... JACOB!" I said extra slow as if talking to a toddler before storming off with all eyes on the beach either on me or the whimpering half vampire I left holding his boy parts in the water.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

Okay, I know that Miley said she would help me with the baby and stuff, but when I got a call from her I was still shocked. I mean, I slept with her then fiancè, got pregnant from it and now she wanted to help me? Is she touched in the head or something? Except when I answered the call it wasn't Miley on the other end... But, I knew the voice, the only two times I had heard it before it was laced with pain. It was Jacob Black.

"P-Paige?" He asked nervously and the baby moved as if it could hear him and liked his voice.

"Jacob?" I asked just to be sure and he let out a breath I guess he was holding.

"Uh... Yeah... Hi!" Well, I don't think this could be any more awkward if we tried.

"Hi!" Silence.... Awkward... Awkward... Awkward... Was this awkwardness going to end any time soon?

"Sooo... You're pregnant?" Nope, not ending.

"Uh... Yeah... Fourteen days with twenty-six more to go." Wow, twenty-six days lef until there's gonna be this entire part-human being that will be depending on me for just about everything.

"And you're sure it's mine?" He asked and I could almost hear a tint of hope in his voice.

"Possitive!" It was my turn to let out a breath, waiting for his response. "I'm sorry!"

"What for? You didn't mean to get pregnant by me, and it's as much my fault as it is yours, it takes two to tango." His voice sounded kind of... Dull? Or lifeless or something and I wondered if this baby was really that bad to him. I mean, it was never really something I was looking forward to before, but he sounded downright depressed about it.

"You don't have to do this, Jacob." I sighed, I'm not completely heartless, you know, I'm not out to ruin his life or his marriage or anything.

"Yes, I do!" Jacob disagreed, sounding a little more confident and... Well, alive. "It's my baby too. And Miley was right, I do want it, I want to love it and care about it and see it be born and all that stuff from movies." He said and I was surprised, I guess Miley really got to him. "Paige, I know I don't _have_ to do this, I could have just left and been a deadbeat or just not even cared, but I **want** to be there for you and our baby. I know it's not gonna be easy or anything and the kid is probably gonna be majorly screwed up because of our mixed blood and stuff, but it's gonna be our screwed up kid and I think... I think I might already love it... Or at least I care about it."

"You're just a kid yourself, Jake, you don't need to be worrying about a baby, especially one that's not with your wife." I mean, come on, he's still in high school for Christs sake.

"Maybe, but I can't abandon my child or the mother of my child, Miley was right about that, and she thinks that we can somehow make this work, so there's gotta be a way." Jacob said, sounding determind and thing fluttered in my stomach again. "I'm gonna be in Fork in a few days and for four days out of the week for the summer... Can... Can we talk in person... Please?" Wow, he was really serious about this.

"Sure!" I agreed, kind of flustered, I rested a hand on the baby bump when it moved again and I swear it kicked me or something. Something inside me poked me, and it made my heart feel all warm and fuzzy. Silence followed that and I started to wonder if he was still there until he spoke again, sounding hesitant.

"How-I... How's the baby?" He asked quietly, so quietly I wouldn't have heard him without my super human hearing. "I-I-I mean... Is everything okay, you know, okay with the... Pregnancy and everything?"

"Uh... Yeah, I-I think so." I replied, closing my eyes before watching the bump in the mirror, I had done a lot of that in the last couple of days. "I mean, Carlisle can't exactly do an ultrasound because of my vampire skin, but he says everything seems to be okay, so I guess that's a... Good thing?" I somehow made it sound like a question and he let out a breath.

"That's good." Hey, the awkwardness was _still_ here, I wonder how long it's gonna hang around?

"So, I'll see you in a few days?" We both needed to be put out of our missery right now, and ending this sorry excuse for a conversation was the best and easiest way to do that.

"Right, I'll-I'll call you when I get to Forks." He said, latching onto the escape as much as I was.

"Great!"

"Great!" Awkward silence, awkward silence, awkward silence... "Bye!"

"Bye!" And we **finally** hung up, boy I hope our meeting person was at least a little less awkward.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Okay, well, my first conversation with Paige - AKA the mother of my child - couldn't have been more awkward if we were trying. But, we talked... That's something, right? I mean, this girl was going to give birth to my child in less than four weeks and I wanted to be a part of its life, it's my own flesh and blood, it's not like I'm gonna hate the kid. Sure, I wasn't thrilled when I found out, or exactly responsive to the idea of a kid to someone who wasn't Miley, but it is mine and I can't just abandon it.

"Hey!" I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice my Miley had come home.

"Hey!" I sat up as she came over and cuddled into me, she smelled like the ocean. Or maybe it was the ocean right outside the window. "How was your day?"

"Horrible... Can you go beat some sense into Ryan?" She requested, looking up at me with her big blue Hannah contacts... Well, I really couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a go at the bastard, buutttttttttt...

"What'd the bastard do?" I asked, stroking her blonde wig hair out of her face and her eyes got hard and angry.

"Today had to be one of the days we had to film a kissing scene in the water and then Ryan had to go and tell the entire beach that he's in love with me, and then after I kneed him and walked off Vita made me go back and finish the scene." Miley vented and I growled, the weird feeling I got from talking to Paige about our baby and the happiness at having Miley back immediately gone in favour of anger at the half-blood bastard trying to steal my woman. "And he was trying to talk to me all day about how he 'loves' me even when I told him I only love you and to leave me the Hell alone and after I kneed him where it really hurts a boy he still wouldn't leave me alone."

"I'll kill him!" I decided simply, moving Miley out of my lap and getting up to find some clothes that were good for killing in. "What's easier to get blood out of?" I held up a pair of jeans and a pair of cargos.

"You can't kill him." Miley sighed/groaned, getting up and wrapping her arms around me, burrying her face in my chest. "People would be looking for him."

"Just a little dead?" I asked hopefully and she laughed her beautiful musical laugh.

"How are you just going to kill him a 'little'? That's not even possible." Miley shook her head, pulling me back to the bed and laying down, staring at the ceiling. "Let's just stare blankly at the ceiling for a while?" Odd...

"Okay?" I shrugged, laying down next to her, seems like a good a plan as any if I'm not allowed to kill the bastard who wants to seduce my wife.

"We should paint the roof... It's boring." Miley anounced after about ten minutes of staring at blank white paint.

"Are we allowed to do that?" I asked, I didn't want her to get in trouble if we weren't.

"I'll ask Vita later, I can't be bothered moving right now." She said dismissively, turning back to the dull ceiling. "How were Whisper and Prue today?"

"Whisper was hyper and I had to send him to run up and down the beach a million times to calm him down and Prue fell over and got the dizzies so she's sleeping it off in the living room." I told her and she sat up immediately, a worried look on her face.

"Prue's hurt?" Maybe it was because I had just been talking to Paige about my future child, but right now I could see Miley as a great Mom, really protective of her young and over-worrying, but a really great Mom.

"I'm sure she's fine, she was just dizzy for a couple of minutes and then she was fine before her nap." I soothed, but that didn't stop her from jumping up and running out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"What if she has a concusion or something?" Miley worried as I followed her to the living room where Prue was now awake and watching her reflection in the TV. "Prue?" The little puppy perked up and turned to us as Miley entered ahead of me. Miley knelt on the floor next to the couch as Prue noticed her reflection moving and turned back to catch it. "How are you, Sweetie P?" Prue barked happily, turning to Miley again and licking her face happily whilst I watched from the doorway. Prue jumped forward off the couch and into Miley's arms, barking and licking her as Miley cuddled her tiny body and kissed her head. "Awwe... I love you to, Prue-y!" Miley cooed before Prue once again caught sight of her TV reflection and tried to catch it in the act of moving; poor little puppy, it's like chasing your tail and never catching it... It's impossible not to love something so adorably confused.

"Is she okay?" I asked, finally coming over and sitting next to Miley.

"Yeah... I think she is." Miley smiled, looking up and kissing me lightly. I grinned and kissed her again, God, I love these sweet kisses with Miley. "Aren't you, P?" Prue barked in response and snuggled into Miley's warm embrace. Yep, Miley would definately be an amazing Mommy.

* * *

**Well, I like this chapter, what do you guys think? Tell me 7 times, please?**

**I don't really know what to write right now, I think I got all my rant out in the last chapter, talking about the haters, so I'm good for a while.**

**Oh, and to that person - I know you're the same one - who reviewed three of the other option and dissed them all, the whole point of this site is FICTION, what's happening in those stories is pure fiction, you can't compare it to the show or the book say two categories don't mix just because of who they are. The whole point of fanfiction is 'what if'. This entire site just a great big 'what if', like 'what if Miley ran away to Vegas to marry Jake when they're sixteen?' The whole point is make something up and work it the way you want it. In the PJ/HM story Miley IS a demi-god, and as it says in the very first paragraph that's what happens IF three Gods all sleep with the same person, yes Miley would be not only a demi-god, but a child of more than god just because that's the way I'm writing it.  
In the MR/HM story the School MIGHT have taken her when she was born, but how 'bout we just say her parents faught to keep her, or WHAT IF her parents couldn't get to the hospital in time for her to be born and she was delivered somewhere else? Then her parents would know what she is, and they would protect her when the School came for her. And as for the ears, who the Hell cares if Miley has two sets of ears? She's a freaking part human/part bird/part cat mutant.  
In the VD/HM story killing of Jackson, Robby, Lilly and Oliver was my way of getting Miley to Mystic Falls so she could be depressed and then her depression is going to lead to all sorts of age-inapropriate things happening with Damon, BECEAUSE THAT'S WAY IT HAPPENS IN _FANFICTION_.**

**Huh, maybe I did have a little rant left in me. Anywho, please review?**

**38 DAYS UNTIL CAN'T BE TAMED MILEY CYRUS' CD/DVD COMES OUT WORLDWIDE!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**

**P.S: I think I've read all the good Miley stories out there, so I'm putting out a challenge for you guy - my faithful readers - to write your own Hannah Montana, Last Song, Wings, or just somehow Miley story. I don't care if it's a chapter story, oneshot or what so long as it has Miley or someone she's played/will play as the main character.  
Requirements: Miley in any way shape or form  
Prefferably no: Slash, femlash, Niley (sorry, I just really hate him) Miley death (unless you think like me and she comes back from the dead somehow or something like whitelighters from Charmed) Miley bashing  
Things that are more than okay with me to have in the story: Liam Hemsworth, Taylor Lautner, Joe Jonas (anyone seeing a pattern?) supernatural stuff, romance, blood and guts (I'm half psychopath) comedy, lemons (if you don't what that is you're too young to know, also see previous hotties for subjects) and crossovers are welcome  
Prizes: 3rd prize; gets to choose the name and sex of Paige and Jacobs baby  
2nd prize; a preview of the last five chapters of part 2 (I'll need the winners e-mail)  
1st prize; 50 point towards naming Macob's first born, a character named after them in part 3, the first five chapters of part 3 before anyone else (e-mail required) and they get to choose who would and the character that would become Brady's imprint and a semi-regular character in part 3  
Oneshot or first chapter of the chapter story must be up by the eighteenth to quilify, I know it only gives you three or four days, but I'm desperate for good reading material.**

**I love you guys! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

_**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"I did something really gross today!" Miley anounced randomly, we were laying in bed together and it was around ten or eleven at night. The dogs were both tired out from playing all night, they were fed and sleeping in the next room that had kind of become their room. I knew Miley should really be sleeping because she had to be up early again tomorrow, but... We were both still laying awake, we only had two more days together before I have to go back to Forks and I wanted to spend as much time with my Angel wife as possible.

"Aside from kissing that bastard?" I raised my eyebrows at her, I don't think anything could be worse than that.

"He must have heard us talking or something and you calling me Miley because he was asking me who Miley is." Miley started, did she tell him her secret? Would she have to trust him to keep her secret now? "So I did this really gross thing when he asked me and I said that I'm your _sister_."

"Ew..." I made a face at that. I mean, I'm sure Miley is a great sister, but the thought of **us** being related was just downright sickening, especially with the fact that right now we were both naked and in bed together.

"I know, right?" Miley agreed, turning in my arms so she was facing me, her eyes sparkling in the darkness. "I don't know why I said it, it was just the first thing that popped into my head and then when I said it I was so grossed out and I felt like being sick... I mean, I'm sure you're a great brother and all, but that's just gross for us... I am so not into the incest thing."

"I am so glad we're not related." I muttered, trying to shake the thought from my mind.

"God, me too." Miley agreed, burrying her head in the crook of my neck where it fit perfectly and her hair tickled my chest. "I love you, Jacob!"

"I love you too, Miles!" I kissed the side of her head and held her closely until a few silent minutes later she was sleeping peacefully in my arms, leaving me to my own thoughts. Let's see a summary of the last two weeks: I got a girl pregnany and am going to have a baby with someone not my wife, Miley had to spend three months working with a half blood vampire bastard who claimed to be in love with her, I would have to leave Miley for four days a week, and there was a vampire army on its way to Forks to kill Miley's cousin/my freind when we were little kids... But, the bright side in all of this was that Miley and I were still together and stronger than ever, we were _married_ now. Husband and wife, bound for all eternity under the eyes of God, united by our love for one another, enjoying the bliss of newlywedness in our spare time. "I love you too, Miley!"

_**MACOB**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View_

I needed to find out more about this Miley girl that Hannah said was her husbands sister. I didn't buy it, Hannah looked so nervous and the way she said the other girl was his sister was like she was asking a question, like she wasn't sure herself, and it took her so long to come up with something. I knew whoever Miley was he certainly wasn't lover boys sister no matter what Hannah said. I tried _Google_-ing Miley, but all that got me was a bunch of results about some dead has-been country wannabe-singers daughter who dated that _Zombie Slayer_ kid Jake Ryan.

One of the picure results attached to the search was of the happy young couple at an ice cream shop just days before their break-up. I clicked into the picture and enlarged it, she looked just like Hannah except with hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair. They could be, like, twins or something. I opened a new _Google_ page and searched 'Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana' and a second later all I got was a series of results about Hannah Montana and the occasional Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan... And some weird Jake Ryan fan site had said that Miley's Godmother was Dolly Parton whilst another site - a Hannah one - said that the Queen of country was Hannah's Godmother.

I checked all the latest popular social networking sites - _Flitter_, _Facebook_, _Myspace_, even _Youtube_ - for Miley Stewart, but she wasn't on any of them and the only _Youtube_ results I got were crazy Jake Ryan fans following them into movie theatres and stuff... And a really embarassing video of her fourteenth birthday where she was wearing this hideous pink cat sweater. Seriously? No teenager in 21st century western civilization was this anti-social, it's like she never went outside or something. I groaned and searched Jacob Black, that brought up even less results; there was barely anything related to him except an article about him being in the car with his **two older sisters Rachel and Rebecca** when their Mom died... Only two sisters and neither one named Miley? What are they hiding?

I groaned and kicked frustratedly at the wall, making a foot sized hole in the plaster before turning back to my computer. I thought for a second before bringing up pictures of both Miley Stewart and Hannah before using the facial recognition software and comparing the two, not only did they look alike... They had the exact same facial structure, everything about them except their eyes and hair was identical. What is going on here? Are they the same person or something?

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"Alright, are we done with our declarations and injuring other cast members?" Jullianne - our director, I finally remembered her name - asked when we were all on set the next day and I glanced at Ryan who was looking at me in contemplation.

"For now!" He allowed, still eyeing me and I glared back, honestly, how persistant can one guy be when he knows I'm in love with and married to another man?

"If he doesn't say that again!" I shrugged and Jullianne looked at us both for a second before going back to her directors chair and sending us off on our way. We had to do the damn kissing scenes again today because most of the ones yesterday weren't any good. The difference was Jacob was here, Vita had him on tight little leash though and wouldn't let him within a million miles of either Ryan or me, Whisper and Prue were also there, sitting loyally at Jacobs feet for the most part... Well, Whisper had taken to following Ryan a few dozen feet away and growling menacingly - what is up with him lately? - and Prue had just spotted her own tail and decided to try and catch it, but they weren't disrupting anything so far so they were allowed to stay.

"Hey, Maxi!" I called when I spotted him coming out of hair and make-up - him and Greg Kinnier who was playing our father were shooting most of their scenes together first as well with second unit.

"Hi, Hannah!" Max grinned, ever happy to see me and I smiled, he had this hair that just screamed to ruffled, but I couldn't because he had just had it done. "What's up?"

"Will you do something real important for me, Maxi?" I asked sweetly and I could see Ryan pause outside hair and make-up.

"What is it?" Smart kid, he didn't agree before knowing.

"You see that man over there?" I pointed to Jacob who was now watching me curriously.

"Uh huh!" Max nodded and I smiled.

"Will you go tell him that I need to meet him at the place we went on Sunday for a repeat performance after filming?" I requested and Max looked confused for a second. "I have to go get ready and I really need him to know that, okay, Maxi?"

"Okay!" The little blonde cyclone shrugged and I kissed him on the cheek making him smiled at me.

"Thanks, Handsome!" Max ran over to Jacob and I watched with a smirk as he delivered my message and Jacob went wide-eyed before thanking him and excusing himself and suddenly finding it easier to walk with his hands strategically place in front of his manhood.

"What was that about?" Ryan demanded when I entered the make-up room after him and I rolled my eyes.

"It's personal." I replied, turning away from him as my make-up artist started to work her magic.

"Where did you go on Sunday and what did you do?" Ryan pressed, sounding kinda angry.

"Like I said, that's personal, Ryan." I may or may not have done that just to get Jacob all hot and bothered and to piss Ryan off... That and I really wanted to do what we did on Sunday again, that had to be the biggest orgasm in _history_ it was so amazingly Earth-shattering. "And why were you listening in, that was personal."

"Then why'd you tell the nine-year-old?" He snapped back, looking agitated and angry, maybe I did go a bit far?.. But, I mean, the guy said he was in love with me and kept trying to kiss me when we weren't filming when he knew I was married for Christs sake. "God, why are you doing this, Hannah?" Ryan groaned and I rolled my eyes and looked bored until he was right in front me against the protests of our make-up artists. "Why do you keep saying there's nothing between us when I know there is? I can _feel_ it and I know you can too."

"That's where you're wrong, **Ryan**, I don't feel _anything_ for you at all." I said lowly, pushing him away from me and he looked wounded. "Look, we shared _**ONE**_ kiss two weeks ago and it was a _**MISTAKE**_, I'm MARRIED now and you have to understand that because if you keep trying to come onto me then things are going to get very violent around here very fast. Kissing you was the second biggest mistake of my life and I wish I had never done it because _**I LOVE JACOB**_ and nothing you can ever say or do will ever change that in the slightest, so either keep it to yourself or **leave**."

"Please, Hannah?" Ryan turned to begging now and I felt kinda bad for going off on him like that, but he just wouldn't give up. "Please, just-just give me a chance, please?"

"Ryan!" I said slowly and he winced at the tone of my voice. "I love _Jacob_, Ryan, I'm **married** to Jacob, he is my Soul mate... Just please understand that?" I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, I could feel the fire aching to burst all through my body and I was having a hard time keeping my form in front of the innocent little mortals. I stood up and pushed Ryan away from me until he was backed up to a wall and I pinned him there and spoke quietly. "The next time you think about coming onto me or kissing me or anything that involves me in any way cheating on Jacob again you should think about Jacob and how I **love** him, how sweet and kind he is to me, how he's the one that's been there for me for the last nine months, how we're _married_... How he holds me and kisses me and touches me and how he... Satisfies _all_ of my needs..." I smiled a little evilly at the grossed out/pained look on his face. "Get this, Ryan, Jacob is my everything, I'm his and I'll never be yours if you were the last male specimen on the face of the Earth and it was up to us to repopulate.... I Love Jacob, not you, understand that, fast!" And with that I made my dramatic exit and stormed out of the room, leaving a crumpled looking half vampire and two stunned make-up artists.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Murder him!" I demanded of Jacob later that night, after I had calmed down again I was forced back to hair and make-up to finish there and then to filming with Ryan where he continued to try and convince me to give him a chance. After half an hour with him I was ready to do the deed myself, but there were too many witnesses for plausible deniability. Sure, Ryan deserves happiness as much as the next vampiric half breed, but before that he needed to get it through his seemingly thick skull that I love Jacob and will NEVER love him.

"Gladly!" Jacob agreed, not even caring why this time, he was there most of the day and he could have easily heard what Ryan kept saying to me. "But, are you gonna regret it later?" I wanted so badly to say no so he would go and get rid of Ryan already.

"Probably..." I admitted reluctantly, sighing and falling down into Jacob's lap where he was sitting in an armchair watching TV with the dogs. "But, I won't regret it if you beat some sense into him." I perked up at the thought, I'd do almost anything to get Ryan to stop saying he loved me. I mean, it's just not possible, he doesn't even know me and we only kissed once, there is absolutely no way he could be in love with me... Even though Jacob was in love with me the second he saw me and I was head over heals for him after, like, a month... There's just no way. Right?

"Let's go swimming!" Jacob suggested randomly and I looked up at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I don't know, you like swimming and you're really upset right now so I thought it might calm you down a bit?" Jacob shrugged and I nodded at his reasoning before snuggling into him.

"You're all I need to calm down, Baby." I smiled, grabbing his arm off the armrest and wrapping it around me like his other one was, so I was all warm and snuggly in my Jacob cocoon. "You, my Whis and my little Sweetie P." Whisper's head shot up at the mention of his name and he got up ad padded over to me from where he was laying in front of the TV.

"Yeah, you get them now when they're all normal and stuff, you weren't here when they psycho and hypo earlier." Jacob muttered as I started cooing to Whisper.

"Were you a bad boy for Daddy?" I asked Whisper in a baby voice and he barked innocently at me making me laugh.

"Yes, he was!" I could hear Jacob pouting even though I wasn't look at him and I rolled my eyes.

"He's just exagerating, isn't he, Whis?" I scratched between his ears and kissed his head once before letting him go. "Honestly, Jacob, don't be a whimp or you won't even survive having the baby for an hour without some sort of supervision."

"That's the plan!" Jacob nodded seriously. "You and Paige can do the diapers and feeding and crying stuff and I'll have all the cuteness." He explained and I rolled my eyes again.

"Do you even know how to change a diaper?" I question with a raised eyebrow, turning in his lap so I could see him.

"Of course... Get the diaper, get the stinky kid... Then give them to its mother for the bad stuff." He said as if were obvious and I laughed.

"So, basically stay away from it for the first three years until he or she is potty trained?"

"You think that would work?" Jacob asked seriously, his eyes sparking with amusement.

* * *

**Well, I think I've come to terms with the fact that you guys actually hate me or are mocking me or something because I only got one vote for who will play Chris (Pre HSM Zac Efron),no-one even tried to guess my favourite line from Can't Be Tamed in the last at least three chapters, and no-one submitted anything for my Miley story challenge... I feel real love - not. If I wanted to be ignored I'd quit writing and try and grab my families attention. They forget about me so much I actually have a hat that say 'What About Me'.**

**I still didn't get those extra two reviews that you guys keep denying me, so it's still up to 7 reviews.**

**And the winner of the story that will be continued is the VD/HM crossover and I'll be renaming it 'Love At First Bite' or 'Love Bites', I know they're lame, but I'm the kind of lame person who can't come up with anything else.**

**I kinda don't think there's anything more to say right now so...**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Wednesday, July 14, 2010_

"Alice?" I questioned when I answered the phone and her tinkling pixie voice greeted me at six in the morning one day mid July. It had been raining for three days straight so filming was on hold until further notice and I was able to sleep in for once this summer. The situation between Ryan and me hadn't gotten any better in the last three weeks, but we were both able to act proffesional after I kneed him where it hurts for a second time in three days and he got that I wouldn't be responding to his love declarations in kind any day soon. It was hard being away from Jacob for four days out of the week - currently he was sleeping obliviously next to me with his arms tightly holding me to him - but it was kinda fun when I wasn't filming, I'd made friends with the other teenagers in the cast so we hung out a lot and that made it easier to be away from my Prince. And this summer was actually turning out to be a fun one like Jacob said it would be if I let it be without him.

"Miley, they're coming!" Alice said, sounding kinda frantic and I was confused for a second.

"Huh?" I mumbled, barely holding the phone up as sleep tried to take me back to my dream of me, Jacob and whipped cream...

"The army, they're coming closer, I saw it!" Alice told me and all thoughts of sleep flew from my mind as I shut up and Jacob groaned in his sleep from the loss of our body contact. "I don't know how long we have, a couple of days maybe... A week at most."

"Oh, my God!" I gasped, sweet niblets, I hadn't heard anything about Victoria or her army in weeks, I stupidly thought that they had lost interest and that Bella was safe in Forks now. "Jacob!" I nudged him slightly, trying to wake him. "Jacob, wake up, Sweetie, it's important."

"Dad... Becca stole my blankie, make her give it back..." Jacob whined in his sleep and I felt like cooing at how cute that was, but right now my cousin might be in danger so I could coo and tease him later, I needed him awake now.

"Jacob, Prince, wake up, it's about Victoria." I nudged him again and he shot up at the name... No way in Hell would anyone around us ever have the name Victoria, Jacob would probably try and kill them on instinct because of the name.

"Huh, what's goin' on? Where is the bitch?" Jacob demanded, looking around wildly as if expecting her to be in our room.

"We have to go back to Forks... Alice says the vampires are only a week away at most." I told him and he seemed conflicted at that, I doubt there would ever be a time when he'd trust a vampire. "This rain is forcast for at least another week so we have to go back and protect Bells."

"Protect Bells... Right..." Jacob nodded, still a little out of it from sleep, but he seemed allert for the most part. "How long?"

"Days, a week at most, we have to go, Jacob!" Now, I'm just starting to sound like a broken record.

"That's not all, Miley!" Alice interrupted before I could say anything else.

"Oh, God, what else?" An army out to kill my cousin is bad enough, what else could there possibly be?

"The Volturi are coming as well." Alice said and the way she said made it sound like somthing important and life-or-deathy, but I was drawing a blank.

"What's the Volturi?" I asked in confusion, gesturing for Jacob to go get ready or something when he looked at me questioningly.

"They're, like, the vampire royalty, they're thousands of years old and you only cross them if you want to die and they're coming _here_." Okay, that didn't sound good. My blood froze in my veins, there were going to be enough fighting vampires unfortunately soon, a bunch of self-absorbed ancient mummies most likely wouldn't help the situation. And who's to say they won't attack the wolves when they get there? They are, like, genetic enemies to us anyway, what's to stop them from going after us in the battle?

"That's not good, is it?" I asked, just for clarification even though I was about a hundred and seventy-four percent possitive it wasn't good.

"It's bad, it's really really bad." Alice confirmed and I felt a little sick.

"Jacob and I are gonna be there in a few hours, Alice, just-just... I don't know." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, right when everything was getting perfect again something just had to happen to screw my happiness up. "We'll be there in about five hours max." I sighed.

"Okay!" Alice said simply before hanging up and I dropped my phone onto the bed next to me.

"The universe hates us!" I decided, letting Jacob pull me out of bed and wrap his warm arms around me. "That's what this is, that's why every time our lives are getting perfect something bad happens. The universe hates us."

"Well, we do keep pissing it off by getting back to perfect." Jacob shrugged and I laughed, lifting my head off his chest and standing on my toes and pulling him down at the same time to kiss him.

"I don't want Whis and Prue to get caught up in this, I want them to stay safe and sound here." I told him, knowing we would be leaving in just a matter of minutes. "Would it be bad dog owning/parenting of us to leave them here and go to the other side of the country because I want to protect them?"

"I think it would be bad owning/parenting to bring them with us." Jacob assured and I let out a breath.

"You should tell Paige to get out of there too, it's not safe for her what with being half and half and all. Especially when she's due in three days." I told Jacob, reluctantly breaking away from him and going over to the desk, looking for a piece of paper and a pencil or something to leave a note for Vita. I paused and looked up at Jacob as he grabbed a backpack and threw a set of clothes in for each of us and our phones as well. "Have you guys chosen names yet?" I asked, even though there was no way of knowing the sex of the baby Paige, Jacob and I had talked about names before - even though I insisted it was up to them because it was their child, but they said my opinion mattered as well - but nothing had been decided other than it would take Jacob's last name.

"No, but we still have three days to figure it out, right?" Jacob replied, he wanted to name the baby Hannah Miley if it was a girl, but I immediately shot down that idea. It'd just be plain weird.

"Unless it's premature, both Ryan and Paige were, and so were you." I pointed out.

"I was only two days early." Jacob rolled his eyes. "That hardly counts."

"And I was a month early, babies don't always follow schedule, especially part vampire ones, so you guys should choose names as soon as possible." I reminded him, it's true, I was concieved late March to early April and I was born in November instead of late December.

"Fine... But, Miles, we're not making any decisions without you, you're as much a part of this as we are." I bit my lip and finished the note to Vita, I wasn't part of the baby's life like they were, it would always be Jacob and _Paige's_ baby, I'd just be the wife of the father or the step-mother.

"I'm gonna fly, okay, Prince?" I asked, completely changing the subject and Jacob looked hurt for a split second before it went away and I felt guilty, but even though Paige and I were sort of maybe kind of friends, I still felt sick half the time at the fact that my husband was having a baby with someone else. His eldest child would always be Paige's. We were supposed to have all the big firsts together, now I felt like I'd always be second to Paige. And I couldn't even tell Jacob about how I felt because I didn't want to make him guilty again.

"Miles-"

"I fly faster than I run so I can get there and talk to the Cullens first." I refused to look at him as I spoke because then he'd see the tears burning my eyes. I knew he could already smell them with his wolf senses, but if he couldn't see them then I could still deny they were there.

"MiMi!" Jacob spoke softly, standing right in front of me and I looked straight ahead at his bare chest. "I love _you_, Miley Ray, you'll always be my number one, no matter what." It was times like this when I thought the whole telepathy thing went two ways and he could hear my thoughts in human form. "You and me for always and eternity, right, Mi's?"

"You and me for always and eternity, Jay." I sighed in confirmation, sinking into his arms when he held me and squeezing my eyes shut until the urge to cry passed. I don't know where the 'Jay' name came from, but about a week and a half ago Jacob had me locked in the shower and afterwards I didn't have enough energy to finish his name and then it kinda caught on after that. Of course, my weakness and lack of coherent thought and speach may or may not have had something to do with the fact that that was the **three hour** orgasm-fest when I had graduated up to _**two**_ fingers blinding me with pleasure instead of one. "I love you."

"I love you too, Miley!" Jacob kissed the top of my head before I pulled away.

"But, I still think I should fly, I can get to Forks in, like, two to three hours." It had only taken me two and a half to get from Tennessee to Forks, even with my cramping wing and burning pain from said cramping wing, and it was about the same distance as here to Forks.

"I'll be hot on your tail feathers, Babe!" Jacob smiled, kissing my lips lightly before letting me go. I was about to take my pajamas off and get ready to phase as I ran out onto the balcony, but Jacob staring at me with his smoldering intense gaze made me pause.

"What?" I asked feeling selfconscious under his gaze, I always did when he looked at me like that. I blushed and looked down, I already had my pajama top open - Jacob liked to hold them in his sleep and I wasn't about to complain about having his hands on me - and the way it was sitting made my breasts almost completely visible. As weird as it is Jacob was right last month when he said that my breasts had grown, it was two weeks ago when I noticed that I needed almost a whole new wardrobe, nothing that was supposed to cover my upper body fit me anymore... Jacob didn't mind though, he actually suggested that I shouldn't cover my body up.

"This is totally the wrong time to say you're absolutely gorgeously sexy, isn't it?" Jacob muttered, his eyes suddenly hungry and I burned bright red.

"P-prob-probably..." I gasped when he made the gap between us disapear in less than a second and his hands were on me, making me tingle all over my body, rippling out from where he was touching. Jacob dropped his head down and kissed my neck before starting to suckle and nip lightly whilst masaging my breasts. "Jay... Jacob... W-we have to... Bella!" I started out moaning before a split second of clarity made me remember why we were even awake at six in the morning when I wasn't filming at all today let alone this early.

"Damn!" Jacob cursed, reluctantly letting go of me and stepping away, making me instantly feel cold and empty at the loss.

"I... I should go..." I said slowly, God, Bella's life is in danger and there's a freaking vampire army out to kill her and possibly half of Forks and right now all I want to do is... Well, Jacob... But, it's just totally wrong right now, and it wouldn't be right to think about anything to do with that until this whole mess was over, and who knows how long that could take. God... No Jacob/Miley personal time for maybe a week, possibly more; that would be the longest we haven't done orgasmic things to each other since we got married.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

God! Why does Miley have to be so damn seductive? Even when she's not trying and we're supposed to be on our way to Forks to protect her cousin I still can't keep my hands off of her. Her beautiful caramel skin was always just screaming out to me and her lips were always begging for me to kiss them, but God damn it, it was her breasts that had distracted me this morning; we had just found out that a bunch of bloodsuckers were on their way to kill Bella and we had just been talking about naming my unborn child to someone else and all I could focus on was her delicious, round, smooth, mouthwatering breasts... I swear when I met her ten months ago she had these perfect full round, B's, now I had to guess that they were the most delectable D's in all of existance.

I let out a breath when Miley had left, I knew it would inapropriate to be thinking sexual thoughts until this whole stupid vampire screw-up by the Cullens was over. Face it, if the Cullens had done the job right the first time and killed the red head to begin with, or stayed away from Forks in the first place and not brought the damn bloodsuckers here at all then none of this would have happened. I groaned, sure I want to protect Bella and shred some leech ass, but most would consider it 'wrong' or something to be thinking about licking, sucking and fingering my wife until she couldn't walk or talk anymore. Damn it! I growled in frustration and phased, jumping out the open porch doors and landing on the beach before taking off in the soft light of early morning towards Forks.

**I'm sorry, Jacob!** Miley thought and through her birds-eye view and our mind-link I could see she was already way ahead of me. **I wish we could as well, but it's just not right given the situation.**

_I know._ I sighed, putting on another burst of energy to help burn my frustration. _And I get it, I do, I've just become way too addicted to you for it to be healthy._

**A couple of days, no more than ten days, I promise.** Miley replied, and though that gave small comfort, it made me ache more, ten days would be the longest we've gone without each other since we got married. **And P.S: I'm addicted to you too, you have no idea how hard it is not to jump you every time I see you you're so sexy and seductive.** Yeah, this conversation definately wasn't helping my current situation. Think un-Miley things, think un-Miley things. I chanted to myself, but not even my standard Dad, Cheif Swan and pretty boy Cullen in tutus dancing to _Single Ladies_ would chase the image of her beautiful, round, seductive breasts from this morning away. **You know, I think you're delusional, there's no way they're that big.** Miley thought after seeing her breasts from my side. **I mean, I know they're bigger than a few months ago, but they're not that big.**

_You're at least a D, Miles, you are that big, and gorgeous, and hot, and sexy... And you really have no idea how good it feels when you let me hold them and taste them, you are so delicious-_

**Okay... Let's remember there's a bunch of bloodsuckers on their way to kill Bella right now.** Miley interrupted my thoughts on her wonderful breasts and I could feel that she wanted to blush, which would also be accompanied by her looking down in embarassment and smiling that cute little shy smile of hers that she got every time I complimented her. **You spend way too much time staring at me if you notice things like that.**

_What can I say? You're beautiful, it's impossible not to marvle at a beauty like yours, I cherish every moment you let me admire your beauty._

**... That's kinda poetic, Jacob.** Miley thought a few minutes later when we had both been silent. We travelled in silence for the next hour or so, but it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, with Miley silence was always golden, and hearing her amazing voice - or in this case thoughts - would be platinum, or something better than gold. My point is silence with Miley was rarely ever awkward. **I'm almost there, I'm gonna go down and go wolf to the Cullens.** She told me and I was surprise, she'd barely been flying for an hour and a half and she was already there? I was at least another two hours away and I'd been running at full speed. **I told you I fly faster than I run, I don't know why, I woulda thought I'd run faster, but apparently I'm an air... Shapeshifter.**

_You're closer to the stars that way, the brightest one in the sky._ Okay, now I'm just be corny, but it was true, between her beauty and the stars the stars would lose out big time.

**You're corny, but I love you anyway, Jay.**

_I love you too, Mi!_ I thought just before Miley finished her downward spiral and went in for the landing... _Are you okay?_

**I'm okay!** Miley said, standing on shaky bird legs and shaking her head, I guess she hadn't mastered landing yet. **I did once, but no-one was there to see it.** I could almost imagine her adorable little pout. Miley phased again and a second later her great big white wolf form was bounding through the main forest in Forks towards the bloodsuckers house.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Ughh... You reek like wet dog!" Jasper wrinkled his nose at me when I walked human and dressed into the clearing around the Cullens house.

"You know, if you're gonna keep insulting my husband I don't think I'm gonna come back after this mess is over." I shot back, glaring at him half seriously, I don't think it was really good for our friendship to have them constantly insulting the one person I love the most in the universe.

"What makes you think we want you to come back?" Jasper teased and I gasped at him, swatting his arm.

"You take that back, Jasper Whitaker!" I demanded, I'm pretty sure I was one of, like, a handful of people who knew his last name wasn't really Hale like Rosalie.

"Fine, I take it back, but I get to insult the mutt as much as I want." He half relented and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know any mutts, I only know purebreds." It's true, well for Jacob at least, I don't know about the others in the pack, but Jacob has wolf in his blood on both his mother and fathers side.

"What, is he a show dog?" Alice smirked, coming into the conversation as we entered the house.

"Breeder actually." I blushed slightly at the thought of Jacob's... Breeding parts... He was _huge_. I mean, I've never really seen anyone else before, but I had glimpsed at the other guys in the pack - they were all so free with their nudity it was hard to keep my eyes pure to only Jacob's manhood - and none of them had anything on Jacob. I really think he's a freak of nature or something, it's not possible for him to be that big. I'm surprised there are even pants that fit him that aren't for over-weight people.

"Speaking of breeding, how long until his bastard kid is born?" I glared more harshly at Rosalie than I had Jasper, but seriously?

"Three days!" I muttered, my good mood almost evaporating, I know that that word is a real term for a child concieved and born out of wedlock, but that didn't mean I liked it, I barely put up with it when Jacob said it. I don't generally like cussing at all; crap and Hell I'm okay with, the others I'm not all too fond of. "Any more news on the army?" I asked, turning back to Alice.

"No, I still have to wait for them to make a decision." Alice denied and I felt my mood get lower again until Jasper pushed his cheery stuff on me and I paused for a second before letting him wash his power over me.

"What's the plan to protect Bells?" I hope to God they had something better than leave her at Uncle Charlie's house and go fight the battle, that would be a guarantee of her death and making this all useless... Well, there'd be a whole lot less murdering leeches hanging around killing people, and that's a good thing don't get me wrong, but I couldn't let my cousin die.

"I'm going to leave a fake trail and then Edward's going to carry me to a safe place." Bella spoke up, jeeze the scent of vampire was so strong I couldn't even smell my own cousin in the house.

"But..." I furrowed my brow, thinking and I felt Edward probing into my mind to find out what was wrong and I didn't stop him making him immediately freeze. "But, wouldn't Victoria know Edward wouldn't leave you and follow his scent to both of you?"

* * *

**Well, we're getting better with the reviews, 6 this time, so that's all I', gonna ask you for. Another 6 reviews for the next chapter please? I'm currently working on writing chapter 50 - the end of part 2 - so I can hold out for as long as it takes, I can just keep writing and not post it... Not that I'm threatening you guys or anything ;)**

**Who else has pre-ordered Can't Be Tamed, Miley's new CD/DVD that comes out next month?**

**The dance at Surfers Paradise to bring Ellen Degeneres to the Gold Coast this morning was a huger hit, there were over 2000 people there, it was so awesome, you should look it up on youtube or something, they even had a choreographed dance especially for Ellen :)**

**Okay, I'm gonna end this AN here 'cause I have a REALLY bad toothache and it really really hurts so I'm gonna take some painkillers and then go to bed!**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"How..." I trailed off again in thought and again let Edward read my mind. "How similar do Bella and I smell?" I asked slowly, I know that Jasper had once mentioned that we smelled almost identically mouthwatering and I wondered if that was still the same.

"I don't think that would work." Edward shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"You also thought you and Bella staying together _would_ work." I snapped, honestly, you'd think vampires would have picked up on the tiny little flaw in their plan.

"What are you planning, Miley, you know I can't see you." Alice whined, rubbing her head as she tried to focus on my future, not that it would do her any good.

"Bella leaves her trail, Miley will set another one to confuse the army, the mutt would take Bella to a safe place and smother her scent with his wet dog smell and Miley would stay with me, luring Victoria to us." Edward explained, hey, I thought it sounded good in my head.

"That... That could actually work." Jasper mused and Edward glared at him, I guess he didn't want to be split from Bella when it was her they were after. "The army is after Miley's scent anyway so, that would work to our advantage even more."

"You can't fight!" Bella suddenly said and we all snapped to her to see she was talking to me. "Miley, you're only **sixteen**, you can't fight Victoria or any of the others."

"I also can't turn into an over-grown husky with black paws or a hawk the size of a car." I rolled my eyes before freezing, awe man, before I had managed to keep my hawk form to me, Jacob, Gammy, Rachel and Ryan, now I had just told seven vampires and Bella.

"Hawk?" Doctor Cullen asked, intrigued, I guess it's not often you come across a female shapeshifter - even though there were two more in town - especially one with two forms - Gammy said only my great-grandfather and his beta had more than one form in their pack of nine. "Since when?"

"Day after Christmas." I shrugged, and I still can't land properly after almost seven months, that's just sad. "It's how I got here so fast, I fly, like, twice as fast as I run... But, that's not the point." I turned back to Bella. "Bells, I _can_ fight, I'm strong enough, I'm just as strong as Jacob."

"But, you're sixteen, Miley, you shouldn't be involved in this stuff let alone planning a battle strategy." Bella argued and I frowned.

"Well, how old were you when you found out about vampires and stuff?" I asked.

"_Seven_teen." Bella replied and I rolled my eyes, a whole year older than me.

"Well, I really don't think Victoria is going to wait four months until my birthday so my cousin will let me kill her army because I'm **too young**." I spat out, dang flabit, is it really so bad that I want to kill the monsters who want to kill my cousin? The four months thing made me pause for a second, four months until my birthday meant one month and a month and a half until the anniversary of Daddy and Jacksons deaths respectively - my heart constricted painfully at the thought - and it also meant two months until one year of knowing my sweet Angelic Prince Jacob. A whole year, we'd been dating, fighting, dating again, engaged, and now we're _married_ in the last year. "And besides, those vampires always harrassing me and taking my things and destroying my guitar that Jacob made me kinda gives me the right to fight, doesn't it? I mean, Victoria even stole Jacob's Moms engagement ring that he gave me on New Years, she stole it right off of my finger, if that doesn't mean I'm allowed to at least kick her butt then I don't know what does."

"No." Bella still denied firmly. "Miley, you're not going to be involved in this fight and that's that."

"I'm already involved, Bella, it was _my_ scent that those other vampires took, they're already gonna be after me so I'm already involved, and my blood also makes me involved, it's in my blood to kill the bad vampires, it's part of who I am, you can't just say no to my genetics." I was starting to get frustrated and agitated with Bella, it's not up to her if I fight or not, it's my life and if I chose to spend a couple of hours tearing a bunch of murdering ice sculptures apart than I can and she can't stop me.

"Miley, no means no." Bella insisted and I growled lowly.

"Bella, yes means yes." I mocked, now glaring at her, jeez, who woulda thought protecting my cousin from a bunch of bloodsuckers would be so dificult? "It's my life, Bella, if I want to kick vampire butt than I can and you can't stop me."

"No, Miley!"

"Yes, Bella!" I really doubt she could beat me in a glaring contest, especially if she kept angering me and I phased. Jasper seemed to get that and pushed some of his calming power on me until I relaxed back a little, whilst Bella seemed get completely serene thanks to Mister Emotional.

"Why don't we all just take some time and talk this out?" Doctor Cullen suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing to 'talk out', I'm fighting and Bella can't stop me." With that I spun on my heel and stalked out of the house. Great, I had come here to protect Bella from the leech army and now I was fighting with her, this was so not the plan.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Three and a half hours after I left Tybee I was back in Forks and I ran straight to the reservation, I could smell Miley had already run through here recently and I felt relief wash through me that she got here alright, now I just had to deal with the fact that she was off canoodling with vampires.

The birds were chirping, the sun was up, the clouds were covering the sun, and almost everyone in La Push was dead to the world. Or at least every house I passed through the woods on my way back to my Dad's house was sleepy quiet, everyone sleeping in during the summer. I crept over to the window to my room and was planning on phasing and going inside so I wouldn't wake anyone until Miley got back and we could talk about this stupid battle and to put an end to it once and for all. Jesus, I don't think I could eve go in there ever again... Jayden and Leah had decided that because Miley and I weren't here they would 'christen' my room, my _bed_... Oh, God, I think I'm gonna throw up. They didn't even bother to turn all my pictures of Miley away so her poor beautiful photos had to witness the act. I growled at both of them through the window and nudged the glass maybe a little too hard because it shattered and they both woke with a start.

"What the Hell?" Jayden sprang out of my bed, the same bed I had pleasured Miley in last month, looking around wildly until he spotted me growling and glaring at him outside. "Jake!"

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked, pulling my sheets around her body and I glared harder, those were the sheets that I had wrapped Miley in when she was exhausted from her screaming orgasms. They used to smell faintly like Miley's sweet fruity perfume and her natural intoxicating Miley scent, now they probably only smelled like Jayden and Leah having sex. All at once the house seemed to wake up and the phone rang out in the living room.

"Hello?" I heard Brady shuffle out and answer the phone. "... Okay... Bye..." And then he hung, I couldn't be bothered listening to who the other person was or what they were saying, I was still stuck on the fact that Jayden and Leah and screwing around in _my bed_. "JADE, IF YOU SEE JAKE AROUND TELL HIM MILEY'S TALKIN' TO SOME GUY NAMED CHRIS!" Brady yelled and I stiffened, that was Miley? Damn, why didn't I listen? Why didn't she tell me telepathically? She was talking to Chris? I got so caught up in my own thoughts that I forgot to glare at Jayden and Leah as they quickly fled my room and went back to his. Did that mean she was finished with the vampires now? She probably thought I was still running, that's why she didn't come find me, and really I wasn't going to stop her from talking to the guy unless he intentionally hurt her. If he didn't hurt her or try and force her to do something she didn't want to do then I really had no problem with the guy.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

After I had stormed out of the Cullens house in a fit of anger I didn't know where to go: I'd managed to hang around talk about fighting strategies for two whole hours - I went back after the first time I stalked out - whilst arguing with Bella about weather or not I'd actually fight, that is until she said in her own fit of anger that my parents wouldn't want me to fight and I lost it. Why would she bring up my parents? I barely managed to keep myself human as I ran out of the house and through the forest, my hawk form was begging for release, to take me somewhere where I could escape the hurt. It wasn't their deaths that hurt me so much anymore, but my recent discovery of my Daddy's betrayal and the fact that Momma knew as well and neither one of them told or even gave any hint other than Momma's wedding DVD. They kept it from - and probably Jackson as well - for sixteen years. I had a brother for at least sixteen years that they kept from me.

I don't know how, but I managed to stay human instead of giving into my instincts and flying off over the ocean until land wasn't visable anymore. I just walked, I didn't pay attention to where I was going or what I was doing, but I just needed to get away from that house, away from Bella. And the next thing I know I'm standing outside of a small motel just outside of Port Angeles. I don't know how or why I was there, but then I spotted the car. Just great, when I'm trying to escape the thought of Dad's other son I walk right up to the motel his car is parked at. I didn't know if he was inside and I wasn't sure if wanted to, but that didn't stop me from walking up to the tiny office and talking to the creepy looking guy behind the desk.

"Can I do somethin' for you?" The guy asked, blatantly eyeing my body and I felt uncomfortable and wished Jacob was here, he'd glare at the guy until he backed off... Or kill him, whichever he wanted, he really had no problem killing creeps who perved on me.

"Yeah..." God, this was a bad idea, what if Chris wasn't even here? Or what if he didn't want to see me after I just walked away from him last month? "Uh... Is... I was wonder if-if my brother was staying here?" I asked slowly, selfconsciously crossing my arms over my chest when he chose to speak to them instead of my face.

"Well, what's his name, Sweetheart?" The creeper licked his lips as he stared at me and I looked down, quickly dropping my arms when I saw that crossing them only assentuated my chest. Could this day get any worse? There's a vampire army after my cousin, the vampire royalty is coming to Forks for some unknown reason, Bella won't let me fight and inadvertantly reminded me that my father cheated on my mother, I didn't even know where my husband was because I stupidly split us up to get here faster, and now a seriously creepy weirdo was checking me out.

"Chris... Uh, Chris Callea." I said, the guys grinned at me and I felt like taking a step back, but my legs wouldn't let me show weakness.

"Room twenty-three, Princess." Only my Momma and Daddy had ever called me 'Princess' before and I felt dirty just from hearing him say it.

"Thanks." I quickly started to walk away, being sure not to turn my back on him.

"I'll be right here if you need or... _Want_ anything else." He called before I was out of human hearing range and I gagged at the thought, well, that probably set me and Jacob back a good fifty years.

"Great!" I forced a smile before quickly walking away, ew, I so need to shower now. I pulled mt cell phone out of my back pack - I probably should have left that somewhere for Jacob 'cause it's got his stuff in it too - and dialed Jacob's Dad's house number, it was nine thirty in the morning someone had to be up, right? A sleepy Brady answered and I quickly told him to tell my Jacob that I'm going to see Chris if he showed up any time soon before hanging up, the more I thought about this the more I felt like I wouldn't be able to do it. Of course, my body didn't seem to be working with my ind and before I registered it I was knocking on the door of number twenty-three.

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

"Miley?" I hadn't been expecting that when I opened the door this morning. I'd been staying at this sleezy little motel just outside of Port Angeles which was, like, right next to Forks for the last three and a half weeks since Miley walked away after finding out that I'm her brother. I don't blame her, it's a lot to try and take in, but the last I heard was a week ago when I went to see her again, just to make sure that she was okay after my news and her Uncle told me she was in Georgia for the summer. What was she doing back? And how did she know where I was? I hadn't told anyone I was staying here.

"Uh..." She seemed nervous - not that I blame her or anything, I was as well - and she was looking her feet for a few seconds before she looked up at me. "Hi... What's up?"

"Ummm... N-nothing... How 'bout you?" I asked awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

"Uhhh... Nothin'..." Could this be any more awkward? "... So... How's the weather?

"The weather?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, temporarily forgetting the awkwardness. "You're seriously asking me about the weather?" She cracked a small smile as I laughed a little, her smile was so beautiful, it sparkles like water in the sun.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am." Miley giggled and we both relaxed a little.

"Y-you wanna come inside?" I offered, feeling nervous again. "We-we could talk or something?"

"Talking would be good." Miley smiled and I stepped out of the doorway, letting her into the small dark motel room, wishing that I didn't live in such a mess, and that I had at least put some shorts over my boxers before answering the door.

"Sorry it's such a mess." I apologized selfconsciously, grabbing the pile of clothes off the chairs and small table and tossing them in the wardrobe so we had somewhere to sit.

"Hey, I'm a teenage girl, half the time I use the floor as my wardrobe." Miley shrugged as I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts. "Is this your Mom?" I turned around and saw that she was holding the picture of me and my Mom when I was four. "She's really pretty."

"Thanks." Miley sighed and put the photo down, coming over to sit opposite me at the small table, chipping at her black nailpolish nervously.

"You were born in August '93, weren't you?" How did she know that? First she knew my name when she didn't know about me and now she knows when I was born. "The thirteenth?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly and she sighed, looking down sadly. "How did you know that?"

"As weird as it sounds I had a dream about you about a month ago, I didn't even know you existed before that and then I had this dream all about you and you looked exactly the same as you do now."

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out and she looked up at me in surprise.

"What for?" She asked.

"For being born, for screwing up your thoughts of the ideal family that you had." It was my turn to look down under her confused gaze.

"It's not your fault, you didn't make my-... _Our_ Dad cheat on my Mom and concieve you." I could hear the sadness in her voice, but there were also other emotions that I couldn't identify. "I'm sorry I just walked away from you last month." I shot my head up to face her at that. "You were obviously here for a reason, and you're still here waiting for me to come back, but I was going through a lot and I just didn't want to face the fact the Daddy cheated on Momma." Awe man, she was a total Daddy's girl and I ruined that for her, now every memory of her father was probably corrupted because of me.

"It's okay." I shrugged, looking inter her eyes, I knew they were the kind of hazel that could change colors by moods and the colors around her, because last time I saw her they were the deepest brown, and now they were the same hazel as **our** fathers from the pictures I'd seen of him online, they same color as my own eyes. "I didn't really expect you to jump up and down when I told you... My Mom just told me to find my Dad and older brother before she died and then I found out that they died as well and when I went to Malibu some girl named Lilly told me about you... I'm sorry... You know, for your family, I know how it feels to lose a parent, but you had to lose both of yours and your brother."

"It's okay." Miley whispered, her eyes tearing a little and I felt guilty for bringing it up when she probably didn't want to think about it let alone talk about it with a complete stranger. "And I get why you didn't know about me, you're three months older than me, I wouldn't be registered on your birth cirtificate." She sighed, hastily wiping away a tear when it fell. "I just don't understand why I didn't know about you, why Daddy didn't tell me... I guess now I know why he was always so stubborn about doing all of my paperwork alone, so I wouldn't see your name on my birth cirtificate or in the siblings section... I always thought he told me everything, but I guess not."

"I wish I could say or do something to make it better for you." I said quietly, feeling guilty just for existing and ruining her Daddy's little Princess world that she used to be in.

* * *

**So, Miley and Chris have a heart-to-heart :)**

**Well, I guess 4 reviews isn't so bad, but that means I'm gonna have to ask for 6 for the next chapter. I know I'm being demanding and pushy, but I'm just a demanding, pushy and needy person in general. ;)**

**Oh, and yesterday I made a video of all the times Miley Cyrus sang acapella (without music for those who don't know) and I just uploaded it on youtube, it's my first ever video, so watch it and comment if you want :) http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=suHByjLr2VI I'm still working on the Shadows of the Night video for Macob, but I'm still struggling to get video of Jacob/Taylor. If anyone has any ideo of how to download videos off youtube and get the actual video and not just audio that would be amazing :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"You have his eyes!" I blurted out, he was looking at me with these sad hazels that were almost painful to see they were so much like Daddy's, it was seriously scary. "They're so beautiful."

"Um... Thanks?" Chris said uncomfortably and I looked down, it seemed we were both doing that a lot. "Who do you look like?" He asked before blushing and looking away. "I mean... I don't know what I mean... I've seen pictures of him online, but you're the closest I'll ever be to him and I was just wondering if you looked more like your Mom or him." He never directly refered to Dad as his father or our father, he was always just saying 'him'.

"Well..." I felt awkward and nervous and a little guilty; the guilt was because I knew Dad and he didn't. "Most people think I look like my Mom... But, I have an identical twin cousin on Dad's side and according to really old photos I look like Gammy when she was young." Oh, my God, why didn't I think of this before? Gammy. Grampy was a shapeshifter, on Dad's side, Chris is Dad's son, Grampy's great-grandson, my half brother on the shapeshifting side... And the shapeshifting gene was brought out by the vampires, currently of which there were seven and a half in town and a whole army and royal family of them were on their way within the week. Chris could get the fever, he could get the curse...

"Miley?" Chris seemed to notice my change in demeanor and I shot my eyes to him, they were wide and I think there was a little fear in them.

"You have to leave, Chris!" I said urgently and he looked shocked.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, I like you, I do, and I want to get to know you better and maybe we could have a real brother/sister sort of relationship someday, and I don't blame you for anything, I swear... But, you have to leave, Chris, it's not safe here, not for you, and especially not now." I cut him off and I could the desperation in my voice, but I didn't care, I couldn't let him become like me, he'd probably have a heart attack if he changed. "I'm sorry I can't explain it right now, but you need to leave Forks, the whole Olympic area, Washington State, you have to leave, Chris."

"Miley, what's going on?" Chris asked, my panic starting to catch on.

"Something bad is going to be happening in Forks and you can't be here or something _really_ bad will happen to you." If I had the shifter gene then he probably would as well since we had the same father and everything. Oh, God, he's been around the vampire area for almost a month, the Cullens come up to Port Angeles all the time, he could already have the fever, he could already be changing. I'd only been around the vampires for, like, two weeks max when I changed. "Please, Chris? I don't want you to get hurt and you will if you stay here." Jeez, this list of people I needed to protect and keep away from the bloodsuckers was getting longer and longer, Bella, Paige and her and Jacob's baby, Chris, Uncle Charlie, all of Forks...

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

Miley suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand, there was a weird look in her eyes as she went over and grabbed my car keys and the picture of Mom, handing me the latter before pulling me out of the room and over to my car.

"Miley-" I tried to speak, but she wouldn't let me.

"I'm getting you out of here, Chris, it's not safe for you and I can't let anything happen to you, I can't let you get the curse." Did she forget to take some sort of medication this morning? I mean, I'm sure she can keep her mental illness in check when she takes her meds, but talking about curses? Does craziness run in the family? "Look, I know I probably look crazy right now, but you are seriously in danger, there are... _Things_ coming and it is seriously bad, especially for you."

"Okay, saying I believe this and that you didn't just forget to take your meds, why is it especially not safe for me?" I asked, quickly buckling my seatbelt when Miley started my car and pushed it to speeds I didn't even know it could go, awe man, I'm probably gonna get a ticket for this.

"Because you're related to me, and the genes we're related by are the ones that could give you this curse if you hang around here any longer." Miley answered, keeping her eyes on the road as she spoke and taking the turns like a pro. What? Did she think our father was cursed or something?

"Dear!" I said spotting the large animal just walking onto the road ahead of us, and not in the tiny space Miley was focussed on.

"Huh?" She looked away from the road - still driving dangerously fast - and looked at me in confusion.

"Dear!" I repeated, pointing at the animal and she glanced at it before effortlessly swiriving around it and getting back on her driving path. "Do you have a death wish?" I asked curriously, no sane person would drive like this on the wet roads of Forks, it's practically a suicide mission. Then again Miley rambling on about curses didn't exactly scream sane either.

"Yes, but that's kind of irrelevent right now, since hopefully neither of us are going to die." Miley replied and I gulped, yeah 'hopefully'... Not, she's driving like a maniac. "Are you allergic to canines?"

"Dogs? No, why?" I said as she sped through forks, taking a dangerous turn off the main road and onto a dirt one.

"You're stayin' with a bunch of 'em." Miley answered, pulling my car to an impossible stop outside a house in what looked like a small town or suburb inside Forks - which I'm telling you is really tiny. Miley got out of my car and looked at the small red house and inhaling deeply as if this was a place she hadn't been in a long time and missed.

"Miley?" I should have known she really did hate me, I mean, I'm the illigitamate son of her father, I ruined her picture perfect memory of her precious Daddy, that's why she brought me here.

"Jacob!" Miley ran over and hugged the guy, jumping on him and wrapping her entire body around him, it was kind of sickening to see, what with her being my sister and all. He then said something quietly into her ear and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before kissing her and waiting a second - I'm guessing she must have said something - before saying something else and she slowly disentangled herself from him. The whole thing was a gag-fest. Miley started talking to what-his-face and I saw them both looking in my direction and she gestured to my car where I was still sitting and I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what she was talking about. "... And I can't let him leave in case he's changing and I can't let him just hang around the town because if he doesn't and he has the gene then he'll definately get it." Miley was saying as she and the big guy who had threatened to kill me came closer. "... Sooo... I was thinking he could maybe, possibly, hopefully, pretty please with a cherry on top stay here where I know it's safe?" Okay, just for a second ignoring the fact that she wanted me to stay with these strange people for absolutely no reason, I _really_ didn't want hear about Miley and her cherry when she was talking to her husband.

"Fine with me, he can have my room." The guy - what his name? - shrugged and then muttered something else that only Miley could hear and she stopped walking, turning to face him with a weird look on her face.

"That is so gross." Miley said, screwing her face up in disgust and that Jacob dude shuddered.

"Tell me about it, they didn't even have the decency to turn your pictures away." Jacob - at least that's what Miley had yelled before practically jumping him two minutes ago - said with a sort of angry/disgusted frown on his face.

"Are you sure it's okay if he stays?" Miley asked, hey, don't I get a say in this? "I just can't leave him alone out there, not now, not when there's so much danger coming."

"Miles, it's fine, I swear, I'm gonna have Brady and Shane stay behind to protect the reservation anyway." Jacob assured her and she siled, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Chris, please?" Miley spoke to me, her eyes kinda pleading. "I know you think I'm nuts or something, but I can't leave you out there with what's coming." She sighed and I could see Jacob massaging her lower back, did he really have to touch her like that in front of me? "I know we just met, and I don't why you came to find me, and you think I'm insane, and we don't have any sort of relationship yet-" She said yet, did that mean she wanted us to have some sort of relationship? "-but I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially not my Dad's son... No matter what I feel about you or about what Dad did to my Mom, you're my... **brother**. And I can't let my brother go out there and possibly get what I have." Miley paused and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again to plead with me. "You might already be sick, Chris, and if you are then you need to stay here where I know they'll look after you, and if you aren't then I need you to be somewhere where they can't get to you and give you the fever... I can't explain it right now, not until this entire screw-up part of my life is over, but I promise you I will tell you everything you want to know, everything I can tell you I will, in time, if you just stay here until it's safe agaiin."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Alright..." Chris sighed, I guess Miley really did care about the guy - despite him being her fathers love child and her being a total Daddy's girl - if she was trying so hard to convince him. "Fine... I'll-I'll stay."

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." Miley said, relieved, pulling him out of his car and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank-you so much, Chris, and I promise I'll tell you everything when it's safe again." Miley murmured as she hugged her half-brother and Chris just kind of stood there awkwardly, a kind of shocked look on his face before he slowly hugged her back for a second and she stepped away and back to me.

"Alright, let's go meet the _Munsters_." I muttered and Chris looked at me weirdly whilst Miley hit me lightly and told me to be good to which I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, thank God!" Rachel was the first one to greet Miley, pushing me right out of the way and ignoring me pouting in favour of hugging Miley. "Finally, another woman, there is _way_ too much testosterone around here, it's suffocating."

"Rachel, release!" Miley laughed after about a minute and my sister did so with a sort of sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but like I said, way too much testosterone, and Leah's no good because all she does is screw around with Jade, and Claire's great, but there's only so much you can talk to a two-year-old about." Rachel said, practically dragging my girl away until I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me making my sister frown.

"What about Caley?" Miley asked, pulling both me and Rachel further into the house with Chris following uncertainly.

"Yeah, right." Rachel snorted, "she and Matt are almost as bad as Leah and Jayden, seriously, you guys weren't this bad before you got married, and I'm not fooling around with Shane, what is up with them?"

"What do you mean 'before' we're not that bad now." Miley protested with that cute little frown of hers and Rachel laughed.

"You expect me to believe my seventeen-year-old baby brother isn't fooling around with his way hot sixteen-year-old wife every chance he gets? You're practically a sex-fest." Rachel rolled her eyes and let go of my Miley when we finally reached the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"Well, I hate to shatter your idea of teenaged newly-weds, but we haven't done it yet." Miley shrugged, sitting down as well, turning bright red when she realized what she said.

"Miley!" Brady practically jumped on my wife as he hugged the life out of her and she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Brade, what's cookin'?" Miley asked when he finally let go of her and stepped back, he no longer turned pink when he was around her anymore, I guess he's over his little crush now.

"Ugh... Seth keeps trying to bake your cookies, I don't even know why, but he just keep trying and then has a fit every time they're not right, and I'm getting kinda tired of eating all the screw-up ones." Brady complained and I frowned as I hung back away from the table, how come they didn't greet me like this? I mean not that I wanted my sister and thirteen year-old cousin jumping all over me, but I didn't even get a welcome back. But, then again, I guess Miley is pretty special, and she does kinda mother them in a best friend/sister sort of way that makes it just about impossible not love and miss when she's gone. "Maybe now you can finally make him stop."

"I'll talk to him, Brade, but right now you wanna go get everyone over here? I kinda need to talk to them." Miley requested and Brady nodded before running off without even glancing at me. Hey, who's the Alpha of this pack? I mean, I know it's me and all, but sometimes it's easy to get confused, what with my wife having everyone in or around the pack wrapped around her little finger... Me included.

"Who's he?" Rachel asked, finally noticing Chris who got wide-eyed and nervous at the attention.

"He's what I need to talk to everyone about." Miley replied nervously, I guess it's not everyday you have to introduce your pack off wolves to your half brother who might become one of them and has no idea what's going except that his half sister is paranoid about curses and fevers.

"He's hot!" Rachel decided and Miey gagged.

"Ew, gross. What about Shane? I thought you guys were-?" Miley started to asked, a grossed out look on her face and I don't blame her.

"He's a fifteen year old kid, Miley, I'm twenty, I'm not going out with a kid five years younger than me just because-ow." Rachel gasped, looking at Miley with wide eyes and rubbing her leg under the table.

"He doesn't know about the wolves." Miley hissed quietly so only Rachel could without supernatural hearing, gesturing towards Chris who looked curious now. "And beside he is so not hot, he's, like, my... Brother." I don't know that it hurt her exactly to say she had a brother, but it was definately uncomfortable for her. "It's way gross, and he's only sixteen as well."

"No, way gross is having to hear you scream my brothers name for an hour straight and not being able to escape it anywhere I go." Rachel retorted and Miley paled like a bloodsucker before turning a nice - cute - lobster red. "I _still_ have nightmares about that day."

"Jacooob..." Miley whined, hiding her face in her arms as Rachel continued on about her scarring memories of that day. "Make her stop, Jay..."

"Okay, Rach, you've had your fun, quit it." I muttered, leaving my place by the door and lifting Miley out of her seat and sitting her on the table with her feet in my lap when I sat in her seat.

"No, you had the fun, I had the nightmares." Rachel shuddered and I glared at her lightly - not to say that she didn't get my message - as Miley slid off the table and into my arms, hiding her head in my neck.

"Is it over yet?" Miley mumbled into my neck when everything was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, dude, get a room!" Jayden said from the doorway and I turned to glare at him a whole lot harsher than I had Rachel, apparently he had forgotten where he was this morning already. Miley groaned and slowly lifted her head off of me to glare at him as well.

"You're not one to talk, what? Did you get lost last night or just wanted to see if you could get away with it?" She snapped.

"At least we didn't do it at the kitchen table with people present." Jayden shot back and Miley looked confused before looking down; she was straddling me and I was half naked, but that's about it. Half the guys in the rez walked around topless anyway, so there wasn't anything wrong with what we were doing.

"We haven't done anything, not here, and not in your bed either." Leah winced at that and Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boo hoo, one of us had get some action in there and it's not like it'd ever be that moron." Jayden said and Miley growled whilst I started to think of the best way to maim my cousin.

"Jacob is not a moron, and what is it any of your business weather we have sex or not? Jacob cares about me and respects that I'm not ready for that." Miley went on the defensive. Uh oh, once Miley goes on the defensive it's only a matter of time before she goes on the offensive.

"Well, at least it's clear who's in charge in that relationship."

"Well, at least it's clear who lost out in the sensitivity department." Aaannnddd, there's the offensive.

"But, you don't deny it?" Jayden smirked and I growled lowly.

"And neither did you." Miley shot back before playing with the hair at the back of my neck and smirking back at him. "And F.Y.I, Jacob's always on top."

* * *

**Okay, I got some news for you guys, I just finished writing CHAPTER FIFTY of part 2 (AKA; the end of part two) which also happens to be the 100th chapter of this series. W. O. W. This is the longest story I've ever written by fifty-one chapters, the other one was so bad I deleted it because I hated it, it was practically lemonade with tiny little threads of a plot.**

**In honor of the completion of part 2 I;m cutting off all the excess reviews needed for this chapter and am only gonna ask for 5! :)**

**Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, next one starts with Bella trying to convince Jacob not to let Miley fight, how do you think that will go down?**

**And either there's something seriously wrong with my stats or you guys really hate me, 'cause I only got 25 hits for the entire twenty-four hour peried of Wednesday the 26th, and a grand total of 0, ZIP, NADA, NOTHING, ZZZEEERRROOO for the twenty-four hours that was Tuesday the 25th, so is there something wrong with my stats or do you guys hate me? Just currious?**

**P.S: I know it's a little late, but I didn't update on the actual date so HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY BRANDI CYRUS!**

**P.S.S: I found a way to download the videos off of youtube that doesn't require java, so as soon as I get more credit or go to the library I'm going to be able to hopefully finish my Macob video - I have pre-paid broadband. So hopefully that'll be up soon, but in the meantime check out my current video which is an entire nine minutes and two seconds of all the audio of Miley Cyrus singing acapella I could find, my youtube acount is FinleyCyrus so you can find it. Leave a comment as well, if you watch it too please :)**

**Peace, Love, Brandi, Miley! :) [I would wished Braison, Liam Hemsworth (Aussie Pride) and Taylor Lautner happy birthday on their days, but every time I updated around those times I forgot, I really have a bad memory, so I've taken to putting everything in my computer calender to remind me]**


	45. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"...Listen, Jake, I know you only want the best for Miley and for her to be safe." I could hear Bella trying to convince my perfect Prince of a husband not to let me fight. I guess you only needed about half a braincell to figure out he was my weakspot, and Bella certainly had more than that. "... Do you really think letting your wife fight a bunch overly strong, bloodthirsty newborn vampires is a good way ensure her safety? What if she got hurt?"

"I'd heal!" I muttered even though she couldn't hear.

"Or even killed?" Bella continued and Jacob furrowed his brow.

"That wouldn't happen." I assured him, straddling him and kissing his neck lightly, but I didn't get the same response as I usually did. After Brady had come back with the rest of the pack I had explained as best as I could with Chris present what I was worried about and they were all quick to agree to keeping him safe for me once I told them he was my brother. "I'm not dying a virgin."

"She's sixteen, she's barely old enough to drive, are you really going to let her fight to the death with those vampires who's only goal is to kill?" Jacob tightened his arm that was around me and I groaned, dropping my forehead onto his shoulder and knowing there was next to no way Jacob would let me fight. If he had to he'd start begging with me and we both knew I couldn't deny him anything if he just asked me, no begging required.

"Are you really going to let Bella dictate what I do?" I muttered, moving over so I was just sitting next to Jacob instead of on him. "If I don't fight then neither do you." I decided, if I wasn't there in person... Or wolf... To watch my Jacob's back as he fought then I wouldn't let him fight either, I needed to know that he was okay or I couldn't leave him.

"I have to go, Bella." Jacob sighed into the phone before hanging up without even waiting for a reply. "Miley-"

"I can't let you go fight if I don't know that there is a one hundred and eighty-four percent chance that you will come back to me exactly the same as when you left." I cut him off, looking up into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. "If I can't be there making sure you're okay then I can't let you go, Jacob, I can't let you go out there and possibly get hurt or worse if I'm stuck here and not knowing if you're okay and not being able to help you."

"Miles, I'm gonna be fine, this fight is gonna be so easy, those statues have nothing on us." Jacob tried to assure me and I took my opening where I could.

"Then let me fight, if you're so confident about it then let me fight, let me make sure." I begged and he looked conflicted. Before either of us could say or do anything my cell phone started blaring _We Will Rock You_ signalling I had a text message, it was from Alice and only consisted of one word that made my blood run cold. "'Tomorrow!'"

"Seth, Leah, Shane, Quil, GUYS!" Jacob yelled through the house - there was quite a high chance that most if not all of the pack was there - grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him as he walked through the house, his eyes blazing. "PACK MEETING IN THE KITCHEN!" When we got to the little kitchen I jumped up on the counter by the backdoor and looked at my hands in my lap, anywhere but at Jacob. "Mi's?" I was surprised when he was right in front of me, a worried look on his handsome features. "What's wrong, MiMi?"

"You're not gonna let me fight." I whispered, still not looking at him and he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Please, Mi, I just need to know that there is absolutely no chance of you getting hurt." Jacob pleaded and I could't stop myself from looking up at his deep, dark, brown eyes.

"Well, how do you think I'm gonna feel if you get hurt and I wasn't there to stop it?" I replied, feeling unwanted and unexplainable tears spring to my eyes.

"I won't get hurt, Miles, I promise, and even if I did I'd heal, nothing bad is going to happen, I swear." Jacob promised and I frowned.

"But, what if you do?" I breathed, reaching up and stroking his sweet face softly. "What if something bad does happen? I couldn't survive if you got hurt and couldn't heal from it."

"That won't happen, Miley, I swear I will come back to you exactly the same as when I leave, just please stay here, _please_?" God damn it, he was begging now and we both knew I couldn't say no to his begging.

"Please don't?" I whimpered even though I knew I would do anything he wanted, I'd stay here and play babysitter and let him go off and fight if he wanted, despite every fibre in my being aching to go out there and kick vampire ass, especially Victoria, she deserved an especially painful and slow ass kicking and burning for stealing Jacob's Moms engagement ring. But, I couldn't do it, if Jacob wanted me to stay here I couldn't deny him, not when he was looking at me like that and begging me.

"Mi..." Jacob sighed, wiping away my fallen tears with his thumbs before kissing the tear tracks softly. "Please, Mi?... I love you!"

"I love you too, Jay." I whispered, our lips so close they ghosted together with every movement it took to form the words.

"Great, it's a love-fest, allert the media, I hope you didn't call a pack meeting just so we could watch you declare your undying love for each other." Of course, it had to be Mister Sensitive, Jayden, who interrupted us and I growled lowly and dangerously as I glared deathly daggers at him.

"Always and eternity." Jacob murmured against my lips and I smiled despite myself.

"Always and eternity." I repeated, kissing him fully before lightly pushing him away to talk to our pack, to take his lead as Alpha, taking the lead in a deadly fight with newborn vampires.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E, Black's Point Of View_

"Okay!" I sighed, clapping my hands and turning to my pack, they were all already here, Rachel, Claire, Dad and Chris included, ohhh, this would be hard to talk about with Chris present. I looked at Rachel and pleaded with her, gesturing my head slightly to Chris and hoping she got the message.

"Hey, Claire-Bear, wanna watch a movie with Rachel, Chris and me?" Surprisingly it was Miley who spoke and I turned back to her, but she was avoiding my eyes again.

"Miwey, Miwey, Miwey!" Claire cheered, reaching out for my girl from her place in Quils arms and Miley took her gently.

"Hey, Cutie-Pie!" Miley cooed, tickling the little toddler and making her squeel with delight. "This is my brother, Chris."

"Chwis!" Claire giggled, waving at the guy who was torn between confusion and something I couldn't quite place that looked a bit like wonderment at how Miley was with Claire.

"Come on... We can talk whilst Claire watches a movie." Miley prompted, holding out the hand not supporting Claire to Chris as Rachel silently left to the living room. Chris looked uncertain, but he still followed Rachels path and Miley came back over to me. "Come get me before you leave, Jay, I love you." She whispered, kissing my cheek lightly before leaving with a giggling two-year-old in her arms.

"What's going on, Dude? Why are we all here again?" Embry asked after Chris was safely out of earshot.

"The leeches are coming tomorrow." I stated bluntly and everyone stiffened at the words. "Bella is going to mark a fake trail for the bloodsuckers to follow that will lead to a clearing we're going to be fighting in whilst the... _Cullens_ are going to be in another clearing intercepting the second group who are going to break away from the whole." I told them what Miley had told me earlier, even though I couldn't stand the fact that we were so dependant on the psycho psychic for anything, let alone something so life threatening. "But, we also have to keep in mind that they're going to be after Miley's scent because the bloodsuckers really can't tell the difference between an eighteen year olds room and a fifteen year olds room, so I want Brady and Shane to stay here with Miley in case the Cullens let any of theirs get through to here."

"You just want us to stay behind because we're the youngest, not to protect the rez." Brady accused and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe." I admitted and both boys glared at me. "But, do you really think I'd leave Miley, Rachel and all the others here if I thought the three of you coudn't take on the bloodsuckers if they got through? Do you really think I'd put my family, my _wife_ in danger?" Brady and Shane shared a look at that and it was their turn to concede.

"What about the rest of us, Jake?" Jayden asked, smirking at his little brother and I had half a mind to make him stay and take Brady or Shane, but I couldn't subject Miley to that sort of torture.

"We're going to kick leech ass and I'm going to inflict severe and slow bodily harm on the bitchy red-head before burning her." I growled, my blood boiling at the thought of the bitch who stole Miley's engagement ring.

"Well, great, since you guys are running off and forcing us to stay here while you have all the fun, I'm going to watch _The Sound Of Music_ with Miley and Claire." Brady muttered and Jayden snorted at the way that sounded.

"Hey, maybe I'll bring you back a souvanier, bro." Jayden called after him and I glared.

"No souvenirs. We're going to fight and that's it."

"Boo, that's boring."

"Don't kill him, Jacob." Miley ordered all the way from the living room and this time more than Jayden laughed.

"Wow, do you-" Jayden started smirking and I growled until Miley suddenly appeared in the kitchen again.

"Hey, Leah, you want to see some interesting pictures Jayden has?" She offered, looking directly at cousin dearest and he looked confused for a second before realization followed by fear. Clearly he had just remembered Miley's threat from May and he wasn't willing to risk it.

"No!" Jayden jumped in desperately, I guess he thought Miley would follow through on it and that Leah would believe her. She can be very convincing after all. "She doesn't, they're stupid, right, Miley?"

"I don't know..." Miley trailed off, pointedly eyeing Jayden and raising a single eyebrow at him. "I thought they were very... provoking..."

"I'm sorry, Jake, you're your own man and Miley doesn't control you." Jayden quickly appologized and Miley smirked.

"Smart move." Miley stood on her toes and kissed my cheek before dancing back to the living room. It may just be my weird mind, but somehow Miley threatening my cousin to stop picking on me didn't exactly enforce the whole 'I'm my own man' thing... But, then again, I'm Miley's man, so I'm not my own man.

"I hate saying this as much as you guys are gonna hate hearing it but..." I'd have to scrub my mouth out after this. "We're gonna have to work with the Cullens to get through this."

"I'm proud of you, Babe!" Miley yelled and I could hear the laughter in her voice and Jayden looked like he was physically trying to bite back a remark.

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

"How can you hear him?" I asked curriously, Miley and I were sitting on the couch with that little Claire girl in her lap watching _The Sound Of Music_, Miley's husbands sister was in the armchair, and two of the other boys who were apparently close friends of Miley were on the floor. Just as Miley said we we were talking - except for her random outbursts twice and when she got up and came back a minute later looking satisfied - and the other four were all watching the movie. "Do you have, like, super hearing or something?"

"Or something." Miley answered a little nervously, looking down for a second. "I guess I don't have to wait so long to tell you anymore since I'm not going with them, but I think it would be better to explain it later."

"You're going to tell me what this big fever-y curse is all about?" I asked, raising my eybrows and she nodded.

"I promised, didn't I?" She shot back with a small smile. "Jacob and the others are gonna be gone tonight and tomorrow, so I can tell you then, but how 'bout we just get to know each other right now?"

"Knowing you would be good." I agreed, I mean, really, she's my sister. I'd already had almost seventeen years of not knowing her, I wasn't going to start an argument about when I could my answers when she was offering what I had wanted ever since I found out she existed.

"Miwey, sing!" The little dark-ahired girl in her lap demanded and I glanced down to her then to the TV then back to Miley. Miley sighed and silently appologized to me with her eyes before focussing a soft gaze on the toddler looking innocently up at her, they looked like they ould be sisters or cousins or something.

"You want me to sing?" Miley asked the little girl and she nodded excitedly.

"Sing, sing!" She demanded and Miley laughed, glancing at the TV, it was at the part where Maria was about to sing about her favourite things to kids during the storm.

"Are you sure you want me to sing? You don't sound very enthused." Miley teased and Claire was practically bouncing in anticipation whilst the other three refocussed their attention from the TV to my sister.

"I wan' you to sing!" Claire nodded vigorously, standing up in her lap and holding onto her arms for support and Miley smiled softly. She seems like she's great with kids, I guess it came from growing up with a big family, that's something I'd always be jealous of about our complete difference in childhoods. I mean, I loved my childhood and I love everything my Mom always did for me, but Miley and her other brother got the whole big family experience full of Aunt and Uncles and more cousin than you can count and the big family reunions every year.

"_Raindrops on roses_," Miley was singing along with Julie Andrews on the TV, but we were all more interested in her. "_And whiskers on kittens._" She lightly tapped Claires nose making her giggle. "_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_." Miley covered Claired tiny hands with her and pulled the girl down so she was sitting in her lap again and pressed up against her body warmly like a loving big sister or something. "_Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things._" She really has an amazing voice, I guess it runs in the family or something because her father - **our** father - was a country singer years ago when we would have been only little babies, but I guess he stopped just after Miley was born so he could be with his little girl. "_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_." I'd heard that there was ahorse in a small barn near this house that had her horse in it. Not to sound bitter or anything - because I'm not - but I guess she really did get everything growing up, a horse included like every little girl wants. "_Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things._" Miley closed her eyes and smiled softly as she swayed her and Claire from side to side gently. Her voice had a slightly husky sound and a distinct Tennessee twinge to it as she continued singing, and I wasn't the only one completely enraptured with her. After the song Miley set Claire on the floor with a kiss to her nose before letting her run off to the other two boys who had turned back to the movie and Miley turned her attention back to me.

"You have a beautiful voice." I couldn't help but admire, it was really amazing, I don't think I've ever heard anything like... Except maybe Hannah Montana, but she grew up learning music where-as Miley was born with her talent.

"Thanks." Miley blushed, looking down beofre turning the tables on me. "What about you, do you like music or singing or anything?"

"Like it, yes. Good at it, no." I laughed and she cracked another smile. "I tried guitar when I was in elementary school, but I quit after, like, two weeks because I got bored with it. What about you?" I asked nervously, anxious to learn about her life. "I mean, I know that... _he_ was a singer and all, but did your brother play and sing too?" God, I'm being **way** too personal way too early, but I couldn't help it. And I still couldn't call our father... Well, our father out loud.

"Jackson..." Miley sobered up a bit, but there was still a bit of light in her eyes. "Jackson wasn't really... Musically inclined." She shook her head with a short laugh. "I mean, he knew good music when he heard it, but his best instrument was the armpit trumpet and our Mom once said he sounded like a tonedeaf walrus when he sang, so I guess it skipped him."

"What about you?" I asked, eager to know more about her family, about her. "You sing really good, do you play any instruments or anything?"

"I play guitar and piano." Miley confirmed, wow, I guess she really is a Daddy's girl. "And I write some songs, but Daddy was always better at writing the lyrics than me, but I was better with the music."

"I'd love to hear one of your own songs sometime." I said quietly, hoping I wasn't coming on too strong.

"I'd play you one now, but I don't have my guitar... It kind of got ruined a few months ago." She looked down and I could just about see and feel the sadness coming off her, I guess it must have been a really special guitar.

"Actually..." A voice spoke up from the doorway and we both turned to see Jacob leaning against the frame, smiling at Miley. "I kinda made you something, Miles."

"Huh?" Miley cocked her head to the side and Jacob pulled something from behind his back, it was an acoustic guitar with her name burnt on the front - I didn't know her middle name was Ray - with two hearts with both their initials. "Jacob..."

"I made it last month before... You know..." He looked down guiltily as Miley climbed over the back of the couch and walked over to him, a kind of wondered expression on her face. "And I never got a chance to give it to you, and I didn't get to tune it up properly, but I hope it's okay?"

"You didn't-" Miley started, but Jacob cut her off.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to, to replace the other one." He turned sheepish next and kind turned a very girly light pink. "And I kind of needed something to keep me distracted those first few days without you."

"You kinda need to stop being so sweet and perfect all the time." Miley smiled and I figured I'd listened to what I'm pretty sure from all the unfinished sentances was a private conversation so I turned away, but not before I heard; "I love you, Jay!" followed by obvious kissing sounds, did they have to be so grossly in love when there were siblings and a small impressionable child in the room?

* * *

**Don't feel shy, leave a review, tell me what you think :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Bring Paige and Bella back here, it's the safest place for them." I told Jacob, he had to leave soon to go meet with the Cullens to plan about the fight that I wouldn't be having anything to do with because Jacob used his damn adorable begging eyes on me, and Paige still didn't even know the fight was happening yet, and Bella would be happy to know I'm not fighting. "If Sam has anything to say about it he can deal with mad Miley, 'cause no-one really wants to mess with me right now."

"I'm sorry, Mi's, but even when it's a sure thing I can't risk losing you." Jacob appologized sincerely, resting his forehead against mine, he knew what it was like to have the bloodsuckers so close and to feel like you're about to burst out of your skin anytime because every instinct you have is screaming to phase and go kill them.

"I know." I sighed, playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck. "Just promise you'll come back to me perfectly healthy like you are now, and _soon_?"

"I promise." Jacob vowed and I smiled when he pecked my lips lightly. "I love you, Mi." He whispered, stroking my cheek softly. "I'll be back soon with Bella and Paige."

"It's gonna be some night, huh?" I joked, we were out in Blue Jeans' barn and we were just sitting together on the cold hard ground whilst Blue Jeans ate, I think I'm gonna take him for a ride later tonight, it's been forever since I've gone riding. "The wolves, a pergnant half vampire, my cousin who wants to be a vampire and my illigitamate half brother who doesn't know anything about any of this stuff... Should be a blast."

"I think it's you." Jacob decided, his voice light. "I mean, before you came along the only problem we had was Bella and her bloodsucker obssession, now we've got pregnant half breeds, multiple forms, half brothers and one of the three beings in this barn is living a triple life and it's not me or the horse."

"What can I say, I'm just that special one in a million." I teased whilst shrugging and Jacob laughed.

"You got that right, you're my precious one of a kind Angel, and I can't live without you." Jacob kissed my forehead just before a howl ripped through and he sighed.

"You have to go now, huh?" I asked, looking down sadly.

"I'll be back in half an hour, Mi." Jacob promised and it was my turn to sigh as he stood up and pulled me with him.

"I know, but then you're gonna go off and I don't know when I'll see you again." I whispered and I could feel the tears in my eyes and knew Jacob could smell them, but I didn't want to make him feel guilty.

"Twelve hours... No more than twenty-four, I swear." Jacob assured and I felt a little better.

"I love you." I murmured before pulling Jacob down to me and kissing him slowly and passionately, I couldn't handle saying goodbye twice, and I wanted to do it when we were alone, not with half a dozen different speacies watching us. Is it possible to hate the way you kiss someone? Not that I hate kissing Jacob, I love every single kiss Jacob and I share together no matter what, but these kisses, these goodbye kisses. I hated having to say goodbye to my Prince, I loved the kisses just because I was kissing him with so much passion and longing, but I hate the desperation behind them. I hated the begging for him to come back to me. I loved the way our tongues could glide together to the music of our connected Souls for hours on end, but I hated the undertone of the depressing goodbye that was to come and the way it had to end all too soon. "Make love with me." I gasped harshly against his lips when we were forced apart after what felt like only seconds, but I knew had been minutes.

"Miley..." I'm not sure where he was going with that - and I'm pretty sure he wasn't either - but either way I didn't let him continue.

"When you come back to me tomorrow I want us to make love together." I breathed, our lips so close together every time either one of us spoke they brushed toegther. "I want us to be connected, heart, mind, Soul and _body_ forever. And I need to show you how I love you, Jacob. Make love with me."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked and I nodded confindently.

"Make love with me." I repeated a little more strongly.

"I love you, Miley Ray!" He smiled so brightly it was almost blinding, his white teeth contrasting with his dark skin.

"And I love you, Jacob Ephraim." I mimicked, brushing my hand across his face lightly before running my fingers through his hair. "But, you have to go kick Victoria's sorry ass now, so I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his lips lingeringly one last time before stepping away from him and watching sadly as he walked backwards to his car and then drove away to get Paige and Bella.

"Geez, Miley, it's not like he's dying." Rachel said when I walked back inside and she saw my face.

"No, he's just going off to fight a couple of dozen newborn vampires to the death and he may act like it's going to be a walk in the park, but that doesn't mean something couldn't happen." I shot back, walking past her and into Jacob's room for comfort. But, then I took one wiff of the place and had to leave, I needed to kill Jayden and Leah, my Jacob's room reaked of nothing but them having sex and took away all the comfort of my Prince.

"He's going to be fine, Miles, do really think he'd run off and leave you here if he wasn't absolutely positive he'd be coming back?" Rachel tried to comfort, following me as I walked through the living room to the back door.

"If he thought everything was going to be absolutely fine he would have let me go with him." I snapped, going into Blue Jeans' stall with my husbands sister still following. "But, he clearly thinks there's danger, that's why he's making me stay and play babysitter. I know Jacob, Rachel, he thinks something is going to go bad or else he wouldn't have split us up for anything." I put my hands on Blue Jeans' back and jumped up straight from the ground and landed perfectly on his back - a perk of being a shapeshifter, I could do things like jump on my horses back without any help or anything. "I'm going for a ride, keep and eye on Chris for me." I muttered before nudging Blue Jeans' sides and he slowly walked out of the stall. As soon as we were free of the barn B.J took off at a medium paced trot towards the beach at my guiding.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"It's almost been a year, B.J." I sighed, I was still riding his bareback, but now he was walking slowly in the tiny waves at the shore of First Beach. Blue Jeans always reminded me of my childhood, and even though I didn't get nearly as sad and depressed as I used to at the thought of my family, the realization I'd had today at the Cullens that it had been eleven months without Daddy and Jackson had set me in a... Well, I can't say I was happy, but I didn't exactly feel depressed, sad definately. I felt sad and like crying, but I also felt a bit reflective, especially with Chris suddenly around, I found myself thinking of my childhood and what it might have been like if Chris was there, or what the tiny clues I might have missed growing up that he existed. "I didn't think I could survive a year without Daddy and Jackson, I thought it left me all alone." I whispered, rubbing his neck softly and he neighed in response. "But, I have you, and I have Jacob, and Bella and Charlie, and the pack... You've all helped me so much, but... I still miss them so much, I miss Daddy singing me to sleep and his Loco Hot Cocoa, and his award winning chilli, and the way he always makes me feel better. And I miss Jackson and how he was always there for me when I needed him, or even how he would pick on me sometimes." I sighed sadly and glanced out at the water, it was getting dark and I knew I should be getting back to the house. "Take me home, Blue Jeans." I murmured and he turned and started trotting back to the house. Bella and Paige would already be there as well, so I'd have to deal with illititamate half brother who may or may not become a shapeshifter like his little sister, a half vampire - probably not a bright idea to keep the part vampire and the potential shapeshifter together now that I thought about it - who's pregnant with my husbands child and is gonna give birth any day now, an older cousin who wants to ruin my life and supress my instincts, a toddler, two shapeshifters and Rachel.

"Jake wanted to wait around for you." Rachel greeted me when I walked Blue Jeans into his stall in the small barn - it had been improved upon from the original simple stall. "But, you never came back and he had to go."

"Good." I muttered, sliding off Blue Jeans and I could feel Rachel's confused gaze boring into me. "That means I don't have to try and say goodbye to him twice... I don't think I could handle that."

"He's gonna come back, Miles, they all will." Rachel assured me, but I wasn't comforted like she had been hoping for.

"I'm not worried that he won't come back." I said as we started walking back to the house after I put Blue Jeans away, fed him a carrott and ,ade sure he was okay out there. "I'm worried that he won't come back _alive_."

"You can't think like that, Miley."

"Really, 'cause I'm finding it painfully easy right now." I snapped and Rachel looked shocked. "You think I like thinking about what could happen? I don't! I wish more than anything that this whole stupid mess would just be over, I must be cursed because every time something starts going good something like this happens and everything gets screwed up again."

"Do you believe in Jake?" Rachel persisted, seriously, I love the girl, but when would she get that I just want to forget about the damn fight until it's over and my sweet Prince is back in my arms where he belongs?

"Yes!" I answered, rolling my eyes and playing along.

"And do you believe in the rest of the pack?" Rach question and I nodded as we entered the house. "And do you believe in those other guys, the Cullens?"

"Yeah." I shrugged, "but that's fifteen against an entire army of newborns, and the Cullens only drink animal blood so that makes them weaker than normal vampires who feed on humans."

"But, do you believe in them?"

"Yes." I sighed and Rachel smiled as if that was the answer to everything.

"Then believe that they're gonna get rid of those other vampires and that you and Jake will be back to your sex-less excuse for newlyweds-ness." She tried to tease, but I wasn't in a teasing mood right now, not when my Jacob was off getting ready to fight vampires to death in the morning.

"I'm gonna go talk to Chris." I said and she groaned, giving up and going back to the living room where Shane was waiting like a little lost puppy.

"He's sitting up on the roof for some reason." Brady provided, shaking his head before continuing on his way to the kitchen and I went back outside. I walk around the house, looking for how Chris got up to the roof and I found a ladder on the far right side so I went up and sure enough the illigitamate son was sitting up next to chimney and just looking at the darkening sky, there were already a few stars visible.

"So you like watching the stars too, huh?" I said by way of greeting, walking over and sitting on the edge of the chimney with my legs hanging over the outside.

"They're the same everywhere you go, I like how they remind me of home." Chris replied, looking up at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's why I like them too, you can see so many in Tennessee, and I used to climb onto the roof in Malibu all the time and just watch them for hours and sometimes I'd fall asleep up there." That's when I realized he knew a lot about me, where I grew up, about my family - _our_ family - and things like that, but I only knew what his mother looked like ten years ago from a photo. "What about you? Where did you grow up?"

"Nevada!" Chris answered and I jumped off the chimney and sat down next to him. "You know, not central Vegas, but about an hour away so the stars were always really bright." We were both silent for a couple of minutes, watching the increasingly dark sky and bright stars clustered around everywhere. "What's this big secret everyone's keeping, Miley? Does it have something to do with that curse or fever you were talking about?" Chris asked and I sighed, I'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Did you know our great-grandmother on our fathers mathers side is a Cherokee?" I started, what the Hell, I'm gonna have to tell him anyway, why not start from the begining? "And the Cherokee's have all these old legends about their ancestors being shapeshifters born to protect their tribe and the normals from something called the Cold Ones."

"So?" Chris snorted, typical sceptic, well, that's gonna change real soon. "That stuff is crap, why did you bring me here, Miley, what's going on?"

"The legends aren't crap, they're real, our great-grandfather was one of them." I told him and he look a little sceptical, a littleconfused, a little pissed off, and a little conflicted. "He was the Alpha of his pack and Cheif of the tribe, he had three non-human forms he could take; a wolf, a bird, and a lion or a tiger, I forget which."

"Do you have medication you forgot to take?" Brother from another mother asked and I rolled my eyes, what was with everyone thinking I needed medication? Am I really that weird?

"Grampy had four kids, and of those four he got twenty-seven grandkids, and a ton of great-grandkids, and each of us carries the gene that would make us shapeshifters too." There was at least fifty great-grandkids from me, Jackson, Chris and our cousins alone. "The things that make us shapeshifters are the Cold Ones, they're really pale people who feed on blood, kill humans and sparkle in the sunlight. And it's shapeshifters job to protect the normal people from them by tearing them apart and burning the peices."

"Seriously, is there a prescription you need to fill 'cause I can drive you if you need me to." Chris persisted, I really don't think I come of as that insane... But then again I'm telling him about people turning into animals and killing vampires.

"Forks is the ideal place for the Cold Ones because it's hardly ever sunny here, so they can go out during the day and stuff, and unless you actually touch one and feel how hard and cold they there's really no telling them apart from normal people unless you're a shapeshifter." I said, skipping over the legends, once I told him and got him to believe that what I was saying was real, then I could tell him about the stories in more detaile.

"Let me guess, the people in your head tell you which ones are vampires?" Chris guessed sarcastically, standing up and walking back to the ladder and starting to climb down. "Come find me when you've taken your meds, Miley." I got up as well and watched him climbed down and looked sadly up at me one last time before I jumped down from the roof and landed perfectly on the ground next to him, making him jump in surprise and let out a shocked noise.

"Actually, we can smell it, the vampires smell all sickly sweet and it makes me wanna puke sometimes, but they're my friends so I hold it in." I shrugged casually and he looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Well, the Cullens and Paige are friends the ones Jacob and the pack went off to kill are pains my neck who want to kill Bella because her vampire boyfriend killed their leaders mate."

"So, you think your husband can turn into other animals? Good luck with the psycho therapy." Chris said with fake optimism before walking away, back towards his car.

"Jacob can only turn into a wolf, all the Quileutes can only turn into wolves, they have a different shapeshifting history to the Cherokee's... I can turn into a wolf and a hawk though, Gammy says it's because I must be very powerful and strong to not only be the first female shapeshifter, but to have more than one form I'd have to be even more powerful than Gampy was. 'Cause you know, it's only supposed to happen to the men I would have had to be powerful for it to happen to me, and then to have more than one form... Part of me is still trying to get used to it."

"Congratulations, and goodbye." Chris said and I felt like growling, honestly, couldn't he just stay and listen to me talk about shapeshifters and vampires for ten minutes?

"I can phase right now to prove it to you." That made him stop and pause, and I could feel more than one pair of eyes on me from the windows out front of the house. "Turn around, Chirs!" I ordered when he was still facing away from me and he obediently turned so he could clearly see me. I carefully stepped closer to him, but not too close because I really don't want to hurt him, and then, looking right into his disbelieving wide eyes... I phased. Damn, and I liked that skirt. **Chris?** I reached out to him with my mind and he jumped, looking freaked out, I really don't blame him, I mean, his sister just turned into a giant wolf right in front of him.

_Miley?_ Jacob's voice flooded my mind. _Why are you phased?_

**Trying to tell Chris about us.** I explained and Jacob gave a telepathic nod.

_Why weren't you then before? I wanted to see you again._

**I didn't want to have to say goodbye twice, Jacob, I thought it would be easier to only do it once.** Chris chose that second to pass out and fall to the ground so I had say goodbye. **I love you, Jacob.** I thought before reluctantly blocking him out of my mind link as I ran around the side of the house and phased back to human before climbing through Jacob window - why was it broken again? - and looking through his drawers for some of the clothes I had left here over the time. By the time I was dressed and got back out of his room Brady and Shane had brought Chris inside and he was now laying down on the couch. "How is he?"

"Just knocked out, he'll be fine." Rachel assured and I let out a breath of relief.

"Maybe I could have gone about that a better way?" I guessed innocentlyand Rachel rolled her eyes whilst the boys both scoffed.

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter is actually a really short one, but I'm still gonna ask for five chapters before I give it to you.**

**I uploaded a video on youtube of the packs for my stories as of part 3 - not all are wolves yet, but they're what I decided - set to the music of Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Stupid God damn bloodsukers.

The damn dumb Cullens had just about taken over our battele strategy once I had safely dropped Bella off, and the thing is, they told us to do exactly what we were gonna do anyway. I had a half a mind to tell them to go screw themselves and come up with something else just to piss them off, but this fight was supposed to be about killing leeches and protecting Bella and the rest of town, not pissing off the Cullens.

"You just stick to your bloodsuckers and call us when you need our help." I finally growled out after putting up with them for a whole thirty-seven minutes, Miley would be so proud... With that I nodded to Seth and Leah who were my stand-in Beta and back-up before phasing and running off to do a sweep of the area. _Split up, go in pairs and fan out as far as you can._ I told the others, we were only down to eight instead of our standard twelve, and everyone started breaking off; Seth and Leah went one way, Embry and Quil went another, Matt and Caley went together, which left me stuckwith Jayden.

Hey, listen, Dude, what happened earlier, nothing personal, right? Jayden thought to me as we ran and I growled, he was having sex in my room, in my bed, in front of my Miley pictures, and he was saying nothing personal? Oh, come on, we changed the sheets, it'll be like it never even happened.

_Yeah, except for the stink of you and Leah screwing all through my room, and the image of you two doing that in _my_ bed._

Oh, come on, get over it. I growled at Jayden and put on an extra spurt of speed to get away from him so I wouldn't just turn around and kill him. Like you and Miley never did it in not your room.

_We've never done it. Period!_ I snapped back and he snorted. _And if you say anything about it and torture Miley I won't hesitate in de-limbing you._

Eye-eye, Captain. Jayden mocked, deciding to keep a safe distance from me in case I really did kill him. Smart little brat.

_**Dad?**_ Whispers thoughts consciously entered my mind, he'd been with us ever since he woke up, but he was either ignoring us or just hanging around and observing in the background.

_Yeah, Buddy?_ I sighed, he sounded kinda sad and it made me feel uilty for just leaving him and Prue there without telling them. Miley had been feeling guilty about for most of her flight this morning, but I guess with everthing that had happened since she landed she either forced herself not to think about it or hadn't had the chance to let it back into her mind with everything that was going on.

_**Why did you and Mom leave without me?**_ Whisper asked, sometimes it was easy to forget he was just a normal dog with how he could comunicate with us. And his vampire bloodlust made it easy to confuse him with the rest of the pack, but the reality is he is still a normal dog. _**I'm not normal, Dad, I'm like you and Mom, and I wanted to hurt the vampires as well. Why didn't you let me come and hurt the vampires too, Dad?**_

_You-you have to stay and look after Prue._ I replied the first thing that came to mind.

_**Why? She's just a dumb puppy, I hate her.**_ Whisper said angrilly and I was shocked, I thought his hostility towards Prue was just normal sibling stuff, but he'd never said he hated anyone or anything other than vampires before. _**Well, I do, I hate her. All she does is whine and be a brat.**_

_That's sisters for you, Dude._ Seth snorted and Leah growled in our minds.

_**Prue isn't my sister, she's a whole 'nother speacies and I hate her.**_ Whisper thought and we could all see him glaring at the puppy through the link. _**She's even so dumb she can't talk in her mind like I can, she's just a dumb little puppy.**_

_Don't punish her for being young, Whisper, she's barely two months old._ I chastized kinda parentally. _And have you already forgotten you were five months old when you started talking to us, don't be mean to her, she's only little and she needs you to look out for her._

_**I don't want look out for her, she's just a dumb mutt and I hope that mean stinky man comes and takes her away and never brings her back, they deserve each other.**_ I took from the description that he was talking about pretty boy Atlas unless there was another vampire hanging around Tybee.

_Whisper Stewart, don't you dare!_ I ordered when he started thinking about grabbing Prue and dropping her off on surfer boys doorstep.

_**You can't stop me, you're in Forks, I can do whatever I want to her and you can't stop me.**_ Whispered thought, seeming to just realize the full extent of his words as he spoke them and I growled.

_Whisper..._ I thought in a warning tone, I knew of one way to make absolute certain he didn't do anything to Prue, but I'd never used my Alpha authority over anyone before, I kinda liked not having to control my pack against their will.

_**What? I never wanted her in the first place and now I have to suffer because she's a stupid, bratty little puppy who can't do anything for herself.**_ Whisper thought angrilly, honestly what was with him? He used to be such a sweet little dog.

_Whisper..._ I was shocked to hear the change in my own thoughts, it sounded commanding or demanding or something and I realized I was using my Alpha status for the first time on a little dog... But, I couldn't stop myself from continuin, it's like once I started the order I had to finish it. _Do __**not**__ harm Prue in any way or knowingly allow her to be harmed or allow her to be anywhere near Ryan Atlas under any circumstances until I get back to Tybee._ My voice had this weird sort of darker commanding tone to it and could tell Whisper wanted to argue, but he couldn't.

_**Fine.**_ Whisper grumbled before tuning us out or ignoring us or something. I couldn't believe I had just used my Alpha status to force someone against their will, that was what Sam had done and I didn't want to be anything like Sam. And I used it on Whisper no less, the dog I'd known since he was a little one month old puppy chasing butterflies... Then again he was plotting - or at least thinking about - to hurt Prue, an innocent little puppy who hadn't done anything to him to warrent his hostility God, why was everything suddenly so complicated?

**You did the right thing, Man.** Quil thought, supporting my first use of the Alpha order and I sighed. I knew protecting Prue was the right thing to do, but using my Alpha on Whisper? That's what I was torn about. And I didn't like the rush of power that came over me when I was ordering him, it was foreign and uncomfortable and left bad memories of Sam trying to order me to run patrol and ignoring how I felt about Miley back in September.

_You're not like Sam, Jake, he abuses the power, you try and deny it and treat us all as equals instead of your little lapdogs._ Embry said and the others backed him up and I sighed again, still feeling guilty about it.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... See, he's a nice Alpha to his pack, 10 months as an Alpha and he's only given one order._

The darkness was decending, I could feel it. The later it got the stronger the urge to fight got. We were all stationed relatively closely as we waited for the first stenches of vampire to reach us at out fight zone. I was the furthest away from the clearing and just out vampire smelling range of the stronger trail of Miley's scent, so I could smell them first and send up the first warning. We had found an almost direct trail of Miley's scent all through the forest that crossed through a clearing on the side of a cliff, and I don't know how or why since the psychic didn't work with shapeshifters, but we could all just tell, we jsut _knew_ that that was where the fight would be. It's like we have some sort of seventh sense about it and knew exactly where the fight would be and we'd be ready and waiting when they came... God, I hope our senses aren't wrong.

I wonder what Miley is doing right now? Probably fast asleep given that at's way past midnight, or given that she was phased to show Chris what she is she might be either explaining it to him or calming him down still, depending on how freaked he was when he found out. I don't why, but I somehow knew it wasn't any of those options. I could feel that she was awake and worried and scared for me, I longed to tell her not to worry and to go to sleep and be happy and safe, but I couldn't; she wasn't phased and I knew I couldn't go back to her, not yet anyway.

That's when everything changed; Miley turned to panic which made me panic, and then a second later I caught the first wiff of vampire stench and howled as loudly as I could, allerting the others. I heard another howl from Seth saying they had passed him and I started off for the clearing where we had a little fire burning to get rid of them. Leah howled next and I ran as fast as I could so the bloodsuckers wouldn't get to the clearing before me, I could see Seth not too far behind me and Leah fell in as well on our way back. Quil let out his warning just as we were passing him and then immediately started running with us. By the time Caley howled we were already passing Embry - and Matt was between Caley and Embry - and then by the time the leeches did pass Embry most of us were already at the clearing and waiting in formation for the bloodsuckers. Jayden's howl was the last and when he sounded we all tensed and you could feel the power and electricity coming off of us.

I counted at least fifteen. Jayden reported, skidding into place in the formation. The vampires seemed to realize they were in danger and weren't about to come down on a group of campers just a _little_ too late... By that I mean when I jumped on the first one and ripped its head off and tossed it in the fire before it even realized there were a group of over-grown wolves in its path. With the head gone it was easy to tear the thing limb from limb and toss it in the fire that had turned a sickly blackish-grey color and stank up the whole forest. Seth and Leah teamed up and each took a chunk out of the next vampire before Seth kicked its head clear off its remaining one shoulder and into the flames. After that the others seemed to realize the only they were getting out of here alive was if they killed us and they went on the attack. Two down, thirteen to go.

_Oh, come on, can't they at least _**try**_ and put up a fight?_ Embry complained, sinking his teeth into a female vampires arm and tearing it away with the sickening sound of rock clashing with rock, he then proceeded to whack the disoriented newborn upside the head with its own arm and making it stumble into Matt, Caley and Jayden's little circle so they could each pull at a limb and then Jayden kicked it into the fire before spitting the pieces out.

Another vampire rushed at Quil and pushed him through the fire, singing his fur before he rolled through the dirt to get to his feet and it went out. I turned aay from Quils fight and sidestepped a vampire who came after, sending it right into the fire before it ran back out and came at me again, I felt like I was bullfighting or something. After playing around with the vampire for a couple of minutes I rolled my eyes and pounced on it, knocking it off balance and holding its head in the fire. I swiped my claws across its neck and seperated its head from its body, it's actually quite sickening to watch a vampire head burn to ashes within a matter of seconds.

This is such a yawn-fest, I thought newborns were supposed to be strong? Jayden thought and I had to agree, at this rate I'd be back to Miley before sunrise.

**Well, that was way too easy.** Embry decided after I had polished off the last vampire by having Seth and Jayden hold it down whilst I dismembered it.

_Wait._ I said, furrowing my brow and doing the math. _I only count fourteen and there were fifteen in our group._

_Jake, behind you!_ Seth warned and I turned just in time to see Leah go all Braveheart tackle the last bloodsucker, but he easily pushed her away and came after me with his eyes screaming bloody murder. I guess this leech had learnt from its friends mistakes because it didn't take the head on aproach, it waited until I came to him and then grabbed my back left paw and crushed in it his extra-strong hand making me howl in pain. Before I could heal he jumped up and got on my back, kicking my spine in and I heard something crack sickeningly, but I couldn't feel anything as he turned me over and I could see red coming out of me, bbut I couldn't feel he wounds, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move. I unwillingly phased back to my human form and was forced to watch as Matt and Jayden finally pulled the bloodthirsty vampire off me and Caley dismembered it and burnt it.

I don't know what happened after that except that I wasn't healing and both Quil and Embry phased back to human as well before everything went black...

* * *

**Okay, so I don't really like this chapter 'cause I'm not really good at writing fight scenes so I think thiss one kinda sucks on ice. And it's way short, so that's another reason I don't like it. And yet, I'm still gonna ask for 5 reviews till you get the next chapter.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

_**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Haha, you have to wait..._

It had to be at least three AM, but I couldn't sleep, not when I knew that Jacob was out there fighting a bunch of bloodthirsty newborn vampires. Chris had woken up after about ten minutes and I told him everything, the stories, the legends, the family history, but I needed Rachel, Shane and Brady to help me with the Quileute history. After the initial fainting and then when he tried to pass it all off as a hullucination Chris actually didn't take it all that bad, kind of odd, but better than passing out again or having a mental breakdown or something. He just kind of had this dazed look on his face as he walked away muttering un-intelligably.

Now, like I said before, it's three AM and I can't sleep. I'm sitting on the couch watching reruns of _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_. It was the early seasons because she's still in high school, second season I think. Rachel was sleeping peacefully in bed, Chris hadn't been seen since I told him about what I am, but I could hear that he was sleeping in Jacob's room, Bella was tossing and turning in the spare bed in Rachels room that used to be Rebecca's, Paige was in Jayden's room, and Shane and Brady had fallen asleep about four episodes of _Buffy_ ago. That's when everything changed, when Buffy and the other slayer Kendra were saving Angel from Spike and Drusilla and stopping the two bad vampires from doing a ritual that would kill Angel and bring Drusilla back to her full strength. I was half paying attention to the TV, and half listening out in cases something happened with Jacob, I'd bitten all my nails down, chipped off all my nailpolish and was now worrying my bottom lip between my teeth when Paige stumbled into the living room with wide eyes and a hand on her eight and a half months pregnant stomach.

"Miley?" She asked hesitantly and a shot of panic ran through when I heard the panic and fear in her voice.

"Yeah?" I asked just as quietly and her face turned to one of pain and I shot up, running over to her and helping her into the armchair as she gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut and held my hand so tight I swear it literally broke, but it quickly healed when she let go a minute later.

"I think my water broke." Paige whispered and that's when I noticed the wet patch on her pants. Oh, God, this isn't good. I froze for a minuted before grabbing a cushion off the couch and tossing it at Shane's head making him snap awake.

"What? What's happening? What did I miss?" He asked sleepily and his sudden movement made Brady wake up as well since they were kinda cutely slumped into each other.

"Go wake Rachel and Bella." I ordered, not knowing what else to do. I mean, I'm sixteen for Christs sake, how am I supposed to know what to do when the half vampire goes into labour?

"Why? What happened?" Brady asked, scratching his head tiredly as he stood up.

"Paige is in labour and unless you want to deliver the kid then go wake Rachel and Bella." Well, that got them moving, those two boys were out of there faster than I could blink.

"What's going on?" Rachel yawned, rubbing her eyes as she and Bella shuffle out of her room.

"Paige is having the baby and you're going to deliver it." I said, my face twisting into pain as Paige squeezed my hand tightly again when she had another contraction.

"Woah, what?" Rachel said, now way more awake. "How am I going to deliver it? I don't know how to deliver a baby, you're just as qualified as me, and she's _your_ friend."

"Ow!" I gasped when Paige let go of my hand and it healed again, this was going to be a very painful night for both of us if that's how it felt every time she had a contraction.

"Do we even know that she's in labour?" Shane spoke up and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't just have a little accident you know, this kid wants out. Now!" Paige snapped and everyone jumped

"Right... Um..." Rachel furrowed her brow, trying to figure out what to do. I hope to God she has some sort of idea, because I'm drawing a blank. "You should take your pants off... You know, so the kid can get out."

"Uhhh... Shouldn't she be somewhere more comfortable or something?" Bella asked and I turned to the boys.

"Can you guys carry her to Jaydens room?" I asked and their eyes widened and Brady actually looked really pale.

"I can walk myself, just help me up!" Paige glared, pushing against the armchair and trying to get up.

"I'm gonna go on _Google_." I decided, backing away from the entire scene and over to Brady's computer on the coffee table.

"Hey, don't leave us, what are we supposed to do with her?" Rachel demanded and I shrugged, grabbing the laptop and following them as Shane and Bella finally helped Paige stand and she sort of waddled back to Jayden's room.

"I'm having this mutant kid and you're checking your _Facebook_?" Paige yelled and I flinched back from her.

"Actually I was gonna _Google_ how she can deliver the baby." I replied, gesturing to Rachel who looked at me wide-eyes again.

"Why am I doing it? I don't the first thing about delivering a baby."

"'Cause I only have a tenth grade biology class education and you're the only one here with a college degree." I shot back as Paige grabbed poor Shaney's hand when she had another contraction, they seemed way too close together. "Okay... We need clean towels and stuff." I read from the sight and Brady was quick to run out of the room to the hall closet to get them.

"My degree is in journalism, not delivering vampiric babies. You're just as qualified for this as I am." Rachel argued and Paige glared at us both.

"I don't care **who** does it, just get this damn thing out of me." She screeched and I almost dropped the computer

"You have two more years of biology lessons than me, plus life experience, you should do it." I decided pointing to Rachel who rolled her eyes as Brady came back with a stack of towels.

"Well if we're going by high school biology then Bella graduated as well, why can't she do it?" Rachel asked and I shrugged.

"Miley!" Paige yelled and I immediately turned to her. "Just get this mutant kid of Jacobs out of me. Now!" She demanded and Rachel looked triumphant as she took the laptop away from me.

"Okay, you need to take off her pants and prop her legs up." Rachel read and I glared at her before closing my eyes and stepping closer to the pregnant half vampire. Shane and Brady took that as their cue to leave.

"Later!" Shane waved, rubbing his recently healed hand as he left and closed the door behind him.

"Boys." Rachel rolled her eyes and I took a deep breath before pulling Paiges sweatpants down along with her underwear. Oh, God, I can't believe they're making me do this.

"Gross." I shut my eyes and looked away when Paige put her legs up and opened them. Oddly enough I had never thought I would ever be in a situation where I'd be looking at another girls private area.

"Now you need to check how far dialated she is." Rachel instructed and I made a face.

"Hey, you wanna switch places so you can have a kid trying to break out of you and I can stand there making faces?" Paige glared and I gulped before hesitantly opening my eyes and peaking down.

"Ew, this is so gross." I whimpered before actually looking down at her. "How much is it supposed to be?"

"Umm... Ten centimetres." Bella replied, they're lucky, they don't have to do look at another girls private parts.

"Hey, look at the bright side, Paige, I know how big Jacob is so that kid should just slip right on out." I joked, but she didn't see any humor in the situation becuase because she just glare at me. "Okay then, anyone got a tape measure or a ruler or something?" I asked and both Rachel and Bella shook their heads.

"Just guess damn it, Miley!" Paige ordered and I nodded quickly before glancing back her girl parts.

"Right, guess.. Uhh... Ten centimetres is four inches, so you're..." I looked down again. "Eight centimetres maybe?"

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Paige screamed when another contraction hit and without a hand to break she clawed at the bed... I think Jayden's gonna need a new bed when he gets back. "Make it stop?" Paige begged, tears streaming down her face and I felt my heart break, I hated seeing people in pain, especially people I care about. "Please, Miley, make it stop?"

"I will, Paigey." I cooed, even though I had no way of stopping it. "It'll be over soon, sweetie, I promise." I spoke softly before glancing to Rachel and Bella for help or support or something. "Is someone timing these contractions? I may not know much, but it's general knowledge that two minutes apart is close enough to the baby being born."

"A minute seventeen between the last ones." Rachel suplied and my eyes widened.

"So what do we do?" I asked, this was all way too weird for me. I mean, why am _**I**_ the one delivering this baby?

"Wait until she reaches ten centimetres." Bella shrugged, easy for her to say, she's not the one who's friends with the woman having the baby. But, I gotta say, I'm a whole lot more grateful to be just the friend than actually Paige, she's gotta be in a Hell of a lotta pain right now.

"Uh... Miley?" Brady poked his head into the room, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "I think we've got a problem."

"Yeah, we do." I agreed, if there was something else I really don't think I could handle it right now.

"We smell vampires... Other than Paige, or even the Cullens." Brady informed and I cursed under my breath.

"Stay with her." I ordered Rachel and Bella before getting up off the bed.

"Don't leave me, Miley?" Paige whimpered and I bit my bottom lip. "Please, don't leave me?"

"I'll be back in a minute, I promise, Paigey, I just need to see what's going on." I said softly, absently dropping a kiss onto her sweaty forehead. I ran through the house and out the back door as fast as I could just in time to see Shane phase and that damn bloodsucking leech of a bitch Victoria run through the trees and into the space behind the house. She was with another young vampire too, and he had bright red eyes so I knew he was a human feeder. "Sweet niblets!" When Brady saw the vampires he phased as well, jeez these kids were left behind because they're just that, kids, they shouldn't be fighting the ringleader and her lapdog. "You guys deal with him, I have a score to settle with her." I muttered to Brady and he nodded before both him and Shane pounced at the male vampire.

"Well, well, if it isn't the baby cousin." Victoria smirked, slowly walking closer to me and I glared. "Give me Bella and your death will be quick."

"Give my ring back and I won't torture you before I kill you." I shot back and she laughed.

"You mean this ring?" She held up her finger and I growled, struggling to keep my form, when I spotted Jacob's Moms engagement ring on her finger. "It's a pretty little thing, I think I'll keep it."

"I don't have time for your games right now, so give me the ring and I won't burn you slowly piece by piece." I growled when I heard Paige have another contraction, that was totally under a minute between them now.

"Or I can keep it and kill you." Victoria sneered arogantly and I jumped forward, wrestling her to the ground in my human form. Victoria bit my neck I winced, not more vampire venom, then I grabbed for her hand and bent it back, breaking it before actually snapping it off and tossing it away, I could burn that finger later when I took the ring off of it. Victoria responded by gripping my arm so tightly she actually drew blood before snapping it like a twig. Owies.

By that time however Brady and Shane had already torn their bloodsucker apart and Brady changed back and ran inside to burn the pieces in the fireplace as Shane ran to my aid. Shane charged at Victoria and she turned her attention to him for a whole of half a second to fling him away like a fly before turning back to me. Luckily I was able to take that short opening and kicked her legs out from under her and biting her arm as she went down, taking the whole thing off. Gross, now I need to wash my mouth out with acid or something. I tossed the arm to Brady who was just coming out to see if we needed help and Victoria screemed loudly when a fresh puff of black smoke billowed from the chimney - that stuff stank worse than vampires, it made me nauseous to inhale - so I guessed it hurt the live vampire to have her limbs burnt. Shane was up again and I pushed the still disoriented Victoria at him and he pounced, holding her down with his front paws and ripping her head off with his mouth, kicking it at the back door to Brady. After that I knew he could take the headless bitch and I ran back inside to Paige.

"Thanks, Brade!" I said as he ran back to the fire place with the torso and a second later Shane came in with the rest of Victoria's limbs. "Thanks, Shane!" I quickly washed my hands in the kicthen sink before going back to Jayden's room.

"What happened out there?" Rachel whispered once I had closed the door behind me.

"Dead vampires pissing me off." I muttered back before glancing at Paige who looked like she was now in a constant stream of contractions. "How's Paige?"

"They're only seconds apart now." Bella informed and I sighed, after this night I don't think I can deal with anything else.

"How far dialated is she?" I asked and both human girls shared a guilty look. "Dang flabit, you didn't check did you?"

"I don't want to go poking around in her business." Rachel said defensively.

"How, you feelin', Paigey?" I asked quietly, stroking her hair away from her face lightly.

"In pain." Paige bit out, opening her eyes a tiny crack to glare at me. "Get this kid out of me." I moved down her body and took a deep breath before looking between her legs.

"That's gotta be at least ten or eleven centimetres." I muttered before turning to Rachel and Bella. "What do I do now?"

"Uhh... Push when the next contraction hits and then wait for the kid to come out, when it comes out to the shoulders it should just slip out." Rachel read off of the website and I let out a breath.

"You hear that, Paigey?" I murmured, rubbing her calves sooothingly. "You get to push now, your baby is almost here."

"Will that stop the pain?" Paige whimpered and she sounded so young and vulnerable.

"Yeah, the pain will stop, you just have to push when you get your next contraction, okay?" Dear God, why am _**I**_ the one delivering this baby? My entire mid-wiffery knowledge comes from Rachel and Bella reading off of a website, it should be them here, not me. They at least graduated high school and have two extra years of biology class than me. The next contraction came, Paige pushed and screamed bloody murder, and I was part grossed out and part in awe of what I was witnessing/doing.

"I feel nauseous." Bella muttered and in the back of my mind I heard the door open and close.

"Okay, Paigey, you need to push again." I instructed and she did, screaming so loudly I'm sure the whole state heard. "That's good." I cooed and a second later my eyes got wide. "I think I see the head."

"Then, yank it out of me." Paige demanded before pushing again when another contraction hit her and the tiny baby head started squeezing out of her. It was part sickening/part awe-ing.

"Rachel, I'm gonna need some warm water very soon." I said after Paige pushed a fourth time and the bloody little baby head was half out. Paige pushed a fifth time and the head was fully out. "Okay, Paigey, you're doin' great, Sweetie." I soothed, glancing up at her as she panted. "Can you give me another push, Paige? A really big one?"

"Okay..." Paige mumbled, her voice slightly slurred.

"Okay... Now..."

"You're going to need to turn the shoulders a little to get the baby out." Rachel told me after checking the laptop when she came back with a bucket full of luke warm water and an empty basin sort of thing. Paige pushed again and when one of the shoulders appeared I carefully grabbed the baby and turned it as gently as possible until the other shoulder was free and then the little baby just practicallt slipped out. Just like Rachel said it would.

"Where do I cut this chord and with what?" I asked, holding the baby gently as it started screaming and Paige let out a relieved sound.

"Here." Rachel came over and cut the umbilicle chord about three centimetres down and I wrapped the baby in a soft towel as I heard doors bagning and all sorts of commotion outside.

"Hey, Paigey." I whispered, moving up next to her as she panted. "You've got a baby girl."

"A little girl..." Paige breathed exhaustedly before slipping into unconsciousness. I got up with the baby and went to the basin, using one hand to scoop some of the warm water over the screaming infant to wash away the blood.

"You delivered a baby." Rachel said in awe and I started looking around for something to wrap the baby in. "Uh... Here, it used to be Jacob's when he was a baby." She was holding a little blue baby blanket with Jacob's initials embroided on it out to me and I smiled as I wrapped the baby in it and craddled her gently.

"Please tell me nothing else is going to happen? I don't think I can do anything else." I said, breathing unevenly as I shushed the baby and Rachel smiled.

"I think after the last hour you're just about done as well. You want me to get you something?" Before I could say anything Seth burst through the door and I was surprised, it must have been them that was banging around before.

"Miley, you should come quick." Seth said, a pained desperate look on his face and I felt myself pale.

"Hold your neice." I murmured, carefully handing the baby to Rachel before looking at Seth. "What happened?"

"It's Jake, he's hurt..."

* * *

**Ha Ha, 'nother cliffhanger ;)**

**Next chapter picks up right after here, but then chapter 50 is one week later.**

**Please review? The faster you review the faster I upload the next two chapters and I really want to get this one all tied up in a nice little bow by the 22nd just in time for Miley's album release.**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

_**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"What happened to him?" I asked, running out of the room and searching for my Jacob. "Is he going to be okay? Why didn't he heal?"

"Miley!" Doctor Cullen stopped me outside the door to Brady's room. What is he doing here? He wouldn't come here unless it was absolutely life threatening, he wouldn't break the treaty, he was the one who negotiatied it with Ephraim Black last time they were in Forks.

"Oh, God." I breathed, I'd managed to hold my tears in through that entire ordeal with Victoria and then Paige, but now I couldn't stop them anymore. "What happened?"

"His... His spine was snapped and his..." Carlisle trailed off for a second, looking for the right words, but I could see and smell the blood on his hands, and all over his clothes. It was Jacob's blood.

"His insides became outsides." Quil provided soberly, finding that the best way to describe what had happened and I felt dizzy and I wanted to cry and throw up and pass out all at the same time.

"But, he's going to be okay, right?" I asked, and I knew it sounded like I was begging, but after my night I didn't care, I'd get on my knees and beg if I had to. "He'll heal won't he?"

"He's in a lot of pain right now, but he is healing. Slowly." Carlisle said, but that wasn't really a comforting answer. "I gave him some painkillers, but I don't know how long it will last or how much it's working."

"Can I see him?" I whispered and Carlisle was silent which scared me.

"Miley, you're covered in blood." He said and I looked down.

"It's Paiges, she had the baby, you should probably go check on them. I'm fine, seriously." I assured and Carlisle nodded slowly, I could tell him about Victoria's bite later, after I've seen Jacob. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." Carlisle nodded, stepping out of my way and I let out a breath of relief, running into the room and over to Jacob who was laying on the bed, a look of pure pain on his handsome features and it broke my heart.

"Jacob?" I asked weakly and he immediately turned to face me, looking a little less pained when he did.

"Hey, Mi's." Jacob smiled and I dropped to my knees next to the bed. He looked so broken right now, it was so hard to believe that he'd be able to get better from this. "How's it goin'?"

"'How's it goin'?'" I repeated hoarsely, looking at him in disbelief. "You're laying there with a broken spine and insides that had a brief stint as outsides, and a broken foot and arm, and you were just fighting a bunch of newborn vampires and clearly came out the wrong end of at least one of them and you're asking me 'how's it goin'?'?" I ranted kind of hysterically and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered soberly and I slumped down against the bed, but somehow keeping myself up enough to rest my forehead against his.

"God, I love you so much, Jacob." I said quietly, my tears finally getting the better of me. "Please don't leave me again?"

"Never again." Jacob agreed and I sighed, pulling back so I could look at him.

"How bad is it?" I asked, stroking his hair softly and looking over his injuries quickly, in the mere time that we'd been together his arm had healed and was no longer the funny blue-ish-purple color, and his leg seemed to be better too.

"Well, I can wiggle my toes, so that's a good thing, right?" Jacob asked, moving his toes as proof, but wincing when he did so. "The bastard was hiding and just came out of nowhere when we thought we were done." He groaned and I kissed his forehead, wanting nothing more than to take away his pain and make him better. "But, Miles..." He looked conflicted now, like he wasn't sure if he should tell me something or not.

"What is it, Jay?" I question, not sure I wanted to hear it.

"Victoria..." I tensed at the name and my hand almost flew to my neck, but I stopped myself. "Miles, she wasn't in our group and the Cullens said she wasn't in their group either... Miles, she wasn't there, we got all the others, but Victoria wasn't there."

"She was here." I said quietly, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea with the condition he was in. "Her and a male newborn came here and tried to get to Bella, but Shane, Brady and I got rid of them." I revealed and he looked torn with how to rwact to that. "That's why this place is such a stink-fest, we burned them in the fireplace." I suddenly remembered something and kissed his forehead again. "I love you, Jacob, I'll be back in a second." I ran out of the room and out behind the house to where I'd thrown Victoria's hand and I started looking around for it. When I spotted it I picked it up and quickly took the ring off of it before tossing it in the still burning fire on my way back to Jacob. "I got this back for you." I dropped to my knees again and carefully placing the ring in his hand at his side, closing his fist around it.

"Miles, give me your hand." Jacob requested, lifting both his hands and I quickly put both of mine in his, not wanting him to hurt himself even more than he already was. Jacob dropped my right hand and carefully slipped my wedding ring off my ring finger before sliding his Moms engagement ring on and then my wedding ring after it. "It's yours now, Miles, it belongs to you forever and ever." He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it before tugging on my arm lightly and patting the bed next to him. "Come up here with me?" He requested, but I shook my head.

"I can't, you're hurt." I denied, but he wouldn't let up.

"I'm healing." Jacob replied persistantly. "I won't break, Miley, I just want you next to me." He pulled harder and I couldn't deny him so I slowly got up and laid next to him, touching him as little as possible so I wouldn't hurt him more or make his injuries worse. "Why are covered in blood?" Jacob asked, lifting his head to look at me when he felt the liquid on me, and he tried sitting up, but I held him down with a hand on his chest. "Did she hurt you? I swear to God if she hurt you..." Well, there wasn't really anything he could do to her now, but I really doubted that would stop him from trying.

"It's not mine." I assured him and he relaxed a little. "It's Paiges... She had the baby." Jacob's eyes widened at that and I smiled down at him. "You have a baby, Jacob, a little girl, and she's adorable." Jacob fell silent and I leaned down, kissing his lips lightly before getting up again and leaving the room. "How are they?" I asked Carlisle, leaning against the doorway to Jayden's room as he examined Paige and the baby.

"Both are exceptionally healthy, Miley, you did a wonderful job tonight." He smiled, handling the baby with feather-light touches as he examined her. "Would you like to hold her now?"

"What about Paige?" I asked, slowly entering the room and looking at the still unconscious half vampire. "Why isn't she awake?"

"Just exhausted." Carlisle replied simply and I was relieved. "I've never experienced it personally, but I imagine birthing a baby to be quite tiring. She'll wake when she's rested." Carlisle carefully handed me the little not-even-an-hour-old baby who wasn't even crying anymore and I smiled down at her, cooing a little as she looked up at me with big dark blue eyes.

"Why does she have blue eyes? Both Paige and Jacob have brown." I said confused, glancing up from her.

"All babies have blue eyes in the first hours after birth, they'll take their color in a few hours." I nodded absently and Carlisle chuckled.

"Can I take her to Jacob?" I asked, that was why I came here, to see if Jacob could meet his daughter.

"Of course." Carlisle agreed and I slowly started walking back to Jacob in Brady's room.

"Look who's here to meet you, Jacob." I said quietly and Jacob watched with wide eyes as I walked over to sit next to him with the baby. "Your gorgeous little girl."

"She's beautiful." Jacob breathed, lifting himself up as much as possible and I held her so he could see her better.

"Lay down!" I commanded when I saw the look of pain on his face and he reluctantly laid back down with a groan. "Paige is sleeping, but Carlisle says they're both fine."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I don't know when I fell asleep, but one second I'm laying next to Miley who is sitting up and holding my newborn daughter and the next I'm waking up next to Miley again and I could move without it hurting. I mean, it still ached in some places, mainly my back and stomach, but I could move and function and I could sit up and stand and walk and the whole sha-bang I've been able to do for about sixteen years. I don't know what time it was, but the sun was up high in the sky so I had been out for a few hours at least.

"Hey, my sweet Prince, how are you feeling?" Miley asked, helping me sit up with one arm and holding my daughter in the other.

"A Hell of a lot better." I muttered, running a hand through my hair and scratching the back of my neck as I woke up. "How is she?" I asked, looking down at the baby and Miley smiled.

"Sleeping. You wanna hold her?" Miley offered and I froze, slowly shaking my head and making her frown.

"I don't want to break her, she's so tiny and I've never held a baby before." I explained and Miley rolled her eyes.

"You won't break her." She assured, sitting up straighter. "Hold out your arms." She commanded and I did as I was told, holding them out a little and Miley reached over with one hand and moved them into place before slowly moving the baby towards me. "Now, support her head." Miley said when the baby was in my arms and I made sure I had her tiny little head carefully in place with the rest of her body. "See, you're not breaking her."

"She feels so tiny and fragile." I murmured, holding my sleeping baby to my chest as my wife watched proudly. "What's her name?" I asked, my head shooting up and Miley frowned again.

"I don't know, Paige still isn't awake yet, but whatever you guys decide it has to be unique, like her." I could see the sadness in her eyes as Miley spoke about Paige and me, I guess she still didn't get that blood is just blood when it comes to family and she's every much a part of this as we are.

"She's yours too, Miles, you have to understand that, you're as much a part of her life as we are." I told her and Miley looked contemplative. "Hell, probably more right now seeing as you're the only one who knows anything about babies. She's _ours_, Miley, **you**, me, and Paige. _**Together**_." Miley rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled, taking that as her finally agreeing. "I think we should all choose a name, and I chose her last name, so you get one and Paige gets one."

"The first and middle names need to coordinate." Miley said, reaching up and softly stroking the baby's foot that was sticking out of the blanket she was wrapped in and that's the first time I noticed it was my old blanket from when I was a baby. "She's only seven hours old and she's already spoilt rotten, Alice, Rosalie and Esme brought about a million little onsies and blankets and toys and stuff. I think she's set until she's about forty."

"What do you expect from such a gorgeous little girl?" I asked, not even caring that it was Cullens, right now I was actually gratefully to Carlisle, if it weren't for him I probably wouldn't be here right now. And the others... Well, Carlisle's okay. Miley yawned and I looked down at her to see her eyes drooping. "You should get some sleep, Miles."

"-" Miley opened her mouth to protest and no doubt say that she wasn't tired, but I cut her off before she could.

"I know you, Miley, you haven't slept since six yesterday morning when we were woken up, you need to sleep Mi's." I said quietly and Miley lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"I love you, Jacob Black." She murmured, leaning up and kissing me lightly before pulling away a little. "I love you so much and I'm so happy you're back to me and you're safe now."

"I love you too, Mi, and I'm not going anywhere, it's you and me for always and eternity, right?"

"Always and eternity." Miley nodded before yawning again and I laughed lightly.

"Get some sleep." I commanded, kissing her lips lovingly before letting her go. Miley slowly got up and shuffled out of the room, leaving me alone with my little seven-hours-old baby daughter. Oh, God, I don't know what to do if she wakes up or something.

_**MACOB**_

_Rachel M. Black's Point Of View_

"You really are an ass, you know that." I told Jacob as I entered Brady's room to see him after Miley had left to go take a nap on his orders. He was sitting on the bed craddling his little baby in his arm and he looked up in surprise when I entered.

"Huh?" Jacob looked confused and I rolled my eyes, going over and sitting next to my moronic baby brother who now had a baby himself.

"Miley." I said, okay, ignoring the fact that the moron is only seventeen and a pain in the butt growing up, his kid was the most adorable I had ever seen. "You know, she went through a Hell of a lot this morning and then you had to go and get injured, I'd hit you upside the head, but you're holding my neice." I stated matter of factly.

"What do you mean? Miley said it was easy to get rid of Victoria and the other one." Jacob said, starting to panic a little and I placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Hey, I don't know about that part, but she only just fit that in between delivering that little Angel you're holding." Jacob looked shocked so I continued. "Cliff notes; Paige went into labour, Miley started to get her ready for delivery, vampires came a knockin', Miley went to kill them and was back in, like, two minutes, then she came back in here and delivered that baby practically on her own. That all happened in about an hour, and I really don't think she slept at all last night, then you had to go and get hurt just to put the cherry on the icing."

"Miley delivered her?" Jacob asked in awe and I nodded.

"She's like Superwoman or something, so you better, like, pamper her when she wakes up." I warned, less than half jokingly, but seriously, who knows what would have happened if Miley hadn't been here this morning.

"I was planning on it, but thanks for the warning, sis." Jacob grinned and the baby started to stir, making cute little baby noises until she opened her big brown eyes - huh, the were dark blue when she was born - and they were the most adorable coconut brown with little flecks of gold in them, they were really quite stunning.

"You may be a moron who got someone knocked up at seventeen, but you make a cute baby." I murmured quietly, watching as the baby looked up at my brother. "She must get her looks from her mother." I teased and Jacob nudged me playfully, rolling his eyes. Everything was quiet for about three seconds before the baby started fussing in Jacobs arms and he looked down at her worriedly, and then about one and a half seconds later she started screaming.

"Oh, God!" Jacob looked like a dear caught in headlights. "What did I do? How do I make her stop? What's wrong with her? Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" Jacob worried and several people burst through the door to see what was wrong.

"Don't worry, Jacob, you've done nothing wrong, she's just hungry." Carlisle tried to make my brother relax, but it wasn't working, so I took the baby from him before something bad could happen in his panic. Dad - who had come to see what the fuss was - got a knowing look in his eyes before rolling himself away and a few minutes later when I was gently rocking the baby in a poor attempt to calm her down a little he came back with a baby bottle filled with milk, a bib, and a tiny little blanket over his shoulder.

"Give her to me." Dad requested, holding his arms out and resting the bottle on the arm of his chair and I willingly handed her over. I'm all for the cuteness, but when she starts screaming, someone else can take her. Jacob and I both watched Dad in awe as he fed his little tiny granddaughter with a looked of remembrance on his face. "You're just a hungry little girl, aren't you?" Dad spoke softly to the baby and I really wanted a camera, this was so a _Kodak_ moment. "I bet being born took all the energy right of you?" Jacob got up and watched Dad with wide eyes, I guess feeding and changing the baby woud be first on his things to learn in the near future? "Guess what, little Pup? I'm your Grampa. Can you say 'Grampa'?" Okay, now it was just getting a little weird, I mean, he was asking a seven-and-a-half-hours-old baby if she could say 'Grampa' and that baby voice he was using was just a _little_ creepy.

"God, I am **so** in over my head." Jacob muttered, shaking his head before burrying it in his head. Time to do the comforting big sister thing.

"Come on, do you really think every new father knows exactly what to do as soon as the baby's born?" I replied supportively and he looked at me doubtfully. "Jeez, give it time, Jake, she's only a few hours old, you have plenty of time to perfect feeding a baby. Let's not forget that Dad raised us, so he already knows what he's dealing with."

"What about Miley? She's never had a baby before and she knows what she's doing." Jacob shot back, sounding absolutely petrified.

"Miley also grew up in a big family, there's always babies around in a big family, so she's bound to have some experience with babies already." I replied and Jacob looked a little less scared out of his mind. "You're going to be great, Jacob, you just have to learn how first."

"Thanks, Rach." Jacob sighed, smiling weakly at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, what are sisters for?" I shrugged and we went back to sliently watching our father feed my brothers daughter/my neice. Where's that camera again?

* * *

**Hmmm... Well, I'm not really sure about this chapter, I think Miley should have reacted differently or something, like maybe she should have broken down a little more, or maybe even gotten pissed that Jacob broke his promise to her not to get hurt. But, I wrote this chapter a few times and unfortunately this was the one I liked best, the others just didn't feel right so zi went with the one that I felt sucked less.**

**When I was writing this I also realized that I haven't had, like, any Jacob/Rachel brother/sister moments, or if I did they were only small, so I wanted to them to have a sort of teasing/comforting/Kodak family moment. I hope it turned out okay?**

**Next chapter picks up about a week later with Miley, Jacob, Paige and the baby in Georgia and ends the story on a cliffhanger. :P**

**Also, thank-you to all my loyal - and not-so-loyal - reviewers, they really mean a lot to me :)**

**A little bit of info on part 3 of the story (yes, there's going to be a part three). It starts off right where this one ends, Miley's Hannah secret is revealed (I don't really like that part of the chapter, but sadly it was the best I could write and the motives behind it will be explained further 'cause I know most of you will think it's out of character) Chris is going to start changing, Miley's determind to get to the bottom of Whispers attitude problem, I'm going to delve into Miley's past more (see chapter one of part 1, the part about her Uncle) there's also going to be more about Jacob's past as well and maybe some of the others, wedding Bells for Edward ;) and two somethings that I don't think any of you are going to expect in a million years.  
I'm not sure, but I don't think that part 3 is going to be the end of the series, there's still a lot I want to do with the characters, but there's a small chance I might get it all done in part 3, I doubt it, but it could happen.  
Also; I really don't think the title "I Sometimes Think About How I Would Die" is all that appropriate anymore, so I'm think part 3 will take a different name. Possibly something along the lines of "Secrets Revealed" and it would still have the "Part 3" on the end just so you know. But, let me know what you think it should be.**

* * *

**Now. Let's jump into the world of Miley :)**

**There's something I noticed a couple of years ago on the Hannah Montana DVD that I've been for answers to for a long time and I think it's time I enlisted other help (you guys) to get my answers.  
If any of you own/have borrowed (like me from the library) Hannah Montana Season 1, I want you all to take a look at Disc 4, the special features in which Miley and Billy Ray take you on a tour of their farm in Tennessee. I think it's about halfway through when they are just standing and talking or something (I can't be certain 'cause I only just my hold in for it again and I haven't had the chance to pick it up yet) when you see Miley standing next to a headstone. She looked at it a few times and although that in itself is not odd I still got curious as to what it was for. It very well could have just been there when they bought the land, or it could have been for a beloved passed pet. But, the words I saw I believe are none of those.**

**The Words "_Finley Cyrus_" were engraved on the headstone and what I'm pretty sure were the numbers "_1992_".**

**This ignited all sorts of questions in me that I've searching for the answers; the foremost of which is: 'Is he Miley's twin brother'. I really can't explain why that theory came to me, but it's been the focuss of my attention for a long time. So, my request of all of you is, if you have the DVD or can borrow it, watch it. If you see the same things I did then please let me know, and let me know any sort of theories you might have on the words. Also if you could, maybe do some research for me, all my searches have turned up dead ends, but maybe one of you will have more luck.  
Also, just to let you know, if you simple search Google for the exact phrase or something of the like "Finley Cyrus" you will simply get a bunch of results about Leticia and Miley and the rest of the family seeing as Tish's maiden name was Finley. But, I sincerely doubt they would dedicate an entire headstone to the changing of her name.**

**Please and thank-you for any help you provide in proving that I'm not just going insane :)**

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


	50. Chapter 50 SEQUEL UP NOW!

_**CHAPTER FIFTY**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Friday, July 23rd, 2010_

"Aunt Dolly sent me a CD." Miley said quietly, sitting at the piano where she had been trying to write one of two songs for her movie. It was a week after the vampire fight and Paige having the baby and we were back on Tybee Island, Miley had decided to tell Paige about Hannah Montana so she wouldn't have to hide it and Paige came to Georgia with us because she said it wasn't right to make me stay away from Miley or to keep my little girl away from me. I still had to go back to Forks at least once a week for the pack, but I'd only been there for two days out of the last eight since we left and everything seemed to be fine, so hopefully I could get away with just a couple of days instead of most of the week.

After the baby was born and I chose her last name to be Black Paige decided - and me along with everyone else agreed after finding out what had happened - that her middle name would be Miley, and then because we'd all decided that everyone would choose a name for her Miley chose her first name to be Kyla. I'm not really sure where she got the name, and Miley had admitted that she didn't know either, but it was unique and it seemed to fit the tiny little infant. Kyla Miley Black. The quarter vampire/possibly quarter shapeshifter baby who was absolutely gorgeous, also known as my little daughter.

"I'm sure that should mean something, but I really don't know, sorry." Paige said, she was playing with Kyla on a blanket on the floor and trying to get her to stop crying - of course Miley only needed to start playing the piano or singing for that to happen, I'd noticed. I was in the corner away from the baby painting her crib, it seemed I was the only one in this misfit family that had any sort of visual artistic ability, so I was painting it in the same soft pink and mythical creatures theme as Miley's room at her house in Tennessee with her name in delicate letters on a headboard type thing at the head of the crib with little hearts surrounding the 'K', 'M' and 'B' and a little heart as the dot in the 'i'.

"It was a few songs my Dad had written for me when I was growing up and his own version of _Butterfly Kisses_ for me." Miley revealed and I remembered that Miley had once told me that she had always wanted her father/daughter dance at her wedding to be that song. She never got her wish. "One of the songs is an extended version of the Butterfky song he used to sing to me every night when I was little... You know, that one I sang you that one time, Jacob?"

"I remeber." I nodded, catterpilla in the tree... "Have you listened to it yet?" I asked, carefully putting my paintbrush down when I finished the last unicorn with a golden horn and rainbow tail.

"I don't know if I want." Miley whispered and I was almost unable to hear her over Kyla's cries and Whispers barking. I don't know what was up with that dog, but both Miley and I had tried talking to him, but nothing seemed to work, he still clung to his claim that he hated Prue, and now Kyla and Paige as well. Prue on the other hand was curled up quietly next to Miley at the piano bench and seemed to be very curious and affection with Kyla. "I mean, I know I want to hear his voice and listen to the music he wrote for me, but... Now, ever since I found out, half the time all I can think about is how Daddy cheated on Momma with Chris' Mom and how he lied to me my entire life."

"Why not just not think about that?" Paige suggested with a shrug and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that simple." Miley shook her head and I got up, leaving the crib to dry and going to kneel next to Miley at the piano.

"Miley was a Daddy's Girl." I explained to Paige as my beautiful wife started playing the piano again and both my daughter and Whisper immediately went quiet. "Him having another child, three months older than her no less... It shattered everything she thought about him growing up."

"Then don't listen to it." Paige said simply.

"But, they're some of my Daddy's last songs, and he wrote them specially for me, how can I not listen to them?" Miley was conflicted, anyone with a mind could tell that.

"Listen, don't listen, I don't care right now, just keep playing." Paige said exhasperatedly and Miley groaned, stopping her playing again and banging her head against the wooden frame of the instrument. "I said _keep_ playing." Paige reminded and Miley sighed as she started again.

"Should I listen to it, Jacob?" Miley asked quietly, looking at me with big hazel eyes full of purity and innocence.

"I'd say yes, you'd regret it if you didn't." I replied and Miley nodded, closing her eyes andmoving back and forth slightly as she played.

"Can you get it for me, please?" She whispered, begining a familiar tune, _When I Look At You_. "It's in my underwear drawer under the _Hello Kitty_ ones." I nodded even though she couldn't see and kissed the side of her head as I stood up and went upstairs.

I went upstairs and straight to Miley's underwear drawer in the dresser, _Hello Kitty_, _Hello Kitty_, _Hello Kitty_... Where are those damn _Hello Kitty_ underwear, they look so hot on Miley... They look even better off her, the little kitty face right over Miley's... Kitty. I think I'd probably have a heart attack if Kyla, Rachel or any other girl in my family ever had anything to do with _Hello Kitty_ because of how hot Miley looks in those underwear. Hello, what's this? Since when did my sexy little Miley have a pair of, well, let's just say 'easy access' black lacy underwear? I quickly searched through the rest of Miley's personal little items and found the CD before going back downstairs.

"Hey!" I smiled, going over to put the CD in the player and grabbing the remote when I got back to the living room. Miley stopped playing as I walked over to her and lifted her off the piano bench and sitting on it myself before settling her in my lap and dangling her underwear in front of her when Paige was focussed on calming Kyla. Miley blushed and grabbed the tiny piece of lace and the remote, pressing play and looking anywhere but me. "That is so hot." I smirked quietly, kissing her exposed neck and feeling her heat up again.

_Caterpilla in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far, but you can always dream  
Wish you may, and wush you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

Miley was smiling contentedly as she heard her father sing the faniliar song from her childhood and she was even singing along softly, their voices blending together so beautifully it was hard to believe. Then the music changed and her eyes flew open and she furrowed her brow.

_Turned around and you were there  
The two of us made quite a pair  
Daddy's little girl was here at last  
Looked away and back again  
And suddenly you was ten  
Don't know how it so far so fast_

And yet I still don't understand  
It's not anything we planned  
Kind of makes you think it's meant to be  
(It's Destiny)  
I always knew the day would come  
You'd stop crawlin' start to run  
Beautiful as beautiful can be

Caterpilla in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far, but you can always dream  
Wish you may, and wush you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away

All along and know just what to do

Butterfly  
Butterfly  
Butterfly

(Ohhhhhhhhhh)

I hope you find your way  
And all the things you wish and love and care about

Butterfly fly away

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"I love you, Bud..." Daddy's voice spoke softly after the song had ended and I could feel the tears in my eyes and Jacob held me just a little bit tighter as they threatened to spill over.

"I love you too, Daddy." I whispered, clinging desperately to Jacobs arms around me as a lifeline. Before I could say or even think anything else the next song started and I felt a couple of tears slipped through my once again closed eyes. It was Daddy's song _Holding Onto A Dream_ and even though I hadn't heard it yet I knew it was from that one time when I sang it with him, that was my first time on stage and in front of a big crowd outside of Crowley Corners, and it was my first TV performance. After that was the duet version of _I Learned From You_ that I did with Dad as Hannah Montana for my first album. I took to breathing in and out deeply in a vain attempt to keep my tears in. The thing is, I don't even know why I was crying. I was happy to hear my Daddy's voice again, and I was touched that he had been making this CD before he died, and I was sad that he was gone, and a whole heap of other emotions. I was just a giant emotional mess right now and it was making me cry. After our duet _Ready, Set, Don't Go_ started, that was the song Daddy wrote for me when I wanted to go to Florida on my own last year and he realized I was growing up. That was the first and only time I ever told my Daddy that I hated him and I regretted it every moment since

"You don't have to listen to it all right now, Miles." Jacob whispered into my hair and I knew he could feel me crying even if he couldn't see the tears. "You can wait to hear the rest."

"I want to do it now." I shook my head and Jacob sighed, kissing my head lightly before the next song go came on, it was _Butterfly Kisses_, the song I'd wanted to dance with Daddy to at my wedding, but that would never happen. Daddy was dead and I was already married, and that song was definately not played at the reception. Because if it had been then I would have shut it off immediately.

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's Daddy's little girl_ I was always a total Daddy's girl, I'd follow him around everywhere every chance I got. Daddy always called me his little Bud or Caterpilla or Baby Girl, and he always hated it when I was growing up more. Sometimes in Malibu I even heard him praying and asking God to keep me his little girl forever._  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
But, most of all for..._ When I was little, four or five I think, I went through this faze where I would beg Momma to make me these little wreaths of pretty white flowers that grew near the house and I'd dance around the house saying I was a Princess.  
_Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried  
In all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night_ Along with the white flowers Princess faze I would jump up on my bed when Daddy was putting me to bed and grab his face and just kiss him all over, then I'd giggle like the little girl I was when he did the same to me.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair

_Sweet sixteen today_ My breath caught in my throat and my heart stuttered, Daddy wasn't there for my sweet sixteen.  
_Lookin' like her Momma a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_ I remember the first day I had straightened my hair as an experiment when I was thirteen, I think I saw Daddy tear up and his heart break a little when he saw my curls were gone, for the next month I had locked my straightener away, feeling guilty about the look in his eyes.  
_Tryin' her wings out in a great big world  
But, I remember_ On the night of my first date I only kissed Daddy on the cheek before getting out of the car, and even though we were only going to the movies I'm pretty sure Daddy didn't move an inch from the place he dropped us off to when it was time to pick us up and take Dean back home._  
In all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every monrin'  
And butterfly kisses at night_ I choked back a sob, Daddy didn't give me away, Uncle Bobby did.  
_Standin' in her bedroom just starin' at her  
She asked me what I'm thinkin'  
And I said I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losin' my Baby Girl_ I know he purposely changed it from Momma to Auntie because Momma wouldn't be there, at least not in the physical sense, all of them were there in the spiritual sense, for me at least. And I did wear the white flowers, a little wreath, just like when I was little.  
_Walk me down the isle, Daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding dress look pretty, Daddy?  
Daddy, don't cry_ The last part was sung without music and was so full of raw emotion and love that my heart broke all over again.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you, Daddy,  
But, if you don't mind,  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time

She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away

She leaned over, and gave me butterfliy kisses  
With her Auntie there, stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair

Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done somethin' right  
To deserve your love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more  
Man, this is what love is

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night...

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered again and Jacob gently took the remote from my hands and pressed pause when the Butterfly song started again. I turn and burried my face in his chest, just when I thought I was starting to get a handle on Daddy and Jackson being gone something like this happened and I was left missing them even more.

"It's going to be okay." Jacob murmured comfortingly into my hair, kissing the top of my head and rocking us back and forth slightly. "Everything is going to be okay, Miles, we're going to be okay."

"I miss them so much, Jay." I whimpered into him, all the pain coming back in an tidal wave of tears. "It still hurts so much... When's it gonna stop hurting so bad?" I heard Whisper whine and get up and pad over to me, nudging my leg softly and whining some more, showing a little bit of the old him that I had missed in the last weeks.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View_

"Jeez... The CD wasn't even that good." I muttered to myself when Jacob stood up with Miley crying in his arms and carried her upstairs. I mean, these stupid pregnancy and now the whole motherhood thing made me have put up with my dumb human emotions, and I'm sympathetic to her, she lost her family, but crying over a CD? Seriously? "What are you crying about now?" I turned my attention back to my crying baby, it just about broke my heart to see and hear her crying, but I really had no idea who to stop it. I'd tried feeding her, changing her, playing with her, but the only thing that seemed to work was Miley's music. "Come on, Kyla, what's-a-matter, Sweetie?" I cooed, picking up and holding her close as I stood up and started to rock her, hoping that would help, but it only seemed to make her scream louder. The kid really has a set of lungs on her.

With Miley and Jacob gone the mutt Whisper started howling loudly and the puppy Prue started whining and whimpering. Then Whisper sniffed the air and growled before running out of the room and into the main entrance, barking and scratching at the front door. I left the puppy to its whining in the living room and carried Kyla after Whisper, sniffing the air as well and smelling a vampire. It smelled slightly familiar though, kind of like Miley smelt when she came back from filming a couple of times this last week. I nudged Whisper out of the way with my foot, but only really succeeded in having his growl menacingly at me as I tried to open the door to see who the vampire was.

"Who are you?" I demanded when I finally got the door open and Whisper looked like he was barely keeping himself from jumping the guy on the other side. I knew he wasn't a normal vampire for three reasons; he had a heartbeat, he wasn't sparkling and his eyes weren't red. He was a halfblood like me.

"My name is Ryan Atlas, who are you?" He replied, he spoke with a kind of accent, Australian or something like that I think. And he was hot, that was undeniable; baby blue eyes, blonde-ish-brown hair, a dazzling grin, and from what I could see under his shirt not a bad body either. I mean, he's got nothing on Jacob in the muscels department, but that was a wolf thing, this Ryan guy was way better than a lot of the other guys I'd been with in my time. And he was a half-and-half like me so that was a plus... God, it's been so long since I got laid.

"Paige Denyer." I answered, my entire assesment of him hadn't even last a half a second. Of course at that moment Kyla decided to let out a particularly loud scream and I was reminded once again of the fact that I have a newborn baby and wouldn't be getting laid anytime soon. "Come on, Kyla, stop crying, stop crying for Mommy." I begged, I'd barely managed to calm her down all day, the only times she was crying was when I fed her or when Miley was playing and that CD was on.

"Uhh..." I rolled my eyes when the Ryan guy got all wide-eyed and stutter-y. "I-uh-well-I-I-I just wanted to..." He was now looking everywhere but at me and my daughter. "I-I just wanted to talk to... To Jacob's wife."

"I don't think Miley's up to visitors right now." I muttered and he raised his eyebrows and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. If he was working with Miley as Hannah Montana on that movie she's doing that's the reason we're all here than I sincerely doubt that he knew about the whole Hannah/Miley deal and I just blew it. "Uh... What I mean is Miley's having a bit of a crisis and Hannah's helping her and I really don't think she's free right now." Boy, I hope he buys that or I'm dead. "But, if you want I can tell her you were here."

"No-no... That's fine, I'll just catch up with her at filming tomorrow." Ryan made a hasty retreat and I pushed Whisper back into the house and groaned as I leant against the door. I so screwed that up.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Jacob?" I whispered softly, gently stroking his face. After I had had my emotional breakdown and cried myself to sleep in Jacob's arms I had woken up about half an hour ago, but I hadn't moved from my favourite place in the whole universe. Jacob was asleep now, but I was talking anyway, I needed to tell him what had happened earlier today. "It happened, Jay." I said, a small smile danced across my lips. "That thing that we were talking about after the wedding... About babies..." I sighed, Jacob already had a baby, Kyla would always be his first-born, I didn't even know if Jacob had even wanted more than one child, and if he didn't... I'd always wanted a big family. "I know you already have Ky, but... If you want another baby, in a few years, we can... I'm not saying it will happen, but we could try." I traced my fingers around his closed deep dark eyes, I think our baby would have his eyes, so beautiful. "It happened, Jay..." I repeated, letting out a breath. "I got my period..." I sighed and got out of bed, kissing his forehead lightly before making sure he was okay and leaving him to sleep. I glanced at my watch as I silently made my way downstairs, it was one-thirty. I really should be asleep so I could go to filming tomorrow - even though they were mostly night scenes now (I'd had yesterday off) - but, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a while now.

I heard Kyla crying so I paused halfway down and turned and went back up to the nursery that was this tiny little room between Paige's and me and Jacob's that connected to both. I stopped outside the room and listened to see if Paige was up because she usually liked to spend the extra time with Kyla since she wasn't breastfeeding and she wanted to feel that special connection. I didn't hear anything so I slowly opened the door and peaked in, Paige's conecting door was wide open, but the girl in question was fast asleep with about a dozen pillows over her head. I went over and picked Kyla up, she was even more beautiful than the day she was born, she'd be nine days old in a few hours. I cooed to the little Angel as I picked up her diaper bag and went downstairs so I wouldn't wake Paige or Jacob.

"Okay, KyKy, what do you wanna do first?" I asked in a baby voice, rocking her a little to calm her down and she quieted almost immediately. "Food or diaper?" Well, she didn't smell like she needed changing right now, but by the way she turned her head towards me and tried to get a little somethin'-somethin' from my breasts, she was hungry. "I got nothin' for you there, Ky, that's your mothers department." Neither of us knew why, but Paige had confided in me two days ago that every time she tried to breastfeed Kyla she didn't want to, she just started squirming and turning away and screaming, but now, why she was trying to drink from me? Kyla seemed to realize I wasn't gonna feed her that way and started crying again, screaming real loud and shrill like only a baby seemed to be able to do. "How 'bout a bottle?" I suggested going over to the freezer where Paige had frozen about a dozen bottles, I took one out and stuck it in the microwave to defrost it. "It's okay, Sweetie." I cooed, leaning against the bench and tickling her little baby stomach lightly. "Food's comin', Baby Girl, don't you cry your little heart out." The microwave beeped a minute later just when Kyla was starting to calm down and I quickly popped it open before she could start crying again and I took the bottle out. Kyla was the temperature of a normal human baby, so the milk had to be the same temperature as her, not me. That made it a bit harder to judge when it was ready, but luckily Jacob was clueless on that front as well so we had a thermometre handy to test it. "Here you go." I murmured, getting the little teet into her mouth and she started to suck, making cute little baby noises as I absently started walking towards the living room.

Both Whisper and Prue were asleep in the living room and I couldn't help but smile at how they were curled up together, I had barely seen my old, sweet Whisper at all in the last week, and even before that I coould see that he was changing, the way he had growled at Prue, that hadn't been the last time that happened, but he wouldn't talk to me anymore and he was really resentful towards Prue, Paige and Kyla. I sat on the couch as I fed Kyla, but something felt off, I could feel eyes on me and it was eery, like in horror movies how you get that sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach just before the serial killer jumps out and kills everyone. I looked around, feeling paranoid, and holding Kyla a little closer just in case and then I saw it... There were eyes in the window, glowing red eyes of a vampire that had just locked onto it's pray.

Sweet niblets!

* * *

**Wow... 100 chapters... It seems a little... Wow.  
Usually in TV shows and stuff when they reach 100 episodes they have a celebration and a cake and stuff, and I know this isn't like tha, but this is a huge deal for me. Maybe you everyone who reads this can send me a review as a celebration for getting to 100 :)  
My entire part 1 of the story had an average of 15.94 kb's per chapter and reached 797 megabytes by the end. This averaged 17.94 kb's and upon its completion is 897 megabytes. Part 3 is off to a good start, averaging 20.8 kb's in it's 3 chapters and I hope to keep at at least 19.94 through-out the story (going up by 2 kb's per chapter each story).**

**I really don't know what to say about this storyexcept thank-you so much for reading and reviewing :)**

**How many of you have checked out my youtube video of the packs? It's not the video I was planning (which was Miley and Jacob video set to Shadows of the Night by Ashley Tisdale) but I'm still working on that one and I only need two more minutes of footage before I'm done and I can upload it. In the meantime my youtube username is FinleyCyrus and it's just got pictures of first Jacobs pack in order of ranking 1st to last, then there's Sams pack in the same way, then the credits saying who plays who - or at least who I know who plays who. There are currently five members of Jacobs pack that haven't joined yet; Chris (he's going to be joing at the begining of part 3) Ella (played by a fourteen-year-old Mackenzie Rosman who was Ruthie in 7th Heaven) and Makena, Makenzie and Matthew Wyatt who will be triplets played by Makena Lautner (Taylor Lautners little sister) Makenzie Vega (Alexa Vega from Spy Kids little sister, she was in the movie Just My Luck with LIndsey Lohan and Chris Pine) and Ty Panitz (from remake of Yours, Mine and Ours [he was four or something then] and as a re-accuring Parker Booth in Bones, I couldn't find a recent picture of him 'cause he's gonna be 12 soon) the triplets are going to be 12 years old when they join. Also something you might have noticed is that Collin was in Jacobs pack and not Sams, well, hate to ruin the surprise but, he's going to be joing Jacob cuz I really don't like Sam.  
The pictures are set to Can't Be Tamed by the unbelievable indescrible Miss Miley Cyrus.**

**I think I've only told 1 of you when I 'm _hoping_ to post part 3, but that's just a hope dependant on reviews. So take this as a the more reviews I get the sooner you get part 3 :)**

**WHO IS PSYCHED ABOUT CAN'T BE TAMED IN 10 DAYS? (it's currently the 12th here and I can't be bothered dealing with time differences and crap so I'm going with a world-wide 10 days)  
I'm gonna be waiting outside JB-HI-FI for it to open and I'm gonna get as soon as Australianly possible.**

**Also in Miley news; The Last Song comes out on DVD on August 17th I think - either that or July 17th, but I can't be bothered looking it up again - and she starts filming her next movie LOL next month with Demi Moore :) [sources are Amazon and Demi's twitter]**

**Put your hands up, DJ play that song, Party In The USA. You the Virus, shake it like Cyrus, movin' your hips like yeah... I watched/listened to the Miley Cyrus Virus rap on youtube (which I found thanks to Miley favouriting it on her youtube) and it's so freaking good :)**

**Again, thank-you for everyone reading and reviewing and I can't wait to hear from you again :)**

* * *

**Back to the mysterious Finley Cyrus headstone, one of you mentioned something about BR and Tish gettin married in 92? Well, They got married December 23rd 92 which was a month after MIley was born, so I'm still looking for an explanation as to who Finley is.**

**I don't want to use it against anyone, or try and hurt anyone if it's something that's hard for them or they don't like to talk about for a reason, I'm just curious as to what it was doing there and who Finley was.**

* * *

**Peace, Love, Miley! :)**


End file.
